


Another Rose Plucked Too Soon

by Marred_Tales



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 97,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marred_Tales/pseuds/Marred_Tales
Summary: The fall of Beacon was an event that changed the lives of many on Remnant, and everyone in Vale. Yet perhaps none so much as the Xiao Long/Rose family. Taiyang and Yang Xiao Long lost something dear to them that day. The last piece of a woman that left the world over a decade ago. How will the Xiao Longs cope with her sudden departure?





	1. The First Few Days

 

The fall of Beacon was a tragic event. The prestigious school that had trained hundreds, thousands of huntsmen and huntresses over the decades was reduced to a ruined school that had become infested with Grimm. And with all that chaos, the CCT has been rendered useless and all forms of communication with the other kingdoms ceased to work.

The villain Cinder and her accomplices videoed live footage that showed the Grimm, the criminal organisation the White Fang, and even the Atlesian armed forces, fighting in the school and city. The locals had to rely on the students and whatever trained huntsmen and huntresses remained in Vale. There were too few and the death toll was in the hundreds. A few students lost their lives and a single huntsman, while the civilian population made up the majority.

The attack gave many humans a reason to hate the Faunus for being a part of the attack. Innocent Faunus were beaten and bruised in the immediate fallout of Beacon’s fall. Police and even Huntsmen had to step in to stop the violence, many of which resulted in violence again, Faunus loving traitors. These ‘traitors’ were targeted even more so until Professor Goodwitch stepped in and convinced everyone that the real threat was not in Vale, but out there somewhere. While her words were intended to do good, many people began calling for laws to be made about controlling the Faunus population.

Team SSSN and CFVY played big parts in controlling the violence against the Faunus civilians as both had Faunus team members and could easily defend the innocent Faunus from coming to any harm, so long as they were in the right place. And as the days passed with the injured being treated and the dead being laid to rest. Humans and Faunus alike were arrested for excessive violence and some even jailed for extreme cases. It was a dark few days in Vale, and thankfully none of the world could watch because of the CCTs deactivation.

* * *

 

** Yang **

A certain member of team RWBY woke up in her home on Patch. The pain in her in her right arm, agonising. She reached for the pills given to her by the doctor that monitored her. Her stump had been cleaned and stitched, repaired to the best of the doctor’s ability as reattachment was not an option seeing as the rest of her arm was lost on the grounds now controlled by the Grimm.

Taking the pills, Yang struggled to unscrew the cap with only one hand. Pain shooting through the nub at the end of her now shortened arm, Adam having sliced it off in her failed attempt to save Blake. Phantom pain she was informed it was, and told that it would fade, but the phenomenon known as phantom limb would likely plague her for the rest or her life.

Throwing a couple back just as the doctor told her too, she followed them up with some water from the bottle next to where her pills sat. Screwing the lid back on was another challenge, one she figured out quickly though and put the pill bottle between her thighs and use them to hold it while she screwed the lid on. First job of the day done it was time for number two, a shower.

The first few times she’d taken an extremely long time in the shower, more so than her usual twenty minutes when she had both hands on a going out night. Now every shower was like that, longer when she did her hair and always plenty annoying. Washing herself with one arm always led to her not cleaning her left arm. She and Tai had come to the conclusion that once she was done in the shower and changed, he would wash her arm.

It was time consuming, but it worked, Tai washed his daughter’s arm and Yang felt clean. And so, once Yang had finished washing herself, hair included, she stepped out, grabbed her towel and began to towel off as best she could. Walking out in her new orange tank top and grey-brown cargo pants, she made her way downstairs. Seeing his daughter up and about brought a smile to Tai’s face.

“Time to wash that arm I take it, my Sunny Little Dragon?” Yang rolled her eyes as he called her that. Every day since they got home he’d made that joke, save for three days ago, the day of the funeral.

“Stop it dad. I’m not sunny and I’m not little.” Yang countered. _I’m angry, agitated, hurt and I’m not a child._ She thought in her head. The anger showed as Taiyang remained silent for a while.

Yang knew her dad was just trying to be cheerful and in turn hoping it would rub off on her. But given all that had happened, Beacon, her arm, Blake, Ruby. She didn’t feel much above pain, anger and debilitating sadness.

“Right. Sorry Yang.” Tai’s voice sounded dejected. Like Yang thought though, he’d only been trying to cheer his little girl up.

“It’s…. fine. We’ve both had it rough these past few days.” Tai washed her arm with a cloth in the kitchen sink It was easier for him to do it there so her could watch the breakfast he was cooking for the pair.

Porridge was to be the first meal of their day. Ruby would have hated it, or simply doused it with absurd amounts of sugar and cream.  She smiled at the thought, Ruby racing into the kitchen and making sickening noises as she realised what Tai had cooked them for breakfast. She still remembered when Ruby first did it after trying the porridge that Summer made. She refused to eat it without some added… sweeteners.

“Alright Yang. All done. Grab a seat at the table and I’ll dish it out.” Yang obeyed and took a seat at her usual seat. Her across from Ruby’s spot and with Tai stuck in the middle at the head of the table. Today there were only two plates, two cups, two spoons and a severing that was only enough for two. “Voila!” Tai sung as he put the bowl down before Yang on her rectangle coaster.

Looking down at the waterlogged oats Yang sighed and smiled. “Thanks dad.” She said softly, grabbing some cream and adding just a little to it. Tai did the same, grabbing some cream and pouring it on. Yang had already started eating when she saw his eyes close and his opened hands ball into tight fists.

“Dad?” She asked after finishing her mouthful, hoping to get his attention. He only shook his head. “I know dad… I was thinking the same thing a few minutes ago.” Yang put her spoon down and reached out, putting her remaining hand on her father’s right fist. She could see the tears running down his cheeks already and it started her up too.

“Why did it have to be her… Why didn’t someone save her?” He sobbed. Turning his fist into an open hand to hold Yang’s hand with his other going to wipe away the tears. Yang couldn’t wipe hers away since she was squeezing her father’s hand.

“Dad… stop it, its done. There’s nothing we can…”

“Don’t! Don’t tell me its over! She was my daughter! Your sister!” Tai yelled, the grip on Yang’s remaining hand, tightening and hurting the maimed brawler and causing her to try and get away.

“D-Dad stop!  You’re hurting me!” She squealed, her hand being crushed by the rage that Yang had unintentionally released from inside her father. The reason was still raw and painful, a pain that would lessen over time but never fade. Tai had lost a daughter and Yang had lost a sister. The fall of Beacon had hit the Xiao Long & Rose residence very hard. A death and a maiming, and the resulting anger Tai showed was because of grief.

His grief caused the blindness, the moment where Tai lost his temper. Both Xiao Longs were grieving in their own ways and this simple interaction, this difference in stages of grief triggered him. Tai was still in denial while Yang had moved on recently to acceptance. And accepting that her dear little sister was no longer living of Remnant hurt her even more than the phantom limb pains.

Realising the error of his ways because of seeing the fear Yang had in her eyes, Tai released her hand. “Sorry Yang… I just…. I just…” He started to cry again, this time burying his face in both of his hands. Yang moved to comfort her father in his time of need.

Standing behind him she rested her head on his right shoulder and put her left arm around and onto his chest. He took her hand in both of his and gently massaged it as to silently say he was sorry and ask for forgiveness. Yang who was still tearing up herself shivered and kissed her father’s cheek.

“Its ok dad. We’ll get through it. You, me… even uncle Qrow. You know how close he and Ruby were.” Tai’s reaction didn’t bode well. He remained still, the mention of his recently deceased daughter and his old friend Qrow sending chills throughout his body. Chills that Yang felt and knew all too well.

That night when Beacon fell was the night where their lives changed forever. When Qrow showed up at the hospital with a red hood in his hands, Tai hadn’t believed him even with his grimmer than usual expressions and body language. He went to see it for himself, and what he saw, broke and devastated Tai beyond anything. Ruby’s death adding to and surpassing even the pain and loss of her late mother, Summer Rose who died when Ruby was very young.

His youngest daughter, her clothing torn not by monsters but by blades. That angered him, his first thoughts had been to blame the white Fang, and for the first few days until learning it was another human that ended his sweet Ruby’s young life, he did blame them.

Yang found out only moments after she’d woken up from surgery. Tai wasn’t there, Qrow wasn’t there, just herself in a white room, dressed in a white hospital gown, and her thoughts that told her to move and to find Blake. So that’s what she did, moved and tried to push the sheets away only…. Her right hand didn’t appear. A burning sensation reduced Yang to screams of pain until a nurse arrived and administered some morphine.

What followed was an explanation of the surgery, what the doctors had been told had happened, and what they’d done for Yang since she was a young woman and a huntress in training. The cut was very clean, so it was disinfected, stitched up, covered and wrapped in bandages that would have to be medically replaced every few days, thankfully she was able to have the done at the Patch hospital, a smaller hospital that usually only treated minor injured or other health related matters. Breaks, cuts, the pregnant, and the ill, Vale Hospital was the one anyone wanted for something serious.

Yang didn’t care to listen, all she knew was that her arm was gone, her dreams of being a huntress had shattered, and no one in the world even cared. Blake, her partner and best friend wasn’t by her side, even her caring sister Ruby wasn’t there. She was alone and wounded, sinking into a pit of despair when Tai finally showed up. He didn’t help at all, didn’t seem to care that Yang had lost and arm. This angered her to the point where her eyes shone a ferocious red. That was until he mumbled three words that shattered Yang and caused the brawler to faint.

That was five days ago and the funeral for Ruby was held two days ago. Many from Beacon came to her funeral. All the professors took time to attend and honour Ruby. Teams CFVY, SSSN, and JNPR all attended the funeral. Save for Pyrrha who was still recovering from her own injuries at that hands of the person who masterminded the downfall of the school.

Qrow was also there, lurking in the back so his semblance didn’t threaten to interrupt what was already a sad occasion. Weiss had been there but had to leave quickly following the funeral, taken back to Atlas by her father. The students mostly avoided Tai, while many came up to and hugged Yang.

She was brought to tears, sobbing on each of her friend’s shoulders. Nora gave the longest and hardest hug. Squeezing her tightly and lifting her off the ground slightly. She gave Yang a small punch to her good shoulder and reminded her that her friends would always be there. All she needed to do was reach out.

“Dad, come on. You need to get ready to go to work.” Yang said, trying to push her father’s mind in a different direction. He let her hand go and grabbed for his spoon, slowly eating the porridge he’d cooked up. Yang was happy that he was functioning again, he was doing much better than when Summer died, at least on the surface anyway.

Once breakfast was done, Tai got up to grab his school gear. He’d only allowed himself a few days off to grieve for his daughter before going back to teach. The teachers were needed more than ever apparently, and Tai was willing to answer the call. Perhaps it was because it was needed, or that someone told him he had to. Maybe it was just a way to distract himself from everything. It didn’t matter to Yang, it hurt her to see him leave the house only a few minutes later with not even a goodbye.

Alone yet again, silence filled the house and left Yang alone with nothing but her mind to keep her busy. And these days all her mind did was work her into a depressed state. She slumped into the couch grabbing the television remote and hit the power button.

The news. _Of course it’s on the fricking news channel_. Yang thought. Tai had been watching it every day to try and find out what exactly happened, more information about those who caused it. The news anchor spoke softly, her voice didn’t waver yet there was no emotion in her voice either. It annoyed Yang that she could talk so calmly about it. Had she not lost anyone? Was the tragedy not tragic enough? Did she just not care?

Feeling herself getting worked up she switched the channels, flicking through several of them before coming to a cartoon. She let it play, watching with no interest at all. She tried to let the dull show fill her head with mushy kids’ stuff, but her mind always went back to her pain and loss. She punched her thigh and focused on the cartoon.

“I’ll just entertain myself this way… I don’t need anyone… This show is all I need…I’m meant to be alone… I… I…” The TV pictures flickered by, the screen and room turned blurry and she felt heat trickling down her cheeks.

She wiped her eyes and then cheeks, seeing the TV clear once more and the tears on her hand. _Why do I always cry, I never used to cry… I’m so fucking pathetic._ She thought as her emotions rose again. Her loss of limb and therefore the loss dream to be a huntress, to travel Remnant and rack stories and experiences like so many huntresses before her.

Yang continued to sink in her pit of self-loathing. _Ugly, useless, cripple, deformed, worthless._ She thought, doing herself no favours in labelling herself as everything negative she could think of. She began to think of Ruby, how at least she didn’t have to go through any pain being gone, resting in piece and never having to worry about how others would view her. They’d all remember Ruby for who she was, a happy, energetic, lover of sweet things, and slayer of Grimm so that the civilians didn’t have to worry. Their team would always remember her as the leader, awkward and a bit annoying at times, but always loving and understanding. Always willing to help the team or close friend.

But how would people view Yang. An unsightly and lame young woman. A former hot head who was powerful sure, but thrown into a grinder call war, a war between the White Fang and Beacon. Formerly beautiful with golden locks that flowed and lilac eyes that were nowadays usually a deep blue with all the misery she was filled with.

The TV went black as Yang ripped the power cord from the wall. She kicked her door shut, the sound of it slamming hurting her ears. _Just what I need more pain, more frustration._ Slipping into her bed just like the days since she returned from hospital, Yang sat there staring out the window. She slowly felt herself growing cold, not from the temperature, but from the emotions that were slowly eating away at her, slowly pulling her further and further into the depths.

* * *

 

** Taiyang **

The students at Signal Academy didn’t know why Tai was truly away. Simply that he’d been ill and was recovering which wasn’t a complete lie. Class went on as per usual. Different age groups coming and going and Tai imparting the required teachings to them along with his own opinions and wisdom. Some kids weren’t all there, wouldn’t make it through to Beacon as he had a fair idea of which would fail in the trials.

Not that the trials held much weight now with Beacon out of action and a Grimm nest of sorts. A place of great sorrow that would remain marred for years, decades even. He was sure that once enough time had passed and once order was restored, perhaps with outside aid from the other Huntsman Academies, Beacon would be retaken. But until then, those who were already fully trained and even those on their third or fourth year at Beacon would be asked to assist in many manners.

Yet none of that mattered to Tai at the moment. His attention was torn between teaching the class of which he was still doing a respectable job of, only that he seemed less enthusiastic. And the losses his family had suffered. With the end quarter of each class he was asked many questions. Was he there at the time of the attack? Did he know anyone involved? What was being done to retake the school? They all were curious just like him, and through him knowing the headmaster, now former since his disappearance and assumed death, the students thought they could get some insight into what happened and how.

Thankfully the day came to an end, and Tai felt rather refreshed. A return to routine seemed to have improved his mentality greatly. _Now, I wonder if Yang would like something good for dinner… Hell, of course she would, poor baby._ He chuckled to himself because that’s exactly what she’d always be to him, not matter how old, beautiful, or injured she got. Yang was his one and only family in Remnant now, and he’d treat her right.

Being on an island meant seafood was abundant, and Tai figured out what he’d be cooking that night on his way home. Stopping in at the local supermarket he bought some fresh shrimp, some lime and he had the other ingredients at home. The locals knew him by name, his family too, it being the local huntsmen and huntresses in the past. Tai and Raven, Then Tai and Summer, with Qrow as a regular guest. But since Summer passed away and Raven wasn’t a part of any of their lives, Qrow stopped showing up as regularly.

He struggled raising two kids by himself, thankfully Yang had been more than happy to step up and help take care of her little sister. Still it was never the same, Tai had never taken another partner, and for years hadn’t been sexually active. Relieving himself in other ways had become normal and preferred. He’d worried about what his girls would think if he suddenly announced one day that he was seeing someone.

He knew what his closer friends would think, they’d all jump aboard the train and ask when he would be having another child. That was another reason he had remained single. Sure, he’d tried a few dates over the years, but none of the women caught his attention for long enough that he considered them anything more than, at the very most, friends.

So he’d remained a lone bachelor, even when some of his colleagues would mention a friend or other single parent had an attraction to him. And so, he returned home to a silent house. Nothing out of the usual. “Yang I’m home!” He called out, not getting an answer in response. _Still wallowing I suppose._ He ended up going to the kitchen and prepared dinner.

Of course, he only did the setup, first there was the matter of getting back into the routine of his own personal training. Everyday after work, after teaching kids from nine till three he’d arrive home and train. There was a reason he’d stayed in good shape, training alone and pushing himself allowed him to retain his strong physique while allowing him to also complete missions as a huntsman from time to time.

Of course he took preference in teaching since Summer’s death, that way he could always be home for his daughters. Now daughter being Yang, he felt a need to be there even more. But it was hard with the wounds still so fresh. Every interaction ran the risk of angering either of them. Yang had Raven’s fire and Tai’s brute strength. He wasn’t worried about her physically though, it was the mental strain on both of them that concerned him.

For an hour he trained by himself, unaware that Yang was watching him front the window in her room. Or that and old Qrow was watching from a nearby branch. “Thanks Zwei.” He spoke, taking the towel the little corgi had in its mouth and patting him. Wiping his face off he headed inside. A quick shower and he was into cooking the meal he’d imagined earlier.

In less than an hour he had dinner ready and on the table. Chipotle Beer-&-Butter shrimp, sitting in a tinfoil pack to contain the liquid with a bowl of rice in the centre of the table with two smaller bowls for him and Yang to eat. With the addition of some orange juices for their beverages, he went up to Yang’s room. Knocking on the door he waited a few seconds before entering.

‘Yang, dinner’s ready. I think you’ll enjoy it.” He stood by the door smiling. A stale smell filling his nostrils and making him wriggle his nose a little. He knew the smell all to well from when Summer passed. He’d remained in his room for a time. Wallowing and rotting away, and that’s exactly what Yang was doing.

“I’ll eat later… thanks dad.” Was all that the golden-haired brawler said. It hurt Tai more than angered him, and he wouldn’t accept it. He couldn’t for Yang’s sake.

“Oh no you don’t young lady. Come on now, get up and walk or I’ll carry you down the stairs.” The two exchanged a challenging glance before yang sighed and threw her blankets back. _Fuck Yang, put some clothes on at least._ He found himself thinking as she stepped out, her deep blue panties easily visible as her orange tank to didn’t come close to covering them.

“Yang, clothes… now.” Tai said in a flat voice.

“Come on dad, we’re family. Besides, it’s such a pain to put them on.” She groaned in response. Tai just folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Fine.” She whined. “But you’re helping me if I struggle.” Tai nodded and waited, watching as Yang struggled into some shorts.

His eyes fell to her rear end, force of habit when he saw a hot woman. _Hot? Woman? Eyes up Xiao Long._ He told himself, successfully tearing himself away from his daughter’s backside. But her pale thighs, the back of them called his eyes back. Thin, but very masculine. Her gluts firm but also round perfect for… _Get a hold of yourself Taiyang!_ He screamed internally.

Thank fully Yang had her shorts up in a few more seconds, giving Tai the peace he needed. “Right, come on then.” He said, leaving almost in a hurry. By the time Yang walked into the dining room with her hand covering a yawn, Tai was in his seat and had already dished out a serving of rice for them both. He needed the distraction after what just happened.

Yang looked over the food and showed a soft smile. The looked made his heart flutter as he enjoyed it when a woman liked the look of his food. _Girl! She’s your little girl Taiyang._ “Want me to serve you some Yang?” He asked.

“Please, bit hard being all left.” She tried to smile at the shot at herself, but it quickly fell into a frown. Tai mirrored her expression and put a hand on hers.

“You’ll get through it sweetie. You’re strong, just like your old man… only I’m not that old.” He gave her a wink that brought a gentle smile back.

“You’re definitely old saying crap like that… but thanks.” Yang waited until the main ingredients were added to the rice before digging in. Tai watched patiently for her response. He always wanted to see if his daughters enjoyed certain meals, the ones they did he added to Summer’s recipe book.

Tai follow Yang’s example and ate. He’d tasted it during cooking and found it nice, but there was something different about adding it to the rice and having the company of family. Family, was not the first thing that Tai thought in that moment but chose to ignore it. Yang seemed to be enjoying it and even tried to help herself to seconds… until she couldn’t quite manage.

Tai once again stepped in happily and dished Yang up a smaller portion this time. Sure he loved seeing her enjoying his home cooked meal, but she wasn’t active. _Perhaps I’m being too hard. I mean we lost Ruby, and she lost her arm._ He bit the inside of his lip while he though about it and ended up concluding if she asked for a third helping, he’d give her a bigger portion.

It didn’t come to that as once Yang finished that second bowl she patted her stomach. “One for the book, don’t you think dad?” He smiled and nodded.

“If that’s your way of saying thanks for dinner and you enjoyed it, then yes. I’ll add it to the book.” He sent Yang off to have a shower as he cleared the table. He first went to her room and opened the window, giving the room at least a little time to air out.

Returning to the dishes with a smile on his face, Tai could go to sleep tonight feeling proud about how the day ended. Sure it was a little rough in the beginning, but now Yang was happier and showering. He was happier and going to clean up afterwards. The only things that plagued him then were the less than proper thoughts that involved his daughter. Her legs, her ass, that thin blue fabric that earlier was the only thing covering… _Come on you old fool. How about you go out this weekend and, find yourself a woman for the night. Can be that hard._

With his weekend planned he had his mind refocused on what he should wear out. That was until he heard the shower turn off and began to blush. Thinking about the clothing that Yang was currently lacking. Groaning he figured he have to get off, that’d fix everything. Right?


	2. Rock Bottom & Encouragement

 

** Taiyang **

Two weeks passed with Tai managing to find himself a date on both Saturdays. The first week was a woman a little older than himself, a teacher like him only at a school for “normal” children as she’d called them. Children who were not training to be huntsmen or huntresses. The woman herself was a few inches shorter than Yang who stood at five feet eight inches tall. Her hair was ginger, but dark, turning light brown. Hazel eyes and pale skin.

It was an enjoyable time, Tai had fun and had even laughed. Ruby was never far from his mind on the date, but he knew brining up her recent departure from life would have put a damper on the mood.

Their views on teaching kids was similar, both agreed that they were the future and needed attention and care, but it all went a little sideways when the fighting aspect was brought up. His date argued that the children should have a choice and shouldn’t be forced to fight one another. That there was no need for these hunter schools to exist anymore. The countries had armies that could deal with Grimm after all. But Tai knew the armies weren’t a match for the Grimm. Smaller Beowolves and Ursa sure, but nothing big. Nevermores and Griffons, those alone caused trouble for students trained in killing them let alone military forces who were more focused on human to human slaughter. There was also the fact the kids held a lot of sway, even if the kid wanted to go, a simple no to a teacher or headmaster closed that door, and most parents didn’t force it upon then, there were many more who refused to let them go.

He argued back that the children did choose to attend the combat schools. That they wished to train themselves to protect people. He wanted to say to protect people like her, but that wouldn’t have gone down well and might have blown up into something more. But it was true from his point of view. The huntsmen and huntresses protected people like her, ignorant about the Grimm and the dangers. Of course people were ignorant. Huntsmen or huntresses were doing a good job at keeping the Grimm away from major settlements, letting the common people live their lives in relative peace.

Thus the date turned from what they liked to their differing opinions and how they could meet somewhere in the middle. But Tai was tired of such foolishness. He didn’t want to put effort into this woman that couldn’t see the world for what it was. They were teacher, but that was their biggest similarity, and it title only. They were from two different walks of life. One sheltered from the Grimm, and Tai having trained to fight them and had slaughtered hundreds, thousands even.

The date ended shortly after dinner, Tai dropping the broad off and leaving quickly. The date had turned into nothing but a discussion from strong opposing views by its conclusion. He went home that night to a dark house. Yang hadn’t left any lights on, no TV, no light from her scroll. He did check on his only daughter and found her sleeping awkwardly. Sighing, he moved her down so she was flat and pulled the blanket up. Something he’d become used to doing since the time they returned home.

The second date went better. A younger woman this time, six years Tai’s junior and she was very attractive. Dark brown hair, brown eyes to match and tanned skin. A tattoo on her left shoulder, her son’s name he learned later that night. A personal trainer of the so called “normal” people, she was fit too, yet there was something that simply didn’t click with this woman.

Maybe the only reason as to why the date went so well was because Tai lied right from the get go. She complained that her son’s death was all the huntsmen and huntresses fault, and that was within moments of meeting one another. She accused them of failing their duties to defend the kingdom and that failure claimed the life of her son. He wanted to burst, to strike the woman for blaming it on his family and friends, his fellow colleagues of all ages.

But mostly he wanted to strike the woman because she had unknowingly insulted the very memory of his wife Summer, and their daughter Ruby who fell in the attack on Beacon. As well as insulting his remaining daughter who had lost her arm in the chaos. Instead, he took a breath and listened to her views on the matter. She made some points that he didn’t want to admit, but at the same time she too was ignorant. Especially considering who he was. He’d simply told her he was a teacher and had also lost a daughter in the fall of Beacon.

And so, the date continued, they moved past the fall and onto themselves more than their losses. They spoke about the future and what would likely happen. She didn’t care for Beacon being retaken, but Tai spoke out saying that he hoped it was. Sticking to his façade as a “normal” person he gave his biased point of view. He found it easy to keep this lie.

Still it ended in laughter as they spoke about their students and clients. Once more it was Tai who dropped the woman off. She even gave him her phone number, but as soon as he got home he threw it straight in the rubbish. The night had been a lie on his behalf, something that was never going to work, and he knew it. But at least Bonnie was a much better time than his previous date of whom he’d already forgotten the name of.

Again, the house was shrouded in darkness. The sun was already down like his last date and the lights and everything were off. It was normal, each night Yang would retreat to the safety of her room away from her father and everything else that reminded her of Beacon, of what she’d lost. He always managed to get her out of her room for a while during the mornings, but she only ever went around the house, never to Ruby’s old room that still had all her things in it. Not that he could blame her, the only times Tai had gone into Ruby’s room was to cry.

He went to Yang’s room again and checked on her. Asleep as always and resting in an awkward position. Sighing, he moved her into her normal sleeping position, on her back so she wasn’t lying on her arm. He kissed her on the forehead and went to bed himself.

The following day at school was difficult, all he could think about was his two failed dates and Yang sitting at home alone, depressed and failing to make any improvements. At least Tai had tried, gotten out finally. But during class he realised that the only reason he’d gone out on those foolish dates was to take his mind of Yang after finding her to be…. An attractive woman even without the arm, and despite being his daughter.

Beautiful long golden hair, lilac eyes the mixture of his blue and Raven’s red. The phenomenon of her eyes changing to his blue when she was sad and Raven’s red when she was mad. Her pale skin and her height only a few inches shy of his, Even closer to her mother. Idiosyncratic and amazing, the perfect woman, a stand out from everyone, and she was his daughter.

It was the first break between classes when he was approached by the headmaster of the school. “Tai, is everything ok? You look a little off colour today.” Tai looked up into the green eyes of the man in charge of the combat school. Headmaster Meral.

“Yeah I’m fine Meral. Just… I have a bit on my mind right now.” Meral took a seat beside him since they were in the staffroom and looked forwards as he spoke.

“The date didn’t go well like the one last week?” He asked, knowing that Tai had spoken about getting out and had asked if his colleagues if they knew any single females. That was the first date, the one who he ended up basically arguing with, he wouldn’t go with recommendations from that workmate again. The second he actually had to ask out himself, which was easy since he snapped her perving at him in the gym.

“It was fine since I was lying. But that kind of relationship was never going to end well. So I won’t be getting in contact with her.” _Not that I don’t have someone on my damn stupid mind already._ Meral patted his knee.

“Head up Tai, you’ll find someone someday… Sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Tai shook his head, talking about relationships with Tai was like walking into a minefield considering what he’d already been through. Two ex-wives, one abandoned him, the other passing from the world.

Thankfully he was saved by the bell, he didn’t need to continue the strange conversation with the headmaster and could go back to teaching the students. Third period passed quickly and the fourth he held a pop quiz that would last the duration. He walked about looking at the students and their answers. Some he frowned at, others he gave a gentle pat on the back.

He soon took a seat and began to read. A book that Summer had left him, suggested he read while she was still alive. It was an odd choice one that focused on a forbidden relationship. He didn’t even click until he came across a scene that wrote about a pair of sisters getting together some twenty pages in. He blushed mid class and wondered why on Remnant Summer suggested this specific book.

 _What the hell were you thinking Summer. I can’t read this. It could have easily been Yang and Ruby._ He shook his head thinking about it and then checked the story’s authenticity. An ancient story of two sisters who fell in love. He read the inside page. ‘Based on a true story’ was in bold down the bottom. He swallowed again and shook his head.

He tried not to picture his two amazing daughters in the roles of the girls within the books. _Is this what Summer wanted?_ He wondered, not that it mattered anymore. Ruby was gone, and he found himself putting himself in as one of the characters. Reading about himself and Yang. He felt a little sick, but at the same time aroused and then it clicked. Yang was a young woman who was hurting and needed her father. Not some foolish old man who was strangely attracted to her and who happened to be her father. He’d sit on those strange feelings, deny them until they faded.

Standing abruptly, he walked from the room calling the headmaster. “Sir I have to go. I need to check on my daughter immediately.” He expected Meral to tell him he couldn’t leave, that he’d be fired if he did so. But what he heard showed that Meral valued him and knew what was needed.

“Of course Tai, take as long as you and your daughter need.” Tai almost cried at his boss’ complete lack of trying to stop him, even though he was leaving out of the blue.

The car ride home was a quick one, he didn’t care much for the laws of the road or if he in fact got a ticket. All he wanted was to get home and see Yang, make sure that his daughter was ok and then help her get out of her current rut. Slamming the door to his car and barging into the house, he left the door open and legged it up to Yang’s room. The flight of stairs cleared in three giant strides.

There he flung her door open expecting her to be there lying in her bed staring out the window like always. She’d turn to him with that fake smile on her face as if she was happy to see him. He’d seen through that early but kept his own smile as genuine as possible, he loved seeing Yang happy. But this time she wasn’t there in her usual spot, he didn’t get that false smile, he didn’t get to see his only daughter. His heart began to race as he hadn’t seen her on the way up to her room either.

“Yang?” He called once, giving her room the quick once over. “Yang?!” He called out louder, beginning to move throughout the house. The bathroom, toilet, kitchen, even Ruby’s room, nothing. He moved outside and yelled again. “Yang!” There was naught but the wind and the gentle banging of wood on wood, a door banging against the frame. _The shed!_ He realised and dashed towards it.

He pushed the door open, almost off its old hinges. There he saw his Sunny Little Dragon. But the look in her eyes was one of fear and desperation. His eyes rose to a rope that was attached to the main beam of the shed. There was a loop at the end that looked like it would fail. _That’s a…. noose._ His gaze turned back to Yang who he could see was visibly trembling. His heart felt broken as with her in this situation he knew then that if he hadn’t of left work early, he would’ve come home… to a horrendous sight.

“Yang I…” Her eyes closed, and she collapsed to the floor, pushing herself away from him. He saw the last vestige of her resilience fade away. His strong daughter being reduced to pile of flesh on the floor was of little consolation, but it was still miles better than finding her handing by her neck. Just the thought of it made his blood run cold.

He stood there stupefied as Yang moved herself into a corner curling into a foetal position. He approached his mentally and physically broken daughter slowly. His eyes expressing nothing but love for her. He dropped to his knees before her allowing her space, just not enough to run. Not that she could in her current state.

“Yang. Its ok, I’m not mad or anything. I could never be mad at you my Sunny Little Dragon.” He looked at her, she was not sunny at all in that moment, fearful and she smelled bad. A lack of hygiene given her mental state. He saw nothing wrong with that now considering her mental state had driven her to try and commit suicide.

She didn’t respond at all and Tai didn’t want to pressure her into anything. He lay down and supported his head putting his elbow on the ground and holding the side of his head in his palm. He waited until Yang seemed to slow her breathing, eyes a deep blue which only happened when she was sad or upset.

He'd been there before, at the end of his tether, at the end of his mind where he thought nothing left was worth living for. Raven left and that hit him hard. He loved Raven, she was his first love and Yang’s mother. But being abandoned and dumped with a baby not knowing what to do he very nearly put her up for adoption.

But he couldn’t do it, couldn’t get rid of his new baby girl. Golden haired and crying in his arms he still had something wonderful to hang on to, a great reason to live. It was at the same time that Summer became closer to him, she took up the role of mother to his and Raven’s child he’d named Yang.

Summer was a godsend to the single father, he didn’t really know what he was looking for or doing half of the time and was constantly stressed. Raven’s betrayal still haunted him. But thanks to Summer and her kind heart, he began to recover and together they raised Yang as their own child. His mind recovered, his happiness grew, and it all increased immensely when he and Summer became a couple.

After many more months Summer fell pregnant and Tai grew fearful that she’d leave him. Just like their old former friend Raven had done, and that nearly ruined him. But Summer was a different woman entirely. When she gave birth, she made sure Tai knew they’d remain together with their newest addition. A daughter called Ruby and carrying her last name.

Thus, the home they lived in became the Rose/Xiao Long residence. Taiyang and Yang Xiao Long. Summer and the newborn Ruby Rose. They raised their two girls for several years and lived a happy life with Qrow still dropping in from time to time, a favourite person who Yang and Ruby both loved dearly.

Then one day after leaving on a mission Summer never came home. A worried Tai figured the mission was simply running longer than normal and tried to calm himself down with logic. It had happened before, and it was happening again. Until Qrow turned up, a letter in his hand and grim look on his face. Tai knew the letter, they been showed them in the Academy, and if Qrow had of been holding his scythe out, he would’ve looked just like the grim reaper.

Tai didn’t fall to his knees and didn’t shed any tears. He simply went numb, deaf, unresponsive. The girls, Yang and Ruby were inside. That was a difficult talk, tell them their mother wasn’t coming back. No more cookies or hugs, no more bed time stories or kisses goodnight, none of that was ever coming from Summer again. Ruby didn’t understand, and it took her a few weeks to realise, she had been far to young to properly understand.

Yang was a different story. She cried for a while and it was contagious. Ruby cried because Yang cried, and Tai finally caved in. The love of his life, taken from him, her girls, plucked before she got to see them grown. A story that was repeating itself now with Ruby also plucked from his and Yang’s lives forever.

Tai fell into a deep depression soon after that. Qrow tried to help but only made it worse, and Yang was asking too many questions. But after a small incident with some Beowolves that required their uncle Qrow to step in and save both of the girls, Yang changed. He could see it, his and Raven’s looks, but she took on a personality that was heavily influenced by Summer.

Ever since that day Yang had taken more of a motherly role in looking after her sister Ruby. Protective and providing any knowledge or wisdom that she could impart on the little Rose. For over a decade yang had kept that kindness towards her sister, she was Ruby’s guide, and Ruby was her strength like Yang was Tai’s.

And now it was all collapsing, falling into ruin as half of their family, the flowers had withered before their time in the garden that was Remnant. Only the dragons remained, and one had lost a wing along with it the will to live. Her spirit shattered as she crashed into the ground that fateful day. The day that claimed limb and life.

Tai had been there. Raven had been the first strike; Summer’s death had pushed him to the brink where he too had considered suicide. Purchasing a gun, easy for a huntsman to acquire. He had one in his room, locked and loaded and sitting in front of him with a message to the girls and Qrow. He had considered it for days, weeks, months. He was about to do it when footsteps came racing towards his room.

He hid the note and gun in the drawer just as the girls, his girls, his only remaining joys barged into his room. They’d finished cooking, Summer’s cookie recipe. Thankfully Yang had taken over that time and they’d turned out great. They gave him the first one that brought him to tears. A simple phrase was uttered by both of them. “I love you dad/daddy.” The prior from Yang who’d stopped calling him daddy since she taken up a more mature attitude that place Ruby ahead of herself.

It was that gesture, the taste of the cookie just like Summer used to make and the words his daughters provided him. They loved him, he loved them, there was no way on Remnant that he could ever leave them. He cursed himself that night and burned the note and gave the gun back to the weapons dealer the next opportunity he had. He stopped drinking his emotions away and dealt with them head on, asking for help when he felt the need. From that day he lived for his girls. And now, his only living daughter needed his help more than ever before. She’d fallen into that same deep pit he’d experienced over a decade ago. Now it was his turn to pull Yang from its grasp.

“Daddy loves you Yang, more than you realise ok baby girl.” He provided her knowledge of the fact he loved her, the same thing she’d used to save him all those years ago. He reached out slowly, watching Yang as she watched his hand. He felt fabric, a knee, and them heard a howl. A hard impact, her elbow struck his chest and then her nub his head, causing him to bite his tongue. His eyes watered but he refused to make any sound.

His arms wrapped around her and held her tight. Yang was crying once more, sobbing into his chest as her fingers gripped his shirt tightly, muttering some incoherent words. It didn’t take long for his shirt to be drenched in tears. But it had, nearly half an hour of crying had left Yang feeling spent. Her breathing was still ragged.

“I’m sorry dad.” She finally spoke for the first audible time that long and lonely day. The one that proved to be too much for the brawler to handle. Her defences cracked, and she could no longer bear the burden of living without Ruby, without her arm, without her father there to support her.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Yang. You’re struggling, and I didn’t see it. I love you.” He stated again, hoping that his love would be enough for his only daughter.

“No… I’m sorry for almost leaving you here… alone.” She cried again, sucking in staggered breaths that tore at Tai’s very being. He hated seeing Yang like this. Her whole life she was always so strong. Stronger than him at every turn. But this was his turn to be the strong one, to be the father she deserved. She’d stepped up after Summer had passed and had been a mix of a motherly and sisterly figure to Ruby. She cooked, cleaned, trained, and tried her best at school. She was like her true mother in that last sense, excelling more at physical aspects of her life.

“Help me dad.” She sobbed. She didn’t need to say it, but he nodded and squeeze his precious dragon tighter. He stood up, doing it while still holding her close. He tugged the noose and it came away with ease. It would have failed and maybe Yang would have tried to find an alternate way to leave Remnant. But the symbol was etched into his mind. His daughter wanted out of this hell, a return to the loving embraces that Ruby and Summer were sure to give her wherever they went in the afterlife. But Tai was determined to keep her from leaving.

 _I commit myself to making you find some happiness again Yang. I’ll not leave you so vulnerable again._ He told himself as he carried his daughter back into the house. Her eyes were closed and her breathing normal. He whispered her name once and found her to be sleeping. He set her to sleep in his bed, a double, much more comfortable and the room didn’t smell. He kissed her forehead and stroked her golden locks, moving her bangs from her face. “I’ll be right here, my Sunny Little Dragon.”

* * *

 

** Pyrrha **

It had been almost three weeks since the fall of Beacon, and every night Pyrrha relived the events that nearly claimed her life. Ozpin’s offer, the death of the girl in the capsule next to her as the transfer of power was underway. The glowing eyes of Cinder. Her own question haunting her mind. “Do you believe in destiny?” She asked that seconds before she thought she was going to die.

The arrow, the piercing pain that went right through her. The woman who shot it and the remorseless look on her face. Was that the real world? Was that what awaited once training was finished? How would the others cope? Jaune, Ren, Nora… how would she cope now that she had been hospitalised with a severe injury. _“Do you believe in destiny?”_

Every night she would wake up, clutching her chest drenched in sweat only to find herself in a dreary white room. A hospital, Vale hospital. All because of what happened, but mainly it was the glowing eyes, the power of a maiden. The strength Cinder held and how vastly she was outclassed. The four-time Champion of Mistral. _The champion of nothing, the champion of the fools in the world who thought they were strong._ Pyrrha thought on those countless nights, her own failures weighing heavily on her mind.

 _“Do you believe in destiny?”_ That question kept nagging at her thoughts. She thought she believed in it, Cinder certainly did. She thought her destiny was to help people, to defend the weak and sick, yet she couldn’t protect herself. But why wasn’t she dead? Why hadn’t the arrow claimed her life.

“You’re a lucky young woman Ms Nikos. The arrow narrowly missed your vitals. We did operate and patched up a small cut on one of the arteries though. You’ll be confined to bed for a couple of weeks and monitored closely for a time after that.” That’s what the doctor said when she first came to and was explained her position.

Her heart was damaged, more an artery very close to the heart. She was lucky and thankful to be alive, thankful to have the chance to redeem herself, but as the days passed her memories of that night returned, the events of the fall. Her killing of Penny, a robot that was Ruby’s friend. _“Do you believe in destiny?”_ Her desire to redeem herself faded into nothing, a normal life is what she found herself wanting.

Her mind was stressed and confused that day. A few days before the fall she’d learned about the maidens and an organisation lead by some evil witch, the queen of the Grimm she’d decided to call this woman. Was she about to become what she always wanted, was she about to have the power to defend all those who couldn’t defend themselves? Was she about to achieve her destiny? _“Do you believe in destiny?”_

“Py….” She heard as her mind remained a fog, her dream crushed since her defeat and near death. The untouchable girl, invincible people called her. _I’m not… I’m fragile… I’m helpless like…_

“Pyrr…” _What was that? Who’s calling me?_ She wondered as her vision blurred with the afternoon sun. It stung her eyes as a blurry figure before her was surrounded by blue. The bustling of the city reaching her ears just and the figure spoke again.

“Pyrrha? Are you ok? Do you want to go home?” Blinking twice more her vision blurred and came together. Before her a second-year student, one who had given her much hope since she’d stumbled across Pyrrha while doing more than necessary for the wounded. Her rabbit ears standing tall, listening to every sound that Pyrrha would make.

“It’s ok Velvet, I’m just…. There’s a lot going on up there.” She smiled at the Faunus who’s ears twitched. Her long brown hair and brown eyes, the rabbit ears making her look very cute.

“If you’re sure. I wish I could help more Pyrrha.” Velvet responded. Pyrrha had always found the Faunus to be shy and friendly. Yet since finding Pyrrha on the hospital bed looking miserable and depressed, her shyness took a back seat to her desire to help and care. And she didn’t even know Pyrrha that well, they knew each other sure, but they’d only spoken in passing before the fall.

“Velvet you’ve been a great help. Ever since you found me I… I feel like I can at least move on with my life.” Pyrrha smiled at the rabbit but she didn’t look back at her with the same joy. _That little rabbit. She always looks so worried._ It was the same during Pyrrha’s time in the dead-end room, Velvet always visited looking concerned for her wellbeing.

“Move on? So you’re going to start training again when the doctors give you clearance?” Pyrrha shook her head getting a concerned bunny to flop her ears down. Now she looked sad, it was like what she said was wrong in some way. “You’re going to stop?.... But you’re Pyrrha Nikos! You never give up.” Velvet had a fierce determination in her eyes as she held both of her hands before her chest. Both curled into fists showing that she believed in her.

It was the same look that some nervous, adoring fans had back in Mistral, but when after an event in which she a part of finished. Hundreds used to swarm her, simply to shake hands, share a quick few words or get something signed. Velvet looked like that, except there was something more. She was afraid Pyrrha wouldn’t return to her old self, confident in her ability, and determined to help people.

“Velvet I… I lost, I got beaten so badly that I…” She jumped and noted the rise in her heart rate as both of Velvet’s fists struck the table they were talking across. It didn’t hurt, but a raised heart rate was ill advised, or at least had been. Those with their aura unlocked tended to recover several times faster, even from wounds normal people would call fatal.

“No! Everyone loses sometimes Pyrrha. And I won’t let you give up, I won’t let such an amazing person let themselves be reduced to nothing.” Pyrrha could see her lips quiver. This was a completely different side of Velvet than she had ever seen or heard of. She was fierce and demanding, but Pyrrha still didn’t feel like fighting. She’d failed, she stood no chance against Cinder, and by extension, Salem.

But still Velvet’s determination had her curious, how could this little rabbit possibly convince her to return to the arena of fighting. _Fine then, I’ll entertain the idea for a few minutes._ Smiling, Pyrrha finally answered after several seconds of silence, her eyes hadn’t left Velvet’s brown ones and didn’t when she spoke.

“And how would you do that? I’m not exactly motivated right now Velvet. I just want to…” Her left hand was taken as squeezed tightly. There was a smirk on the rabbit’s face.

“I’ll pester you, taunt you, make fun of you, beat you into the ground until you can beat me.” Pyrrha’s mouth hung open as Velvet sounded like a bully picking on the new kid.

“You want to… fight me? Train me?” Pyrrha asked getting a swift nod from a beaming Velvet.

“I’ll make you want to fight again, you haven’t seen me at my best, so you’d better be prepared.” Just like she said, Pyrrha hadn’t seen Velvet go all out before, in fact she’d barely seen the submissive and quiet rabbit fight at all. Coco would always tell her not to waste her time, that she would take care of things. _Is Velvet their team’s secret weapon?_ She started to wonder.

“So what do you say…. You better accept.” Pyrrha blinked and glared at Velvet. The steely gaze the rabbit held slowly began to erode and revert to her calm friendly nature, with a hint of fear as Pyrrha did look angry.

“Fine. I’ll let you train me. But we’re going carefully. I still need to see if my stupid artery can take hard physical training. And if at any point I decide to give up completely you can’t try to make me pick it up again.” Velvet’s face lit up as her offer to beat up on the four-time champion was accepted.

“I’ll… I’ll research and ask the doctors. I’ll follow their guidelines, but our aura helps with healing so, so I’ll push you a little bit harder than what they advise.” Velvet grabbed her smoothie with both hands after releasing Pyrrha’s hand and started downing it quickly. _Does she… want to start immediately?_ Pyrrha thought, not really wanting to move from her comfy spot beside a smoothie shop that Velvet insisted she visit with her. It was good, far better and healthier than Pyrrha had expected.

Not that it really mattered, she’d go slow, train at her own pace until Velvet had talked to the experts on how to handle Pyrrha’s condition. _Training huh. I thought you were going to give it up. You are pretty useless after all._ Pyrrha continued to think down about herself, the haunting memories, Cinder’s arrow, glowing eyes, fiery orange and the sharp piercing pain.

But there was another light on that fateful day, a bright one. One that pierced the darkness around her and overwhelmed the evil that had been about to touch her. Bright silver that illuminated every shadow. A scream, high pitched and painful. The feeling of broken cogs and cement on her shoulder, her hip, her thigh. Her puffing caused cement and other broken material dust to be stirred it about and waft into small clouds of dust.

 _”Pyrrha! Pyrrha!”_ The voice had screamed at her. Black and red, silver eyed, an angel had come to take her away. Or so Pyrrha thought. But what kind of angel wore black, or red? Weren’t the more the colour of….

 _“Pyrrha! You’re ok, I’ll go get help. Don’t move.”_ With a hole in her chest Pyrrha could barely breath let alone respond. But that was the last she heard from the angel that was going to get help. All she heard after that was screaming, choking, ear-piercing clashing of metal on metal. Gunshots that reverberated and shook her body.

There was crying, howls of pain and torment. A man’s cries, a man’s tears. Only after that did the owner of those sounds turn to her and noticed her raspy breathing. Emerald green met a pale red. _The devil._ She feared she was going to hell, going because she failed to protect herself, everyone. The angel, if there had been one was taken, killed by the devil… or was it simply her imagination, her fleeting ability to make sense of what was happening. The devil’s lips moved and then so did she. She couldn’t hear the man, but she knew she was moving before passing out. _“Do you believe in destiny?”_


	3. Road To Recovery

 

** Yang **

For the two weeks after Tai had found Yang on the verge of exiting the world permanently, he’d taken work off, stayed with his daughter and become stricter, but caring. Yang hated it at first. Her privacy had been reduced to almost naught. Tai figured it was fair enough given how low she’d fallen and wasn’t going to give her a chance to try and depart again.

Toilet and shower time was fine, but anything over ten minutes had Tai knocking on the door. Any time where Tai was out of the house she’d be messaged via their scrolls, and on the rare occasion she forgot to message back, be that because she didn’t hear it or was doing something like going to the toilet, Tai arrived back in the house in a huff. Pale skin and wide eyed every time until Yang simply looked at him.

Each time she’d apologise, and each time Tai would draw her into a hug and remind her that he loved her. She felt bad for causing Tai so much worry, but was slowly feeling wanted once more. The talk they had once she woke up in her father’s bed with him simply watching over her from his chair had helped a lot. She talked about feeling abandoned, something that Tai could relate to as well. Raven left them, Summer, Ruby, and in Yang’s case, Tai was also leaving her. For over half of each day she was awake, sometimes even longer, it was just her.

It allowed those feelings of loss, and abandonment to grow, to fester, slowly embedding those feelings deep in her psyche. Not that she needed those issues to grow, but slowly, with each day and words of love from her father, Yang began to feel needed, wanted. She’d come to accept that Tai was only being so overbearing because he wanted her to live, to improve, to return to as normal as she could be.

Today was different, today Tai had convinced her to get outside with him and do some training. One armed training that he’d been researching. And boy was Yang in for a surprise, but there was still one major problem for the crippled teen. For the past month and a bit, she’d been lounging around and doing nothing, in that time she’d been without a bra. Not by choice, but by convenience and not wanting to get her father to help her out.

But today was different, training meant she’d need the breast support and there was only one person that could help. She’d tried many times but was on the verge of tears and anger. “Dad!... Dad, can you come in I… I need a hand.” From outside the room she could hear Tai laughing.

“Oh we can use those jokes now can we?” He asked moving in and seeing her struggle. “Ah yes, your mother had trouble with hers sometimes.” He commented, moving in as Yang moved her hand away. She felt his hands on each side of the strap, a tightness across her chest where the sports bra tightened. Using her hand, she made sure the girls were in place and then nodded. A stability her breasts hadn’t felt in over a month suddenly snapped into place. She turned happily.

“While you’re here you might as well grab my tank top.” She said, pointing over to the bed. Tai groaned but didn’t protest more than that. Arm and stump up, Yang was soon completely dressed and ready to go. Tank top and skins on, she was dressed light and it felt good.

The father and daughter went outside, Zwei accompanying them. A towel each and a water bottle, Yang shielded her eyes for a while, letting them adjust to the outside world. Breathing in deeply she gave a small smile, her own hygiene had been one of the things Tai had enforced. Daily and sometimes twice daily Yang was made to shower. And so, it was completely, unaltered fresh air that Yang was experiencing.

The sound of summer had long passed and autumn was upon them with winter just around the corner. A cool breeze blew past making Yang shiver. “I should have dressed in warmer stuff _.”_ She complained, only for her father to mock her.

“Come on Yang, gotta keep moving in this weather. Have a stretch, legs and core for you.” He instructed and demonstrated a few stretches that Yang already new and was well-versed in. Rolling out her ankles and pumping her calves while pressing her hand against a tree. Sumo squats before leg swings, moving the muscles to warm them up, static stretches were there for warm downs. Stretching her gluts and her core, she rolled her neck a few times, her way of letting people know she was ready to go.

“Alright, we’re going to have you working on your legs… since working on your arm would be pointless until we get that prosthetic.” _There he goes again. I’m not getting one._ She thought as he father listed a range of leg exercises. Squats, walking lunges and in reverse too, calf raises, Step ups on the log he cut down for exercise use. A split squat too, resting one foot on something and squatting on a single leg. Squat jumps and tree squats as he called them.

Yang just stood there looking at him, her specialty was with her fists not her legs. Even given that she was still in decent shape after a month and bit off, that many leg focuses exercises was absurd. _Does he not want me to walk around for a week?_ Shaking her head she had to speak up.

“Dad, I get you’re trying to help, but you really think I’d be able to do all of those and then workout again tomorrow?” What she got was a smile from her father. She expected to be told she had to do them or encouraged to try and do as many as she could. But what Tai gave her was something else.

“Good to see you’re still thinking about your body. And that you’re already thinking of training tomorrow.” He stepped over and patted her hair. Yang pushed his hand off rolling her eyes and groaning. “I knew my little dragon’s fire hadn’t been extinguished.”

“Dad.” She spoke, her voice trailing and sounding distant, sad.

“It’s ok Yang. You’re here and that’s all that matter.” They share a loving gaze, before Yang spoke again.

“So I’m not doing them all ok. Maybe five, and then I’ll concentrate on some core work.” Tai nodded and allowed Yang to pick the five she wanted to do. Walking lunges both forwards and back; one and two. Calf raises; three. Step ups; four. And finally, for number five, after her legs would be the most tired, squat jumps.

Tai nodded in agreement and gave her a pat on the back. She smiled at him and pushed him away smiling. Both set to their own workouts. Tai to his normal routine and Yang to the beginning of her physical recovery.

The lunges were easy to start with, forwards no problem. Going backwards was the more difficult of the two and required the performer to concentrate on their balance even more. Sweating by the end of five trips of the shortest part of the house Yang got straight into her calf raises. Using one of the steps into the house she stabilised herself on the outer wall. Lowering herself until she felt the stretch tighten in her calves she pushed with her toes until she was standing taller. Lowering herself again she repeated the process far more times that the lunges.

Steps ups on the log was using her thighs which was a good change up. She’d allowed her thighs to have a longer recovery before doing back to back thigh exercises. But by the time she got to her squat jump her legs were beginning to shake. _You’re kidding! I’m shaking already._ Knowing that her old self just two months ago could have done this without shaking really hit her hard. She growled which drew the attention of Tai who just looked over and smiled.

Finishing her final set she walked over and sat down on one of the stumps, sweat dripping from her forehead, her tank top wet with a little sweat and her skins wet in the areas where the joints of her legs connected to the torso.

There was a small bark and Zwei sat there with his tail wagging, a white towel in his mouth. Patting the family dog she grabbed the towel and wiped her forehead. She looked over to Tai who was shadow fighting. She’d learned almost everything she knew from her father, her fighting style a direct transfer from father to daughter. Only, he still had both arms, flesh and bones, just watching him throwing lefts…. And rights… Her heart ached.

It was then that Yang began to fade back into that closed up shell Tai had been trying to break her out of for the past two weeks. _I would have been better if Qrow didn’t save us. We could have all been a happy wherever Ruby is._ She was thinking back to when she dragged Ruby along on a trip to find her birth mother. The one that nearly ended in a group of Beowolves eating them, if not for their ever-watchful uncle Qrow.

Swooping in from out of nowhere with his giant scythe and killing them all within a couple of seconds. It all happened so fast, Yang hadn’t processed it until Qrow was asking her if she was ok. She broke down and apologised to him for endangering Ruby. Qrow of course forgave her and convinced her that she needed to get stronger before she tried to find her mother, a feat that would take years and now, now would never happen.

A hand on her cheek made her jump, the blue eyes of a concerned father who was kneeling before her. Something warm trickling down from her eyes. Her cheek was rubbed by his thumb and the trickling stopped. _I shouldn’t be here._

“Yang darling what’s wrong?” Tai asked in a very gentle tone, a tone that make Yang laugh and smile and cry a little more.

“Are you serious?.... Dad, you’re throwing punches with two hands while I sit here…. Wishing I’d died long ago.” Saying it felt so different from just thinking about it. A coolness swept over her before a blanket of heat. A big sweaty dad hug that she couldn’t hope to push away.

“Don’t say that, never say that Yang. I am so thankful to your uncle for that day…” Yang gasped, and her eyes widened. _H-He knew what I was thinking…. How?_ It was obvious really, it was the only other time he knew of where her life had been in danger, the only time her life had been in danger since the fall of Beacon. “… without him I’d have lost my two reasons to live. Now we both may have lost one, but I refuse to lose my final reason.”

He moved away a little and kissed her forehead. Her eyes remained downcast, avoiding his eyes and the pain she knew she’d once more caused him. _I’m sorry._ Once more sounded in her mind, but the words never made it to her lips.

“Yang. I can stop training my arms in front of you, but it would be completely unreasonable for me to stop using both of my arms. We can get you a Pro….” She pushed him back and stood to her feet. Tai met her gaze and saw the red eyes of his first love staring at him. But it wasn’t love that triggered those eyes, it was anger, rage, frustration.

“I told you I’m not getting one!” She screamed, her only hand curling into a fist at her side.

“That’s fine, but you cannot ask others not to use their own limbs.” He responded, a gentle voice, remaining calm so he wouldn’t aggravate his daughter even more.

The two stood there, one calm and trying to help. The other angry and desperate for something that would give her purpose, more than a purpose, a dream since her previous one was shattered with the dismemberment she suffered.

“Where were you!” She snapped at him. Tai knew what she was asking and knew what she was doing.

“I was on Patch, I made my way to Vale as soon as I heard but with transport so blocked and slow, by the time I got there…. It had already happened.” He gave his honest and regretful answer.

“You should have been there! You could have stopped Ruby, you could have saved her!” Yang’s red eyes had tears streaming from them. “You could have helped my friends… but you weren’t strong enough!”

Tai almost didn’t see it coming, the swift left from Yang, powerful and filled with hate. He blocked it and stepped back, and Yang kept pushing him. Her eyes still streaming tears, her punches landing heavy blow after heavy blow into Tai’s defences. It was easy considering she was one armed. And even when she tried to link kicks in her legs were tired from her workout.

He pushed one punch off to the side and pushed her head sideways and tripped her. There wasn’t even a squeak, just the sound of flesh on earth and then a growl. Turning away from the sight was only momentary as he turned back to see his daughter, angry…. Blue eyed. The next punch was thrown powerfully but her form was lost and all over the place. Off balance and open in several places.

He closed the gap letting her punch graze his face and saw the shock in her eyes when she realised she hit him. She didn’t realise how much more her heart could ache, but Tai knew what the problem was. He wrapped her up in a tight embrace and squeeze the fight from her. She was talking about herself, where she was, how she couldn’t help them in time, how she was too weak.

Yang’s hand clawed at his back as she shrieked with a deep pain into his neck. She continued for a time, with Tai simply holding her against him, refusing to let her go, refusing to let her feel as if she was alone.

“I’m sorry…. I’m sorry dad! I couldn’t be there…. I wasn’t strong enough…. Why did it have to be ruby!” Her voice was shrill, and Tai had to give his daughter an answer.

“You were there, I’ve heard reports on how you saved other students, how you put others before yourself at every turn. Your team is lucky to have a woman like you. And you were one of the strongest there, no one is blaming you for what happened Yang. No one holds you responsible apart from responsible for saving others’ lives.”

“But I failed. I lost my arm, Blake saved me!” She opened her eyes looking to the green grass through blurred vision. “Then she left me! And Ruby left me, then finally Weiss left me.” Her howled pain seemed to echo around the forest. _I’ve got no team. My friends are all gone, they don’t care for a brawler who can’t fight, can’t hunt._

“Weiss was taken by her father, and your Faunus friend probably had things that she needed to do, to work out on her own.” He stroked her long gold mane. “You’ll see them again my mighty dragon.”

She shook her head and was about to tell him he was wrong. That she had no friend’s left, that she was alone with nothing and no future. But she remembered a few things in that moment. She wasn’t alone there. Her father was their supporting her through the hellish time. She did have friends, she’d just been too busy thinking of herself and letting her mind trap her in a pit of constant despair and self-hatred. Torturing herself because of all her failures, failures that her father was telling her didn’t exist and that she was them only person who blamed herself. And although her future was looking dim, she still had one so long as she remained of that world.

“I’m sorry dad…. I keep making things worse again.” She sobbed. Tai gave a small chuckle.

“Its ok Yang. You’re struggling and I’m going to make sure you start feeling better.” He smiled and kissed her nose. “Is there anything I can do right now?” With a quick nod she spoke.

“Can we…. Work on our core… together. No arms.” She sounded afraid, but she needn’t have been. Tai just smiled and made sure she wanted to. Given the outburst she’d been through he would have accept it if she just wanted to go inside. But that was not who Yang was and with her affirmation, he gave her a few exercises to do.

Yang got stuck in trying to focus on what good things she had left. A home, her father, her remaining friends, the ones she could contact. She was thankful her father was there to see her through another time where she was slipping, sorry that she had struck him, determined to make it up to him by showing that she could climb out of the pit of anguish.

For near twenty minutes and after doing several different core exercises, Yang and Tai stopped, both sweating this time, both grabbing a towel from Zwei. With her first training over and it being very eventful and not for the best of reasons, Yang felt rather tired. Her legs shook and she found her dad looking at her.

“Dad? What are you looking at?” She asked, wiping some sweat from her exposed belly. He looked away quickly causing Yang to raise an eyebrow.

“Nothing, just at how beautiful my daughter is.” Yang scoffed and threw her towel at him. _A cripple, no, an amputee is anything but beautiful._ They both laughed while heading towards the house. “Anything more I can do for you?”

Yang thought about it and came to a simple answer that she hoped would help improve her mood. Help prove to her father that his love was indeed helping her out of her rut.

“Can I use your scroll to ring… Nora.” She blushed asking it. But inside Tai was overjoyed that she was asking to talk with a friend.

“Of course you can. Thinking of having a catch up? A girl’s day?” Tai asked, more than willing to let her make a call of the scroll Ozpin had presented him with before his death. Yang nodded as she began doing her warm down stretches.

“Yeah, Nora’s always been full of energy and always in a good mood. If anyone can cheer me up she’s the one.” Yang smiled softly as she stretched out her already sore thighs. _Nora will be happy to see me, she’ll distract me from everything bad._ Yang though as she swapped legs and stretched out her other thigh.

Tai joined her in her stretching once he’d towelled himself off, smiling softly as he thought of his daughter finally going to contact a friend after a little over a month since the fall. Yang squealed as she stretched her core and giggled.

“Oum, I needed that, like all of it… even the striking you bit. Sorry again dad.” Yang said, acknowledging what she’d did but accepting that it had in fact helped despite the guilt she felt.

“Don’t mention it Yang. Now why don’t we head inside and grab a shower, ladies first.” He said with a wink. Yang rolled her neck before nodding. _Thanks dad. You really are awesome._ She followed her father in with her towel in her hand, Tai holding the door open for her to walk through.

Like he said, Yang was the first to shower. She stripped completely with a fresh set of clothing on the nearby varnished wooden shelf. Her long golden hair clinging to her skin all the way down to her firm round butt. She had her eyes closed as she let the water spray into her face and run through her hair and over her curves. It was the best she’d felt since the fall, the smile on her face proved it.

* * *

 

** Pyrrha **

Ever since their smoothie date two weeks ago and her agreeing to have Velvet be her very own personal trainer, Pyrrha had been training. It was slow going with Velvet only getting Pyrrha to do a little something every day. Walking along the shoreline had become a morning routine of sorts and started at an hour long. Now it had reached two hours in length with Pyrrha walking faster too meaning they were covering more distance before turning back.

It was mild exercise as the doctors had specified, but Velvet had pushed Pyrrha a little further since the end of the first week. She’d gone to Professor Goodwitch, Glynda and gotten her thoughts on getting Pyrrha back in action. While at first she’d been sceptical, learning that Velvet, a clever and caring person was going to be personally getting the four-time champion of Mistral back on her feet, she caved.

She provided some valuable information and personal opinion before basically telling Velvet that she agreed. People with aura tended to heal faster so she was probably safe upping the amount of and the intensity of exercise she gave Pyrrha.

Getting that news had Pyrrha worried literally for her life as pushing to hard too soon could very well have ended her. But after a week of working out under Velvet’s cautious eye she was feeling a lot more confident in her heart and overall health. Being able to move around even at the still low-level Velvet had set for her was amazing.

Starting the week of with slow jogging and quick changes in direction had her worried, but as she only started sweating towards the end of the workout it was Pyrrha who asked to up the intensity the next time. Velvet both smiled and paled at that request, worried that she’d be pushing Pyrrha too fast too soon. But Pyrrha pleaded for her to do it, she felt confident and thought she could handle a bit more.

And so, the next training day after a day off with only the morning walk. Velvet upped the intensity a bit during the exercise phase of the day. A slightly faster and longer jog to start of with. Star jumps, push ups, squats, step ups, and a whole lot of core exercises followed by another slower jog to finish up.

This time as they finished up Pyrrha was sweating a lot more, not as much as she wanted, but still more than the previous session. She wanted to thank Velvet with a hug but refrained because of the sweat and figured the Faunus would find it gross.

So the trainer and her client continued until the end of that week at that level of intensity. And when they were not training, Velvet and Pyrrha were still spending most of their time together. Both talking about what they should eat, healthy yet tasty which meant a lot of variety and accepting their slightly different tastes.

While Pyrrha preferred some good thick meat, Velvet was more interested in the salads and vegetables that they’d be consuming. Without even really realising it they were both soon spending every dinner together, cooking side by side and feeling completely at ease with it. Velvet had been a Pyrrha’s lifeline even before she was released from hospital as the rabbit visited her constantly.

“Come on Pyrrha! Four more you skinny weed!” Velvet yelled from the side. _Weed? She’s calling me an…_ Huffing, Pyrrha resigned herself to finishing those last four just as Velvet had cheered for, or was it insulted, would she tease her for not finishing the last few repetitions?

“Three!” She cried out and Pyrrha lowered her body down for another press up. Her insults were a part of the package deal after all, making fun of, taunting, that’s what Velvet told her she’d do an and had done every time Pyrrha looked like quitting.

“Two!” Came the rabbit’s voice again, a smile coming to the champions face this time. She could get used to that kind of encouragement.

“One to go! Go Pyrrha!” Velvet cried out, the excitement apparent in her voice as Pyrrha lowered herself again, her breasts touching the ground before pressing herself up for the final time.

“Rest!” As soon as Pyrrha heard the call she let herself lay face sideways on the grass with her eyes shut. That day Velvet was pushing her harder than usual and it showed with the sweat on her tank top and the darker patches on her skins.

There was silence save for Pyrrha’s breathing after that, she’d pushed herself further and harder than ever since the fall, while not comparable to her conditioning trainings before the fall it was still her best since the event. And while she lay there puffing she was listening to her heart, making sure that it sounded normal. As far as she could tell it was normal, not that she’d really given it much of a listen to before the fall. But it seemed to be doing its job.

“Good job Pyrrha. You’re getting better every session. Pretty soon you’ll be able to start sparring with me, then before long we’ll be able to go all out.” _Yeah, I like the sound of that, going toe to toe with a swift little bunny._ Laughing slightly for no apparent reason had Velvet very curious.

“Pyrrha? What are you laughing for? Do you want me to kick your butt now?” Velvet asked, making Pyrrha laugh some more. She rolled onto her back and spread like a starfish.

“No no, not yet. I was just thinking of what cute little bunny you are Velvet.” Pyrrha smiled and put one hand over her mouth while Velvet’s cheeks went bright red. Pyrrha might not have known, but Velvet had something of a small crush on the champion. It had only just started to develop as she spent time with Pyrrha and was not the reason as to why Velvet insisted on training her.

No this crush started soon after she started whipping Pyrrha back into shape. The champion’s hesitance was short lived and her willingness to train and recover, that’s what Velvet was attracted too. Not to mention Pyrrha was a goddess and smart, and kind, and always made Velvet feel good even if Pyrrha teased her from time to time like right then.

“I bet you say that to all the rabbit Faunus.” Velvets replied, huffing and crossing her arms and looking away from the sprawled-out champion. _Oum she’s so cute when she pouts like that._ Pyrrha though as she watched Velvet silently for a moment.

“I only know one rabbit Faunus, if I see anymore I’ll let you know on a scale of one to Velvet cute, I think they are.” At this Velvet let out a slow whine before acting. She sprung up and over Pyrrha with ease, straddling the champion with her ears up and something different about her eyes.

“You’ll do no such thing! What if you found someone higher than Velvet cute?!” She squealed, her fingers curling and uncurling in a somewhat menacing motion that made Pyrrha squirm between her powerful legs.

“T-There’s no chance of that. I’m pretty sure you’re the pinnacle of cuteness Velvet.” Her stutter and teasing did terrible and wonderful things to the Faunus atop her. Velvet’s heart raced while her hopes soared and her crush on Pyrrha grew.

“That’s it! You’re too much of a tease! You’re worse than Coco!” Velvet declared, those menacing fingers getting to work on the champion toned abdominals. A snort and then cries of laughter came from Pyrrha as Velvet hunched over tickling her client.

Pyrrha couldn’t contain her joy, or pain as Velvet had her way with her abdomen both front and sides, tickling her weak spots even though she had been sweating. Unable to beg she was instead squirming and kicking her feet, cackling and squeaking, trying to push Velvet’s hands away as the rabbit showed no sign of slowing down.

“V-Vel! P-Please…. Stop! I’ll pee myself!” Pyrrha managed to breath out between fits of laughter that was slowly weakening her bladder. She had only been half joking, but the threat was still there, and she really didn’t want to pee herself.

“Not until you apologise for teasing!” Velvet yelled down at the red-haired beauty. Even laughing Pyrrha was beautiful and Velvet was in awe that she was getting to touch her even if all Pyrrha though it was, was revenge for teasing her.

Pyrrha bit her lips and finally, finally managed to grab a hold of Velvet’s wrist. Pushing them up she shuddered before taking in some deep and funny sounding breathes. For almost a minute Pyrrha keeps her eyes closed, holding Velvet at bay while thinking about what the Faunus said.

Velvet had accused her of teasing and while that was partly true it wasn’t completely true. Pyrrha too had begun to develop a crush on Velvet, a kind and caring girl, the woman responsible for getting her back on her feet and her head screwed on straight again. Though she hadn’t yet told Velvet, Pyrrha owed the rabbit a lot, more than a lot.

As her eyes opened to meet Velvet’s, both girls began to blush. The grip on Velvet’s wrists weakened as they continued to hold the other’s gaze, it was almost like they were holding hands. But Pyrrha knew that her face was coated in sweat and was sure Velvet didn’t feel the same way. _You’re so beautiful. Why couldn’t you be a lesbian, or at least bi?_

Little did either of them know, but the other was thinking something along the exact same lines. It was a simply misunderstanding with a huge lack of communication and it soon lead to Velvet coughing and Pyrrha releasing her. The rabbit stood up and offered Pyrrha a hand up. The champion took it with a smile and was soon standing taller than the rabbit.

“Good work today Pyrrha. Now you have tomorrow off, I was thinking…. Maybe we could…” Pyrrha was waiting to hear what Velvet had to say since she usually didn’t speak with hesitation towards her anymore. But whatever she had been intending to speak never surfaced as a familiar voice called to Pyrrha from the distance.

“Pyrrha! Pyrrha!” Turning, both she and Velvet found the source. A ginger with a heart emblem was running, no, sprinting at them. Some ways behind her was another person wearing mostly green. Pyrrha hadn’t seen them in a few weeks since they were helping take care of the Grimm that were still heavy in numbers in certain places around Vale.

“Nora! Ren!” Pyrrha called back happily, taking a step towards her teammates and friends before looking to Velvet. She had a smile on her face and shooed her away. Taking that as being to go for it Pyrrha did just that. Jogging forwards and stopping, bracing herself to catch Nora who barrelled into her at near top speed.

The champion and bomber laughter together and held one another close. Nora didn’t seem to mind the sweat that Pyrrha knew she was partially drenched in after Velvet’s session. Ren came closer too and stood off a little, a bright smile on his face, something that was rare to see from the boy with great emotional control.

“Ren, come and give Pyrrha a hug. We’ve been terrible friends because we didn’t visit often enough.” Ren held his hands up and Nora grabbed one of his wrists.

“Nora it’s ok. I’m all sweaty and I’m sure Ren just wants to keep clean.” She didn’t want to make Ren uncomfortable, but it did make Nora release her old friend.

“I heard from Professor Goodwitch you were training again Pyrrha. Surprised to hear it was Velvet training you though.” Ren eyed the Faunus curiously and made her blush.

“I… I was just… you guys weren’t… Shouldn’t I be?” Velvet asked nervously make Ren earn a threatening punch from his partner.

“Say sorry Ren, you upset Velvet.” The silent male apologised, allowing Nora to back down from her threat.

“Anyway, why are you two here? Need me for something?” Pyrrha asked.

“Yup! We need to get the team back together so you’re coming…” Nora’s scroll rang interrupting her. She started to ignore it when Ren prodded her with his finger, telling her to answer the call without saying a word.

Reluctantly the bomber did answer the scroll, eyes widening at something before putting some distance between herself and the others. _Just what’s gotten into her?_ Pyrrha thought as even Velvet perked up. _I wonder if Velvet can hear what the person on the other end is asking?_ She thought that because she could see her rabbit ears straining to pick up noise, something she’d learned to pick up since they started spending time together.

“How long until you’re back with us then Pyrrha? Jaune misses you, as do myself and Nora.” Pyrrha smiled as Ren spoke about her absence and her being sorely missed.

“Once I can beat Velvet in a full contact sparring match with no restraints… then I’ll come back.” She smiled and looked to Velvet who was softly grinning herself.

“May I be allowed to watch this match? I don’t think I’ve seen Velvet fight at full strength before.” Ren was right, not many people had ever seen Velvet fight at her full potential, Coco had kept her secret, a weapon to use in dire times. Or now to help Pyrrha prove herself capable as a huntress in training once more.

Pyrrha didn’t mind Ren watching, or Nora or Jaune. But it was up to Velvet since she’d be letting people in on her semblance and fighting ability which she did seem confident about. Pyrrha but a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

“You don’t have to let him or anyone watch if you don’t want them to. I’ll even keep them out myself if it comes to it.” She said trying to let Velvet know that either answer was fine by her. Velvet’s eyes flicked from Ren to Pyrrha, one wanting to watch and the other her opponent.

“I… think that…”

“Guys!” Nora scream and jump back over, hopping to Ren’s side and grabbing him, shaking him in excitement. Pyrrha reached out laughing and took Nora’s wrists.

“Easy Nora, first apologise to Velvet for interrupting and then let her finish.” Ren said, just like earlier when he was made to apologise Nora too followed suit and waited for Velvet to continue after she’d apologised for her loud interuption. Only the Faunus didn’t.

“You go first… you seemed rather excited after all.” The rabbit said with a smile, enjoying the energy and joy that seemed to ebb from Nora’s being.

“Right! So we’re all free tomorrow right?” Everyone nodded their heads in unison. “Great! Because we’ve got something we have to do.” Nora’s expression seemed to become more serious yet retained that joyful expression at the same time. _What’s up with her… she’s so, different since the fall._ Pyrrha thought as her bubbly friend continued to go from eye to eye.

“Yang’s coming to Vale. She wants to meet up and I think the more friends she has around, acting normally would be best.” There it was, the reason for Nora’s new excitement and seriousness. She’d heard that Yang had lost an arm and that Ruby had died in the attack. But now, over a month later the brawler wanted to see her friends.

“JNPR will be there, right Pyrrha?” Ren asked. But Pyrrha didn’t know, just seeing Yang was going to be a bit scary. She’d admired Yang’s drive and energy almost as much as Nora’s, only she’d heard stories about people losing their limbs.

“Only if Velvet agrees to come too.” She said half in whispers. That took Nora by surprise, but Ren just smiled. With that three sets of eyes turned to Velvet who blushed and pointed to herself. Glaring a little at Pyrrha for making her appear the cruel one if she said no she puffed her cheeks.

“Ok. But Pyrrha must buy me lunch tomorrow. And Yang.” Pyrrha’s face beamed into a smile and she nodded. Turning back to Nora she only had one question.

“What about Jaune?” She asked.

“Oh he’ll be fine come tomorrow. Just took a bit of a bump today, nothing major.” Ren shook his head.

“We’ll leave you two alone for today then and we’ll see you at the docks to greet Yang at?” He turned to Nora silently waiting for her to give the time.

“10am! We’ll get there a few minutes early. And remember to be happy.” Nora chuckled, grabbed Ren and pulling him away from the other two with a bright smile on her face. _Never change Nora._ Pyrrha thought with a fond smile.

A small hand took hers pulling her attention to her side and to two raise rabbit ears. “Shall we get you showered up and have dinner? Then if you like a movie before I head home?” Pyrrha nodded. Something that wasn’t going to be intensive or stressful like tomorrow could possibly be was most welcomed.

“It’s my turn to cook right?” She asked with the rabbit shaking her head.

“My treat for doing so well today.” Both left the fields with a smile, talking to one another about ideas for things to do with Yang tomorrow. Things that didn’t include the use of two arms.

* * *

 

**(Skins are[compression sportswear](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compression_garment#Sportswear) for athletes and sports enthusiasts.)**


	4. JNPR Reunites & Yang Returns to Vale

 

** Taiyang **

The next morning Tai prepared Yang a breakfast, bran mixed with berries and yoghurt, healthy and filling with energy to burn which he was sure she would do since she was heading over to Vale for the night. When she informed him that it would be for the night he was hesitant to say yes, though she was technically an adult and could just go anyway.

The trip on boat would take about an hour so they’d woken up at seven and had been going since then. Breakfast for himself and Yang followed by a shower each and making sure she had everything she needed in her overnight bag. A change of clothing and her toothbrush and toothpaste after she’d brushed her teeth of course.

Being autumn now Tai made sure she had the appropriate clothing, thick and warm, no shorts only pants. Good ones too because she and Nora were apparently going out. A large coat with a hood was also a must and came from his person collection, his symbol was large and embroidered on its back.

The idea of his not so little girl going out gave Tai mixed feelings. On one hand she was going out with friends, be that shopping, to get make up done, to see a movie, have lunch or the one he dreaded most… going out on the town. Vale had a few good clubs that he and Qrow used to frequent along with Raven on occasion. Summer had joined them on a couple of occasions but after the first one she didn’t drink. Tai had ended up in a fist fight with a fellow huntsman in training who wouldn’t leave her alone.

It ended up with the opponent in hospital as his aura had faded during what turned out to be an expensive fight. Tai was stood down but on the plus side his teammates all gave him props for protecting the leader.

Now that was part of the reason why Tai was worried, what if Yang ran into some moron who wouldn’t take no for an answer and Nora wasn’t around. He knew his little dragon was more than strong, but what if it was a drunk huntsman or one in training. How would she fair being an arm short. He felt chills run up his spine as he started up the car, ready to take Yang to the port.

The other reason was that Yang would find someone she liked the look of and go home with him or her. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was starting to feel closer to his daughter for the wrong reasons. Sure, he was supportive and tried to give her confidence like a parent should. But then there were his other feelings that kept finding their way back into his mind.

Feelings of attraction, pride, lust, longing. On the passenger’s seat he’d failed to move the book he’d been reading over the last few weeks, the one that Summer had suggested he read, the one about the two sisters entering a forbidden relationship. The same one that he’d been putting himself in at times, thinking of himself and Yang being the starring characters in the novel.

The house too shut without his notice, Tai only snapping to attention when the car door was opened, and Yang slipped in wearing her usual grey-brown cargo pants and orange tank top. Although today she was wearing a different jacket and it was both tied off where her stump was and buttoned up in the front. Still his eyes were drawn to her cleavage, although there was only a little this time. He let out a soft smile and began to reverse.

The car had already been packed, one big bag packed with a few things Yang might, but probably wouldn’t need, or so he hoped. He was driving quietly listening to the radio when Yang spoke up with a somewhat shocked voice.

“A forbidden relationship between sisters…” Tai’s eyes widened and her looked to see Yang with a book in her hand, that book. “...Dad? Is there something you wanna tell me?” _Oh no… there is definitely something I don’t want to tell you. Many things in fact._ Clearing his throat and blushing slightly he answered.

“I ah… your mother of all people left that for me to read, Summer. I found it when… When Ruby…” His words caught in his throat. _Come on old man, I thought you were past it._ He tried to motivate himself to continue speaking but found a gentle touch atop one of his hands. Looking to see Yang’s hand now off the book and on his hand made his heart skip a beat.

“Anyway, I don’t know what the hell she was thinking. Why give me a book like that to read when I had two daughters of my own.” He chuckled and shook his head, checking his rear-view mirror to see if any vehicle was following.

“Maybe mum wanted… Ruby and I to… you know.” Both father and daughter shared a look and laughed. “Oh Oum, please tell me there aren’t any…”

“There are… I can assure you they are very awkward scenes to read.” Yang burst out laughing.

“You actually read them? Dad! You sicko.” She laughed louder, and Tai could only laugh along with her. What would she think of the thoughts he’d had about her. What would she think if she found out he loved that smile she had more than life itself, that he wanted to…

He returned his attention from the conversation and his mind to the road. There was a few more minutes silence before they spoke again. It wasn’t on the matter of the book, but on what Yang and Nora intended to do over the weekend. Yang just joked praying that Nora had picked things she could do with only one hand. Though her right was her dominant so even then she was now at an even bigger disadvantage.

Arriving at the docks he could see the very ship Yang would be boarding to travel to Vale. It was a ship he’d been on countless times now and would go on countless times yet still. With him carrying the bag towards the boarding line he had to ask.

“Feeling nervous Yang?” Her answer was slow to come.

“Yeah. I don’t know how Nora will treat me now, and Ren will probably be with her too so…” She looked up at her father with almost shaking eyes. He frowned and put an arm around her pulling her close.

“You’ll be fine. They’re your friends and can understand what you’ve been through… from what they’ve heard of course. Maybe tell them you’d rather not address the, or both of the issues that cause you pain.” He was meaning not only her arm, but her little sister Ruby too.

“Yeah that might make things go a bit smoother.” Yang nodded in agreement. “But what if they ask about how I’m doing? I mean I tried to…” Tai squeezed her shoulder and her into his side. _Oh Yang, that is something most people wouldn’t like to hear about. But in saying that…_

“It is up to you who you open up to about such things Yang. I only ever opened up to Summer and Qrow, Ozpin too, and you not long ago at all. None of those people judged me because I lucked out and chose the right people to confine in. You just have to decide who you trust and if you want to discuss it with them… I’m sure they’ll come to understand and support you.” He kissed the top of her head. “Your dad will always support you though.”

Yang seemed to take his words and soak them up as she didn’t say anything more than thank you. Tai just nodded and walked his little girl to the line where she’d have to check in. He put the bag over her shoulder, he glared at the attendant when she moved to help Yang. He knew Yang would rather be independent when out in public.

Walking her further until there was an admission point where only passengers were allowed on they both stopped. Yang turned to Tai and looked up nervously. _Oum, she’s so cute when she’d afraid._ He chuckled.

“What’s so funny? I’m… actually kind of nervous, like more than when I left for Beacon… though I had Ruby with me then.” Seeming to catch her words late her face fell. Tai bumped her chin with his gently closed hand so she would look him in the eyes.

“Nothing is funny, just thinking back at how cute you used to be when you were little and nervous.” Yang scoffed in return and went to punch him but paused.

“And? You saying I’m not cute now or something?” She practically growled at him. Holding his hands up in defence and with a smile on his face he chuckled again.

“I never said that. Though I think the more accurate word would be beautiful.” Yang blushed as her father complimented her.

“You’re not just saying it because you have to right? You mean it? Even about my…” She flailed her stump around a little and Tai nodded.

“You’re right I do have to say it. But I do mean it, and it’s the entirety of you that is beautiful.” His eyes betrayed him as he looked her over. “Your stump included Yang.” This time Yang’s cheeks went even redder. _I shouldn’t have looked her over like that… such a…_

“You’re such a lecherous father you know.” She told him with a glare. She moved closer and gave him a small hug. _Did she just!_ “But thank you. For meaning it dad.” There was a softness to her voice that let Tai know he was off the hook in this case anyway. “I think that book has done things to your head.” She teased, crossing the point where Tai couldn’t follow.

“You might be right.” He answered with a wave. Yang went to wave and succeeded. He waited until she was aboard before going and grabbing himself a coffee. While there he went outside to the viewing zone where family and friends could give a final farewell to their precious person crossing the small slip of water over to Vale. There he waited until the ship would take to leaving.

It took the ship half an hour from when he and Yang parted to depart from it’s docking station. He looked up wondering if Yang had dared go outside and look about. A glimpse of long flowing golden hair let him know where his Sunny Little Dragon was. He waved to her again, knowing he’d see her again in a less than two nights, hopefully in a better state of mind.

The ship sounded its horn loudly, a signal of it departing. Tai kept looking up at Yang until there was a tapping at his shoulder. He didn’t want to turn away but he figured it might be important.

“Can I help you?” He asked finding a younger woman smiling at him. She was by no mean unattractive, in fact Tai could count two other men staring at her behind out of his peripheral vision.

“I know you already have a coffee, but could I buy you breakfast? Name’s Tyra.” Her hair was a beautiful shade of purple, her eyes green and her skin fair in shade. If Tai hadn’t been feeling so strongly about someone in particular right then it would have been an easy yes.

Her hair was tied back in a bun, she wore a suit making her appear to be a business woman of sorts, the stereotypical ones’ people imagine. It was odd considering Tai was in his casual, normal clothing he wore around home, only his shorts were pants and he wore a jacket since it was cold. Her hips and chest captivating, but compared to Yang’s… _Oum cursed me. She’s beautiful yet._

“I’m Taiyang, nice to meet you Tyra. But I’m afraid I’m going to have to pass on breakfast.” He was already full anyway, the big feed he made for himself and Yang would mean he’d eat next to nothing even if he said yes to going for breakfast. The woman Tyra looked a little shocked at her offer being rejected.

She gave a small smirk that made Tai a little uneasy, then she just turned and left. Those two other guys staring at her the entire time. He turned back to find himself unable to see Yang aboard the ship. _Be safe Yang._

* * *

 

** Pyrrha **

Just like Nora had told them to, team JNPR arrived in full strength, with the addition of Velvet who scarily left Pyrrha side nowadays. Pyrrha only had a few minutes to talk with her team, and the one thing she really wanted to know was when Jaune got those scars.

It was obviously a Beowolf or Ursa that did it, the gagged claw marks on his right jawline and neck. Turned out that it was fresh, the reason why Jaune hadn’t been with Ren and Nora yesterday was because he was at the hospital making sure there weren’t any lasting effects. Thankfully his aura had recharged some overnight and the healing had sped up rapidly. _I always knew he had a lot of aura._ Pyrrha smiled as she recalled her own words when she first unlocked his aura.

“So what do you think? Doesn’t stand out too much right?” Jaune questioned both Velvet and Pyrrha. The rabbit moved to the left and looked at it a little closer making Jaune blush.

“I think yours will be the second most showy scar from battle today Jaune.” Pyrrha said, trying to make him feel a bit better. “Mine is nicely hidden in these clothes and…” She didn’t want to bring up Yang’s missing arm, that would surely be the worst of the wounds.

“I hear girls like scars Jauney. Maybe if you come out tonight we’ll find you a nice girl who likes scars.” Nora chimed in, a devilish grin on her face. _Nora please, no._ Pyrrha begged as the horn of the ship sounded.

Velvet jumped as it was rather loud for her more sensitive Faunus ears. Pyrrha put a hand on her back and smiled, that smile brought a blush to the rabbit’s face as she quietly apologised.

“Lets go to the reception area. We’ll catch Yang as she disembarks.” Ren had a point, there was no point waiting so far away and risking missing Yang and prolonging their meeting with the sole member of team RWBY left in Vale, a though that scared Pyrrha to no end. The only member of their sister team.

She hadn’t been there at Ruby’s funeral because of her own condition. Hadn’t called or messaged Yang to see if she was ok. Hadn’t asked much more than she could handle as she was sure Yang was in pain, though she had prayed for her every now and then, hoping to see the powerful and fiery brawler well again.

Pyrrha followed at the back of the group talking with Jaune quietly as Velvet remained in the middle, glancing back at Pyrrha every few seconds. She could tell the Faunus was a little uncomfortable, especially since the whole White Fang attacking made the humans around a little more… anxious when a Faunus was around.

“So Velvet… Nora said you were training with her when they found you yesterday.” Jaune commented, catching the Faunus constantly looking back.

“I was. She’s the sole reason why I’m trying to get better, well I mean… well enough to chase being a huntress again. I thought that I would be resigned to a normal life after my injury.” Her hand went to her chest where the scar from the arrow and surgery was hidden beneath a turtle neck, long sleeved jersey.

“Well I’m glad you’re getting back to normal… I don’t know what I would be without my partner.” He looked at Pyrrha and she at him. Both shared a smile.

“Just don’t get in any more trouble Jaune. Our team nearly lost me, we can’t lose our leader.” Jaune looked as though he was going to cry.

“I’m not that good. I’m better than I was… but I’m still pretty useless really. I got beat up by a bunch of Grimm, no body gets beaten up by a bunch of Grimm nowadays. I’ve been thinking I should give leadership to someone else.” Pyrrha couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the boy that forged his way into Beacon and became the leader of probably the best first year team in the school wanted to hand the reins over.

“No. You’re not allowed. I’m coming back and I’m still socially awkward. Ren’s too quiet, and Nora is…” They both looked past Velvet to see Nora walking backwards. She saw them looking and waved, Ren had to pull her to the side to avoid her walking into a small child. “Yeah she’d just Nora things up. You were the right choice. You still are.”

Jaune sniffed and stopped walking. Pyrrha stopped too and wondered what her partner and leader was thinking. She had only said what she truly thought.

“Can I have a hug?” He asked causing Pyrrha to giggle. She moved forwards and embraced her recently shaken friend and both gave a gentle squeeze. As they parted Jaune took a deep breath. “I needed that, all of it. Thanks Pyrrha, I always said you were the best. And I don’t mean just you combat ability either.”

He walked forwards and nodded to Velvet who stopped a little way ahead, waiting, watching. Once he’d gone past her the rabbit and the champion came together and walked side by side. She partially hid behind Pyrrha.

“What did you two talk about?” She asked curiously, a hint of jealousy in her tone. Pyrrha giggled.

“He was shaken and needed a boost. Kind of like the boosts you keep giving me little bunny.” Her hand reached down and in a bold move took Velvet’s hand in her own. The rabbit flinched, Pyrrha felt it. Her hand jerking away before slowly returning to as normal as possible.

 _It’s so soft and warm, if her hand is like this imagine her ears._ Pyrrha thought as she tightened her grip, Velvet returning the action. They continued the rest of the way to the reception area like that, hand in hand even as the waited for Yang. Sure there were a few odd looks they got, Pyrrha a well known warrior hold hands with a Faunus, how absurd.

They didn’t have to wait long as Nora pointed out the golden hair that only Yang could have. From afar she seemed fine, only when the crowd started to thin, and the brawler got closer and sighted not just Nora, but the whole of team JNPR plus one did things change. Her confident smile was quick to fade, her lilac eyes turned to the ground.

None of this stopped Nora who ran up to Yang as soon as she got through the final check in gate. Pyrrha saw the bag drop from Yang’s shoulder as the bomber wrapped her arms around her friend. Yang in response wrapped her arm around Nora, her eyes closed.

Nora opted to carry Yang’s bag and was allowed to unlike any other person who had offered on the ship, it might have been because Nora wouldn’t take no for an answer. As Yang neared them Pyrrha felt nervous, she saw the tied off sleeve and tried to keep her attention on Yang’s face or hair. But her eyes always shifted back to where her arm used to be and the empty sleeve that hung down a bit.

“I’m sure you remember our upperclassman Velvet, right Yang?” Nora started as they got close enough for normal levels of conversation. She nodded smiled, eyes flicking down to… _Oh Oum! We’re still holding hands!_ Pyrrha realised and although she moved her hand slowly to release, Velvet just tightened her grip.

“You two look cosy, so when did this happen? And why didn’t you tell me over the scroll Nora.” Yang threatened Nora with a grin. _Wait, does she see us as…_ It was then that Pyrrha realised that maybe that was the reason Velvet continued to hold her hand, to send a message to Pyrrha that, maybe they suited being a couple, even if they weren’t actually one.

“Nothing like that happened. Holding Pyrrha’s hand just puts me at ease since people are… more untrusting of Faunus these days.” Velvet’s words were true and hurtful, team JNPR and team CFVY were both ran as much damage control as they could after the initial fall of Beacon. Both having friends who were Faunus made the struggling Faunus more willing to deal with and trust them.

Yang didn’t appear to believe it at all, and Pyrrha was more than a little hurt, displeased with the reasoning behind Velvet’s hand holding. She figured they talk about it afterwards, but not anymore. There was nothing to talk about after all, no hidden feels, at least no mutual ones that Pyrrha knew about.

“Well I suppose if it helps.” Her eyes finally found Pyrrha’s emerald orbs and the champion froze. She felt her heartrate climbing and then of all things her eyes flicked to the side. That tied of jersey was… “Strange right. Imagine how it feels.” Yang lifted her stump with all eyes now on it.

Pyrrha teared up and put a hand over her mouth. Yang couldn’t be what she was. Her own wound was healing, and she was recovering her fighting form, but Yang, she’d be forever changed and the only thing that could help her was a good prosthetic and she knew how expensive those things could be.

Yang caught sight of Pyrrha’s tears and softly smiled. She looked around to find both Ren and Nora looking at her smiling, eyes alight with something Pyrrha just couldn’t comprehend. Then Yang found Jaune who blushed. He turned his head and Yang lowered her stump.

“No way. When did this happen? I thought you weren’t injured in the fall?” Yang asked shocked. Nora explained how it happened and was again scolded for not informing her. Then of all things a joke. “The ladies will be lining up now Vomit boy.” Jaune groaned while Nora laughed, even Ren coughed trying to hide his amusement.

 _She’s… enjoying herself, joking with friends like nothing’s happened._ She wanted to ask how she was doing, how she was really doing. If she was hiding her pain to benefit them the sight of what Pyrrha had expected to be terrible. Yet Yang was smiling and laughed and Pyrrha’s mouth hung open a little, until a little rabbit pushed it closed.

“You shouldn’t stare like that. She’s having fun so why not try to enjoy her company like you used to.” Velvet was right, but Pyrrha had never spent a lot of time with Yang before. Her and Weiss spent time together, even Blake, but the two sisters she was less familiar with. That and her own socially awkward self would make her look like a fool, she knew that much.

“We booked you a hotel Yang. Well, you and Nora one since our room is a little cramped already.” Yang smiled hearing Ren’s words, she’d be staying someplace fancy with Nora. Pyrrha only hoped the two didn’t get up to too much mischief before dawn came around.

The trip was short since the hotel wasn’t too far from the port meaning that when it was time for Yang to go she didn’t have to hurry. It was a multi-story complex with a bronzed archway the led into the foyer. There were seats and benches inside, but no one took any as Nora went to the front desk where she gave her name and received two swipe cards, one for each occupant.

She led the way with Yang following closely while asking about what they’d been up to. Pyrrha strained her ears to listen in as she hadn’t caught up with her team in a while either. Mostly it was more exaggerated stories on Nora’s behalf with Ren commenting its true statistics or figures, sometimes just sighing heavily. It was something most of the group was used to from their time at Beacon.

The room was on the third floor but was pretty standard. A small fridge and a microwave, two single beds, a TV with the standard eight channels, a sliding door that led onto a small balcony overlooking the street with a sight to the sea. That was the best feature of the room, but the facilities were the hotels main attraction and why Nora had picked out that particular one.

An indoor heated pool that could be booked for up to half an hour. A sauna and a spa pool, three spas actually. There was an eat in restaurant that was all you can eat thanks to how much it cost to actually stay there. Nora had been against spending so much, but Ren had insisted that Yang should be treated to something special for the night. It was after all the first time Yang had returned to Vale in over a month and without her family or team around either.

There was also a small gym area with some basic weights and machines. A gaming arcade just down the road of which Yang had already expressed the desire to look at, surely there were some one-handed games in there. Air hockey, pistol shooter games, maybe a dance platform with the whole eight different directions to step on in time.

The first stop once Yang, well Nora had put Yang’s bag down was the arcade. Jaune and Nora were all for it as was Velvet. Pyrrha and Ren spent most of the time watching, Pyrrha because she usually got too competitive and sucked at almost every game she tried. Ren because Nora had taken him to so many in the past that he gave it a pass, only ever joining in when Yang asked to face him.

She watched Nora and Yang compete at every game where the playing field was even, surprisingly over half a dozen games. Jaune always fought the winner and often found himself losing. But where her eyes really strayed most of the time was to Velvet who was playing more child like games, or ones that looked peaceful or pretty. Walking over behind the Faunus she chuckled.

“You’re kidding me right? You’re playing as a rabbit on a game where collecting the more carrots boosts your score.” Velvet turned her pouty, embarrassed face up to Pyrrha and huffed.

“So, it’s a fun game, I bet I could beat you going head to head.” The Faunus claimed. Pyrrha being Pyrrha, accepted the challenge, something she could beat Velvet at since she couldn’t yet beat her in a sparring match.

The two kicked off from the opposing sides of the screen and fought to collect the most carrots while trying to avoid bombs that dropped and the other player pushing them from the platforms or into a trap. Each had three lives and Velvet was the first to lose one of hers which gave Pyrrha a bit too much confidence.

The next three however all came from Pyrrha before a large player two loses sign appeared on the screen. Pyrrha blushed and looked to Velvet who was giggling and gently tapping her feet on the ground. Her competitive nature took a back seat as she found herself enjoying seeing Velvet so happy. _She really is amazing. I’ll have to watch myself when we start sparring._

“Play again? Unless you’re chicken.” There was a cheeky smirk on Velvet’s face, one that had Pyrrha wanting to wipe it off.

“You’re on bunny. Shall we make a bet?” Realising what she said she blushed, she’d been beaten three lives in a row in their first game, Velvet clearly had the advantage of skill in the game.

“Sure, what are we betting?” Her rabbit ears stood at attention, ready to hear what the winner would receive. Pyrrha had to think about it, something worthwhile. _Loser shouts the winner lunch? Has to do something embarrassing or reveal something the haven’t told anyone else?_ There was one thing that she wanted but refused to have that as the condition. She took so long that Velvet ended up making the reward.

“Winner gets to have the loser do one action of their choosing. Nothing too embarrassing for either of us though, deal?” Pyrrha nodded and the game began. From behind their joint laughter and banter, Pyrrha’s team smiled. Yang shared their smile for the most part, but there was more to hers, something wrong, jealousy. Not for her being attracted to either of them, but that they had found someone else to spend their time with in that way. Even if they hadn’t realised it yet like their friends had.

* * *

 

** Yang **

The rabbit ended up winning the majority of their games, letting Pyrrha get a couple wins by going easy on her, not that Pyrrha could tell. Velvet claimed her avatar wasn’t moving when she directed it to or that the controls had changed, Pyrrha fell for it every time, believing in Velvet’s false excuses. Nora found it adorable, Yang found it hilarious.

They then shared lunch at one of the many cafes their teams frequented while attending Beacon, the waitress knowing each of them by name and finding a couple of injuries, the noticeable ones to be terrible. Yang smiled softly while Jaune blushed and looking away. What the real kicked was is that as they were leaving Jaune started blushing, it took Nora to get it from him.

Turned out that the waitress had slipped Jaune her number while he paid the bill. It was very kind of him, but then Nora wouldn’t stop telling him that he had to call her, or at least message her.

“I told you chicks dig scars.” Nora gloated. “Yang did too, you have to call her.”

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m still not very confident with it.” Jaune replied somewhat embarrassed.

“Oh come on. Jaune, a hot girl in a skirt just gave you her number. Any other male would….” Ren grabbed Nora from behind, one hand over her mouth the other on her belly tickling the ginger. At this point Jaune was just red faced while Pyrrha and Velvet were blushing like fools.

“I’m with Nora. You should give her a call, or at least let her know you’re interested… unless you’re not. Either way, you’ll catch plenty more fish with that scar.” Yang teased, knowing that she of all people could get away with it.

“Maybe, but I’m sure you’re still beating back boys with… well your fist. I doubt you’d need a stick to kick ass.” Jaune smiled at her and Yang half smiled, he’d chosen his words carefully, but not quite carefully enough.

“Well you know, haven’t had the chance since I’ve been holed up at home since the fall. I mean, it’s not like the town on Patch is comparable with Vale.” Truth was that Yang had lost a lot of self confidence in her looks with the loss of her arm.

“That’s it! Yang, you’re still good for going out tonight right?” Nora asked, breaking free of Ren’s grip.

“Yeah sure, I brought some town clothes, so it’d be a was not to use them, I’ll need a hand though.” She smiled widely while everyone thought about it for a second. Nora burst into laughter while Ren smiled, shaking his head.

“Well then, why don’t we go with them Ren, try to get us a fish as Yang called them.” He felt like maybe a bit of drinking might help his confidence or at least make him deal with the fact that there would be several people looking at his face, her scar. Little did Jaune know that he wouldn’t make it into town with his friends that night.

“Its settled then. We’ll hang out for a bit and grab some drinks for the hotel room. Then hit the down and dance up a storm!” Nora broke into a little shuffle to demonstrate her meaning. Velvet giggled earning a smile from Pyrrha. _I don’t know if I’ll be very impressive flailing a stump around though._ Yang thought as they neared their next stop.

A sports or exercise store, the largest one in Vale and often where all the huntsmen and huntresses went for their more basic attire. Everyone got something during their shopping stop. Jaune and Ren both got themselves some new training wear. Torso skins and new shoes. Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha got themselves a variety of shoes, socks, skins, shorts, singlets and sweat bands. The only thing Velvet ended up getting was a long pair of leg skins from waist to ankle, she wasn’t one for showing off too much skin.

After that it was the more important stop, a stop that had Nora glaring at the boys. “Come on Jaune, we’ll meet the girls at the hotel. I’ll book the pool for an hour from now, there’s your time limit.” Once the boys were out of sight Nora turned with a white grin and pushed Yang inside.

Of course it was a lingerie shop, something that Yang had feared was on the list of things Nora had wanted to do. _I can’t wear this… nothing will look good._ Fear was replacing her joyful mood, something that none of the girls noticed and wouldn’t notice thanks to Pyrrha’s frantic headshaking.

“You’re joking…. Right Nora. You’re not going to make me try on any of this?” Pyrrha looked like a ghost, that’s when Yang remembered that she’d had chest surgery and was likely panicking like her only much more openly. _That scar must be a doozy._

She walked up to a frilly black set, the bottoms having enough to cover her front, but her ass cheeks would be on display. Her heart pounded as she made her way to the changing room with the girls in tow, she didn’t know how she was forcing herself to do it, but if she could with her stump, then surely Pyrrha could muster the confidence to try at least a pair on too.  
  
It was only once she was behind the locked door that she ran into an issue. _Fuck! I can’t put the bra on._ Panicking once more she was about to give in, to let her disability beat her down. She’d allow herself to be a victim or…. “Nora… could you come in here please. I can’t get the top clipped.”

She heard zero giggling from outside the changing stall and unlocked the door. Nora slipped in while Yang kept herself from the sight of Velvet and Pyrrha. Nora was good about it, she kept nice and quiet and had the clasp done up in a few seconds.

“Thanks Nora… This sort of thing is ahh!” She gasped feeling a firm smack on her right butt cheek.

“Get out there hot stuff. You’ll make those lesbos wet.” Nora whispered causing Yang to go beet red. _But I thought they weren’t dating?.... Wet!_  Her thoughts didn’t get any further as Nora pushed her from the protection of her stall.

The eyes she got from her friends were terribly obvious. Her nipples were barely covered allowing a large amount of her pale breasts to be exposed. The panties with their frills tickled slightly as she turned around, allowing them a view of her still firm but plentiful ass. She heard a gasp and as she finished her rotation she found Velvet with her hands over her mouth.

Pyrrha’s eyes were locked onto her privates, her thinly covered womanhood. Then her bountiful chest which was only slightly larger than Pyrrha’s own bust. Here emerald eyes went to the stubby remains of Yang’s right arm which is when her courage was truly teased. Her heart rate elevated but she remained there as Velvet whispered something to Nora. Yang approached Pyrrha.

“What do you say we get you a sexy pair? There’s only four people who get to see you in it, see your scar, and you’re one of those four. And only one that really matters right?” Yang’s eyes shifted to Velvet who quickly turned away. She and Nora shared a knowing look.

“What do you mean? There’s no I’d show…” Yang stomped on Pyrrha’s toes getting a loud yelp from the champion of Mistral.

“I did this to boost your confidence Pyrrha. You and Velvet are so obviously into each other that its painful. Just kiss her and get it over with. But before then, lets get you a nice pair of green lingerie to go with those eyes of yours.” Yang had expected some blushing and got it, but also some fight and denial. But all she got was a silent nod. Yang was quick to change not requiring a hand with her bra this time.

Yang quickly found out that Pyrrha was one hard woman to go lingerie shopping with. Each of her ideas for what to try on was met with hesitation and denial that she’d look good. They even tried different colours and more preserved pairs before Yang spotted the perfect one. She grabbed it and pushed it into Pyrrha’s arms with a stern look in her eyes. This girl was trying these on and that was the end of it.

Pyrrha relented, but not without Yang shoving her into the stall, she was still plenty strong enough to get her point across. Only when the sound of the lock was heard did she relax and take a seat. _Damn stubborn girl. She’s worse than me and she’s hot as hell. At least she only has a scar not a missing limb._ Yang sighed as she realised she was being cruel, they both had to deal with their own injuries and each was afraid of different things.

 _I’ll be supportive, if she doesn’t want to show me then I won’t make her._ And she was going to stick by it too as minute after minute ticked by with noise coming from the stall, only not words, just grunts, hums, and deep sighs. Yang figured Pyrrha was going to give up but was proven wrong.

“I’m ready… I think. No one is out there right? Just you?” Yang chuckled softly and stood in front of the door that led into the multi stall changing room.

“Safe now Pyrrha. Now get your booty out here.” She demanded, wanting to see if she’d chosen good or bad. But what she saw emerging from the stall took her breath away. Emerald bra and panties that were laced, the panties giving Yang a view of Pyrrha’s landing strip which was bald. _You naughty little… Note to self, shave._

Then there were the fingerless gloves that doubled as sleeves that reached just past her elbow before being bound by emerald elastic to hold it there. Her legs were the same with seamed stockings that ran up to her mid thighs and connected by four strips of fabric to the garter belt.

Yang raised a finger and pointed to the ceiling while making a circular motion. Pyrrha got the message and spun slowly. Yang gawked as she saw the champions ass. It was firm like her own, no even more so since she’d been working out more recently and more often. The glove sleeves and the stockings were stretched to fit her muscular form and her breasts threatened to burst from the tightly stretched bra. _Just how she needs to be. That rabbit is going to drool._

“Yang? Is everything ok… you’ve gone quiet.” Pyrrha was obviously nervous and in need of encouragement. Encouragement of which yang was more than ready to give.

“Pyrrha. If you ever get to the point in a relationship, or with Velvet where you show her this. She’s gonna want to do you right then and there. So make sure you show her in private.” While Yang beamed the champion only became more flustered.

“So... Should I ge…”

“Don’t ask stupid questions! Get dressed and buy that freaking sexy lingerie and the rabbit will do anything you ask to see you in it.” Pyrrha was quick to obey and returned to the stall leaving Yang alone with her thoughts once more. She went to the seat and relaxed. _If only I had someone to show off what’s left of myself to. Not that anyone would touch me now that I’m ugly, maimed and useless at almost everything._

Yang decided to buy herself something anyway just in case in the off chance that she got lucky on her night on the town with Nora she’d have something sexy for whoever the lucky guy or girl was. Nora too had a bag at her side, a sly smirk on her face as all four returned to the hotel Yang was to be staying at.

It wasn’t until they were in the room that she realised Velvet had something too. _Damn, where did she hide that?_ She looked over the Faunus girl curiously before they all took turns getting changed into their swimwear before going down and meeting Jaune and Ren at the pool.

Nora wore a tight fit pink two-piece bikini. Pyrrha a one piece that was the colour of her hair. Velvet a one piece too, brown matching her hair and eyes. Yang however went with a daring green that wasn’t really her colour at all. But among friends she was sure it would be fine, that and she was more worried about her stump being exposed to them all almost properly for the first time. _Well… let’s hope I can still enjoy a decent swim._


	5. Twins To The Rescue?

 

** Yang **

The swim was better than Yang had expected. None of them ogled her stump the whole time, not that she caught sight of anyone doing it anyway. Pyrrha seemed nervous when Yang got in and swam straight for the deep end though, worried the brawler might not be able to keep herself afloat. A worry that was quickly dismissed as she and Ren struck up a conversation while treading water.

He was being kind as usual, offering to be their chauffeur to and from town and if they needed an escort or simply a friend to be there if they felt like they were being pressured or followed. Not that Yang gave it much thought, with Nora by her side the whole night she was sure they could handle themselves, plus Ren was heading to town with Jaune.

Nora was probably on par or very close to Yang in terms of brute strength and surpassed it if the bomber got a small zap of electricity. Yang liked Nora’s semblance, something so easy to activate, she had figured out what she’d have done if it were her semblance. Carrying around a small amount of lightning Dust would have been a must.

It was only after the swim and an hour-long gym session with only Nora and Yang that the two girls started getting ready for town at a very leisurely pace. There was no immediate rush so there was a lot of doing nothing, small talk, questions most from Yang to Nora about what she and her team had been doing. She’d discovered that Pyrrha had been in hospital for far longer than herself and was only released a couple of weeks ago. She was still under monitoring and within the first few days Velvet had started making her walk every morning to help kickstart some form of training.

Yang had smiled hearing that, Velvet Scarlatina and the champion of Mistral hitting it off. A Faunus helping a weakened warrior of great renown regain her feet. _Surely once news gets out of that there will be less hostility towards them. They don’t deserve it, only the White Fang deserves such hate._ And for Yang there was one above all others that she hated.

Showers were in order with Nora telling Yang to go first, shampoo and liquid soap supplied by Nora, a razor that Yang had brought in herself. She took her time, washing her long golden hair and trying not to let the loose hairs go down the drain. Her father always complained about it and she’d long since formed a habit of putting the hair in a pile to discard later.

Washing her body had been hard at first, frustrating and demoralising. But since having to do it every day since her father had started enforcing daily showering she’d gotten somewhat used to it, but her left arm never got washed itself. Then there was the razor she’d gotten, she had no idea how difficult it’d be to shave her nether region with her left hand, but seeing Pyrrha’s landing strip bare actually looked good and Yang wanted to replicate it.

It went well at the start; her pubic region being slowly trimmed to a smooth area. But she still needed help and Nora had seen all her bits before and vice versa, so she figured she’d wouldn’t mind washing her arm.

“Nora! Can you come in here and wash my arm, it’s impossible by myself.” There was laughter from the main room.

“Sure thing. You’re getting out after that right? I can just come in, in my full birthday suit?” Yang blushed, having a naked girl in the shower with her all up close would be embarrassing, but she knew Nora was able to control herself, besides, she liked Ren and always had.

“Yeah I’ll be getting out afterwards. Door’s unlocked.” She called back, soon hearing the door open and close and a few seconds later the shower door open. She smiled at Nora while blushing. Nora gave a whistle and Yang punched her in the shoulder.

“Ow. Still got a mean left I see.” Nora teased.

“It’s all I’ve got now Nora, been training up my legs these past few days though. I need to be able to defend myself in other ways now.” Nora had wasted no time in lathering her arm in soap and washing it while she was talking.

“Turn around and I’ll get your back too. Bet that hasn’t been washed in forever.” Yang huffed and did as asked, Nora pushing Yang’s hair over one shoulder and washing her still muscular back. _Oum that feels good. Maybe I can convince dad to start washing my back or give me massages like when Rubes and I were kids._ A smile formed on her face as Nora said she was finished. She sighed and turned, washing the soap suds from her back.

“Thank you Nora, I really do appreciate the assist.” Yang wasn’t lying, that sort of thing was impossible for her now and being able to trust Nora with such intimacy was a boon. Grabbing her razor and going to push the door open a hand stopped her.

“Yang, did you shave… down there?” Nora’s question had Yang’s cheek burning. She had no really way to deny it, so she just accepted her fate.

“What of it?” She asked almost shyly. Nora just giggled and took the razor from Yang.

“Open your legs a bit, you missed a couple of spots.” Before yang could even object, Nora was on her knees and the cover was off the end of the razor. She felt so very exposed, like her womanhood was on display for well, Nora. But she forced her legs apart and looked up at the ceiling, controlling herself from jumping as she felt the razor moving across her skin.

 _Relax, relax. It’s just Nora, she’d just helping you out. Better her see it a mess than… than whoever else might see it and laugh at you._ Breathing deeply she closed her eyes, letting Nora shave off the hair she’d missed. She’d gone for the bald look that she suspected Pyrrha to have seeing at the bottom of her lingerie exposed her down to nearly her clit.

“So why did you do this?” Nora asked as she finished up, placing the protective cover back on the razor and standing up with a smile.

“I got a look… well a decent look at Pyrrha’s landing pad and it was smooth. The lingerie, don’t get ideas. I thought it might be nice for… for whoever might go down there.” Yang answered with red cheeks.

“So you and Pyrrha huh? I keep a bit of hair down there, Ren likes…” Nora’s eyes went as wide as saucepans. The bomber’s cheeks burned red as attention went from shaving privates to disbelieve of different kinds from both parties. Yang grabbed Nora’s right shoulder and squeezed.

“When? How many times?” Where her only questions. “Congratulations.” Nora shook her head and covered her cheeks. It took a few moments but then she started to grin.

“A couple weeks after everything happened. You, Pyrrha… Ruby.” Yang’s eyes wavered and Nora caught sight. “We figured, or Ren finally figured that there was no point in holding back his feelings since. Since anyone could be injured severally or taken forever.” Yang sniffled and Nora stood, pulling her into a hug. The two stood there for a few seconds, both filled with joy and sadness. It was Yang that had to finally break off the naked hug.

“I’m sorry. Enjoy your shower Nora. And next time I see Ren I am so teasing him.” She slipped out still teary eyed and did her best to dry herself. She left the bathroom and prepared what bra and panties she was going to wear on the night out. Nothing fancy, not the lingerie pair she bought earlier, but a better than normal pair, one for special occasions.

She got her bra on with a little wriggling and rearranging once it was clipped on. Before she pulled her panties on however, she checked her nether region to see how different it felt. Her fingers hesitantly reached down, gliding along her now smooth skin. Yang shuddered as she felt herself right down to her folds. _So smooth. So, this is how people prefer it, right?_ She wondered, not by any means the bimbo that her reputation at Beacon had made people believe. An innocent young woman who was getting accustomed to her new, smooth area.

Her fingers stroked around it and Yang found herself thinking about getting off then and there, to see how if felt while hairless. But just as she was about to push her finger between her folds, the sound of the shower died. Jumping in fright she accidently pushed her finger over her clit, it was enough to elicit a soft moan from the brawler before she swiftly pulled her panties on.

Nora just waltzed on out drying herself with her towel, not giving a hoot if Yang looked. _It must be because… because she saw everything._ Yang’s cheeks burned but she couldn’t decide which it was from. The moan from her accidental rub or that Nora had been up close and personal with her lower lips.

Yang behaved herself, trying to think of other things other than what Nora had done for her. It was pretty easy since Nora just went about doing things as her usual self. And so the time passed with Nora taking care of make-up and getting Yang’s tight jeans on. They pronounced her ass and powerful thighs, even Nora gave a whistle.

After a few drinks and some girl talk, mostly about Yang asking Nora what it was really like now that she had a friend that had sexual experience. Yang latched onto every word, how their first time was and if it really hurt like some many women said it did. Nora laughed at that declaring the pain as more of an annoyance but had to agree that once it faded the real pleasure started to be felt.

Yang felt her now bald vagina beginning to lubricate itself as she listened. Nora boasted that Ren was big, like really big. Yang decided to look up the average size before Nora fed her lies and found the average male to be less than six inches on Remnant, according to studies. So when Nora dropped the bomb that Ren was over seven, Yang’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t refute Nora’s claim either as the bomber stated she even measured it at one point.

 _How can something like that even… Oh Oum, stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about Ren and… Fuck! I thought about it again!_ Yang shook her head in disgust, picturing Ren lying between Nora’s bare legs and ploughing her with his larger than average penis. She called an end to their talk of Nora’s sexual adventures for now and finished her alcoholic beverage before the two of them headed into town. Ren of course was their driver, but he wasn’t needed yet as the first club was only a couple of blocks away.

Ren had called Nora shortly after they’d started talking about his and Nora’s sexual relationship and he’d explained how Jaune was no longer going to town, so he was going to relax at his and Nora’s room. Yang wondered why Jaune decided not to go and came to the conclusion that it was because the new scar on her jaw and neck would be hard to hide.

The first club was good for Nora, many of the males were drawn to her, not only their eyes but a few bold ones tried, and failed, to touch her. A quick game of mercy had them on their knees begging for mercy as Nora bent their hands back as their fingers were intertwined. Yang could see she took a small amount of joy in making them bow down to her. _Thank Oum she’s not wearing a skirt out here._ Though Nora was wearing a dress with full length tights on.

Yang was also drawing in many looks, though all of her attention was soon dispelled by the finding of her lack of an arm. Sure there were guys she caught staring at her chest, her hips, but as soon as the looked and found that right stump, nothing. Some would turn away or smile softly. Others she heard snigger at her deformity, her disability and remarked on how unattractive she was.

Yang went from enjoying her day to hating it, to hating the idea of going to town, to hating every male that looked at her and her arm. There were only three so far that had been kind enough to speak to her. Jaune and Ren, her friends from Beacon. And her own father who was a give in. Tugging on the back of Nora’s dress she whispered.

“I’m going to a place I’m somewhat familiar with. There’s always less people and it has a drink that I enjoy.” Her voice even to Nora was pained, embarrassed even. The bomber took her hand and smiled happily.

“Lead the way… and I have a favour.” The ginger hummed as she twisted her body left and right. Yang rolled her eyes.

“Tell Ren to meet us at Junior’s club then. I’m sure I’ve told you guys about it before.” Indeed, she’d told her team and JNPR not to mention Sun and Neptune what occurred in that particular club before she started attending Beacon. She and Neptune even got a cold welcome when she returned. _I hope they’ll at least let me through the door._ Though she wasn’t sure if going there was really a good idea.

She could hear the music blasting from outside the door of Junior’s, nothing uncommon given that it was a club and it was a Saturday night. She walked through the door smiling at the doorman and hearing him speak into his walkie.

“Blondie’s back. But you’re not going to believe in what condition.” It hurt hearing him say that, she knew he’d already spotted her arm and now likely everyone inside knew. At least if things turned to custard she had Nora and now Ren along with her too.

Ren had parked up a couple of blocks away and waited patiently. He was wearing black dress pants and laceless shoes with a dark green long sleeved, button up shirt. His hair was tied back into like a pony tail, Yang always found it odd how he liked his hair so long.

“So, this is the place you trashed right Yang?” Nora asked.

“Yup.”

“So that’s why the bouncers seem on edge.” Ren commented, scanning the area for possible threats.

“I kinda beat the crap out of them a while ago. I think I told you guys.” Yang said with a smile, spotting Junior and heading to the bar, her golden mane flowing behind her.

The look on Junior’s face said it all. Fear and worry for his club and business, then shock and awe at the brawler’s missing limb. Yang didn’t care, she tapped on the counter he was standing behind and ordered a drink.

“Strawberry Sunrise please. Make it three of them.” _They have to try these._ Ren and Nora were soon flanking Yang as Junior had gone about silently making the three drinks. The club was busier than usual, people were already out dancing with the lights on dim and rays of multiple colours beaming down and moving from the ceiling structure above. It had been upgraded since Yang forced Junior to repair the place.

She began to hope that it didn’t cost too much to repair, although judging from the amount of people there that night in comparison to the zero from when she did wreck the place, she figured business must have picked up upon its grand reopening.

“Here you go blondie, three sunrises.” Junior said as he slid one to both Ren and Nora. He was watching them closely as they took their first mouthfuls. Nora hummed happily and took a rather large drink while Ren placed his down gently.

“Yang was telling the truth.” He said softly.

“Told you didn’t I. Non-alcoholic though Nora, so don’t think you’ll be getting drunk off them.” She teased.

“Hey! We’re all eighteen now, and we’re already good enough from the hotel room. Hey pal, think you could make another one with some kick to it? I need some alcohol rejuvenation.” Nora said, more a demand than question.

“Sure kid.” Junior went off to make it while Nora turned to Yang.

“So you beat him up too right?” Yang just laughed and nodded.

“Sure did. He has a baseball rocket launcher for a weapon. Packs quite the blow but he’s slow and only has a little aura.” Yang took a drink from her glass and giggled. _Just like old times. Better times._ She stared down into the glass seeing a faint reflexion of herself.

 _I do look good don’t I._ She thought with a smile growing on her face. She didn’t have to worry, she might be down to one arm but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a catch. Not that Yang would let just anyone catch her. But in thinking about she realised one thing, the guys who had usually approached weren’t. Most stayed away and gave her passing glances. Only the ones who figured she would be easy were going for her and it was corroding her confidence.

“Here you go short stuff. Strawberry Sunrise, with an added kick.” Junior smirked as he slid the glass to Nora who gleamed at the glass and threw back half of it in one go. All three of them were shocked, but hen Nora started coughing and spluttering they all laughed. Ren rubbed her back gently though, letting her feel some sort of comfort.

“Oum. And adults drink that crap.” The bomber managed through her coughing fit.

“You asked for a kick and now you’re complaining that you got one? Damn kids.” He went off to serve another group of customers down the bar counter.

Yang was glad to see Nora still being her usual bold self. She herself knew better than to trust Junior given all that happened and what his side business was. But he seemed to be quite accommodating for the time being. A new song blasted through the speakers above them and while some people left the dance floor and the coloured lights beaming down upon them, Nora grabbed Ren’s hands.

“We’re dancing. No is not an answer.” Nora started dragging Ren towards the centre while he objected.

“But Yang…”

“Yang already knows.” Nora blurted out, returning Ren to his usual silence. But there was something different this time, a slight pinkness to his cheeks as he looked back at Yang. She held her fist up menacingly before smiling and waving. _At least those two can bust some moves._

Yang just leaned against the bar with her back, watching her two friends dancing happily without a care in the world. _At least the fall made something good happen. They danced around one another way too long._ Although smiling she found herself with a tear running down her right cheek. She went to wipe it away and flinched in pain.

Hissing at the pain and her own forgetfulness she turned away from the dance floor and to the bar. There looking right at her was Junior, though instead of making fun of her he offered a simple handkerchief. She took it with a quiet thank you and wiped her tear away. She didn’t like appearing weak or to show her pain in front of people she’d fought and considered an enemy.

“Don’t mention it blondie.” He slid her another one of her favourite drinks. “On the house. Sorry for your ah… your loss.”

“Thanks I think.” She handed the handkerchief back and sighed. “So business. It’s been looking up since I…”

“Since you wrecked the place? Yeah, I’ve started focusing more on making it a legit club. Your friends seem to be enjoying it. Are they like you?” He asked seeming a little nervous. Yang just nodded. “Well I don’t know how to feel having three potential building wreckers in my club. Just behave this time and let me know if the men rub you the wrong way. Not just the bouncers either. Few questionable ones come in later looking for young ladies.”

“Thanks for the warning Junior. Hope those two girls are doing well.”

“They’re fine. No doubt you’ll see them around if you and your friends stick about. Enjoy your night blondie.” He said before waving to other customers and wandering down the bar line again. Yang just turned back and seen Ren and Nora still dancing, this time a bit closer and to a new tune.

The trio remained in Junior’s club for a long while and ended up getting a few things to eat thanks to his club having a kitchen out back for small requests. Yet there was a problem, Nora was there, and a small amount of food was out of the question, they needed something substantial. Thankfully the chef out back cooked up an amont of wedges that was absurd and even drew the attention of other club goers.

“He should be thanking us. Because of our order he’s making way more money.” Nora said after swallowing a rather large mouthful. _At least Ren has taught her not to talk with her mouth full._

“Nora, it’s because you said you needed a whole pack to yourself.” Ren sighed, dipping a wedge in his sour cream.

“Well dancing makes you get an appetite.” Nora defended herself.

Yang shook her head as the partners argued between themselves. It was fun for her to see them acting like they did when they were all back at Beacon, when everything was good and fun. There were little scars, and everyone was ok, alive.

“So Ren. How long have you and Nora been dating?” Yang finally asked making the bomber choke on her wedge. Nora had said a couple of weeks but she knew Ren would be more honest.

“Yang! You can’t just…”

“Two days after your sister was laid to rest. Bless her innocent soul.” Ren answer before closing his eyes. Nora did the same, going from hyper and argumentative to silent. Yang didn’t know what they were doing but for them it was to simply show their sincerity of words and to take a few moments of their time to remember Ruby.

“It’s ok guys. I can handle at least that much talk of Ruby. She’s gone, never forgotten.” Nora was the one to meet her gaze first, a wide smiled.

“We feel the same. It’s nice just to remember her you know. She was an amazing person.” Nora covered her mouth and sniffed, tears forming. Ren stood and took her hand.

“Would you like to dance again?”

“What about Yang. We just mentioned Ruby.” Nora quickly responded, not wanting to leave Yang to deal with any emotions that may or may not have been rising.

“When your man asks you to dance you take him up on it Nora. Most guys I met wouldn’t dare to dance. And those that did… terrible.” She giggled, showing Nora that she would be just fine with her absence.

Giving Yang a soft smile Nora finally relented and accepted the offer to take to the dance floor again with her now confirmed boyfriend. Yang watched the two lovers go and shook her head. Nora had been the loud and bold one at Beacon, but here it was her that was being evasive and Ren the one to answer the money question. And he had given her an answer that was more accurate and truthful than Nora’s couple of weeks after the fall. He claimed they’d gotten together within a week of the fall.

She was left alone watching her friends dance for maybe a single minute before two other figures caught her eyes. One wearing a white dress and the other red. Both females sported similar black hair and green eyes, eyes which quickly located Yang. _Ah shit, don’t come this way, please don’t… dammit._

They made a beeline towards Yang’s vacant table, both smiling, striding towards her with a confidence that seemed to be restored after their ass kicking that wrecked Junior’s club. The one in white was Melanie, and the one in red was Miltia. Yang had met them only twice but knew very well what they were capable of, very skilled for girls raised outside of a hunters academy.

Melanie had fought using only her legs and was more than proficient at attacking and defending with them. Bladed heels were her weapon of choice and her martial training had outmatched Yang when it came to a kicking contest. Sure, their footwork might have been about even, but in both offense and defence Melanie had the edge over Yang. It was lucky the twin completely lacked the ability to at least defend herself to a small degree with her arms and upper body. A combination of Yang pulling on her arms and causing her to spin and throw a fake punch was enough to confuse Melanie before Yang finished their tussle with a powerful kick of her own.

Miltia was the opposite to her twin, fighting with her fists. Or more precisely the claw gauntlets she used. The blades were about the length of her forearms and mounted atop the back of her hand giving her not only deadly weapons, but a range advantage in a fist fight too. Though in the end she was no match for Yang, her ability again unquestionable. Yang found herself quickly wondering why neither of them had tried to become huntresses, they were certainly capable of it in her mind.

“Look who we have here Mel, a brawler short a fist.”

“What a shame, now getting payback would be worth next to nothing.” Melanie sighed, taking one of the vacant seats opposite Yang.

“What do you two want? Those are my friends seats.” Yang was already glaring at them, but neither of the twins felt fear.

“Pink eyes and midget right?” Melanie asked.

“Been watching them for a while now, I think we could handle them.” Milita continued. Yang’s glared began to break into a smirk as she knew full well that these twins would end up worse than when she beat them both if they tried anything. _You two have big heads considering I beat you at the same time._

“There’s no need, the one I wanted to get even with is here, and harmless.” Melanie smiled. Her sister continued wearing that same nonchalant expression.

“So you want to get even with me then. I could fight you one on one and still win, but I’ll admit two on one and you goons would probably have me beat.” Yang’s tone wasn’t mocking or taunting by any means, but that didn’t stop Milita from getting a little agitated.

“You think a one armed….!”

“Miltia please.” Melanie smiled softly at Yang and stared into the lilac eyes that had ruined their night many months ago. “Seeing you like this makes me sad. I was all eager to settle the score against you but now… now it would seem a waste of effort.” Yang’s eyes burned red as Melanie thought it was a waste of effort from her and her sister.

“You two think you’re hot shit. You know, I was just thinking about how skilled you two were at fighting and was wondering why you didn’t want to become huntresses. But maybe my thoughts were a waste of time too, leave me the hell alone. Or I’ll get Nora to make you.” Her eyes simmered back to lilac as she looked away from the twins. She didn’t expect a response but getting what she did was intriguing.

“Hang Nora, what did you mean by that?” Miltia asked. It was with enough emotion for Yang to tell that she’d caught the interest from at least one of the twins.

“I just can’t figure out why you two didn’t go to Beacon. You’re better than some of the others who had been to the academies.” She was being honest, not intending to mock them yet again. She’d fought with almost everyone from her year throughout her short time at Beacon and had found some of her classmates to be… ill-suited to handle fighting Grimm and possibly other humans.

“Because the cost was too high.” Melanie answered, her green eyes darting away. _Oh I think not._

“It’s free. The kingdoms need huntsmen and huntresses and pour a lot of money into training good ones.” Free tuition was done in all the four major academies. “Three meals a day, a roof over your head and chances to learn and train with and against other hunters in training.” _Oum I sound kinda like a recruiter don’t I._

“Then… it’s because we didn’t want to be. Hunters are overrated anyway, just look at the fall. White Fang and Grimm were too much to handle.” Melanie denied once Yang had finished speaking.

“Don’t forget the Atlas military tech that went wild. And the criminals who helped the White Fang.” Yang almost barked back, her anger growing as she thought about Roman Torchwick and his little accomplice who had thoroughly kicked her ass on the train.

“Stop making excuses for…”

“I could say the same to you…”

“It’s because we didn’t think we’d be accepted in.” Miltia said calmly from the side, drawing the eyes of both Yang and Melanie who were both leaning over the table and seething at their mouths.

Yang looked at the one in red with a softening gaze while her twin looked like she had been betrayed. Yang understood why they might have seen it that way, but they weren’t criminals as far as Yang knew. Small time maybe, but the most she’d seen them do was protect Junior’s place after she got to questioning their boss.

“You happy now bitch?” Melanie hissed, standing up and walking away from the table, heels clicking on the wooden floor until the sound became inaudible, washed away under the beats the DJ had blasting through the speakers.

“I didn’t mean to make her feel…”

“I know. I think she just finds it hard to swallow that the one who beat us up said we’d have made good huntresses if we applied.” Yang smiled and giggled.

“I never said good, just better than some of the others.” Miltia smirked and stood from the table.

“That so? Catch you round lefty.” She covered her mouth chuckling to herself while Yang looked on figuring that she deserved that insult for dishing it out first. _Don’t dish out what you can’t handle huh._

As the twins reconnected on the other side of the dance floor making a small sea of people an object between them and Yang, Yang saw them talking. She wondered who they could have beaten. Jaune for sure, probably half of Cardin’s team too. Maybe some of those tournament participants too since even Jaune managed to hold off against a couple of them for a while.

Shortly after the twins had left Yang in peace she joined Ren and Nora on the dance floor. Moving her body to a beat felt so much different than before, her stump flailed about with no rhythm at all, yet her footwork and body moved mostly how it used to. Ren and Nora were very supportive, both joining in on certain motions and Yang trying to mimic some of their own as best she could.

Working up a slight sweat wasn’t anything new for Yang who had frequented clubs while attending Beacon during many Friday and Saturday nights. The hunger slowly returned to which Nora demanded more food. Yang chimed in too, the two powerhouses giving their male ally his marching orders only for Nora to go along with him.

Yang stayed on the dance floor moving slowly to the music, feeling a little out of place without a partner. The males keeping her distance, and when she did approach the closest she got was one hand on her hip before his brown eyes spotted her missing limb. The way he reacted said it all. Surprise, shock, disgust. He let go of her and backed away, turning and dancing with the next girl her found.

It hit Yang hard, a mere touch was the most she got from a stranger. Ren and Nora had touched her while they danced but they didn’t count, she couldn’t even manage to get those hands on her that she used to snap at and pummel the people for who did touch her. Her desires had changed, her mind longed to be connected, to be touched in a more physical way as to reinforce what she thought of herself. Powerful, smart, beautiful and attractive. Yet she felt none of those in that moment and they were further stomped on as someone burst into laughter.

More than Yang’s attention was drawn to it, many other dancing participants eyes drifted to someone Yang recognised only as a bully. _The fuck is he doing here?_ She thought as none other than Cardin Winchester approached her. His burnt orange hair closer to brown that any true orange was longer than she remembered, but his smile and laughter was the same. Loud and annoying, prominent when he was or was about to belittle someone.

“Xiao Long! What the fuck is a limbless twat like you doing out let alone clubbing?” He roared, some club goers flicked their eyes to Yang as he approached her, not a single one spoke up to defend her.

“I can go where I choose Cardin, just remember I can kick your ass so I’d be careful.” He roared in laughter as Yang proclaimed that she could beat him.

“You? Alone and without your good arm? Fuck, you’d put up less of a fight than that lying ass Jaune. Stupid kid let himself be beaten up by some Grimm just the other day too.” Yang’s eyes narrowed, and her hand curled into a fist she intended to strike Cardin with.

“Watch yourself. You don’t want me to embarrass you like Pyrrha did your whole team do you?” She was referring to the sparring match where Pyrrha demonstrated her superior skills by taking on Cardin’s entire teach and winning, without them landing a single decent blow. She seemed to have struck a nerve and she was glad of it too, but her joy soon turned to rage.

“At least I can still manage to get some ass Xiao Long. Although I’d never go for a battered, burnt-out, armless waste of space like you. No one would and from watching you I can say that very confidently. You would have done better to be a martyr that night. Just like your annoying sister.” Yang’s eyes twitched, her skin crawled with goosebumps. There was a loud scream that came from the brawler as she threw the most powerful left she could. It clipped Cardin’s jaw before she found the wind knocked from her lunges.

His knee had found its way just below her sternum and that wasn’t the end of it. His elbow came down between her shoulder blades and a haymaker hit her square in her jaw sending her skidding onto the dance floor. The other club goers had scattered away from the fighting hunters in training by then. Yang was seething to get up and have another crack at Cardin again when a flash of red and white shot past her.

The look on Cardin’s face was near priceless as he was taken by surprise, two of Junior’s bodyguards, his best two were quickly setting into a fighting pattern Yang had seen before. Melanie blocking and attempting to knock Cardin off balance while Miltia struck at every opportunity that her sister created.

Many of the strikes connected from both sides, Carding getting hit from legs to arms and even a few head shots while the twins barely took half of what they dished out. Yang found herself smiling as she watched them slowly dismantling a huntsman in training. One that had bullied many people including some of her friends.

Melanie and Miltia had him on the back foot, his aura still held out but it was obvious that against both of the twins and while being inebriated that he was no match. He was like her, intoxicated by the drinking with lowered ability to react quickly and decisively. Yang was sure the twins would humiliate him until both were grabbed from behind.

Russel had Melanie in a full nelson while Sky had managed to grab Miltia in a one armed headlock while chicken winging one of her arms. _Those fucking filthy… Ren, Nora. Help them._ Yang prayed as she watched Cardin punch both twins in the stomach. It made her feel sick to see such brutality from a fellow classmate, a fellow hunter in training.

“Cardin mate… hold up yeah. These two were only trying to keep order, let’s go hang out somewhere else and forget these guys.” It was Dove, the more peaceful and most respectable member of team CRDL.

“Fuck off Dove!” Their leader yelled, shoving his teammate to the side and to the ground. Melanie was the one who copped the next punch, and then another, a combo that had her aura shiver and break before Cardin threw another punch that would really hurt the girl.

Only it never came, Cardin’s fist never hit but there was a loud noise of something breaking. A flash of gold and the glint a furious red. A white knuckled left that was stained red with the blood of Cardin’s now broken and bleeding nose. Yang turned to Russel who tossed Melanie to the side and went to punch Yang.

The brawler smirked and caught the punch with ease, twisting and kicking the back of his knee causing him to collapse on one knee before jump spinning and making powerful connection of her town shoes and his thick skull. By that point Sky had released Miltia and had begun running, only to get confronted and forced to surrender himself to both Ren and Nora who had returned.

Miltia had moved straight to her sister while Yang stood over Cardin, red eyes glaring into his now terrified indigo coloured eyes. One of his hands held his bloodied and broken nose while the other trembled as it held him up a little.

“For someone who talks a big game, you’ve never been able to back it up. Ruby wouldn’t hate you though. She’d try to help you, try to convince you to change your miserable ways.” Cardin just growled at Yang.

“So what, you’re going to try it? You’re not exactly gentle Xiao Long.” Yang response was answer enough, a boot to his hand covered nose. Another loud crack and a groan of pain from the bully of Beacon.

“I’m not as kind as my sweet sister. And if you ever speak ill of her again, I’ll make sure you end up a cripple like me, or worse, much worse.” Her eyes burned so brightly that Cardin had to turn away as his eyes watered from a mixture of pain and fear Yang had inflicted upon him.

Junior’s other bodyguards, the ones dress in black suits with red ties, red shades and black hats were quick to dispose of Cardin, tossing him out the doors unceremoniously. His body rolled down the stairs and to the feet of his teammates, two of them anyway, Dove had left quietly after apologising.

Yang had gone to a room of to the side, tears streaming from her eyes as what Cardin had said finally got through to her. How he didn’t care about Ruby’s death, how he told her the she should have died that night too. It was all to much, she’d thought it would have been best too but Tai had convinced her that there was still so much more she had to live for, but now Yang was slipping, skidding back into the dark abyss that was her own mind.

Her looks were terrible, limbless and repulsive as more than Cardin had confirmed that night. Her skills no longer even enough for her to manage to knock Cardin about, he’d easily overpowered her. _I’m weak, pathetic, I’m a repulsive monster just like I thought… Dad, you lied._ Her left arm wiped her tears across her face, her scroll falling from her pocket.

Picking it up she just stared at it blankly, Ruby’s face her wallpaper, her father’s name her only number on speed dial. But this time she didn’t ring him, she just sent him a message. **_Hey dad, just got into a fight. I won, kinda. I’m struggling to keep my head in the right place right now. I’m shut away in a room crying, finishing crying. I miss you, I miss home. I can’t wait for tomorrow to come around._** There was a knocking at the door, not from who she expected either. It was Melanie, asking if she was ok in there and if she needed anything.

“No… yes. Can you maybe bring me a Strawberry Sunrise? Extra strawberry?” There was a laugh from the other side with a confirmation that her request would be taken care of. She then went back to her message to Tai and continued.

 ** _I think I made a new friends with old enemies, kinda. I have to go and I know you’re sleeping so try not to worry when you read this. I love you and I’ll see you once I get off the ship tomorrow. xo._** She took a few deep breathes and opened the door, somehow Melanie was there with the drink in one hand and her scroll in the other. _How did she?_ Yang was confused at how quickly Melanie had completed her request and without complaint or any form of resistance.

“Yang… can we have a small talk before you leave?” Yang nodded, taking the drink and having a sip before allowing Melanie to lead her over to a VIP table where she found Miltia already seated. What they had to say caused Yang a lot trouble, but she was very intrigued by what they spoke about in private, the only answer she could give was that she’d think about it.

After her talk with the twins, she along with Ren and Nora retired to the hotel, Nora making sure Yang was ok before hopping in bed with Ren. Yang found it interesting that they’d share a bed with her in the same room. She made a point to comment that she had better not hear anything sexual coming from their bed. And true to their word, there wasn’t much at all, a kiss goodnight from boyfriend to girlfriend and later Nora’s snoring to which both Ren and Yang chuckled silently at. _You never change do you Nora._


	6. A Trio of Firsts

 

** Jaune **

Alarm sounding tore Jaune from what had been the best sleep quite possibly of his entire life. His dreams had been sweet and his bed warm, his pillow fluffed, and not once did he wake up for anything. At least until his alarm started blearing at him. _Oum, I don’t have to get up today. Why did I set my alarm?_ He wondered as he turned to press the snooze button, a few more minutes, hell a few more hours wouldn’t matter right.

With the alarm off and his left arm hanging down the lime coloured sheets of the bed he smiled as he bathed in the victory over the terror that was the morning alarm. There was only one problem with this small victory on an average day, one it was the weekend and two… Jaune didn’t own an alarm clock, let alone lime sheets.

A small noise, a yawn from behind his bare back let him know that there was someone close, someone in the very same bed as him. Turning back almost too terrified to discover what was really there, his eyes only grew wider and his heart raced faster as the messy brown hair ran back to its roots and to the one it all belonged to.

Her face was smooth and tanned, her mouth still open as she finished yawning before her eyes slowly cracked open. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed into a deep blue similar to his own. She was most certainly beautiful even first thing in the morning, and naked too. _Naked! She’s…. naked… Oum what did I do, how old is she…. Who is… fuck!_

“Mmmmorning Jauney.” She said dragging herself up from under the sheets, her breasts becoming exposed and Jaune noting they were rather voluptuous and matched the curve of her hips that were still hidden by the sheet.

She stretched up and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. There was morning breath that repulsed him for only a moment before he found himself melting. He’d never been kissed like that, never. But here this stranger was, naked in his… her bed with him who was… carefully checking himself Jaune found that he was completely naked, not even underwear.

The kiss broke with Jaune’s cheeks a beet red and… this girl’s cheeks remained almost unfazed. She giggled and kissed his nose before she turned away and swung her legs out of the bed. _Yup… she’s completely naked._ He found out and stared. He ass wasn’t toned like he thought and as she stepped it shook. He found himself absolutely fine with this and coughed as she turned back with a smile.

“Perv.” She teased, bending over to grab her panties. Jaune got a great view, a complete view.

“Sorry, just admiring… you.” He said with no confidence in his voice. At least the girl laughed as she bent over to open a drawer, this time pulling out a bra.

“Thanks for getting the alarm Jaune. I’m sorry I have to go to work though. Want to walk me there and I’ll treat you to a breakfast, with me of course.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” He sat up in the bed, minding that the sheets didn’t slip past his waist. It was obvious to him what they’d done last night and as he thought about it, last night all came rushing back.

He’d called her number, the one she’d given him as he paid the bill at the café he and his friends all went to yesterday. With her picking it up and sounding excited how could he say no when she asked if he wanted to hang out that very night. Jaune had never been much of a ladies man, Weiss had his attention at Beacon but she’d been so cold. He’d never clicked to Pyrrha’s feelings so when this confident, attractive girl gave him her number, Jaune was dazed.

After organising that he’d meet her at a club that was more relaxed and less suited for teens, a club focused on the more intimate customers, those who didn’t want to get rowdy and drunk off their seats. And the seats the club provided in their semi-private booths were comfortable and soft, a surprisingly perfect place that Jaune didn’t know existed. Still, he had to bail on Ren and by extension Yang and Nora even though he was supposed to catch up with his maimed friend.

He told himself it was fine as both Yang and Nora had encouraged him to call her after all, it was their fault he had to bail, their fault that he ended up drinking late into the night and sharing stories with… with… This girl’s name continued to elude his mind as he recalled going back to her place. She was young, a little older than him though and out living in an apartment so it was just them. Recalling the rather intimate and long night that had followed their return, he was glad that there would be no parents to confront when the time would come to leave the room.

Once the girl had disappeared out into what Jaune assumed was the living room her got out of the bed and got dressed in a hurry. Her room was filled with bright colours, photos of friends and family. He smiled seeing that she was surrounded by friends, didn’t have to risk her life or hear that friends had died, at least as far as he knew. Dressed and somewhat collected he stepped out.

“Ready to go?” She asked with a soft smile. Jaune nodded and checked his scroll. No name but her photo, later he’d find many more on his scroll with them kissing in many.

“Good to go, Camilla. Only one quick question.” There was then a beaming smile on her face, all thanks to Jaune finally remembering her name.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to get knocked up so I’m on the pill. You were so worried last night you know.” She giggled and opened the door allowing him out. He walked through feeling like his neck was burning.

“Sorry, I’ve pieced most of it back together.” Again Camilla giggled as she locked the door.

“I should have gone easier on you. You might be a guy but you certainly aren’t the drinking type are you?”

“Well… Beacon didn’t really allow it, and my closest male friend never expressed and interest either.” Jaune answered back, grabbing her hips and pulling her close. It was Camilla’s turn to blush as Jaune drew her in nice and close. He was slow, giving her time to reject his advances. But given that she kissed him first thing after waking up he doubted she’d resist.

Luckily for Jaune he was right, and Camilla wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. It wasn’t a soft or quick one like new or cautious folks, but a heated and needy kiss that saw them both drawing in air whenever the opportunity arose. Her hand moved down to where his new scar was and gently stroked it. Jaune’s eyes opened mid kiss to find hers fluttering open too. It was then that he felt a deeper connection, this girl didn’t mind his scars and although he was deeply entangled in a passionate kiss. He found himself hoping that Yang found someone that didn’t mind her maiming.

* * *

 

** Pyrrha **

Velvet arrived on time as always, it may have been the weekend but there was still the need for Pyrrha’s training to continue which meant an hour long walk at the least. Pyrrha wasn’t feeling like it that morning, the day before proved a struggle but not in the way she’d expected. Seeing Yang had been her big fear, that she’d somehow offend the brawler which never happened.

Instead she had her feelings tugged and pulled, Velvet’s words hurt yet the actions that followed seemed to heavily contradict that. _“_ _Holding Pyrrha’s hand just puts me at ease since people are… more untrusting of Faunus these days.”_ Pyrrha had thought it meant more to her than simply putting her at ease, maybe there was something that neither had dared to speak. But that had crushed her beyond what she thought possible.

She’d chosen to suppress her hurt and within a few hours she had been laughing and made a bet with Velvet, a bet that she had lost but still, there was fun and laughter. And once the boys were gone something more… exciting happened. Again, Pyrrha refused to participate but after Yang’s courageous act of going first and displaying herself in a bikini despite her arm, she still needed the brawler to give her a push.

It took the motivation, the possibility of Velvet seeing her in something so sexual that helped her tip over and give in. The thought made her cheeks burn red, as she thought about it overnight, each time she felt her cheeks light up again.

Velvet was talkative as always, she didn’t seem bothered by her words at all and she’d even bought something from the lingerie shop herself, not that either of them had dared show the other their purchases. There were also few people out at the hour, before eight in the morning, far to early for most people on a Sunday, but not for her trainer, not for the girl she still liked despite the hurt she’d felt.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Velvet asked with her ears bouncing a little, her hands held behind her back. _If she had a little fluffy tail there she’d be…_

“Yeah, yeah I slept good I suppose.” She’d slept after a small cry, small being her words when in reality it was over an hour and a box of tissues later. _Oum I’m pathetic._

“You’re lying.” Velvet said, her ears flopping as her pace picked up. Pyrrha’s heart rate picked up as the rabbit started putting some distance between them. She was rather see-through that morning. She was close enough, so she reached out and grabbed Velvet’s shoulder, the rabbit turning with her brown eyes shimmering as tears threatened to spill.

“Yes.” Pyrrha started as she put her other hand on Velvet’s other shoulder. “I cried, just a little bit.” She lied, catching the Faunus’ fully attention. She was so close and wouldn’t expect it, but she held back. “Your words really, surprised me yesterday Vel.” Pyrrha’s green eyes found the concrete footpath.

“My words? What words? What did I say… please let me fix it.” She felt hands on her wrists that gripped tightly. The rabbit eager to discover what had cause the four-time champion such pain to reduce her to tears in private.

“ _“_ _Holding Pyrrha’s hand just puts me at ease since people are… more untrusting of Faunus these days.”_ Do you remember saying that, after Yang thought us… a couple?” Pyrrha’s eyes shimmer now while Velvet’s cheeks flushed red and her eyes closed a little while looking away to the side. Her blood ran cold and her hands went limp as she pulled away, tried to pull away as those Faunus hands kept them close.

“Is that… would you like people to see us that way? Let yourself of all people be seen with a filthy Faunus?” Brown eyes turned back and found emerald, both had tears in them. Pyrrha felt heavy hearted as the girl before her, a huntress in training, a beautiful and kind girl above all others called herself dirty. She wanted to slap her for being so stupid.

“Filthy Faunus? You look squeaky clean.” Pyrrha answered receiving a small smile from the rabbit. Velvet opened her mouth to reply which is when Pyrrha made her move. Although she might have been injured and recovering, her natural and trained speed was still there. The gap closed to nothing as Pyrrha pressed her lips to Velvet’s.

Eyes from both of them remained open for maybe the two seconds that the kiss lasted. The briefest of time that felt like minutes to Pyrrha who just as quickly backed away. Both stood there speechless with Pyrrha screaming internally. Velvet had released her hands and covered her mouth with one hand and her heart with the other. The Faunus’ eyes were wide, and she appeared to be shaking.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Pyrrha said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked away. Warmth, a gentle and tender touch. A smooth gaze from a thumb and the addition of fingers to her cheek. She turned her head back and into Velvet’s hand with anxiousness filling her. But there was the chance that Velvet had accepted her apology already and Pyrrha knew better than to run.

“You kissed me.” Velvet stated in shock.

“Yes.”

“Why? I’m a Faunus and you’re…”

“Head over heels for a cute bunny.” Pyrrha finished for the bunny. Velvet blushed and soon it appeared as though she was puffing up. _No, she really is puffing up._ Pyrrha realised as Velvet stomped her foot.

“I was supposed to… move first.” A tingling feeling ran from head to toes as Pyrrha had to playback what Velvet had said. She had wanted to make the first move, which meant that her hurtful words yesterday were…

“You hadn’t conveyed your feelings before yesterday, so you played it off as cover.” Her voice was soft and cheerful.

“I didn’t think… I wanted to tell you… It’s not fair.” Pyrrha giggled at how worked up the little rabbit was getting, and more tears streamed from her watery eyes. The stress and pain of the past day was washed away with an awkward conversation and a forced kiss.

“I won the bet. You have to give me proper kiss, now.” Velvet ordered, pointing to the spot they stood at before crossing her arms and both glaring and puffing her cheeks. _She’s so adorable!_ Pyrrha screamed as she nodded.

“Right here?”

“That’s what I said Pyrrha.”

“Are you sure Vel?”

“Don’t make me tell you again.”

“Ok, even if people see us I will kiss you.” This managed to get the rabbit looking less like an adorable bunny and looking more like an embarrassed and self-conscious teen. But Velvet had ordered right there to be where she was to be kissed.

“N-No.. not here, somewhere else.” Hers eyes begged Pyrrha who shook her head with a beautiful smile. She was confident, she was in charge. Her big bad trainer was completely on the back foot now, at least their friends weren’t around to see them.

Velvet wanted to protest again, but as Pyrrha moved in closer she found her throat closing up and lost the ability to form words. A champion’s hand on the small of her back, another gently cupped around the back of her neck and deftly weaved under hair. Bright emerald orbs stared right into the Faunus’ muddied brown eyes which were darting about looking at every inch of Pyrrha’s perfect complexion with every centimetre closer.

Pyrrha’s heart hammer against her chest, although she was about to give Velvet what she wanted, what they both wanted in a proper kiss there was a small fear lingering in the back of her mind. What if this simple action was too much for her heart to handle. What if this somehow set ack her recovery.

She slid a leg between Velvet’s, feeling the rabbit’s powerful thighs against her own. The rabbit reacted with a squeak and the tightening of her legs, squeezing around Pyrrha’s leg like she was trying to push it away but had only succeeded in trapping the champion’s leg between hers. Rosy cheeks from both participants made it look like the morning was sweltering instead of near freezing.

Feeling trembling hands on her hips Pyrrha smiled even brighter. The girl her hands were on was so innocent like her, so inexperienced in the very same aspects of life. She pressed their foreheads together and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the final step. Velvet was secretly glad Pyrrha didn’t just charge in this time, but at the same time was annoyed she wasn’t already kissing that beautiful woman.

Both heads tilted to their respective right as not only Pyrrha finished closing the gap, but Velvet too closed in on her goal. Skin found skin and lightning shot through Pyrrha’s body as the pressure began to build. Her eyes fluttered shut as she continued to draw Velvet in with both arms. She felt a whimper on her lips from the rabbit’s inability to control herself. It was cute and soft, and Pyrrha wanted to hear more of those noises from her rabbit.

She squeezed her neck as she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and moving her hand to the back of Velvet’s head. The hand positioned on her lower back remained there pulling the rabbit as close as she could. She felt not only their lips and legs touching, but their breasts too since they were both well endowed, she more so than Velvet.

As their kiss continued and grew in passion Pyrrha lost the nervousness and opened her mouth and sucked on Velvet’s bottom lip. There was another whimper before the hands on her hips moved to her back and pawed at her clothing. She felt herself being squeezed and opened her eyes to find Velvet’s already open. She didn’t stop, she opened her mouth again and squeaked as something slippery and warm darted inside. She knew what it was as it rubbed along her tongue and moved about.

Her eyes closed again as she felt herself shivering in excitement the moment she used her tongue and pushed back against Velvet’s. The two stood there for some time completely consumed in one another and unaware of all the passer-by’s that checked out what was a hot public display of affection.

When both reluctantly agreed to pull away from the other the embarrassment came back, and then a whistle from a bystander that had Velvet bury her face in Pyrrha’s bosom to hide herself also made Pyrrha angry. She turned with a soft growl directed to the cause of her rabbit’s embarrassment only to find that no one was there. She felt as though someone was messing with them but whispered to Velvet.

“It’s safe now. Shall we keep walking?” She rubbed the rabbit’s back and felt her nod. A pair of brown eyes looked up from between her breasts as Velvet spoke.

“Can I, are we… I’m your girlfriend, right?” Pyrrha coughed and laughed, quickly moving to reassure Velvet by kissing her unexpectedly once more.

“I’d be honoured to be your girlfriend, Velvet.” She whispered her girlfriends name and felt the lovely bunny shiver. And so the walk continued, hand in hand and sharing kisses when both were sure that there weren’t any witnesses from that point on.

* * *

 

** Yang **

Ren and Nora were the only two to see Yang off in the morning, back to boarding the ferry that would take her back to patch and to her father. To the home she’d only left to visit her friends once. They’d woken up and gone out for an early breakfast at a café near the docks, Nora demanded to be the one to carry Yang’s bags which allowed the one-armed brawler to enjoy her coffee without fear of dropping anything.

Again she refused to let anyone help her once she departed from her two friends. She and Ren shared a tight embrace while Nora lifted Yang off her feet and squeezed her. It was a very Nora thing to do and even though the two girls were sad to part, Yang needed to recover, and Nora had a life of her own, a life now with Ren even more firmly in the picture.

The ferry ride back to Patch would take a couple of hours, a couple of hours too long for Yang who was quick to become sad and distant. It was a strange sight that switched her to having an intrigued mind, something that was meant for her and Ruby yet their father had been reading it. Yes, that very ferry had a bookstore on it and as if a light only she could see her vision was drawn to one particular book. A Walk Along A Lake, Yang walked there without even thinking. _It’s the same book as the one dad had in his car yesterday._ She realised, picking it up and flicking the cover over.

Warning, this book contains taboo and is based on a true story. Swallowing she decided to buy it. _If dad can read it then so can I._ She told herself as she walked to the counter and paid for it. The woman there gave her a look at which Yang only leered back in response. She didn’t even thank the woman as she walked away to find herself a private spot where she could read and discover if her father was telling the truth about what the book had inside.

For nearly two hours Yang was able to sit down and read, the first couple of chapters were boring until out of the blue the book depicted the sisters touching one another while swimming in the lake she was sure the title was about. She blushed as she read and glanced up to make sure no one was looking her way.

She continued to read finding more information, more moments where the sisters got together time and time again. Each time they seemed to go a little further. At first touching of their butts, hips, breasts, kissing, licking, sucking… Yang had felt terrible when she first started reading but had become so engrossed in the story that the sound of the ferries horn frightened her so much that she dropped the book.

“You fucking… argh, stupid boat.” She swore as her heart raced. She picked up her book and marked where she was up to before putting it in her bag so that Tai wouldn’t be able to discover it.

Tai was waiting for her as she walked through the gateway. Seeing him lifted her heart and the smile he shone back made her heart beat faster. She let her bag go and hugged him tightly and felt squashed as he returned the action with two arms.

“I was so worried when I saw that text Yang.” He whispered to her.

“I told you I’d see you tomorrow which is today didn’t I?” She answered with a smirk.

“Doesn’t matter. I was worried you’d slip… even if you managed to make new friends.” Yang thought back to the two new “friends” she’d made. Miltia and Melanie, the two twins who had stepped in against Cardin even though Yang had wrecked their workplace and beaten the crap out of them once.

“Well… they’re interesting people… kind of beat them up once.” Yang admitted with a laugh.

“You always solve everything with your fists don’t you.” Tai commented as a matter of fact. Yang slapped his back.

“Alright old man lets go home. I brought Zwei a treat.”

“Old man?” Tai sounded hurt as he said it. “What about my gift?” Yang looked at him and then over him. She felt her cheeks turn a little pink.

“You don’t get one… you have that woman to keep you busy now.” Yang then free, picked her bag up without looking back at Tai and headed towards the parking lot.

Once her bag was in the boot and her seatbelt on, Tai fired the ignition and the car roared to life with small vibrations. Yang hadn’t meant to bite his head off for seeing another woman, its not like he belonged to her and it had been a long while since she’d even heard that he’d been looking for a new companion.

Yang had been torn up when she discovered that Summer hadn’t been her real mum and that her real one was still out there, not that she ever managed to find her. Now for Tai to be back in the game so to speak, Yang found it hard to imagine her father in bed with anyone. It made her feel sick, wrong… jealous.

Realising this on the way back to the house she looked from the window with wide eyes. _You sick… why would you…_ She recalled him calling all of her beautiful and blushed a little. _All of me, even my stump._ She looked to her right arm and frowned at it, hating that she was maimed and ugly.

The car came to a halt outside the Xiao Long residence, Yang was swift about grabbing her bag and heading inside. She had two things she needed to hide from her father. A certain book that she was going to keep reading and some lingerie that she really didn’t want him to find out she had. Tai just went inside feeling a little dejected, he had no clue what woman Yang was referring too.

Having told Tai she wanted some time to herself she accepted that he’d be texting her once in a while to make sure she was still there. Locking her room door, she pulled the book out and returned to where she’d had to leave it. Hours passed, and the only things Yang left for was to use the toilet and a small bite to eat, she was completely consumed with that book.

She was powering through the shallow thickness of the book much faster than Tai had been, and every sex scene and event that split the sisters moved her in different ways. When the sisters were together they seemed unstoppable and the sex became increasingly more detailed. Detailed to the point where she found herself getting arouse just from reading. _Come on… its just a book…. Based on a true freaking story._ She reminded herself.

As the challenges set in and the sisters were forced apart she felt sad, depressed even as she thought of Ruby and how they were now apart. But every time there was a reconnection, some event that would bring the two back together and they’d just pick things up where they left them, she felt joy, happiness for the pairs taboo relationship.

Yang had her hand down her panties rubbing her smooth pussy when a knock at her door made her drop the book and tear her hand from her slit. Cursing the interruption, she blushed when Tai said it was already dinner time. Flustered and horny, Yang cleaned her appearance and headed downstairs to where Tai had already dished up the food. A stir-fry with lamb, one of Yang’s favourites, she became sceptical.

“Have a seat Yang. You can eat while we talk.” Tai sounded very serious, his voice soft and calm yet he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Ok, what are we talking about?” Tai took a moment and rested his head on his hands as Yang began to eat.

“You said I had a woman to keep me busy. I would like to know first why you think that and secondly… if you have a problem if I do?” His eyes never left Yang who slowly finished her mouthful.

“When I left yesterday. You were at that café by the port with a woman, don’t lie to me either. I have good eyes, I could tell it was a woman even from aboard the ship. What’s her name… have you… have you…. Done…”

“Sex?” Tai interrupted, saving Yang from stuttering even further while plastering a deep blush on his daughter’s face. “No we haven’t had sex and the reason for that is simple Yang. I turned her down. Once you were out of sight she did ask me on a date, but I said no.” Yang just looked at Tai, a feeling of joy filling her chest as she realise he wasn’t out there with any other woman.

“Why did you say no?” Yang found herself asking with a small smile. Tai looked a little uncomfortable with that question but soon their eyes met, and Yang’s heart skipped a beat.

“Because I already had breakfast.” He responded telling the complete truth about what he’d said, but nothing about how he felt.

“Oh… ok.” Yang mumbled going back to her food. It was an awkward conversation with an awkward ending. At least she’d found out her dad wasn’t going to be seeing anyone, but why, why did that make her so happy internally. She already had the answer but was pushing it away.

The father and Daughter continued having the dinner for a few more minutes, both finishing off their plates and their drinks. Tai of alcohol, Yang of juice. Yang burped and blushed, pardoning herself for her slip up which made Tai laugh.

“Ok what’s wrong? You never usually apologise after you burp.” It was true, most times when she did apologise she’d done something wrong.

“Nothing… I just… you really turned her down because you weren’t hungry? Qrow said you once went on two dates back to back in Beacon and ate everything you ordered.” Qrow had shared a lot of what her and Ruby’s father was like when he was a younger man, something of a ladies’ man, maybe that’s why he had two kids with two different women.

“Partially… but I doubt you’d like to hear the rest.” Tai said trying to wave the conversation off by giving Yang a chance to drop the subject.

“Oh come on it can’t be that bad. Did you spill something, and it looked like you peed yourself?” She asked, giggling like a schoolgirl. Tai just continued to gaze to Yang until she’d calmed down and realised that he really might not want her to hear it. She remained silent to match her father, and Tai always caved first.

“Ok fine… but I warned you and you cannot get mad or run away got it?” _Run away? Why would I run away?_ This was already sounding terrible, if it was something Tai thought could drive her away then perhaps she didn’t need to know… but she became curious, she had to know even if it damaged their relationship.

“Ok, I won’t run.” She left out the mad part, just in case.

“I told her that yes… but only because there’s been another woman on my mind lately.” Yang’s eyes widened as he dropped that bomb. Another woman, he was already seeing someone she didn’t know about. Her heart hurt, her stump throbbed, and she grew paler. Seeing her skin growing whiter, Tai reached out.

“Yang…. Yang.” He called a couple of times before lilac refocused on blue. She felt her hand being held and rubbed, but it hurt, hurt to know that he was with another woman. _Stupid, sicko, freak!_ Were all directed at herself as she realised why it was making her so upset. Taiyang, her father, her teacher, her shouldn’t be but is crush.

“S-sorry… I spaced out.” Her voice was already hoarse, but what came next changed everything for her, and Tai.

“Yang… the woman that’s been on my mind is… a little younger.” She remained still, her hand tightening around his as she waited to hear who it was. “She’s beautiful, smart, strong, a family woman too… and she’s struggling to get over her recent losses.” Yang hated it but the girl didn’t sound too bad, the complete package even though she had a few issues probably resulting from the fall.

“Yang… I’m attracted to the one woman I know I shouldn’t be. The one woman I can never have.” Tai closed his eyes and she saw his lips quiver out of fear. She wanted to reach out and give him a kiss to tell him its ok, but what kind of daughter could do that to a father in pain. _It’s ok dad. You’re awesome, I’m sure…_

“Its you… Yang… You’re the woman that’s always on my mind.” He buried his face in his hands and Yang felt the warmth of his hands leave hers in the cold. Her mind was stunned by the confession, a pained one that was quickly sewn together. _Strong, a family woman, struggling to get over her recent losses… It can’t be._ She was quick to link these losses meant her arm, her partner, her sister.

“You’re… not being honest now… right?” Yang asked in a near whisper as she truly doubted what she was hearing. “You’re not attracted to… to me.” She said more of a statement, telling him that he wasn’t even though he’d just admitted it was wrong.

“I am… I am and I’m sorry… I have been for weeks and I can’t get rid of these emotions… I tried too… I went on dates, two of them, but they never felt right, they weren’t you.” His eyes weren’t bloodshot or even teary eyed, they were simply, needy.

Yang pulled her hand back and stood up. Her chair was knocked to the ground not even shocking her as her body ran cold. Tai got up too and moved around the table to try and approach her.

“D-don’t!.... don’t touch me.” She whispered, backing away from her own father. Once she saw the look in his eyes, the look of defeat and fear, complete uselessness. She didn’t wait to hear anything as she retreated to her room and locked the door. Barring it with her chair she went to her bed with her back to the window with her eyes burning a hole in the door.

Evening turned to night and dinner time was soon hours ago, and in all those hours Tai hadn’t once checked in on Yang. Yang’s mind still hadn’t managed to get things together. Her father’s feelings, the woman she liked was her, his daughter and a teenager. Her own small feelings for her father, the jealousy she’d felt when he’d revealed he was interested in another woman.

His comments about her appearance, his lingering gazes that she’d felt for weeks. Their jokes and jabs at one another was like flirting, something that made Yang’s cheeks burn. They’d been flirting but she hadn’t realised until then, that she’d been growing attracted to her own father, the very man that made up half of her.

Confusion plagued her mind that late night, memories of people hitting on her, confessing to her, herself trying to hit on people just last night but no one paying any mind to her because of her lack of an arm. But Tai had always been supportive, complimented her, tried to motivate her, she’d thought it was all because he was just being a good dad, but she now knew better. Weeks of complimenting her, training her, telling her she could still recover and improve and find someone. _You’re such an ass._

She found her book and looked at the cover, taboo love based on a true story of two sisters. The story was, interesting at most but her own story was so much more tragic. She slowly started to let her mind wander, what if she accepted her dad’s feelings, what if she returned some of them. Their story would be far more interesting, not that she’d ever dare write about it.

Her mind replayed some of the more erotic scenes written and replaced the sisters with herself and her father, something she didn’t know Tai had taken to doing weeks ago. It was sudden and unexpected, but she started getting hot, it was worse than when she tried to touch herself earlier. She felt wetness on her lower lips and her overall temperature rising as she thought about her father touching her, kissing her, fondling her bosom.

She buried her head in her pillow and screamed. _You’re sick! You need help! You’re a disgusting person who needs… who needs her dad._ But the way she thought was mixed. She needed him in order to survive, but then she wanted to see what more they could do considering their relationship as father and daughter.

It was a sudden and rash decision that carried Yang through the air next, one that saw the removal of the chair and the unlocking of her protective barrier. The door from her room swung open and silence filled her ears. There wasn’t a light, or a sound save the huffs coming from a sleep Zwei downstairs.

Tiptoeing to her father’s room she didn’t bother to knock. She pushed it open and went inside, standing there until her eyes adjusted to the darkness enough for her to see outlines. But she didn’t need to as the lamp came on dimly and the blue eyes of her father found her. They stared without a word, Yang forgetting to breathe needed to take the first breath and with it the continuation of her steps.

Tai didn’t speak out of fear he might ruin whatever Yang had come to say, even if it was something that he didn’t want to hear. But Yang just stood there for minute after minute, staring at him and making him uncomfortable.

“Yang I …mm!” Silence filled the air again, but this time there wasn’t the sounds of Zwei sleeping, it was the sound of a virgin kiss, Yang’s virgin kiss that she pushed onto her father’s lips and one that he’d quickly returned. He didn’t stop her, couldn’t stop her and Yang didn’t want to stop, not yet.

Tai’s experience had him taking the reigns from Yang whose body was shaking as she leaned over. _Oum… I’m kissing him…. Really kissing him… mum I’m sorry… Ruby…_ She gave a small squeak as he bit her lower lip and breathed out. Her eyes came open to meet deep blue. Her heart skipped a beat while she pressed his head back against his pillow with the force of the kiss.

Arms enveloped her, securing her so she couldn’t run but that wasn’t the reason Tai had done it. Yang found herself flying before being met with the soft embrace of her father’s bed.

“Sorry I…” Yang kissed him again as his arms tightened around her and her single hand made a fist in the duvet.

“Shut up… just shut up… and kiss me until this doesn’t feel wrong.” She told him. Tai didn’t utter another word as he and his daughter met with their mouths again and again. Tai was experienced and was silently teach Yang how to kiss for what was over an hour of nothing more than kissing.

His lips were soft, and his short beard tickled and scratched her from time to time. But Yang never once though about stopping as her own sloppy attempts at kissing were slowly reigned in by the most important person in her life. Tongues began to mix which had her heart hammering. Wet and warm, slippery and weirdly satisfying as Tai was the first to initiate this action.

In a moment where she’d gasped for breath his tongue had pushed past her lips. It felt wrong, but as he continued to do it she returned the action with Tai letting her have control and taking turns to push into each other’s mouth. Yang was dizzy with excitement and nerves, the kiss while still being with her father had begun to feel, as normal as it could be considering it was still her first time kissing someone.

More than an hour after kissing her own father, her own flesh and blood Yang finally felt somewhat comfortable about it that she stopped. It was already late and with a long yawn she sat up.

“I’m going to bed now dad. I’ll see you in the morning where… we’ll... we could… maybe…”

“Little Dragon, we’ll talk about this in the morning. Now kiss you father goodnight.” Both blushing they met and shared another deep incestuous kiss, one that had Yang getting excited before Tai broke it.

“Bed time.” Tai said getting a whine from Yang who had surprised herself as she came to enjoy the kissing more than she thought. She’d figured she’d try and end up not liking it, but then they just kept going and the kisses kept growing in intensity.

“Goodnight dad. Love you.” She whispered as she closed the door, her simple I love you would need some serious examining in the future.

Crawling into her bed after changing into her sleepwear Yang became lost once more in the events of the past few hours. Revelations and hurt feelings, reconciliation in the form of an hour long make out session involving her father and a heat between her legs. _Mum, Ruby, I’ll take good care of dad, or at least I’ll try._ “Don’t be mad. We both miss you dearly.” Her final thoughts that night were of her mother, Summer, and her deceased little sister, hoping they’d not be angry with her or Tai, wherever they were.

* * *

 

**Ok, so the kiss that happened between Jaune and Pyrrha in the series at the end of Volume 3 didn’t happen in this AU. Just so that’s all cleared up.**


	7. Aftermath on Patch & A Match Between Partners

 

** Taiyang **

Taiyang was the first one up the next morning, the morning after Yang had come into his room during the middle of the night after what was possibly the worst confession of all time, for her as well. Tai knew his oldest and now only daughter was more than your average looker and from what Ruby had told him she was hit on at least twice a week, sometimes more but never less. She had definitely heard better confessions.

In his trademark cargo shorts and tanned dress shirt with his feet bare, he moved slowly within the confines of his kitchen, making breakfast so they’d be able to eat and talk about what happened yesterday and perhaps more importantly, that night. He had already prepared for what could be a quick rejection from Yang’s side, his mind had been made up ever since he confessed. But still, even with his mind being weighed down with what ifs, he made them both breakfast.

It had to be healthy even with what had occurred, he still wanted her on the track of recovery that she’d only just started back down. Oats and berries, chopped nuts and sliced chocolate were what he had in mind. Simple to make and good for you, minus the chocolate. But since he wanted to show her he had best in mind for her he did add the chocolate and not a moment too soon as he heard Yang’s footsteps descending the stairs. _Deep breaths Taiyang._

He flicked the jug on and made for the table with both bowls filling his hands. One in front of his seat and the other on the closest one to him. He looked up as the footsteps stopped and found Yang smiling while he wore a light red blush. She gave a similar expression in response as she rubbed just above her stump.

“Morning dad.” Her voice was soft and there was something different about it.

“Good morning Yang… I trust you slept well?” He asked with a teasing smile that made the brawler’s cheeks darken.

“I did… thank you.” Was her response as she sat down where he’d set down her bowl. A portion big enough for what was to come, a day of training, and a conversation about them and their relationship.

“Would you like a hot drink with your breakfast?” A simple nod let him know her desire and he went about making her weak coffee. He splashed less than a teaspoon of sugar in there just to give her that boost. _Sugar and chocolate… Oum if Ruby was getting these she’d be everywhere._ Remembering some of her hyper days and the crashes that followed brought a smile to his face.

He came back to her side within moments and placed the cup of steaming liquid next to her bowl on the left side of her body. She went to grab it immediately but was frozen as from her side came something that was warm and on the corner of her mouth. His stumble tickled and scratched her cheek and jaw as Tai kissed her softly, making sure to include a little of her lips, just the corner.

He ruffled her hair as he backed off and made for his seat. _Holy crap… that really was something._ Sitting down and meeting her gaze it was almost like looking in a mirror. Blonde hair, hers more golden than his but as with Yang’s, Tai’s cheeks were burning too. _It must have taken so much courage to do what she did. My, strong girl._ He was of course referring to when she came into his room and began kissing him. Smiling softly as she forced her eyes away and shovelled some more food into her mouth.

Breakfast was silent for the most part, something that Tai had expected but had hoped to avoid. But since they were both nearly through their food and all they’d said were morning greetings, he had to take a stand, he was the man of the house, her father. _Her father._

“Yang.” He spoke up breaking the silence and getting Yang’s attention within the second. Her lilac eyes found his as they locked eyes. “We said we’d talk about what happened. My confession and what followed after.” His heart was racing, it was like he was back in the field fighting a large number of Grimm that threatened his life.

“What do you want to know then?” His daughter replied still sounding soft, scared perhaps. Taken back a little by her seemingly lack of interest Tai frowned.

“I want to know… what you’re thinking.” His eyes never faltered as he held her gaze even when she turned away. He was waiting for her to look back and he saw that her breath caught as their eyes met again. “What I said yesterday was the truth. I know it might not have been, acceptable. It isn’t acceptable for a father to say that, to put that kind of pressure on his daughter.” Still his eyes didn’t move, still blue was locked on lilac.

“I want to know why you kissed me. I want to know if you want… more.” His right hand moved slowly and to her left which he let it rest atop as he watched her look at their connection.

“More?” She asked trying to sound naïve.

“Don’t even try it Yang. You’re not…Ruby was the innocent one, not saying that you aren’t either, but you most certainly know what I mean.” Seeing his daughter smirk helped him to relax. _Cheeky little shit._

“You want to know if I want more? What about you? You made the first move maybe you should tell me what you want.” There was a touch of irritation in her voice that concerned Tai.

“Well, given that I told you about how I was struggling and how I’d… I have come to see you. A woman, not longer simply my daughter for which you will always be but, an attractive and strong woman. Smart and kind, stubborn too but you get that from your mother not me.” This got Yang’s attention, the mention of her mother, her biological mother anyway always seemed to rub her the wrong way as not much had been said about the mysterious Raven figure.

Tai knew he’d messed up a little by including her mother in his words but was rapidly trying to think of a way to explain what he meant. He was failing miserably as now Yang was the one holding a firm gaze, as if validating his claim on her stubborn nature.

“Yang, given what I told you I thought it was clear that I wanted more than… than what we currently have. I know its unfair of me, your father to ask this of you, his own daughter but…”

“Then here’s what I think.” Yang growled, thumping the table enough to get his attention and halt his sentence. “I freaked out, who wouldn’t freak out when their dad of all freaking people said…. All of that.” Her eyes wavered with tears and Tai wanted to take her hand again but only clenched his into a fist as he held his gaze.

 _She’s not wrong, I’d expected her to react a lot worse._ Yang had indeed taken it rather well considering. But her time before and after kissing him during the early hours of the morning had given her time to think, even if it wasn’t clearly or long enough.

“More, you want more ok, but I can do the same thing dad. Don’t you know the answer by my own actions. Who was the one that made the first physical move? Who was the one who… who…” Her eyes fell to his lips and Tai knew it. A small smile crossed his face as he offered his hand to her, holding it open with his palm up.

“You’re right again Yang. You’ve always spoken much louder with your actions and somehow I still missed you meaning.” Red puffed out cheeks made him chuckle as Yang glared at him. She did however slowly surrender her hand to him and together they gave the other a small squeeze.

“So more… You want what from us? Kissing, company, sex I’m assuming?” Yang’s cheeks might have gone redder, but Tai’s jaw dropped and sweat ran down his spin as she brought up the one subject he wasn’t going to approach at this point in time even though he had thought about it. He figured he could wait to see how their new relationship proceeded before approaching the more carnal desires.

“Yang, sweetie. I don’t think we should discuss, that particular experience yet.” He said trying to rein in where her mind was going.

“Well its going to come up if we do go further, or are you embarrassed because you’ve already thought about…” Yang stopped speaking as her own embarrassment got too much for her to handle. “You have, haven’t you?!” She yelled at him. _Oum she’s like her mother in so many ways… good and bad, mostly good._

“Honestly, yes. I’m not going to lie to you Yang but I’d much rather we take this slow. We’ve already gone further than any parent and child should, and our relationship is already changing for better or for worse.”

Yang and Tai shared small glances as they took turns meeting the other’s gaze and turning away. To Tai it almost felt like a game, a game that was still helping them deal with their fledgling ideas of what this relationship would entail.

“We’ll take it slow then. No sex until we’re ready…” _Stop talking about it please darling._ “… and if I have any questions you have to answer them honestly.” It wasn’t an option and he knew that.

“Same goes for you answering me questions too, and if at any point you aren’t feeling right, what we’re doing is too much then I want you to tell me. Ending it might hurt but it’s better than enduring a pain you know you can end, ok my Sunny Little Dragon?”

Feeling a tightening grip on his hand he smiled as Yang seemed to be feeling a lot better. There wasn’t anything said as the two just sat there looking at one another, holding the other’s hand and taking some time to absorb what had been said. They both wanted more and had misunderstood or simply missed the other telling, showing what they intended.

It was Tai that moved first, standing up and taking his bowl and Yang’s to the bench where he’d later wash them. He returned to his girl who was slowly getting to her feet. He took the cup she offered him but held his hand over it, their fingers touching as his other hand went to her cheek and brushed some hair from it using his thumb.

The redness returned to both of their cheeks as he moved closer to his daughter. Their eyes once more locking as if they were testing the other to see if they’d really go through with what they thought was already established. Yang opened her mouth slightly and Tai took it as a sign. He leaned down, not far since Yang was only a couple of inches shorter than him, but taller than Raven.

Their faces became closer until their lips grazed one another. Tai felt Yang shudder through his hands but continued forwards, their lips connecting slowly but fully. Soft and warm, wet and tasting a little like coffee he deepened the kiss he was sharing with his daughter. Her lips were quaking at the connection much like their first kisses last night save for the fact that Yang had been in charge, but here Tai was initiating it, showing his daughter that despite their new relationship being taboo and having many restrictions, he wanted it, wanted more than what they previously had.

A small whimper came from Yang as she started kissing back, her fingers locked gently around the empty cup in her hand and under her father’s fingers. His lips massaging hers as her eyes closed, she gave herself over to his advance and embraced the change in their relationship. No longer would the kisses be innocent from father to daughter, but from man to woman.

Feeling him pull away Yang let out a small groan that vibrated through to his lips and felt beyond great. Their lips parted much to Yang’s disapproval and Tai’s surprise Yang pulled her hand from his and placed the cup on the table before grabbing his elbow and pulling his arm.

 _What’s she trying to do. Wait._ Smiling and shacking his head he moved his arm where he thought she wanted it. Wrapping it around and across the small of her back and onto her hip. This brought Yang hard against him, so much so that her breasts presses against his torso. The feeling was something Tai remember from his years with Raven and Summer, and now his own daughter recalling those feelings from dep within.

“You wanted to be closer didn’t you my Sunny Little Dragon.”

“Shut up… Tai.” Her voice was barely even a whisper as he caught wind of it. His eye twitched as he’d never been called by name from her before and being in the situation they were his heart missed a beat. _My real name for a real relationship._ He thought as his other hand slid over her shoulder and to the middle of her upper back.

Snapping her bra strap and causing her bra to become loose would have been too easy, and against what Tai was trying to achieve. He felt a hand on him, the only hand he’d be feeling on him from Yang unless he somehow convinced her accept a prosthetic. Another discussing that would likely end up in an argument, something for another day.

This time their lips mashed together in a more passionate kiss, the shaking was mostly gone and what was there quickly faded as the two showed the other that they meant what they’d agreed upon, more.

Tai’s upper hand drifted to the back of Yang’s neck where he gave a slight squeeze through her golden locks. His reward was twofold. The hand on his back balled into a fist, tugging on his shirt while the second part was definitely the cutest, no, sexiest little groan he’d ever heard from Yang.

Their kiss was more heated than he thought it would have been but there was nothing he would change. He’d laid their relationship on the line yesterday and Yang had responded beyond his wildest dreams. _I need to stop this. Now._ With great pain Tai broke their kiss and opened his eyes to see Yang’s glassy eyes staring back at his. His reaction was immediate, more blood began to flow south and put him in danger of being yelled at.

“Go on you. I’ll wash up and get ready to train you ok. If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll give your sore muscles a massage after.” Yang just laughed.

“Oh is that why you’re offering? Not just wanting to put your hands on me are you?” There was a smirk on her blushing face, a smirk that made Tai swallow. _Oh I’d like to do more than put my hands on you Yang._

“Upstairs now young lady. I want you fighting ready within ten minutes.” He watched her disappear up the stairs without another word, his eyes flicking to her ass as she powered her way up. _One day maybe._

It would be less than ten minutes before Tai was outside and stretching, a few seconds after his requested ten minutes Yang would too appear. Lycra shorts and a tank top with sneakers on. Tai couldn’t help but stare which made Yang blush.

“Ok, first I’m going to need you to stop staring at me like that.” She smiled as she started her own stretches, knowing that even with her request her father would still be stealing glimpses. And stealing many he was. She’d lost a little of her muscle and size being inactive for a month, but she was still the most beautiful girl, woman on remnant. His little girl, turning into his woman.

After a little stretching and some warm up exercises Tai stopped her to explain what today’s plan was and what they’d be doing everyday from then on. As he spoke he could see both the anxiousness and excitement building inside Yang. That desperate look, the fear of falling back into the abyss wasn’t there at all. Her eyes seemed brighter and as he stood close to her it was almost like she was radiating heat. _Ruby always did saw Yang was the best person for cuddles._

He didn’t know if it was because of her determination or she was feeling off. Either way the determined look in her eyes screamed desire, desire to start what he’d proposed. They took their positions a few meters from one another and upon Tai’s signal, their fight began. A sparring match where Yang was to go all out, if she needed or wanted to use her semblance then she was allowed. Tai needed to gauge where she was in terms of skill and power with only one arm.

He didn’t go on the full offensive, but he did counter with punches, kicks, grapple techniques. He needed to see what she was capable of with one hand and together they’d plan ways for her to train. Reassess techniques and adapt what they could into only having to use one arm. If Tai could do it one armed then so could Yang, or so was his thinking. It was the start of a long and challenging process for the newly formed, unofficial couple.

* * *

 

** Pyrrha **

It had been a few days since Yang had left from Vale and things had almost returned to normal for team JNPR, or as close to normal as they could be since the fall. Ren and Nora had once more gone to the front lines to offer their assistance in dealing with any Grimm that might attack or cause a threat.

It was a standby station where they were provided food and shelter while waiting to be called out. Most days they’d be called out at least twice, on the first few days though they were out there for hours upon hours only returning when tired or aura level were nearly depleted. Or so that’s what Jaune had told Pyrrha as the four of them spoke before the match.

Velvet wasn’t taking any chances and made the rules. No semblances to be used and the first one to fifty percent of their aura was declared the loser or if the other person acknowledged defeat. It meant that Pyrrha wouldn’t need to exert herself if Jaune provided more of a challenge than Velvet though he would. Sure, he was a huntsman in training, but he was arguably the weakest in single combat.

 _Ok first fight, first sparring match since Beacon, since that woman nearly…_ Pyrrha shuddered thinking about it, the solid shaft that had pierced her, passed right through with the tip sticking out her back. Velvet noticed Pyrrha’s change of mood and took her hand.

“Pyrrha. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. It’s just a friendly match and even if you lose we all understand why.” Her ears were up and her mouth was shaped into a smile. Pyrrha squeezed her hand and nodded.

“Ok… it’s ok, I want to do this, I need to do this. Besides, Jaune wants to put on a show for the girl.” Both he and Velvet looked down to Jaune’s end where he was suiting up with the help of the girl from the café. “Camilla right?”

“Yup. Jaune seems rather smitten.”

They’d caught Jaune having breakfast at the café the day Yang was returning to Patch, it was just after someone had whistled at their public display of affection. They carried on walking until Pyrrha’s eye caught sight of Jaune talking and laughing with a girl, the girl that was now probably giving him some pep talk.

Ever since then Jaune and Camilla were nearly inseparable. _It’s just like Vel and I._ Pyrrha was glad Jaune had found someone, even if from what he’d told her was an odd start. Sleeping together with him forgetting her name the following morning for a while. But still, Jaune was happy and Camilla was smiling.

“Hmmm sounds like me with my large eared friend.” Pyrrha teased getting a blushed and anxious look from Velvet.

“I have big ears?” She sounded so hurt that it threw Pyrrha’s mind from the match.

“No no, I meant your pretty rabbit ears Vel.” She reached forwards to comfort her girlfriend when there was a rush. Pyrrha didn’t see it coming at all but found herself looking up at the sky with an angry rabbit looking down at her.

“You’re not focusing. You’re concerned with little me while your opponent is preparing to end you. Are you going to just let Jaune whoop you? I thought you’d be much more focused than you are.” Velvet didn’t look happy and her words did sting a little.

“Sorry. You just looked so hurt I wanted…”

“You’re still not focusing!” Velvet leaned down and flicked her forehead leaving a little red mark there. Pyrrha just looked up stunned, Velvet’s switch into coach mode was still throwing her off.

“I’ll focus.” She answered, holding her hand up for an assist. Being pulled up to her feet with a blush she saw both Jaune and Camilla looking at her.

“You ok Partner?” Jaune yelled.

“Don’t let yourself be thrown around Miss Nikos.” Camilla added. Pyrrha just looked to Velvet and chuckled.

“Can’t help it. She’s too strong." The champion answered making the rabbit blush.

Velvet instructed Pyrrha to take it easy, to focus on her breathing and her form and not to go all out. She was there to test herself on her former student, to see if she could still beat even the likes of Jaune. _I know he’s improved, he’s improved a lot from since we met._ Pyrrha was afraid she’d actually lose, the invincible girl losing to someone like Jaune would cause a shock to her system she might not recover from.

Feeling something wrapping around her wrist she looked down to see Velvet strapping on what looked like a watch, she was confused but she let Velvet do it, maybe it was to measure something. Catching her staring Velvet backed away giving Pyrrha the chance to look at it properly.

Just as she’d suspected it was something to measure her, monitor her exertion, this was a heart rate monitor and by the looks of it a good one. _She’s… going to make sure I don’t blow up._ It was a terrible thought to imagine one’s own heart exploding but now she was a little reassured.

“If it goes over one fifty I’m calling it quits. I don’t want you exerting yourself. Take the hits if you need to, its your first match back Pyrrha.” Velvet rubbed her hand and tilted her head. Pyrrha blushed knowing what she was asking for and leaned down giving the rabbit a kiss. “Good luck Pyrrha.” She whispered before the Champion rounded on her opponent.

Shield in his left, sword in his right and his feet in a fighting stance Pyrrha recognised all to well. _He’s using what I taught him!_ There was a brief moment of joy as she saw her own teachings, and then a realisation that she’d be fighting her partner who wouldn’t hold back.

“Jaune! Don’t hold back on her!” _Velvet how could you!_

“Got it. Testing her to the best of my ability right?”

“Get her Jaune!” Camilla called in support of her man.

 _Great, everyone’s against me._ Her thought preoccupied her mind that she nearly took a heavy blow to the head before ducking and putting her shield up as Jaune pushed at her with his and forced her back. Pyrrha spun to the side with light feet, blocking the blow with her shield and slapping Jaune’s back with the flat of her blade before hiding behind her shield with now a spear in her hand, propped on one of the crescent pieces designed in it allowing her to rest it there easily.

Jaune had paused, stepping around in a circular motion trying to examine a weakness. Pyrrha followed his motions while breathing hard. She could hear the beeping of the heart rate monitor and feel her heart pumping all from only a few seconds of mock fighting.

“Come on Jaune!” It was Camilla again urging Jaune to show her what he was capable of. It worked as he moved forwards, striking out Pyrrha who bashed his sword away and spun down to one knee, dragging her spear in a wide arc that threatened to come into contact with Jaune’s lower leg and trip him.

Pyrrha was smiling, it was a move she’d shown Jaune since it could be used in close range with a sword if you were fast enough. Her smile didn’t last long as the sound of it hitting a metallic substance made her check. _No way! He blocked it?_ Jaune was down one knee also with his shield digging into the dirt which guarded his leg.

“Come on partner, you’ve got to try harder than that.” He taunted, trapping her spear for a second before pushing forwards. Pyrrha turned it back into a sword and stepped back just managing to avoid a horizontal slash before clashing with Jaune as they bashed their shields together, both trying to knock the other back and get an advantage. There was a cheer from the spectators, a girl for each participant.

“You’re doing so well Jaune.” Pyrrha whispered as they moved into a show of strength as they tried to move to other back.

“All thanks to your tutorship.” Was his response, a response Pyrrha used to step back and bring Jaune forwards and off balance. He fell for it and Pyrrha swiftly moved around and struck his back with the edge of her blade damaging his aura. Jaune had tried to turn but he was still slower.

She followed up with a combo of strikes. Overhead, horizontal, return horizontal, thrust, short upper slash, shield bash. It was the bash that got him as well as her stomping on his food and causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Pyrrha knew it was over and expected him to stay down, but when he rolled and tried to get back to her feet she moved, the tip of her blade pressing against his aura protected throat as she puffed heavily.

Jaune looked back wide eyed, he wasn’t panting as much and looked like her could go for another round. _I got it… I won… I won!_ Dropping her sword away from Jaune’s throat she started giggling, laughing celebrating. Applause came from both Velvet and Camilla who were witnesses to Pyrrha’s return to combat.

“Velvet I…”

“You’re going again Pyrrha. Get ready for round two.” The rabbit cheered, her ears bobbing as she nodded her head happily. Pyrrha’s blood drained from her face as she looked at Jaune. She was tired, her heart was still racing. She hadn’t gone all out and Jaune had manage to withstand a lessened flurry from her blade for a time.

“But what if…”

“I’ll stop it if you get to worked up.” Velvet assured her. Pyrrha didn’t smile at all but a hand grabbed her shoulder.

“Come on partner. I know you had heart surgery, but that’s not going to hold back Pyrrha Nikos is it?” His smiled was honest and warm, tears threatened to form before she stepped back.

“Ok then, round two it is. Don’t hold back Jaune.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it against you partner.” With a smirk on his face Jaune was the first to open up and attack again, this time he showed more speed from the get go, speed that Pyrrha matched and surpassed, but something was different about the four-time champion from Mistral.

Her movements weren’t as smooth, she was reacting quickly but, in a panic, to avoid the attacks altogether she’d dodge, and it that wasn’t possible she’d catch it with her shield. She won the second round with leg sweep and a spear aimed at Jaune’s throat.

She won the third round as she knelt blocking an overhead slash from Jaune, her own blade coming up and zapping more of his aura ending that round.

She won the fourth round by the skin of her teeth, a late flurry from Jaune took her by surprise and she lost her weapon amidst the changing of its form. She had to fight back only holding her shield with Jaune blocking the way to her sword like a pro. Pyrrha ended up catching him in an arm drag after Jaune near thrust his blade into her face.

She slammed him into the ground and pressed her knee to his throat where she’d been taught to apply pressure as to knock someone out. He tapped out s it became hard for him to breath, his right arm, his sword arm still held, trapped in a wrist lock.

The fifth round last all of about thirty seconds before Jaune started getting hits in. The damage was minimal but Pyrrha’s heart rate was climbing quickly. The flashes of steel, the sharp edges of his sword nearing her chest time and again. _No… no…no no no no no._ The sparking of her aura and the relentlessness Jaune showed, she had asked him not to hold back, she thought she could take it.

“Jaune stop!” Came Velvet’s voice as Pyrrha fell to her knees clutching her chest, her nails digging into her aura as she screamed quietly. It was more like a high-pitched groan and her skin turned even whiter than normal.

“Pyrrha!” Jaune yelled, dropping his weapons and falling to her side and helping to hold her up. His fingers went to check her pulse as Velvet crashed to her other side and whispered that everything would be fine.

Pyrrha’s mind was far away, back when she fought the Fall Maiden and lost. It wasn’t the fire of the strange powers, it was the sharp point, the shaft she physically felt inside her chest. The beeping of the heart rate monitor increased as she reach over one hundred and ninety beats per minute.

“Pyrrha calm down. Pyrrha, Pyrrha please!” The bunny begged from her side, squeezing the other hand as it too tried to reach for her chest.

“Pyrrha, you’re fine. Nothing’s happened, you’re here with us, friends and family right.” Jaune said, their bond was close as were hers and Velvets. She didn’t know Camilla at all but one looked at her and she saw the concern in her eyes. _Its not real… its not happening now… Oum I’m…_

“Sorry… I’m so sorry.” Tears began to run as she leaned forwards. Jaune moved a little so that Velvet could have Pyrrha leaning on her figuring it wasn’t his place to be Pyrrha’s rock, that had passed to Velvet.

“It’s ok. You’re safe Pyrr.” Velvet reassured the terrorised champion. Her hands rubbing her back as Pyrrha pushed herself harder against Velvet, the hand Velvet had been hold extending to wrap and grip onto the bunny’s top.

“Don’t make me…”

“You’re not fighting again today… or this week Pyrrha. You don’t have to fight until you’re ready.” Velvet insisted, deciding never to make Pyrrha fight again. “I’ll get you back into doing exercise and that’s it.”

“Pyrrha I… I won’t make you fight. But I’ll never stop encouraging you, you did the same for me at Beacon and I’ll be damned if my partner…” He fell silent from the combination of Velvet’s glare and Camilla’s hand in his. “You’re strong. Stronger than any of us Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha didn’t agree with that claim, she was weak and frightened, terrified of getting injured, of losing her life as she very nearly did. _I’m sorry Jaune... I’m sorry I’m not who I was._ Pyrrha continued to cry and Velvet just remained there as her pillar of strength and comfort, moving only for Pyrrha to rest her head on her lap, the Faunus stroking her hair as her crying subsided and she drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

When Pyrrha awoke she found herself staring up as the person she was resting on talked to someone. She didn’t have to ask who as she heard Jaune’s voice, Velvet’s, even Camilla’s as they all spoke. About what? Mostly about her, their concern for her and her health, not just physical but psychological too.

How it was more her mental state that ended the last bout, that had seen her reduced to not much more than a mess on the ground that had then passed out. She blushed hearing what they thought, Velvet being sweet and understanding, never going to push her to do more than she wanted and wouldn’t bring up the need for her to fight again unless it was on her terms.

Jaune was much the opposite along with some aspects of Velvet’s. He wouldn’t force her to fight again, but he he’d encourage her to get back on the horse and remind her of what she was. It was those words that stirred her from her false sleep giving the rabbit a start.

“Pyrrha is more than just some fighter. She’s someone that people know, someone that kids and even adults look up to. Sure they idolise her maybe a bit too much and she even told me that she doesn’t like being on that pedestal, however, there is a reason she’s there and it isn’t just her talent for fighting. Its her humility, her willingness to teach others and assist her friends. She stood against the woman who even bested Ozpin… that takes courage, and no one I know has more of it than her. If nothing else can be said about her then I can simplify it in one word for everyone to understand.”

Pyrrha swallowed in her apparent sleep as she waited with baited breath for this one word that Jaune said could sum up all that she was. She felt Velvet move too, and for a few moments could only hear the soft chirping of the birds in the trees nearby.

“Hero… That’s what Pyrrha is to me, and not just to me. I’m willing to bet that all her young fans see her that way too.” _Jaune…_ “The invincible girl, the four-time champion of Mistral. A hero.” The conviction in his voice was easy to pick up on.

“He’s not wrong, my little brother is a huge fan. Watched all of her tournaments, rewatches them too. He doesn’t have an aura or a semblance like me but… He already wants to join the Vale military in order to help protect people… like his hero.”

It was then that Pyrrha opened her eyes and looked towards Jaune and Camilla, both looking one another in the eyes and smiling. Pyrrha let her tears sting her eyes for only a moment before closing them and yawning.

“Oh?! You waking up Pyrrha?” Her rabbit asked quietly. Pyrrha just rolled over and pressed her face into Velvet’s stomach.

“I’m awake” She mumbled, tickling Velvet’s tummy in the process. She used Velvet’s shirt to make sure there were not tears in the corners of her eyes before pushing herself up, her legs withdrawing beneath her, so she was sitting on the she rubbed her eyes and found her girlfriend’s eyes.

She turned to see Camilla looking relieved and Jaune looking both guilty and concerned. Looking down at the sheathed sword she smiled, something so small and common had sent her over the edge because it got too close to her. _I still have my aura too, and my semblance._ Pyrrha shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

“Sorry for scaring you, all of you. My mind is just… Mending.”

“Pyrr its ok, just take it easy for a while and when you’re ready well go at it again.”

“Jaune! We just finished talking about how Pyrrha’s not going to fight again.” The Faunus growled, her ears half flopping as Pyrrha swore she heard a growl come from the cute girl. She took Velvet’s hand and held it gently.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Jaune. Once I’m able to whoop your butt like I used to, I know I’ll be ready to fight this rabbit…” She looked back at Velvet. “.. and then the world.”

The Faunus’ eyes wavered as tears began to rise to the surface. _Awww! You’re so adorable Vel._ Pyrrha brought her in close and just as Velvet buried her face in Pyrrha’s shoulder the slightest squeak could be heard as she started to gently weep. Jaune on the other hand celebrated his partner’s answer with a loud joyous yell.

“Awesome! I need to show Camilla I can hang with the champ at her best!.” Jaune winked at her while Camilla just scoffed.

“As if. But at least now I can brag to my brother that I’ve met the great Pyrrha Nikos.” Pyrrha blushed hearing this. _I’m not that great, I can’t even fight like I used to._ “I was wondering Miss Nikos… Pyrrha could I maybe ask a simple, two simple but kind of embarrassing things of you?”

Pyrrha looked to Camilla as did Jaune, Velvet too with teary eyes, all wondering the exact same thing. What simple things could Camilla possibly be asking.

“You see… My brother is a big fan, I was maybe hoping I could get and autograph from for you for him, at some stage? And… one for me too.” With rosy cheeks Jaune’s girlfriend blushed where Pyrrha just laughed.

“Of course you can. Make sure you have him select something that will make it doubly special, same for you Camilla.” Pyrrha answered to Camilla’s delight.

“Oh, so that’s why you got close to me huh? Knew I was friends with Pyrrha Nikos.” Jaune teased, cupping Camilla’s chin and kissing her right in front of his partner and Velvet. _Jaune!_ She wanted to scream at him but they both didn’t seem to mind. Looking down at Velvet she smiled, the slow beeping on her heart rate monitor showing that she’d calmed down to a safe, normal level, her resting heart rate a little over sixty.

“Let’s get you back to your apartment so you can shower up and I’ll cook you a yummy dinner.” Pyrrha smiled as Velvet offered to look after her yet again.

“That sounds really nice… but I was thinking a bubble bath.” Velvet giggled and they both got to their feet, followed quickly by Jaune and Camilla who were holding hands.

“Pyrrha, I’m heading back out with Ren and Nora tomorrow. Might be busy for a few days so you better get onto honing your skills.” Camilla pinched him.

“Quiet you. Take as long as you need Pyrrha, I’ll make sure this one doesn’t bother you too much.” Jaune looked like a kicked puppy as he was scolded.

“I appreciate that, I’ll take good care of your partner Jaune.” Velvet’s ears perked straight up as she smiled, clinging to the champions arm. _So much energy and support._

“Be safe Jaune. See you around Camilla.” Pyrrha said before they went their separate ways. Pyrrha and Velvet leaning slightly onto one another as they made the walk back to Pyrrha’s.

Her heart was still beating, and her mind had been made up. She may have overreacted, but she’d need to get over that fear in order to become who she was, to grow and become better than who she was as it wasn’t enough.

Her near-death encounter with the woman, the maiden who killed Ozpin and then nearly killed her. The screaming, laughing, coughing, the struggling for breath and the fading of her vision. The strange, sickening sensation of the arrow that had been imbedded into and through her chest. That voice right near the end, the angel that had come to save her and the devil that had replaced her.

It wasn’t until a few days after regaining her consciousness and piecing things together very painfully that Pyrrha discovered the identity of her angel. _Ruby. You could have stayed safe, stayed alive if you’d just… not interfered, let Cinder finish what was to come._ Staring at herself in the mirror it wasn’t her nudity she was looking at, but the scar the arrow and the following surgery had left behind. Raised and ugly she wondered if Velvet minded that her body was marred.

“I don’t hear any water running in there Pyrrha. Is everything ok?” Came Velvet’s quiet, concerned voice from the other side of the door. Pyrrha didn’t jump, she barely reacted at all.

“Velvet… I’ve decided something.” She felt her heart speed up a little and smiled at herself, her fingertips tracing the length of the scar back and forward while only silence remained, Velvet was undoubtably waiting on the other side of the door listening intently. “I’m going to get better and keep being people’s hero.”

The intense swelling of pride and joy was overflowing as Pyrrha saw the fire in her eyes. She knew it in her bones that it wouldn’t be an easy thing to return to her old form and surpass it, but to honour all the support she’s had and was currently receiving, particularly from Velvet. To repay Ruby’s action by saving her life and to fulfil Ruby’s aspiration to help people. She’d never forget her little friend, two years her younger but energetic and kind, a bit odd but a person who was innocent and good. _I’ll fight with you in mind Ruby, I’ll make sure I find those responsible._

“So you heard Jaune and Camilla… I thought you were still sleeping.” There was giggling from Velvet and footsteps growing distant. “Start running that bath Miss Hero!” She commanded, and Pyrrha being the good underclassman, listened to her trainer, friend and girlfriend.

With Pyrrha getting back onto the path she felt was right, there was a new drive that was developing, a muddied plan was forming as the water filled, clear and bubbly. _I’m going to need help, help and time but I will keep fighting Ruby. For both of us._ She might not haven’t known who killed Ruby, but her money was on Cinder, sure there had been the brief moment where Ruby had spoken to her clearly, but Cinder was probably just dazed, there was no way Ruby could have defeated Cinder when both she and even Ozpin had failed.


	8. Twins Make A Request Of Yang

 

** Taiyang **

A month had passed since Taiyang and Yang shared their first intimate kiss, a forbidden action between father and daughter. Something that may have happened only because of circumstance, but something that continued to happen and grow every day since.

Living under the same roof, they became more comfortable with one another. Their relationship changing slowly, as Tai intended it to. Never wanting to force anything upon Yang, he was patient, waiting for her to move. Much like he did with Raven, only there wasn’t anything legally, or socially, wrong with their relationship.

Their awkwardness while kissing had gotten to the point where it was non-existent as they did it more every day. Morning and bed time, whenever one felt affectionate, they’d share a forbidden moment that would leave them both blushing. It wasn’t one sided, either, both took the lead many times, but they still had their own rooms, Tai had not thought about asking as that kind of thing would be too much, or so he thought.

Along with their comfort with one another and their daily doses of kissing increasing, training slowly became a daily routine for the two, a hard day followed by a day where they’d only train technique, a frustrating thing that pushed both of them mentally to alter and discover new ways for Yang to move. Hours of fumbling about, near strains and bodies slamming onto the ground had produced aches and pains for both of them. It was lucky they treated Sundays as a rest day, as both were usually pretty beat up by then.

His treatment of Yang as his daughter had slowly been changing too. The authority he had over her waned as their relationship slowly began to blossom. She was a woman living under his roof but still a daughter he’d provide for and protect. Yet she was also now the only woman he thought of with such joy and love; a love that was also changing to mean much more than it should.

His darling daughter from his first wife, his only remaining daughter who had been struggling so much after the loss of their beloved Ruby. She was showing such promising signs, now that she felt she had something to live for. Sure, her recovery was still a long way from over, but ever since that failed attempt to take her own life, she’d mostly been climbing back from the pit that had swallowed her. Now, she stood before him, sweat on her brow and dirt on her elbow, hand, cheek and knees.

Ducking under a big left, Tai shook his head and went to perform an arm drag, but instead, felt her arm slip and received a solid kick in the guts. _Where did that come from?_ He asked himself as he doubled over. He felt a hard knock on the back on his neck before another behind his ankle, Yang kicking it out from under him. By the time he realised what Yang was going for, it was too late.

He crashed into the ground while his left arm became trapped, her hand holding his wrist firmly, while one leg went over his neck, holding his head down and the other over his chest. He felt her hips begin to raise and couldn’t help but feel proud, she’d actually beaten him fair and square. As the pressure began to build in his elbow he quickly tapped out, there was no point in him getting hurt, as it would only set them both back.

“Haha! Yes! I got you Dad!” Yang said as she released his arm from the armbar. Tai just chuckled and shook his head as he got to his feet, and then helped Yang up.

“Yeah, you did, fair and square. I won’t even try to contest it Yang.” She smiled as she pressed against him and their lips met. The smell of sweat was very present, but that didn’t stop them, or his hands as they went to her back, drenched in sweat from the hours long training session.

“Mmm, is that my reward for winning?” She asked, kissing him softly again.

“I thought you’d want a massage, like usual?”

“You’re right, they’re way better, helps with my muscle recovery, too. I accept you offer, Dad.” Yang said with a smirk.

“Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.” He winked back at her and ruffled her hair, the only person who was allowed to touch her hair.

“Oh please, your hands have been wandering lately…” _Oh shit… she noticed._ “… don’t think that it’s slipped by. The only thing they’ve slipped by is my ass.” Yang had him there, he did like her ass, and it had quickly returned to how it looked before the fall. Tight, firm, powerful.

“Sorry, darling… Daddy just couldn’t help himself. I’ll behave this time, ok?” He asked, trying to avoid getting in trouble.

“Ha! I’d love to see you try and behave Dad.” He was about to respond when she silenced him with a kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth and rubbing his own. _Oum. Yang._ He breathed out his nose as he shivered, once more his hands going to her back and then lower. He let his hands move down her sweat drenched shirt, and then to the place he’d long desired but had been afraid to try and go for.

His hands washed over the curve that was the top of her ass and onto her lycra shorts she used while training. He felt her shake a little and left his hands there for a little bit, and assuming she’d become more comfortable, he gave a gently squeeze.

“Mmmph!” Came from Yang as her tongue withdrew, and the kiss broke. Her lilac eyes opened before Tai’s blue and welcomed his with a blushing smile.

“That was a cute noise.” He whispered, giving her ass another squeeze as they stood out in the yard with nothing but trees around them. Yang gasped, her warm breath exhaling against his face and making him even happier.

“Don’t push your luck… or I’ll break your arm next time.” She threatened playfully.

“Can’t have you doing that, I guess I’ll let you go.” He gave her ass a soft smack as he backed off. “Inside Yang. Go have a shower, and then we’ll see to it that you get that massage.” Yang smirked as she walked away.

“Think you can refrain from grabbing my ass?”

“Honestly?” He called back.

“It was rhetorical Dad. I know you can’t resist, I have the best ass in Remnant, after all.” The look she gave him made him feel hotter than he already was from the workout. Her right eye barely visible as she looked ack over her shoulder at him, but the corner of her mouth where her lips curled into a smile told him that she was winning their little games.

He packed up their gear, towels, drink bottles, elastic resistance bands they were using to strengthen themselves without having to worry too much about injury, so long as they were doing the correct techniques.

Heading inside with Zwei at his feet, he went right to the washing machine and deposited the towels in there. Once done, he headed to the kitchen giving their drink bottles a quick wash under cold water, so he wouldn’t take away from Yang’s hot shower which like previously, he’d received an earful about.

The plan they’d put together was a good one, training at different intensities six out of the seven days each week. Three were very intense, while the others were more relaxed and focused on technique, which was already showing as Yang was adapting even quicker than Tai had expected her to. _She’s always been above exceptional when she applies herself. Especially physically._

Drying the outside of the bottles and refilling them, he placed them upright inside the door of the fridge, so they’d be cool and ready for their training the next day. Since he was in there he also pulled out the dog roll, Zwei was quick to bark and wag his little tail in excitement as he saw and smelled the food his owner had brought out.

“Calm down boy, you’re getting fed don’t worry about it.” Cutting a generous portion off, Tai put the wrap over the end so the meat was covered, and then peeled the plastic from around the portion he cut off. “Come on then, boy.”

He went to the door with Zwei trotting alongside, another bark telling Tai he was excited, so excited to be getting food, for some reason a large amount too. He tossed it down the stairs of the small deck onto the grass and Zwei bolted after it. He didn’t watch him eat the food, simply turned and went back inside, closing the door before going and washing his hands. The shower still running he smiled and went to sit down, that’s when there was a knock on the door.

“Who the… Coming!” He called, pushing himself up from where he’d nearly been seated. _Who the hell would come all the way out here?_ He asked himself as he went to the door, only a few minutes ago he led Zwei out to feed. How could he have missed the approaching visitor?

Opening the door, he found himself looking down at not one, but two smaller girls. Both looked to be shorter than Yang, maybe a little taller than Ruby was when she left for Beacon. One was dressed in predominantly white and the other red. Their likeness in both pale skin tone, black hair, and green eyes told him one thing, they were twins.

“Hello… What can I do for two young women like yourselves?” He asked with a smile, it wasn’t often he got visitors unless it was work or Qrow.

“We’re look for a Yang Xiao Long.” The one in white asked.

“We were told this is where she lived, is that correct?” The one in red followed up. _What the hell? What’s Yang done now?_

“Yes, this is where my daughter lives. I’m Taiyang, her father, are you two friends from Beacon?” He asked, stepping back and allowing them inside.

“I’d say we’re more like acquaintances.” The red one answered.

“Well, whatever your relationship with my daughter, I’m sure she’ll be happy to have someone closer to her age to talk to.” He went to the base of the staircase and took a breath. “Yang! You’ve got visitors!”

* * *

 

** Yang **

Yang had headed straight to the bathroom like her father had suggested, a shower was going to be more than welcome after the hours she’d spend training outside in the grass, dirt covering many parts of her that would be hard to reach.

“I’ll have to get dad to come in once I’m done.” It was a common thing she done now, parts she couldn’t get she’d have Tai come in once she hand her shorts, or pants, and a bra on. It was fairly intimate if the reason wasn’t so needy. She just couldn’t clean herself completely, anything on her arm was impossible for her, otherwise she was usually able to get it unless her body was aching from trainings.

Stripping down to her birthday suit, Yang took to the shower. As the water lathered her skin, she groaned in satisfaction, nothing beat a steamy shower after hours of training. _I should take a bath instead… A bath would get me off my feet too._ She looked through the glass to the bath that hadn’t been filled for what felt like years. _Next time._ She decided as she began to wash herself.

She must have been in there for a good ten minutes before she heard something, her dad yelling from far away. She sighed as her peace was disturbed. _He usually lets me take longer… what the hell did I do?_ She wondered as she turned the shower off and exited. She took her time getting dressed into her change of clothes. Cargo pants and a tank top with Beacon’s emblem on it.

Underneath was, of course, underwear and a bra, the grey straps just inside the blue that was her tank tops shoulder straps. She made her way down the stairs with a hair tie in hand, and a cloth over her shoulder, ready for Tai to dampen and wash the dirt off her left arm and shoulder. It was five steps from the bottom when she heard voices. _We have company?_

Continuing down and around the corner into the dining area what she found stunned her. The two girls she’d beaten up on their first meeting. The two that had admitted to wanting to get back at her when she went and visited her friends in Vale. The two that came to her aid when she came to blows against Cardin and was losing. Her mouth opened, but it was Tai that spoke.

“Yang, friends from Beacon?”

“N-no… friends from a club. Melanie is the one in white. Her twin sister is Miltia… kinda an odd relationship,” she admitted while handing the cloth and hair tie to her father.

“An odd relationship is an understatement. You beat us up and wrecked our guardian’s club you bimbo,” Miltia snapped.

“Then, you had the audacity to come back, knowing that we’d want to get even.” Melanie joined in, causing Tai to look from his daughter to the twins.

“I apologise for what damage my daughter has caused you two… but we’ve been going through a lot since the fall. If you could just direct damage costs to me directly I’d be most appreciative.” The twins, and even Yang, looked at Tai, Yang frowning while the twins smiled.

“Your dad doesn’t seem to share your temper.”

“Too bad, might have been able to extort more out of him.” The twins laughed softly while Yang growled.

“If that’s all you’re here for then get lost. We’ve suffered more than a busted club.” Yang’s voice was cold, but Melanie held her hand up.

“We’re aware of what you’ve lost, and it’s more than just your right hook.”

“We overheard you after you decked Cardin. You lost your sister in the fall.” Miltia had a strangely soft voice, as if she knew she was walking on eggshells. Yang’s eyes wavered and she bit her bottom lip.

“Then… what are you here for?” She asked, turning away before Tai straightened her head making her look straight at the twins. Her hair was being put into a simple ponytail as the twins watched quietly.

“I’ll just go wet the cloth. Back in a moment Yang.” Tai said, squeezing her right shoulder. Melanie and Miltia looked at one another and spoke after one another, following on from what the last had said.

“Remember what we talked about, after that fight?”

“About training to become huntresses.”

“How you said you’d think about putting in a good word for us.”

“Getting us accepted even though we’re past the usual age of entry.”

“Did you forget?”

“Or did you think we were joking?”

The twins held their gazes to Yang’s lilac as she flicked from one twin to the other and back. She blushed as she thought about it and shook her head slowly. She hadn’t forgotten, she did believe them when they approached her after the scuffle with Cardin and most of his team.

“I didn’t forget, and I didn’t think you were joking. You both seemed serious about it but… but Beacon's gone for now. There’s no one who could teach you and give you a license to be a huntress. Once everything gets back to normal, I promise to speak to whoever the headmaster is for you though.”

The twins both kept their eyes fixed and Yang began to feel rather overwhelmed by their staring. _What are they looking at? There’s nothing I can do since Beacons gone._ Her hand curled into a fist and then relaxed again.

“Why don’t you train us, then?” Melanie asked suddenly. Yang’s eyes widened, and she took a step back.

“I can’t… I only have one arm… and you’re probably still better at kicking than me.” She defended herself only to be attacked by the other twin.

“Then teach her what you can about fighting hand to hand. Surely you could observe and correct us on things?” To this Yang had nothing to say, she was one armed and she’d never taught anyone before.

Looking away, Yang felt pressured and scared, but at the same time, wanted and valued, surprising, since it was from someone other than her father. _I can’t train them… I’m down a limb, dad’s busy helping me adapt to one armed fighting, maybe if it was another six months or a year then… maybe._

“My Yang teach you two how to fight?” It was Tai, returning with the wet cloth that he quickly applied to Yang’s arm, washing away the dirt in front of the twins. It was embarrassing, but it was necessary.

“She doesn’t want to.”

“She doesn’t think we can be huntresses.” The twins fired so quickly that Yang didn’t even have time to think.

“Thank true Yang?” Tai asked her, his hands taking her singular one and lifting it so he could clean the back of her hand.

“N-No… I mean yes… They could still do it… but no I can’t train them… look at me… I…”

“Need people your own age around and fighting them would give your old man a break.” He chuckled as the twins eyed him.

“That doesn’t mean I can teach them though!” She yelled, regaining all the attention in the room and her father let her hand go, clean from fingertip to the strap of her tank top. _I can’t… I can’t… why don’t you…_

“I believe you can, my Sunny Little Dragon. Just teach them whatever you can during the day and…” He paused as Yang looked up, her eyes turning blue he knew tears were coming and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Yang’s hand gripped his shirt as he stroked his hair.

“Thank you… thank you, Dad,” she whimpered into his chest, as Tai looked to the twins.

“Come on, you’re crying in front of your friends. Your apprentices.” That word hit Yang hard, people who wanted her to train them, wanted her even though they knew she had lost an arm. Sniffling she stepped back and nodded.

“Ok… alright. I’ll train them, after we’ve done our training each day, ok Dad?” Yang expected a smile, but the one she got was far from genuine.

“About that… Yang, there’s something we need to talk about.” Yang froze, her skin growing pale as she visibly trembled. The twins started whispering and Yang turned away holding herself as best she could with her one arm.

“We can leave you two alone if it’s a family matter.” Miltia offered.

“We wouldn’t want to intrude on anything.” Melanie added.

“No, I think it would help you two understand where Yang is at, and that she still needs support. Physically, emotionally and psychologically, the prior only until she accepts that she needs that prosthetic arm she was gifted. The emotional and psychological… those are different beasts.” Yang winced at the mention of that arm. So cold and metallic, she’d refused it so many times that Tai had taken it to his room, it was lucky that it came from someone other than him, an anonymous donor, a wealthy one too given the note saying it was state of the art, designed by Atlas military.

Yang didn’t say anything as her dad pulled out the chair, she sat down grumpily, annoyed that Tai was in dad mode, and not kissing-loving mode. _He can’t, not with them here anyway._ She sat there, sulking while Tai got them all a hot drink. The twins both wanted dark coffees while Yang reluctantly asked, politely, for a hot chocolate.

Tai took five minutes getting them prepared and brought them over, with some green tea for himself. There were a few moments silence around the dining table before he put his hand on Yang’s back. She didn’t want to admit it, but just having his hand on her back made her feel better, not as good as when he stated he believed in her, but still, her mood improved a little.

“First thing first. If you’re planning to train under my daughter’s instruction, you have to listen to her. Since you both know how good she was before her loss, then you know that she knows what she’s doing.” Yang looked up sideways with a small smile on her face.

“Secondly, if you’re going to train with her every day, or however often you are…”

“Every day. Every day.” Melanie interrupted. Yang shivered, every day was a lot of added pressure, she doubted she could teach them new things for long.

“… good, then I take it you two have some place to stay. Or are you looking to stay here?” This question caught Yang’s attention and she looked up to the twins. Both shared a glance and shrugged.

Yang watched as they both reached inside their clothing. _What do they think they’re!..._ What happened wasn’t what Yang thought they might be doing and her eyes widened. What they pulled out was a small stack of cash each, placing both of them on the table towards Tai who Yang noticed sat back in his chair.

“Junior gave us money to cover whatever expenses there might be.”

“He wants us to chase our dream, even though we gave up on it previously.”

Both of the girls turned to Yang who shifted uncomfortably. Thinking about it seriously and wondering if she could really do it she could only come up with one option. Looking to Tau again and seeing him nod sealed the deal.

“Ok… I’ll help you two train. But Dad is training with us, he’s more experienced, and will have more tips. He is a professional huntsman, after all.” Happy with her decision to bring Tai into the fold she smiled, but again what she got back wasn’t genuine.

“And here is where it becomes important for you two to observe.” He said looking forwards and only at the twins who finally felt something other than confident. His head rotated slowly, as his gaze returned to his daughter who was feeling vulnerable.

“I’ve got to return to work. I’ve been gone over a month, and although Meral is a good man, I can’t just leave indefinitely.” Reaching over, he took Yang’s hand, cold and clammy. “I’ll be back after I finish each day of course and having these girls here should keep you busy enough that you won’t even notice I’m gone.”

Yang just stared back at him, her eyes showing a pain and fear that she hadn’t expressed in over a month. Fear of being alone, fear of not being wanted, needed. _You’re leaving me… You’re leaving… no… no no no._ Shaking her head and tearing her hand away from her father, she stood abruptly, shaking and looking away from him.

“Yang. Its ok, I’ll be here every morning and night. You and I can have some one-on-one training in the afternoons, after work,” Tai said, trying to bring Yang back, to make her understand that he would still be returning.

“But you’re still leaving… I’ll be alone again… I don’t want to slip back.” Her eyes were turning blue. Tai looked stumped, he understood that him starting work again could very well hurt Yang, undo all the healing she’d done.

“You’ll have us to keep you company.”

“Well, for the most part, at least for the training.”

Blue eyed, Yang turned her head towards the twins. They weren’t exactly her friends, and they were only there to get what they could, what if they left after discovering she was a poor teacher or just vanished after getting what they wanted. _Summer… Ruby… Blake. They all left me._

“You see Yang, you won’t be alone. Melanie and Miltia will be here with you, for the most part. And if they decide to go out, then it won’t be long until I get home, right?” The twins nodded in unison while Yang just remained still, dark, anxious.

“I think she’s uncomfortable with us.”

“She still thinks we want to get back at her.”

“Because you do!... And I won’t be able to stop you.” Clenching her fist her eyes flashed red for all of a second before a rough but gentle hand pulled her into a strong embrace.

Yang began to cry, sad, frustrated, embarrassed to be doing so in front of two people she may or may not be stronger than. All the while Tai was holding her closer and stroking her hair. It was comforting for a time until she remembered that he too was going to leave her.

“Girls, can you tell us honestly. Do you still want to get back at my daughter?” There was silence for a time, tense and serious before she heard both of the twins mutter one word.

“Yes.”

Shuddering in her father’s grasp Yang made a strange noise, a gentle sobbing as the truth finally came out. _I knew it… they just want to hurt me._ She’d been through enough pain, suffered enough loss and even with them understanding that she lost and arm and her precious sister, they still wanted to fight her, to get even.

“Then how about you guys fight outside. I’ll be the ref and call it if anything gets out of hand.”  Yang pushed herself away enough to look up into her father’s eyes, what she gave him was a look of complete betrayal.

“First you’re leaving… and now you want me to fight them with one arm? Who do you think you are? How do you think I feel?!” She shrieked, shoved herself away and nearly falling over. She’d only just accepted them training with her, being trained by her as long as Tai was around to help. Now for her to be abandoned and thrown to the wolves, her mind began to break.

She was in a haze as she made her way to her room, slamming the door behind her and slamming her fist into and through the wall with ease. She’d always been prone to anger and the powerful outburst had seen her in trouble more than just once, this was another time she knew she’d be in trouble and fear swept her anger aside as if it were nothing. _No… Dad’s going to growl me… he’s going to leave me for sure now._

Tears bubbled up and raced down her cheeks and to her chin, where they dripped onto her tank top and the floor below. She was a mess and she knew it, breaking all over again, and she couldn’t make up her mind whether she was angry or scared, unnerved by the sudden changes that would be coming to her life in the next few days. The door creaked open without even a knock, Yang’s spinning to meet the eyes of her father.

“I’m sorry!” She cried out, throwing herself at him and being accepted without hesitation. Strong arms wrapped around her allowing her legs to give in while Tai supported her.

“You put another hole in the wall, huh?” Yang flinched, her fear of being growled about to come true. “It’s ok, I shouldn’t have expected you to take that news so well. You’ve just been really good lately. Joking, training, you seemed happy Yang.”

“I am… I was… I don’t want you to leave.”

“I’ll only be gone a few hours. I’ll get Meral to let me go right after the final bell goes, or whenever my classes finish. I’ll race back here, and do you know what I’ll do?” Yang sniffled and looked up wondering what her father would do upon his return. “I’ll make sure I get you somewhere private and I’ll show you how much I love you.” He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, rubbing away the tears that kept falling. “And not the 'I love my daughter' kind of way.” There was a smile on his face and a blush on Yang’s.

“So… you don’t love your daughter then? You’re so mean.” Closing her eyes forced more tears out and Tai to groan.

“Come on, little dragon. You can’t be twisting my words like that. Of course I’ll always love you, you’re my little girl, always will be.” The warmth that had been sucked out of her slowly came back as Tai proclaimed his love for her as a daughter.

“So you’re not abandoning me?”

“Never. I’d never abandon you, Yang. Summer and Ruby are the same. They’d never abandon you, they still haven’t.” She felt a tapping at her chest, right at her heart as Tai made some room between them. “They’ll always live on in here. Think of them often and fondly Yang, one day we’ll both see them again, but not for a long time, got it? We need to live long and happy lives and make plenty of memories to share with them later.”

Yang listened wholly absorbed in what her father was telling her. She felt both sad and happy with what he told her. _He’s right, they’d be sad if we turned up early. Even if it would be nice to see them._ Grabbing his hand, she held it flat against her chest and took a long, deep breath.

“Dad, I still struggle with being alone… the thought of having no one is…”

“Terrifying. I know Yang. But you have me, your friends in Vale. Those twins seem… well they could turn into friends, maybe not best friends, but still. But at some point, you’re going to have to get over this extreme fear. I won’t always be with you every day, at least physically. You won’t always see people you like or even people every single day. I’m worried for you Yang, I don’t want my strong girl to fall because she feels abandoned.”

Yang stopped shaking and nodded. She tapped her lips and watched her father smile. They shared a short gentle kiss, Tai giving the back of her neck a gentle squeeze making her murmur.

“You’ve become very demanding lately Yang.”

"Says my pervy father… I don’t want you to go to work… But I know you need to get on with your life. I know you can’t just be with me all hours of every day. Even if it does sound good.” She kissed him again, taking comfort and confidence from it. “I’ll try, but if it gets too much you’ll come back right?” Rubbing her sides he nodded.

“I’ve always got my scroll on me. If you ever feel beyond helping yourself, all you need to do is call, and I’ll drop whatever I’m doing.”

“Thank you.” She whispered to him, her hand tightening on the fabric of his shirt. “Do you really think I should fight them?”

“Sometimes bad blood can’t be washed away without a bit of a struggle, sometimes not at all. But I think it’ll help you three become closer. Either you lose, and their pride will be mended, or you win, and they maybe still hate you…. Or, they respect your strength, even more since it would be one armed.”

“So you’re saying fighting them might not fix anything.” Yang said frowning while contemplating her options. She could leave things the way they were, or she could try her best and maybe their strange relationship would grow, for better or for worse.

“It’s a possibility, Hon… Yang.” Catching his slip up she couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh? Giving me a little pet name now are you, dad? Maybe I should give you one too, maybe I should just call you… Tai.” His name came out as a whisper making him blush, she rarely called him by name, and the affect was always apparent.

“N-Now let’s not change the subject… Yang.” He said red cheeked and now on the back foot. “We can talk about what we might call one another at a later time. For now you need to…”

“I’ll fight them… You’re right, I need to try and fix our relationship. Better or worse, however, I don’t want to fight them at the same time, I know I can’t handle that, so I’ll only do it one on one. They can decide who goes first.” Tai shifted his hands to her shoulders and nodded.

“That sounds like a reasonable compromise, let’s just hope they’ll accept it.” Kissing her forehead he had one final question. “Are you ready to go back downstairs?” Yang was quick to shake her head.

“I think I need a confidence boost.” Tai rolled his eyes and pulled her close. His hands moving to her prominent hips where they stayed.

“Like I said, you’ve been getting rather demanding lately.” Yang just hummed happily, pressing herself up onto her tip toes to meet her father’s lips. Her face was still stained from the tears, but the worries had diminished to the point where she wasn’t concerned about them at the moment. Instead her mind was focused on two things. The feel of her father’s lips as they once again shared something they shouldn’t.

The second was at the time far less important, the two fights she’d have to survive, and hopefully win, the first time she’d be in a real competitive fight since the fall. One fought with fists, the claws attached to her forearms anyway, the other a kicker and as far as Yang knew she was better than her when solely kicking.

Feeling Tai slowly beginning to end their embrace and connection, Yang’s mind was stable, enough. _Thanks Dad._ Was what she thought as he kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. They remained silent as he led the way back down to the dining room, where the twins were still thankfully sitting. Clearing his throat, Tai, the only man in the house, as per usual, spoke.

“Alright. Yang’s decided to accept a sparring match between each of you. It’ll be one-on-one, since it will already be hard enough on Yang.”

“So… she’s too scared to face us at the same time?” Miltia asked sharply, her eyes staring daggers into Yang. Tai didn’t appreciate this and puffed his chest out as he raised a finger. Yang put her hand over his and pushed it back down.

“I am… I haven’t fought for real since the fall. I’m still getting used to using one arm, and a lot of my moves need reworking. Two-on-one would be over in the blink of an eye, I remember it being tough fighting both of you, back when I had both arms.” Yang was being honest, but Miltia didn’t seem to accept it.

“Agreed. But once you get that prosthetic on, promise you’ll fight us two-on-one.” It was Melanie who offered this counter that struck Yang hard. She’d already decided she didn’t want to use the arm. She and Tai had already had many small arguments about it that almost boiled over until he always backed down. She knew why he did, he didn’t want to push his daughter, his taboo partner, into doing something she felt strongly against.

“Fine. When…. If I decide to use it, I’ll take you both on, but only then” she said, firmly getting a smirk from Melanie, while Miltia irritably crossed her arms and dropped her bottom lip as she didn’t get her way.

Tai was beside Yang with an absurd smile on his face, as Melanie had gotten to make Yang consider, almost got her to promise to use her prosthetic someday without even getting into an argument.

“Great! Then we’ll set you two up in… Ruby’s old room.” Even the twins could see the joy slipping from his face. Yang leaned on his arm.

“Why don’t you start preparing dinner? I can help them get settled in… I’ll move some of Ruby’s stuff to my room.” Tai nodded allowing Yang and the twins to head upstairs. Once outside Ruby’s room she turned to them with a nervous, and serious, expression.

“You have to treat my sister’s room with respect. We’ll clear out some of her drawers, so you can used them… same with her wardrobe, and beside table.” She opened the door, it was only going to be her third time in the room since Ruby’s passing. Once before the funeral to pick out some nice clothes, which proved to be extremely difficult, and ran her tears dry. The second time was when she was in denial, a couple of weeks later, where again she’d broken down, before Tai eventually found and comforted her.

The trio of girls remained in there for a long while, sorting through the drawers and putting Ruby’s clothing and loose belongings in boxes that the twins, or Tai, would have to take out. Yang was having trouble with everything. Clothing, pictures, the odd random item they made as children she’d discovered Ruby had kept.

Pressed flowers, roses included, their terrible drawing of their entire family. Tai,Summer, Ruby and herself, Sometimes uncle Qrow was in them too, he was the one responsible for the countless drawings of scythes Ruby made over the years and ultimately her decision to use one.

A tear fell, staining one of the drawing with just herself and Ruby. _Stupid… crying over a shitty drawing._ She told herself while deep down knowing that it’s quality held little value. Wiping her eyes she put in into a book and closed it, packing it into a box that would specifically go in her room.

Three boxes for clothing, one for toys, another two for bits and pieces, and the last for what was going to be taken to Yang’s room. With everything packed away Yang looked about the room that was just minutes ago, just as Ruby had left it. Tears welled in her lilac eyes as she saw the nakedness of it, immediately regretting what she’d done, wiping the physical trace of Ruby from the room she once lived.

“Thank you for helping us clean up Yang.”

“We can give you some time and piece if you would like.” Sniffling at the twins she shook her head.

“We cleaned it out so you two could make it your own, for now at least. But could you two start taking the boxes to the shed, I’ll take care of this one.” Looking upon the special box, Yang started pushing it towards her room with her feet.

The twins didn’t respond verbally, but the way they swiftly went about taking out the boxes made Yang think things over. Taking orders, being polite, when she’d spoken with them before it was all sass and violence. But there they were listening to her instructions and obeying without question. _Maybe I can teach them._

Pushing the box into a corner she took out the drawing she’d shed a tear on and grabbed a pin, carefully sticking it to the wall where she could easily see it from her bed. She let her fingers stroke the paper and the crayon before a voice interrupted her peace.

“I remember that one.” Yang laughed.

“No way, really? Isn’t it usually the mothers that remember things like this?” She asked in response.

“You saying your old man doesn’t care to remember what his youngest created? You make me sound terrible sometimes.” He made a wounded expression before winking. He took her hand and rubbed it gently.

“I’m thinking of framing some of the others. Our family, uncle Qrow too. There’s one that shows real talent in the drawing. I was thinking of hanging it in the living room.” She looked up and sideways to see what her dad thought of the idea. What she found she could only smile at, a nostalgic smile with a tear to match. _You’re such a soft old man._ She smirked.

Leaning up on her tip toes she kissed the tear away and leaned against him. Tai responded by wrapping his arms around his little girl, his woman. Yang couldn’t help but squeak and laugh as he tightened the hug so much that it was forced from her. He joined in her laugher and let her go, stealing a private moment to give her a kiss.

“I like that idea Yang. You’ll have to show me before I go back to work. I’ll stop by a photo shop and buy a frame for it.” With them both happy and smiling Yang squeezed his hand.

“So you being here means that dinner is ready right?”

“Oum… almost. Just wait a few more minutes. I’ll yell out if you want to stay up here and admire that.” Yang nodded and turned her eyes back to Ruby’s drawing of just the two of them. They were little more than advanced stick people, but Ruby had drawn their hair on and the colour of their eyes, more specifically Yang’s.

“The twins are unpacking in Ruby’s room just so you know. They haven’t said much but they carried all the boxes out.” Yang bit her lip.

“It’s weird… I can’t tell if they’re trying to get on my good side or just, giving us time to… process this.” A kiss to the side of her neck from behind sent chills down her left side.

“Either way, I’m grateful for their help. I’ll be cheering for you when you fight them tomorrow by the way.”

“Not tonight?” She questioned him quickly.

“No. If you’re even half as tired as I am from our training today you need your rest. Plus you’ve already showered and your emotions probably high like mine right now, right?” She nodded and Tai smiled. “Exactly while I won’t allow any fighting tonight. You and the twins can rest. And I can prepare to referee the matches.”

“Is it bad that I’m dating the ref?” She teased making Tai blush. “And you still haven’t given me that massage.” Tai groaned and smacked her butt.

“Come to my room after I turn in for the night, its further away and I can give you a massage while talking.” Yang smirked and poked his chest.

“Just a massage, nothing else got it.” She warned teasingly.

“Oh? What could you be thinking of?” He answered with a smirk of his own.

“Nothing, I just know what dirty old men think when they look at beautiful girls such as myself.” Tai chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“I’d call you more of a woman that a girl. And as I said before, we can take our time. I like where we’re at.”

“So do I.” She answer kissing his lips again and getting scratched by his stubble. Breaking away Tai let her go and walked to the door.

“Keep your ears out, it won’t be long until dinner’s ready.”

After he finally left, Yang was once again left in peace. Her sister’s drawing now hanging proudly in her room a smile spread across her face as Yang closed her eyes and thought about all she had. Friends, family, memories, new goals with the arrival of the twins and the potential of them becoming friends. Her life and a man that was previously only her father but now so much more, so much that he shouldn’t be. _I’ll make plenty of memories to share with you one day Ruby. I swear I will._

* * *

 

** Adam Taurus **

“So, have you found any signs of Blake?” The bull Faunus asked one of his underlings who’d just returned from his mission.

“No sir, after the fall it appears she has vanished. Might I suggest…”

“SHE CAN’T VANISH!” He yelled, slamming his fist into the table. “But she was always been good at running, but she can’t keep running. I’ll find her, I’ll make her mine again.” His underling knew Adam was strong, far stronger than he was and with how his mind was twisted, bent on making the humans acknowledge the Faunus as superior, there was also the girl he was fixated on.

“Sir… If I may.” Adam rose from his slouch over the table and held his hands to his side.

“Out with it.” He commanded.

“The one you dismembered, could she be residing with her?” Adam’s eyes focused on the White Fang member before him, a scout, a rising and somewhat skilled warrior compared to most of the organisations members.

“The blonde. She came to save my darling and failed.” He turned his back to the other Faunus and looked at the map fixed to the wall of the current building they resided in. “See if you can’t find out more about this… Yang, that’s what my Blake called her. Search the city of Vale first and inform me of any leads you discover.”

“Yes sir!” The underling sounded off before departing from Adam’s presence and heading off on another mission after a meal and a little rest.

Inside his room Adam paced, his sword sheathed on his hip with one hand on it while the other spread over his mask to where his fingertips and thumb rubbed his temples. _I’ll find you darling. I’ll remind you of what we are, even if it means killing your friends. Next time you won’t escape me._ His mouth formed into a crazed smirk as he chuckled softly to himself looking forward to the future he wouldn’t let escape his grasp.


	9. Yang vs Twins & A Murderer Revealed

 

** Yang **

Standing there in her long cargo pants and orange tank top, complete with a pair of sneakers, Yang was preparing to fight against Miltia. She knew this twin would come at her, claws bared. She had Ember Celica on her left arm already in gauntlet form, she wasn’t going to take this challenge lightly.

Her talk with Tai about fighting them was part of the fuel that made her want to fight. She wanted to fix the problems they had with one another while at the same time, prove that she was still capable of one on one combat, even against those who weren’t trained in hunter schools.

She looked to Tai standing at the centre, turning from herself to Miltia making sure they were both warming up properly. Miltia, Yang noted was stretching her upper body a lot, fitting since she’d mostly be using her fists and by extension her claws to do the talking. Melanie was there whispering to her sister, probably wishing her luck in her match against Yang.

Yang was done stretching her left arm and had moved onto her waist and legs, her style had changed quite a lot in the relatively short time since the fall. Gone was her punching dominated style and in was the combination of kicking and grappling. She still had a massive left punch but Tai had been teaching her to not overextend or overuse it since if her arm was trapped it could spell the end.

“Alright then, are we both ready to get the first match underway?” Tai asked, interrupting the two and motioning for them to come closer. Yang took a deep breath as she walked over to her dad, Miltia extended her claws while she walked over. _She looks pissed… She really isn’t going to go easy._

“Now, as per the restrictions I’ve placed on the match. The first one to drop to fifty percent of their aura, loses. This ensures you are both within the safe zone and that Yang has enough for a second round with Melanie after a short break.” During breakfast they’d all loaded their profiles onto Tai’s scroll so he could keep a track of aura levels and call the match when he needed. Yang was easy for him to tell apart, but the sisters both back a coloured background to match their attire. Red and white. “Anyone disagree with my rules… good. Both of you get ready, Melanie you come over here so we’re out of the way.”

Yang and Miltia watched them step back several meters allowing them plenty of room to move. _Relax, remember your training with dad. She’s not trained like you are, she doesn’t know your moves… You’ve got this, come on Yang._ Miltia smirked at the brawler and rolled her neck, she certainly was the cockier of the twins.

“I’m going to enjoy wrecking you, you bimbo.”

“We’ll see… Maybe your sister will need to save your hide.” Yang snapped back.

“Begin!” Tai yelled from the side, both girls charging one another with Miltia looking fast and strong, Yang looking out of place and awkward.

Miltia went for the first swing with Yang ducking underneath and continuing forwards. She raised a knee and caught Miltia in the stomach making her wince.

“Ha! I always start with a Y…”

“Yang!” Tai yelled as her face got collected with a quick counter claw from Miltia. Yang’s own response came in one fluid movement. She took the momentum and how she was falling to perform a spin kick that caught Miltia who was grinning, on the jaw.

Yang tumbled to the ground afterwards, performing a roll and hopping straight back to her feet while Miltia seemed dazed. _She’s shaken… go for it now!_ She yelled at her self and pressed the advantage.

Right kick, right kick, left jab, left kick. It was the jab that got the best connection, colliding with Miltia’s face and making her stumble backwards. Yang again pressed and with a different combination of strikes landed another three solid hits.

“You’re down to eighty percent Miltia! Come on now, fight back and show my girl what you’re made of!” Tai yelled, encouraging both his and Yang’s future student.

 _The fuck dad!_ But as she was distracted Miltia started her counter offensive. Melanie screamed in approval as the red twin started making Yang take steps back. Her left shoulder, right upper arm, jaw, jaw, stomach. Each hit made Yang feel vulnerable, her left arm was doing overtime to defend herself but it wasn’t enough.

Even when she managed to use her legs up to block some of the attack Miltia would force her off balance or move around while Yang still had one foot in the air. Another slash to her face and the loss of some of her hair made Yang scream and attack. It was exactly what Miltia wanted and as Yang overextended, Miltia let the blow slip by as she firmly headbutted Yang in the nose before performing a cross slash on her stomach.

Yang recoiled and put her arm up to cover her face before feeling the blow to her stomach. Frustrated, angry and afraid, Yang kept backing off, trying to put some room between her and Miltia so she could just have a moment to think. _I overextended… I did exactly what dad said not to and got punished by a rookie._ She froze for a moment and took a hard hit to the jaw.

“Yang you’re at seventy… you’re about even!” _I went down that fast?!_ Yang’s confidence was shot while Miltia’s was on the rise. She’d caught up from being down and knew Yang was struggling to keep up.

She pushed Yang again making her block with her only arm while she relentlessly assaulted her with a claw on each of hers that her both a greater reach and helped to deal damage. Yang tried dodging with her head too, weaving back and forwards, ducking and stepping back. She starting getting a real feel for it, realising that Tai had been taking it easy on her during their training where as Miltia was giving it to her. This girl had no problem holding back so why did Tai. _That bastard!_

Ducking under a left strike, Yang dashed forwards. Her arm came up and across Miltia’s chest grabbing atop her opposing shoulder. Her head squeezed in trapping her extended arm while her left leg came around and behind Miltia’s. Yang had practiced the move many times and Tai had allowed her to trip him, to slam him into the ground back first, but doing it to someone who was truly fighting made Yang put in more effort.

Fortunately, Yang was still stronger, knew what was going on and had the momentum. She exploded from that position, taking Miltia off her feet as the girl couldn’t move her feet fast enough over Yang’s leg that was blocking the way. Yang was smiling as they fell, as she slammed Miltia into the ground with all her might and bounced back up onto her feet, only to put a hard knee on Miltia’s stunned torso and raise her fist. Her gauntlet held shotgun shells and at the range she was at, even with an aura, Miltia would take a lot of damage.

Yang didn’t hear Tai call the match or Miltia saying that she surrendered so she took in a breath and began the short, miniscule movements that would allow her to punch and shoot hard, right at Miltia’s face and end the match. _Sorry!_ She yelled inside her head, forcing her arm forward.

“Stop!... I give up… I give up.” Yang’s punch stopped a few inches from connecting with Miltia’s face. As she brought her hand away and started to relax she saw a look of fear, disappointment, and frustration. Yang got off her opponent the winner of the match and feeling a lot better about herself for winning the match even with Miltia’s massive comeback.

Reaching down, Yang offered Miltia a hand back to her feet. Both of the girls were sweating, Yang’s hair a mess while Miltia looked devastated with her loss to an opponent with only one arm. The two looked at one another for a while, Yang’s hopeful gaze holding Miltia’s reluctant one in return. Finally the stubborn girl reached up and grabbed her soon to be, teacher’s hand. Yang pulled her up with ease and smiled.

“I thought you had me.” She said honestly, getting a smile from Miltia.

“So did I. Guess there really is something you can teach me hmm.” Yang blushed and nodded, a clapping, a pair of clapping coming from their side as the two spectators closed in on them both.

Melanie went to her sister and started to make fun of her for losing to a cripple. Yang smiled seeing Miltia tense up and ask her twin if she’d like to settle who was the better of the two once she’d also lost to Yang. Taiyang put his hands on his daughter’s shoulders with a wide smile of pure happiness.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you get a win Yang. Though I bet what you’re feeling beats how happy I’m feeling.” He squeezed her shoulders making her smile, she wanted to give him a kiss right then but couldn’t.

“You’ve been holding back in our trainings too. Why?” She asked, demanding he give her an answer.

“For me, a fully trained huntsman, even if I am a little rusty, not to hold back against my little girl who wasn’t even fully trained before she lost her arm… that would be cruel of me. I went hard enough to make sure that you were working to the best of your ability.” He retained a soft smile while Yang went over his words and ended up sighing.

“I suppose you’re right… I barely beat Miltia, there’s no way I could even compete with you. I wonder if I could even beat Jaune at the moment.” She certainly hoped she could, losing to Jaune would be humiliating.

“It’s not about beating your friends Yang, although it might be a good measure of where you’re up to. For now, continue focusing. I saw you get angry while fighting Miltia and she capitalised on it. Melanie is a kicking opponent and you’ve already stated that you believe she’s better solely kicking. You’re going to have to use your head in this fight, do not underestimate her Yang.” He rubbed her hair causing Yang to growl at him. _Bastard… he knows he’s allowed, sometimes._

As the two duos spoke with one another, Miltia passing on advice to Melanie for her fight and Tai giving Yang a little shoulder massage while giving her advice on how to counter Melanie’s style. Yang was able to rest and get herself mentally prepared for another fight. As they met eyes, lilac and green the twin in white smiled. _She’s got something planned._ Yang thought, scowling at her opponent. Five minutes more and Yang voiced herself as ready for round two.

“Alright, since Yang still has a little over sixty percent of her aura, I will have to keep a closer eye on her level. Melanie, if you hit fifty percent or lower you lose. Yang loses if she reaches twelve percent.” _So that’s how close we were._

“Sounds fair enough, it won’t take long for me to get her down that low anyway.” Melanie’s confidence concerned Yang, it was common knowledge that peoples legs were more powerful that their arms, and Yang was both lacking an arm and Melanie specialised in kicking.

“Begin!”

The combatants charged one another, Melanie coming to a stop a moment before Yang with a smirk still present on her face. She threw a left kick immediately with Yang opting to jump over it with a right knee coming up to find Melanie’s head. Only it wasn’t there.

Yang was surprised to find the bottom of a heel, the platform and narrow heel striking her on the right side of her face. Forced into a spin she found herself face down in the ground, grass in her mouth, the taste of dirt on her tongue.

Melanie had performed a beautiful fake left kick and used the momentum she created to pushed herself into a spin kick that more than hit its mark. Still she didn’t let up and struck Yang in the ribs with a wound up kick that made Yang roll. Coughing as she tumbled along the ground she barely got back to her feet only to go wide eyed as Melanie again had a kick coming at her head, this time a standing right with the armoured front of her heel threatening to cause blunt force damage.

Pulling her arm up into a tight and tense guard, Yang held her own against the force of the kick as Melanie lower it and began to move. Yang countered with a kick of her own, a forward thrust kick that caught Melanie in the sternum and made her stumble backwards.

“Yes Yang!” Tai yelled from the sidelines, it was her first hit and although it felt good, Yang knew she was still losing to a more competent opponent. _Close the gap, her punches won’t hurt enough and I can still hit hard._ She didn’t get time to act as again Melanie pushed her attack.

Being forced on the defence was not preferable for Yang who had been on the defence against the twins combined attack all those months ago and a lot during their match already. A jumping multi kick followed by and attempted leg sweep which was followed up by another jumping multi kick. Yang had remembered this move from their fight in the club, but without Miltia to add in her punches she managed to stave off the assault and answer back.

A loud bang from her gauntlet and a desperate dodge from Melanie left her open. Yang followed through with a side kick, adding extra oomph as she propelled herself forwards with another shotgun blast aiming the other direction. She felt the connection and smiled, the groan from Melanie all too pleasing.

With a more focused look on her face, Melanie used her left leg to perform four smaller kicks on Yang’s weak side. She knew it was bound to happen and could only use her leg to block two before being struck and forcibly moved to her left. It was there that she walked into Melanie’s trap as she expertly switched legs and while both were in the air, kicked at Yang’s ankle taking it from under her.

Miltia cheered her sister’s name while Yang again felt the welcoming of the ground as it welcomed her backside. The frustration of looking up at her opponent again mad her angry. _Cool it Yang, focus_. She didn’t have to wait very long as Melanie ruthlessly pushed her advantage, lifting her right leg up she exposed the blade on the back of her heel as she preformed a hammer kick.

Yang knew she couldn’t be hit by that, both a strong move that would cause a lot of damage, and with the addition of the blade even more so. Like a dragon she roared, throwing what strength she could from that position of her ass on the ground while sitting up, into a punch that connected with and fired off a shotgun blast.

Rolling backwards she bounced to her feet ready to continue while Melanie’s expression had changed from a smirk to a genuine smile.

“And here I thought this was going to be easy.”

“Glad I could entertain you… But I’m a long way from done.”

Again the two clashed, this time in a flurry of kicks from both parties, testing the abilities each had on attack and defence with Melanie getting the advantage and striking Yang in the rib with a right round kick as she exposed herself with a useless left hook.

“Yang you’ve just gone under thirty while Melanie is still above eighty.” Came Tai’s voice making it clear to Yang that she was well behind. _I need to make a counter… land something solid._

More kicks, jumping side kicks, roundhouses, thrust kicks and heel drags specifically from Melanie as she dominated the next minute of fighting as the two continued to press one another to prove who was the better fighter.

Yang surprised Melanie as she caught her foot with her hand and rolled up into the twin. Melanie didn’t even have her foot back on the ground when Yang completed her twirl that built the momentum for a very quick closed fist backhand that made her gauntlet connect with Melanie’s face.

“Keep it up Yang! You can still turn it around!” Feeling a little better about her ability to move, Yang once again tried to get close.

Melanie wasn’t having it though and started kicking at Yang’s legs. Every blow they shared either blocking or striking was doing damage, but neither girl wanted to back down, to show weakness to the other. _Give in girly!_ Yang wanted to scream as she heard an update on her aura, nineteen percent, she was a mere seven percent away from losing while Melanie still had a massive twenty until she lost.

It was at that very moment that Melanie tried another rib kick as Yang exposed herself with another punch, however, Yang had intentionally done it this time and took the damage and the stinging at her side. Taking the blow she trapped Melanie’s leg there with her left arm and smirked, her eyes changed from lilac to a fiery red as she moved.

Trying to free her leg only resulted in failure as Yang kept it pinned to her side. The look of fear that grew on Melanie’s face was exactly what Yang wanted as she readied herself to deliver a powerful kick with the additional power of her semblance.

The kick was aimed at Melanie’s head. The twin raise her left arm to brace herself just in time to be met by Yang’s hard boot. Yang knew what she’d done, knew she’d taken both the damage from Miltia and Melanie and used it to fuel her semblance and land a critical strike on Melanie.

Black hair rippled through the air as the head and body of its owner was sent sideways rather quickly. Yang’s kick had rocked Melanie but still she refused to let go of her leg and allowed herself to be moved with Melanie’s falling body. She didn’t fall recklessly either, it was controlled, Yang knew how she wanted to fall, to follow Melanie down.

Melanie hit the ground and her hair fell around her like feathers. Yang’s left knee contacted her stomach as looked down into Melanie’s green eyes with now calm and focused lilac. She’d used her semblance for only a moment to cause extra damage and to try and keep her energy levels up.

They stared at one another for a moment, blinking and breathing, both sweating with Yang’s dropping onto Melanie’s attire. The brawler smirked.

“Started with a Yang…. Ended with a Yang.” Melanie groaned and not from the pain or pressure, but from Yang’s terrible pun.

Yang got up first and helped Melanie to her feet, she was much less reluctant to take yang’s offer of a hand up and Miltia was quick to support her sister. Putting an arm around her neck, Miltia was intend on physically supporting her twin. _Lucky… so lucky._ Yang thought as she was reminded of herself and Ruby.

“Yang on fifteen… Melanie fell to nearly forty after that kick. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you used your semblance young lady.” Tai said holding his finger up to his daughter in warning. Groaning, his daughter explained.

“I couldn’t win without it dad… Sure I could have pulled the same move off but it wouldn’t have ended it in one blow. She would have got up and maybe won.” She turned to Melanie. “If I wasn’t supposed to use my semblance I’m sorry ok. There weren’t any rules stated by dad saying I couldn’t use it.” Tai went to retort but only sighed, she had him there and they all knew it.

“It’s fine, the fact that I had to make you use your semblance to finish the job is fine by me. Means I really was putting the pressure on. Not long and I’ll be better than you so watch out, next sparring match you won’t be so lucky.” Melanie was in a good mood, she knew she’d almost beaten Yang. _If it wasn’t for my semblance…_

“Well then, how about you girls all grab a shower. You two can use the communal one, and if you can’t wait Yang, you can use my personal shower.” Her shoulders finally slouched and she leaned into Tai as he allowed her to use a shower before their guests even though it was his personal one.

“Thanks dad… I think I’ll soak in there for a while.” Tai put an arm around her and motioned for the twins to go first. Yang remained quiet the whole time as she reflected upon the results and how she’d somehow managed to overcome two different styles of fighters.

Even as the water trickled down her body in the privacy of her father’s shower, Yang was still going over the fights. The key moments of each and how she’d slipped up with her anger. Good and bad points, strengths and weaknesses that she needed to eliminate, the biggest of all which was her lack of an arm.

Looking to the drain and the water that was swallowed into the blackness below she felt a chill in the steaming shower. _I’m not going back. Even when dad goes back to work I’ll beat that feeling._ Tensing her fists she smiled and hummed an old nursery rhyme that Summer used to sing. _Look out Remnant. A Xiao Long is taking flight._

* * *

 

** Pyrrha **

Pyrrha’s training under the guidance of Velvet had been slowly growing harder. She was running, going to the gym, performing her routine motions with Milo and Akouo. Going over her pattern of motions every day, practicing her combos and trying to think of new ones. These she never let Velvet see, they were going to be used when she was to fight Velvet to prove she had recovered enough to return to action, to training intensely and fight the Grimm.

That was only part of her reason for fighting back from her injury, to regain her position as someone others would look up to and as Jaune and his girlfriend Camilla had said, be a hero to the younger generation. Her other reason was a lot darker, more personal as she owed someone who was no longer on the world of Remnant her life. A young girl innocent and full of a desire to help people, a young rose that was plucked well before her time was due.

Ruby had saved her from Cinder atop the tower of Beacon, she’d recalled this after painstakingly reliving the events of that night over in her head. Cinder’s arrow and her confidence, the blinding white light that had brought about a small silence. Ruby’s concerned voice she know realised sounded very tired and yet she still told Pyrrha that she’d go for help. _Ruby…_

But today’s routine was interrupted by someone she didn’t expect, contacting her and telling her that she’d like to see her again since the rest of her team was already offering their services to the recovery of Vale. Pyrrha’s first concern was that Professor Goodwitch wanted her to join her team and take part in their daily mission of Grimm eradication, but Glynda quickly told her it was more or a private meeting between just the two of them.

Arriving at the entrance to the forward base she was greeted by soldiers from the Vale army, a common sight since the fall and especially so around the walls of the capital. Although she was checked for identification one of the guards actually asked her for an autograph. Blushing slightly, Pyrrha obliged the man’s request and signed an armband.

“Thank Miss Nikos. My daughter’s going to love this. She still thinks you’re amazing, after all, that Penny girl was just an Atlas robot.” Pyrrha’s memories flashed before her, the stress she was going through, the decision that had been weighing on her mind. The consequences for her using her semblance.

To her, Penny had been another girl, alive and well, skilled, formidable, a girl not unlike Ruby that would have without a doubt fought to save people from the Grimm threat. But as she and everyone watching discovered, Penny was a robot. Still the immediate shock had crushed Pyrrha, she’d killed, destroyed someone she’d spoken to, that Ruby had befriended.

“I… hope she does. But know I regret what happened to Penny.” The guard didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, she was lucky one of the others gave the orders to let her through, that Professor Goodwitch was waiting for her.

Pyrrha gave a gentle nod and walked through the checkpoint. _I’m sorry Penny. I’m sorry Ruby._ She not only had to avenge Ruby but make up for taking a robots life. Though it had slowly become less painful for Pyrrha to accept that she hadn’t exactly killed someone, it still bothered her that a robot was able to simulate human emotions to a level where they passed as an awkward teenager.

Wearing a tanned long-sleeved shirt with a collar, a grey scarf, blue jeans and tanned leather boots she walked through the camp to where Glynda was residing. A building that Pyrrha didn’t recognise, but outside two soldiers stood guard, something she found funny as if Glynda was as strong as Pyrrha thought, then she didn’t need protecting. Save for maybe while she slept.

Being allowed in, she was directed to Glynda’s quarters where she remained standing outside the door. She stared at the door when she started feeling nervous, anxious about why Glynda had reached out to her individually after the past couple of months and several weeks. Still, she’d been called and she’d come to see what her old Professor wanted. Rasping her knuckles on the wooden door she heard an immediate response.

“Come in.” Glynda’s voice sounded calm from the other side of the door, but as Pyrrha opened it she saw a woman she admired stuck behind a desk with her fingers massaging her temples.

“Professor?” She asked hoping she was better than she seemed.

“Miss Nikos, please, close the door.” Pyrrha done as asked and stepped forwards with Glynda moving around the desk until they were standing before one another. She’d almost forgotten how tall Glynda was and needed to look up at her former teacher. “How are you doing? Is Velvet treating you well? Not pushing you too hard?” Pyrrha shook her head smiling softly.

“No, Velvet is being very cautious, she… she doesn’t want her girlfriend to regress.” A blush crawled faintly onto her cheeks while Glynda smiled.

“So you and Miss Scarlatina have become an item. I’ve heard many of my former students have found themselves a significant other.”

“Are you referring to…”

“Miss Valkyrie and Mr Ren were always bound to become and item. However hearing that Mr Arc has found himself someone without an aura to call his own caught my interest. Have you met this young girl?” Pyrrha nodded. “What’s she like?”

“She seems nice. She is very supportive of Jaune and when he and I spared she was cheering loudly for him.” It was a good memory, right up until she lost herself to fear.

“I heard about that, you bested your team leader many times before you got scared and crumbled.” Pyrrha’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to question Glynda. “Velvet told me. She’s been keeping in contact with me and asking for advice on how to train you. She’s taken the responsibility of taking a maiden candidate into her charge.” Pyrrha felt a chill at that word. _Maiden._

“Professor…”

“Please, we’re more than familiar with what the real threat is to continue with such titles. Just call me Glynda and I will call you Pyrrha. Agreed?”

“Then, Glynda. Velvet doesn’t know about the whole Maiden deal right?” The quick shanking of her head let Pyrrha feel relieved, she didn’t want Velvet dragged into all of that. “You didn’t call me here just to check on my progress now did you?” Glynda didn’t smile like Ozpin might have, instead her gaze turned hard as she shook her head, her green eyes full of concern behind her ovular glasses.

“That is correct. Although I am glad to see that you are recovering, Velvet’s constant updates have been giving me hope.” _Hope? Why is she getting hope from my condition improving?_ “Your health aside, I’ve still not heard what happened on the tower directly from your mouth. I’ve heard from the only other living person who was up there… but he refused to say much.” She had a look of frustration on her face as she spoke of this man, the one Pyrrha realised must have been the one to save her.

“Who is it? Who saved me from the tower? I know Ruby was there and Cinder was subdued… but Ruby said she’d save me before I heard screams.” Her skin grew paler and she felt that cold sweat returning. “A lot of screams… Glynda. Who saved me from the tower?” Glynda looked both horrified, and sad.

“You’ve met him before. He’s a great huntsman and a member of Ozpin’s inner circle.” Pyrrha thought about it and could only come up with two guesses, of which she didn’t need to voice. “Qrow Branwen, Yang and Ruby’s uncle saved you from the tower before returning and retrieving the body of his murdered niece.”

Pyrrha felt her knees waver. Feeling dazed and unbalanced enough for Glynda to take notice, the older woman guided her to a chair where Pyrrha sunk her face into her hands. She didn’t cry but nor did she speak. _Ruby’s uncle saw… he helped me… He was, the devil._ She recalled hearing the voice of the devil, or a grim reaper before losing consciousness and now knowing the identity she felt guilty for having those feelings towards a man who had experienced such pain.

“Where, where is he now?”

“I don’t know. He’s been spotted here and there ever since. Reports have stated as seeing him swaying drunkenly into packs of Grimm only to slaughter them all.” Glynda looked pained and Pyrrha horrified that he’d put himself into such a position. _He’s hurting, he needs help._ Clenching her fists and tightly squeezing her eyes she shook slightly.

“Yo Goodwitch, boys in uniforms said you was in here… hello?” A male’s voice drew both of their attention towards the door.

“It’s open. Come in, Qrow.” Pyrrha stood quickly as the door this time, creaked open.

“Tell me you’ve got something to eat, I’m star…” His pale red eyes fell on Pyrrha’s glimmering emerald eyes and he fell silent. Pyrrha’s heart began pounding as the two stared at one another, neither willing to move a muscle. Glynda remained off to the side as the two who’s last seen Ruby alive shared a moment between them.

Pyrrha took a step closer while Qrow reached for his weapon. Seeing this she set off a small pulse for safety reasons. It took less than a second for Qrow to bring his blade down, aiming to lop Pyrrha’s head off in a single, swift strike. There was the sound of a woman screaming, and the frustrated growl of a male.

The sword had stopped a few inches from Pyrrha’s neck, a look of confidence on her face while anger filled Qrow’s. Glynda stepped in and using her riding crop and semblance she pushed Qrow back, his hand having to release his sword as Pyrrha still clung to it with her semblance.

“Explain yourself now Branwen!” Glynda yelled.

“That red haired bitch is the reason Ruby’s dead!” His accusation wasn’t new to Pyrrha, it had occupied her mind a lot in the first few weeks following the fall. If she hadn’t have gone to fight Cinder. If Ozpin had of won. If Beacon’s security was better. If Atlas’ robots hadn’t been corrupted. _If Ruby would have just let it happen._ She closed her eyes and let tears roll down her cheeks before letting Qrow’s sword clatter to the ground.

She stepped forwards opening her eyes and letting Qrow see the hurt in her eyes, pushing gently against Glynda’s shoulder physically letting her know to move aside as she approached the man who’s just aimed to end her life. She walked right up to him even as she knew he might try to strike her again, but right then she needed to show him that his way wasn’t the right one.

“You’re partly right. If I hadn’t gone up there after Ozpin failed then Ruby would still live. If Ozpin hadn’t of lost.” She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the hunters collar pulling him down to her level with growl. “What if Ruby just let it happen. What if Ruby just stayed hidden and let Cinder finish me off. Oh I’ve thought about it more times than you think and while I wish it had been that way sometimes… I’m not about to waste the chance that Ruby gave me. She saved me, and then you did. I don’t think she’d want her life to have been wasted if her own uncle she adored killed the one she saved.”

It was the faintest of things that Pyrrha saw within Qrow Branwen’s eyes. A twitch, the anger and hate that filled his eyes slowly being replaced with a new understanding, a realisation that Pyrrha had spoken truly. That if he snuffed out the life of the one Ruby died saving, then her death would hold little, no, meaning. It didn’t take long for Qrow to break. His eyes watered and his hands relaxed, it was then that Pyrrha pulled him in and wrapped her hands around him.

Qrow took a moment but squeezed the champion of Mistral back. His soft sobbing brought about more tears from Pyrrha and beside them, Glynda too shed tears for the loss of such a girl and their friend Ozpin of whom Pyrrha still didn’t know much about.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for trying to strike you... forgive me!” He sobbed, tightening the grip on the back of her shirt as his tears left watermarks on her shoulder.

“So long as you let me thank you for saving my life that night. Had you of left me there… I wouldn’t hold the goals I now have. All thanks to Ruby stepping in.”

Qrow pushed himself away from Pyrrha after she forgave and thanked him for his actions. There was still regret in his eyes but something else now lingered there too. Curiosity of which Pyrrha knew was about these goals she’d just mentioned. Turning to Glynda she saw the same curiosity in her green eyes.

“Glynda said you didn’t tell her much about what happened up there. I can’t say much as I couldn’t move or barely think. I know Ruby arrived and there was bright light. I didn’t hear Cinder after that and Ruby sounded tired… and then screams, gunshots, groaning. Then your voice followed by blackness.” She looked directly at Qrow. “Tell us what happened, how did Cinder kill Ruby?”

Qrow’s gaze fell while the two women looked at him, waiting, hoping that he’d finally have the courage to speak, to tell them what happened that fateful night after both Ozpin died and Pyrrha nearly followed suit.

“Cinder was killed by Ruby. Glynda knows this as do I, but thanks to your piece of information, that bright light you saw. I know how Ruby managed to kill the Fall Maiden, Cinder.” Pyrrha stood there on the verge of telling him to hurry up and spill it.

“Silver eyes. She activated them Qrow?” Glynda asked in a whisper. Qrow nodded and looked to Pyrrha who was frowning, confused at what they were talking about.

“There’s a lot you still don’t know Pyrrha. Things that would have been revealed to you had you taken on the power of the maiden.”

“I tried! During the fall… I went to Ozpin and told him to do it… Cinder must have followed us though.” Frustration filled her again as her indecision had led Cinder to acquire the full power of a maiden. “When the transfer was in progress she shot Amber and the power flowed into her instead of me. Ozpin, told me I’d just get in the way, that I should run.”

Both Qrow and Glynda had look of great contemplativeness on their faces as the three remained in silence for a time. It gave Pyrrha time to think and come up with many more questions. What more hadn’t they told her, who was Ozpin, and Qrow still hadn’t answered who killed Ruby.

“He was right to tell you to run. A maiden is someone with great power, though they are weak against a special kind of warrior.” She turned to Qrow with great sadness. “It appears we have lost a brilliant young girl, and warrior of great value.” Qrow flinched as he thought about it while Pyrrha spoke.

“A warrior? Silver eyes? What is…”

“A Silver-Eyed Warrior. It’s said they are able to strike down [Grimm](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm) with a single look. That’s why you see the Grimm Dragon frozen to the top of Beacon tower. Ruby’s ability must have done that, unfortunately it didn’t kill the beast.” Qrow stated, giving Pyrrha a slight understanding of the warrior.

“Silver eyes themselves are a very rare trait, Ruby’s mother, Summer, also had silver eyes. Humans can be affected by this power to some extent, with Maidens being especially susceptible to the power.” Glynda continued and finished, giving Pyrrha the understanding of how Ruby was able to kill and opponent who’d beaten her and killed Ozpin.

“Then… you both knew this and didn’t tell me even though you asked me to become a maiden.” It was a statement with a hint of anger in it as Pyrrha glared at the two hunters.

“We knew of the weakness, but the one commanding Cinder had seen to wiping them off the face of Remnant. Ruby could very well have been the last one.” Glynda sounded disturbed by the thought. _Able to kill a Grimm by looking at them, a power like that would ensure the protection of… thousands of people._ Then there was more of it, the one controlling, ordering Cinder was still alive, she wasn’t the mastermind.

“You mean Cinder wasn’t acting alone?” She asked.

“Ozpin has…” Qrow started.

“Another time Qrow. For now I’d like to know what is driving you Pyrrha. You said yourself you had new goals. Care to share them with your old teacher and an experienced huntsman?” Pyrrha knew she didn’t have to but nodded. She knew she would need their help in the future.

“Jaune, he and his girlfriend both said something after I freaked out and while they thought I was still unconscious they said some things that… that I want to make happen, maintain. I can’t do that unless I’m seen helping the state of the world.” Qrow narrowed his eyes while Glynda pressed for a more specific answer.

“What did they say that has given you this new drive to recover?” With a self-conscious smile she answered.

“They both said they view me as a hero, a role model. They know people that feel the same, younger people, older people, all wishing for a better world, for someone to show them it was going to be ok. I want to rise to that level, to be the hero people can look to when things like this happen, which they hopefully never will again.” Her gaze hardened while the rosiness of her cheeks remained constant. Qrow was smiling softly while Glynda only nodded.

“You said goals, how many others do you have, can you specify any?” Pyrrha looked to Qrow and straightened herself out standing tall with her head held high.

“Only if Qrow gives me the name of the one that killed Ruby Rose. If I know who it was, I can search for her and bring her to justice.” _I’ll harm whoever murdered my friend, my saviour._

Qrow’s smile had disappeared the moment he heard her request and her goal. The two once more found themselves in an eye locked silence as they tested one another for seriousness. Qrow knew who did it, Pyrrha wanted to know, needed to know.

“Pyrrha, that kind of thinking…”

“Is exactly what I’ve been looking for. But I must ask you one thing before I tell you who did it Pyrrha.” The champion scowled but nodded slowly.

“And what would that be.”

“Neither of you can tell Yang or Tai who it was. I doubt Tai would act, but I fear Yang would. I don’t want to lose my only remaining niece.” Pyrrha could understand why he didn’t want Yang to find out. Losing Ruby was hard but losing Yang might be too much to handle. Glynda nodded first while Pyrrha thought it through a little more. Yang had a right to know as did Tai. They were Ruby’s direct family, but Pyrrha needed to know, even if she had to betray someone’s trust.

“I accept. Now tell me who did it.” Qrow wasn’t smiling as he prepared to bring up the name of the one who had murdered his niece.

“Cinder had two close friends. Emerald and Mercury. You both remember them, right?” The women both nodded before Qrow continued. “They were both on the top, the boy who Yang had supposedly hurt was walking around just fine and here’s the reason why. He has two prosthetic legs from just above the knee down.”

It took Pyrrha a while to realise but Glynda was far quicker on what this revelation meant for both Yang and Beacon as a whole.

“Meaning that they intentionally made Yang look bad and got her disqualified. But she said Mercury attacked her after the match… but he was sitting there the whole time.” Pyrrha was getting annoyed that other questions kept popping up and taking away from her goal.

“Did anything else happen in the matches, did you ever see something that didn’t happen Pyrrha?” Closing her eyes she tried to think on Qrow’s question, when suddenly something struck her.

“When I killed… Penny. Right before then her she had been using her eight swords, but when she went to finish me they multiplied by… I don’t know, but there looked to be hundreds of them pointing right at me. That’s why I used my semblance to… I never meant to…” Glynda put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s ok Pyrrha. We know you didn’t mean to, she was a robot anyway. But this gives me an understanding. Someone was influencing what both you and Yang saw during your singles match.”

“You mean like, creating an illusion only they could see?” Qrow asked while Glynda scratched her chin much like a guy would do with her beard of stubble.

“I don’t know exactly, it’s possible. But I think I can confidently say, that someone conspired to make Yang and Pyrrha, by extension Vale, look bad.” Pyrrha felt a little bit more at ease with Glynda’s explanation, she wasn’t solely responsible for Penny’s death, and what Yang said about Mercury attacking her was likely true.

“Then we should tell Yang that someone messed with her head, right?” Both adults shared a look and shook their heads.

“For now let Yang focus on her recovery from losing her sister and her arm. Something like her aftermath incident with Mercury probably wouldn’t help too much. Then at least she won’t be looking to get some payback on him.”

“Oh she won’t be able to go looking for revenge on the boy.” Qrow said sounding a little pleased with whatever he was hiding.

“What do you mean Qrow?” Glynda asked as Pyrrha started to realise that his smile was somewhat, dark.

“The boy Mercury, I killed him as he covered for the girl. Green hair and red eyes, brown skin and with a target on her head.” His voice was low and dark, he growled his sentence as the women listened. “She’s the one you want Pyrrha. She’s the one that killed Ruby. I found her standing over her body… sickles coated and dripping in…”

Pyrrha remained silent, Glynda the same as the name of the one who claimed Ruby’s life was revealed. Pyrrha recalled her as seeming friendly, she’d seen Emerald talking with the entirety of team RWBY on a couple of occasions. But that must have all be a guise. She knew now that Emerald was responsible for Ruby’s murder and one of her goals shifted firmly to finding her and hurting her. _I’ll get her Ruby, she can’t beat me. I will make her pay for what she did to you._


	10. Together & Pyrrha’s Plan

 

** Yang **

With Tai’s first day back at work, Yang was noticing his absence. She got up and had breakfast with him and the twins, but it was hard since their usual intimacy was nullified by the presence of the other two girls. They couldn’t get close and kiss, or even hug as it might look too suspicious. The only time she actually got to kiss him was when he went to his room to get everything before leaving.

Up there in the privacy of his room, he and Yang shared a deep kiss that would have to last until sometime after he returned from work and they got a safe moment to themselves. But as soon as he left, Yang felt alone and began to worry. She feared slipping back down into the abyss that she’d climbed out of with the help of her father by focusing on their training and the relationship they’d formed.

Father and daughter was the old status but still held true, yet when they were alone it was like two lovers completely infatuated with one another. Sometimes they’d fall into the father daughter roles but she knew he’d tried to break that habit since their first kiss. Having struggled with it until work, they hoped their farce had worked well enough to throw the twins off. It was hard going back to acting like just a father and daughter.

“Alright hold it there.” Yang called out, stopping the sparring match between the sisters. It was insanely even, despite the fact that Melanie used her legs. They both had their strengths, but neither could really provide much of a defence against each other’s specialty.

“We’re going to focus on punching for now. Miltia, I know you need to learn how to kick better but first, since we’re both more punching orientated we’ll give Melanie a little bit of an advantage.”

“What?! But I don’t want her to be able to beat me.” Miltia complained while her twin just laughed.

“It’s not about winning or losing. We’re improving your skills so that the both of you will be able to at least have more of a variety in your attacks and better defence where you’re both sorely lacking.” Yang countered.

“Don’t worry sis, we’ll both coach you on kicking.” Melanie spoke up offering her own teaches that Yang quickly figured she could take advantage of too.

“Fine, but we’re spending the same amount of time on both of us.” Miltia growled. Yang and Miltia slowly began coaching Melanie. Miltia was the one giving demonstrations of what Yang described for obvious reasons.

Attacking with punches, only punches. It was basics for two of the girls, but complex stuff for Melanie who relied so heavily on her legs to do all the work. After half an hour of training Yang’s brain was hurting with how Melanie just couldn’t get a grasp on some of the most basic movements. _Patience and repetition. She’ll get it._

Yang showed what she could with one arm, but Miltia had to complete the demonstrations. Yang instructed Miltia on some basic patterns and for Melanie to copy her twin, these patterns were simple and slow, allowing Melanie to easily follow the motion. But there were still many times where she messed it up. Miltia would growl in frustration while Yang would interject with a gentle and encouraging voice that held suggestions, the main one that Miltia go slower until her sister felt confident to pick up the speed. This went on for a long while with small breaks.

Two hours passed with Melanie being taught just a few sequences and instructed to repeat the movements. It would at the very least give her a feel for throwing punches that were mostly just gaps and hooks but compared to her complete lack of using her fists in combat it was a good and normal start.

Yang knew it would be a very long and tedious process for the kicker to become somewhat proficient at punching, but that was her reason for asking Yang to teach her. But still those doubts crept into her mind as each time she felt like demonstrating she’d have to call on Miltia to step in.

After those two hours, she moved on to make Melanie practise some defence moves. For this she could join it and throw some strikes, but with Melanie only having to block one side it became clear that her involvement was a hindrance to Melanie’s growth and she opted out for Miltia. _It’s for the betterment of my student._ She told herself.

“Miltia, strike slowly and I’ll correct her movements.” And that’s what happened for the next hour. Miltia was a slow slugger with Melanie struggling to even keep up with her at half pace. Her movements were all wrong and every now and then Yang would call a halt. She’d grab Melanie’s guard and position it correctly before stepping back and telling Miltia to test it. The re clothed twin tested it rather hard each time, thankfully Melanie’s aura took the majority of the damage.

That hour was filled with a lot of swearing from Melanie, her frustration growing to the point of anger before Yang called it time and demanded them to both stop and have an hour for lunch. It wasn’t much, leftovers from dinner the night before, courtesy of Taiyang.

Excusing herself from the table, Yang made her way to the bathroom where she sent a quick message to Tai telling him that for the first part of the day she was helping Melanie with her attack and defence with only her arms.

Once she’d finished, and the twins had their turns in the bathroom they all kicked back until that hour was up. Yang was feeling refreshed and a bit better about everything. For that hour she’d been thinking about her emotions, how she’d been too busy teaching to think too much about her father and the fact he wasn’t there. But that hour did make her feel alone as though just thinking about stumbling back to her former state sapped her strength.

She was so thankful when that hour had evaporated into the past and she could look forward again. To teaching and being taught how to better attack and defend whilst using her legs and Miltia would be in the same boat. _I’ve got to move past my problem. Dad won’t always be around; the girls won’t always be around. I need to strengthen my mind and body at the same rate._

Just like with Melanie, they spent three hours on training their legs. Yang was more adept at it than Miltia thanks to her already reinventing her fighting style to compensate for her lacking an arm. Drenched in sweat and legs shaking, Yang was glad when the three hours were up. Even though she helped to teach, it was clear that Melanie was on a different level with how she used her legs and Yang had quickly fallen into the student role.

“Miltia, that was appalling. Yang, you’ve been practicing, haven’t you?”

“I’ve had to change my style to incorporate more use of my legs.” She waved her stump around to make a point to the twins. Miltia was in a foul mood again, but she was too tired to argue.

“Both of you need to work on your flexibility. You both have some powerful kicks, Yang more so, but you both lack the ability to move more fluidly.” Yang nodded while Miltia spat on the grass.

“Ok geez. Can we go inside and have a shower already?” Melanie looked to Yang who just nodded. She was tired too, it wasn’t as intense as some of her trainings with Tai but using just her legs for three hours had shown her there was a lot of improvement needed, that and her brain was still wrapping around some of the movements Melanie had shown her.

Wandering inside she let the twins go up to their room, Ruby’s room and get their things for a shower. _Melanie is good. Miltia is stubborn. If I can get them proficient in both of their weaker fronts, then I won’t stand a chance against either or them._ A slow realisation that they would someday probably outdo her in combat made her sad, but it also caused her heart swell. Her students would surpass her, she hoped that they would change their path and fight for good instead or sneaking around in the shadows committing minor crimes.

With a bark from the living room and the patter of many little paws Yang smiled. _Guess we forgot to feed him._ She bent over rubbing Zwei’s head and made her way to the fridge to grab his food. As she was cutting the dog roll she heard a car pull up. She smiled holding the knife still until she heard Tai’s footsteps on the deck. As soon as the door opened she was ready.

“Dad catch!” She yelled, throwing the piece of dog roll she’d cut off to Tai with Zwei chasing after the airborne meal.

* * *

 

** Taiyang **

Returning to work for the first time in over a month was a little daunting for Tai. The morning had been fine, breakfast with Yang and the twins. A kiss before he had to leave followed by a nice quiet drive to school. Only, as the morning dragged on he grew increasingly worried about Yang and how she was coping with two girls she was supposed to be instructing.

The first two periods went by with his anxiousness reverting to how he usually taught by the middle of his first class. He was the normal laid-back Mr Xiao Long that his students liked to have. None asked him what was wrong, why he was away for more than a month, but on their way out of his class there were a few telling him they’re glad he was back.

Morning break went by far too quickly for the other teachers, but not quick enough for Tai as his co-workers wouldn’t stop talking to him and asking him how Yang was doing. He answered a few times, telling them she was doing a lot better, but each time he stopped talking his expression would change to one of concern. He wanted to ring home, to talk with his little girl, his lover.

Third and fourth period passed quickly with the fourth being rather enjoyable as he took the class out for physical education. For a primary combat school, physical education meant teaching the students how to move more effectively or to set up a training course. Today Tai had taken the older class out and they all had their weapons, made by their own hands with the helpful knowledge of experienced weapon engineers.

Every weapon had some kind of gun, and most were swords, the most common weapon for any growing or adult hunter. Raven and Qrow were the first that jumped to Tai’s mind, even though both had unique swords.

With the lunch bell resonating over the fields he called for them all to return the weapons to their lockers before they enjoyed their hour of freedom before the final class of the day. It was an hour that also proved to be a long one for Tai because as soon as he was finished with his food, his mind began to wander home.

“Tai.” Came the voice of Signal’s headmaster. “Sorry I haven’t been able to catch up with you earlier. I’ve been busy, how are you finding it back at work?” Meral asked as he took a seat opposite Tai in the teacher’s lounge.

“I was a little bit nervous coming back, but I got back in the groove before first period was out.” He smiled softly.

“Good, good. The students haven’t been bombarding you with questions I hope? I did ask them to keep their noses out of your business.”

“No, the students haven’t asked even once. It’s the bloody co-workers that have been prying.” Meral shook his head.

“I want to say that they’ve just been worried, and its true that most have. But I think there are a few that were jealous that you got that much time to spend with your daughter.” Tai couldn’t believe what he heard, some were jealous? Of the situation of his family? Anger boiled up and his cheeks and ears turned a light red. Meral saw this and leaned closer.

“Tai.”

“How could they be jealous? I lost my daughter. Yang lost her arm and her sister.” His jaw clenched and his hands curled into fists.

“I know, and I made sure they knew the situation for you absence, there were a couple that didn’t. Those that had approached me because of said jealousy wasn’t because of your situation, but the simple fact that you were spending time with your family. They were the teachers that lost someone in the fall too. Not sons or daughters, but brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews.” Meral took a sip from his coffee and sat back in his chair crossing his legs and watching as Tai relaxed.

“Sorry for causing a rift between your employees.” Tai whispered.

“Don’t be. Yang needed you and still does. I’m sure you’ve probably been worried sick about her since leaving for school this morning, right?” Tai just nodded and Meral chuckled. “Such a doting father. She’s lucky to have you Tai.”

“She’s been getting a lot better Meral, it’s just that when I told her that I was returning to work there was a little bit of regress that happened.” He looked the message over on his scroll and smiled, glad that Yang had messaged him and glad that she was teaching like she said she would.

“I see. If she needs you Tai…”

“She’s fine, for now anyway. We had a talk about it, many talks about it before today. She realises that she needs to get over this fear. Though it’s lucky she has a couple of friends staying over for the next wee while.” _I hope those twins aren’t being mean to my little dragon._

“Company from friends might help. But the offer still stands Tai. If you need to go to her, if she needs help. Give me a call and I’ll fill in for you.” Tai looked up with a shimmer in his eyes and a smile on his face.

“Thank you Meral. You have no idea how much you’ve helped just letting me be there for her.”

“Don’t mention it, I’ve already approved leave for three other teachers here, the first starts her leave tomorrow. Coffee?” Meral asked, getting to his feet and walking over to the coffee machine grabbing Tai a mug since Tai nodded and refilled his own. _Other teachers are suffering too huh. They should go to their families, its not selfish to be with the ones or one you love._

The rest of lunch was small talk between himself and Meral, the headmaster inquiring whether or not he’d managed to find himself a date during his time off. Although the answer was a resounding no, Tai couldn’t help but smile as he had found something more in his daughter than simply the bond of a parent and child.

As soon as the bell sounded for the end of the last class, Tai dismissed his students and quickly made it to his car, eager to get home to Yang. He didn’t speed, but the excitement and nervousness he felt was almost compelling enough to make him do so.

Opening the door he wasn’t greeted with a hello, a good afternoon, no. Instead his own daughter threw some dog food at him and their little corgi pattered after the flying meat. He caught it with one hand, a small smirk with a side of annoyance on his face before turning and tossing it out the door.

“Good afternoon Yang.” He said placing his folder onto a chair around the table.

“Afternoon daddy.” Yang chirped back sounding rather happy. _Somethings happened, that or she’s just excited to see me._ He stepped closer to her as she put the dog roll back in the fridge and looked at her ass as she bent over. He smirked, listening closely for any sound of the twins. In the distance he heard a shower and smiled. They always waited for one another to finish before emerging.

He caught Yang as she stood, a hand on each hip making her jump in surprise but he didn’t stop. He pulled her closer and leaned in going for a kiss, a kiss that she was hesitant about as he watched her eyes dart about. Caving to her own desires she put her hand on his chest and kissed him passionately, once more his beard tickling and scratching, not hurting but adding to the pleasure she felt.

Hands slipped around her hips and onto her ass, squeezing and picking her up ever so slightly before putting her down. Their kiss broke with Yang wearing an embarrassed smile.

“I missed you dad.”

“I missed you too Yang.”

“I’m all sweaty and yuck. I’m going to go have a shower ok?” Tai continued smiling and nodded, waving her away. He turned to go to the fridge when he heard a groan. Frowning slightly he looked at her. “Want to help me out? I need to wash my bad.”

Tai felt his body heat up at the thought of showering with Yang. Sure he’d washed her back before but not since the twins had arrived, and never inside the shower at the same time. Blood ran south despite his desire for it not to do so. _Oum dammit… physiological responses are terrible._

“We’ll be keeping our underwear on dad, don’t get too excited.” Her eyes flashed to the crotch of his trousers before back to his eyes. The wink she gave him made his throat tighten. Underwear of not, he wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity.

Locking the door to his room he turned to see Yang’s golden locks disappear into his personal bathroom she’d started using for her own showers. He followed her in, pausing at the beside table where he had a picture of both Raven and Summer. Guilt panged his heart as he thought about what his to ex-wives would say about his taboo relationship. _Don’t look at me that way. We make one another happy._

He was tempted to put the photos face down, but in the actual room they wouldn’t see a thing. _Deep breaths Xiao Long._ With that, he stepped into his bathroom to find Yang bent over. His mind went blank as all he could do was stare. She was perfect, toned legs showing the power in her calf and thigh muscles, and her gluteal muscles through her panties. As she stood even her back was toned, more on the left than the right but still very impressive and attractive.

Even as she turned he couldn’t peel his gaze from her as he examined her near naked body until she was facing him. Her panties were black, but her bra was a bright yellow. Her eyes were lilac and narrowed giving him a provocative stare.

“Geez dad. When I usually strip in the bathroom it’s just the shower that gets turned on.” Tai opened his mouth but not a word slipped out. His mind was overcome with her beauty, and a pun that made him blush as she revealed she noticed his growing erection. _Am I really that transparent?_ Look down he shook his head, it wasn’t his expression but his body’s natural response, for the most part.

He watched the water lather her beautiful pale skin as he undressed before joining his daughter in the shower for the first time. She turned to face him, wetting her hair in the process and using her hand to brush all of her golden locks behind her shoulders. Tai’s hands went to her prominent hips and pulled her against him.

Unfortunately he’d forgotten about something causing his own underwear to form into a tent. Feeling her waist against it he shot his hips back blushing deeply. _Fuck… she probably thinks I’m trying to get at her._ Yang looked down though, examining the tent in her father’s underwear, the tent she’d so proudly made him produce.

“Relax dad. It can’t be helped when we’re sharing a shower right?” He nodded and leaned in kissing her. They shared many short gentle kisses before Yang turned them so Tai was getting wet from the shower.

Tai was feeling both ashamed and aroused when he knew he shouldn’t be, especially the latter. Being handed a bar of soap, Yang turned and pulled her hair over her front so Tai could wash her back without causing any damage to the mane that she deeply cared for.

Making soap suds in his hands, he pressed the bar to her back keeping it in one hand as he spread it all over her broad back. His hands traced down her spine to the top of her panties before diverging and coating her lower back with suds. Then up her sides getting a giggle escaping from her as he accidentally tickled her.

“That feels really nice dad, thank you.” She whispered, barely audible over the rain that was the shower.

“Not problem my Sunny Little Dragon.” He kissed the shoulder that ended with her stump before covering it with soap too. He’d already taken his time cleaning her back and shoulder blades, now he wanted to clean elsewhere. “Don’t be scared Yang. I love you.” He whispered before going somewhere he knew would test her.

His right hand covered with soapy foam ran down her right arm as he remained behind her. He could tell the moment she realised where he was going by how she tensed up. He hummed softly as his fingertips glided around the end of her shortened arm and curled around the stump. He held there for a time, waiting to see if Yang would yell or ask him to stop, but she never did.

He began to wash there, feeling the scar tissue while keeping the pressure very light. He didn’t want to make her more uncomfortable. Hearing her breathe out and watching her head slump down exposing the back of her neck, something he would take advantage of with a tender kiss where her hair had parted allowing his lips to graze her bare skin.

“Dad… why?”

“Why?” He asked back, slowing the rubbing on the nub of her right arm. “Because I think you’re beautiful Yang, every part of you. Even here.” He rubbed a little faster just to make sure she knew his hand was still there.

There was silence between them for a moment before a chuckle. He wondered what she was laughing at before being taken by surprise as she turned and pushed him onto the cold wall where she bullied him into a deep smooch that took his breath away. His arms went to her hips and then ass again, staying above her panties for good measure.

To Tai it felt like several minutes before his darling daughter pulled back from the kiss she strongarmed him into. Her cheeks were profoundly red from her actions as she stepped back and cleared her throat.

“Now then, why don’t I wash your back?” Bending down she picked up the soap only for Tai to take it swiftly from her grasp.

“I think not. You’re the one who’s been training. Now turn around and let daddy wash his baby girl.” Yang pouted but obeyed his request, turning around allowing Tai to wrap his arms around her and press the bar against her toned abdomen. Fingers from his free hand rubbed her stomach, feeling the bumps that were the dips between her abdominal muscles. _She is strong, so strong._

“Dad…. That tickles.” Yang giggled making Tai smile.

“Sorry, I was just feeling your muscles. I’ll wash your legs now.” He stated as he knelt in the shower. With water running down his back, he used both hands to start cleaning one leg at a time.

He started up high, pushing at her inner thighs until she gave him a wider stance. From there he started from just below her panties and massaged the soap all the way to her ankle before coming up and starting on the other. Yang shuddered and he swore he heard a small gasp slip from above. Grinning to himself he spent a little longer down there, giving both legs more attention that they needed to be clean.

He washed one hand so it was free of soap before brushing her hair behind her shoulders and more to one side before rubbing the soap on her chest, above her bra of course. He finished washing her chest, but by then he was harder than ever from almost fondling his daughter’s bra protected breasts. _Do it Taiyang… make her aware of what you feel._

Letting the soap fall to the floor of the shower, Tai guided his hands to her ribs where they remained for a time as he contemplated whether or not to act on his desire. Looking over Yang’s bare shoulder he had a great view of her cleavage and the wet skin that disappeared into the bra.

With a slow motion he raised his hands, sliding them up her sides until he felt the fabric that was her yellow bra. He didn’t stop there and Yang didn’t object either. His fingers began to form to the shape of Yang’s bust until he was cupping the bottom of her breasts. His own breath was short with his heart racing, but it was nothing to the ragged breaths he heard from Yang.

“I love you Yang. Much more than a father should.” He turned his head to the side and kissed her exposed neck on the righthand side. The squeak he received sounded terribly hot as Yang tilted her neck to the left, giving him a greater plain of skin to kiss, and kiss he continued to do.

“I love you too Dad... Tai.”  Hearing his own name fall from her lips was enough for him, he stopped holding back and moved his hands up until he had the best hold he could find. Yang let out a moan, not even trying to hide it this time as Tai gave her breasts a gentle caress through her bra.

He moved his mouth to the crook of her neck and began to suck and lick as his hands continued to grope his lover. _They’re so big… Oum this is so wrong._ Wrong or not, Tai didn’t stop for a second, and when he felt her nipples poking through her bra he got more excited.

Pulling her back against his chest he moved his hips to hers, his hard member pressing against her thinly covered cheeks. His gruff moan was nothing to Yang’s sexy whimper as her hand came over his and help him massage her own breast.

“Tai… Tai!” She moaned louder, rotating her hips a little to better feel his cock against her ass. Tai’s mind was a haze of lust and shame. Shame because it was his daughter, but lust because everything they were doing, the other seemed to be feeding off and not once had either shied away.

Yang arched her back and rocked her hips until his cock was flat against his stomach, the tip protruding from the top of his underwear. Rubbing it up and down using her rear end, Tai took the opportunity to gently run his thumbs over her stiff nipples, protected only by a single layer of fabric. The way she shuddered and moved her hips away from his before she leaned back against him completely surprised him. _My girl is sensitive there… or was it just because it was the first time?_ He wondered as he moved his hands back to her hips and kissed her cheek.

He let Yang rest there as he watched her chest heave. She was the most beautiful thing on Remnant to him, the perfect woman for a man long past his prime. _She’s too good for you isn’t she Tai._ He chuckled to himself and turned her head by taking her chin into his hand and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

“It’s about time we got out of her Yang.” Yang groaned and shook her head giving him puppy dog eyes. “The twins will get suspicious. Come on, out.” He said smirking.

“Hmph! Fucking ass… you owe me big time old man.” She growled, stepping out of the shower before him and grabbing her towel. The look she shot back at him was similar to the ones he knew well, looks both of his ex-wives had given him after he’d teased them sexually and denied them a release.

“I’ll make it up to you when we’re ready honey.” _Fuck._ He scolded himself but Yang’s glare had softened, partially replaced by a smirk.

“Honey is it. You can do better than that… and I was right, it wasn’t just the shower that was turned on.” She winked, Tai groaned. But following her eyes she saw the tip of his cock poking up from his underwear and panicked to push it back down into cover.

By the time he looked up Yang was gone, the door to the bathroom closed once again allowing him the privacy to wash himself. Once finished her stood under the water for a moment looking at the palms of his hands, hands that had been groping and massaging Yang’s well endowed bosom. _If I end up in hell… its been more than worth it._ Chuckling to himself, he finished with the shower and headed out with his towel.

* * *

 

** Pyrrha **

Pyrrha waited until the start of a new week before she asked her team to meet her after she and Velvet finished training that day. Velvet had things to do with her team and it had given her enough time to come up with some sort of plan with the information she gathered from her meeting with Glynda and Qrow.

Cinder and Mercury was dead. The newest fall maiden, the false maiden Glynda had labelled her since she stole the power, was dead. Qrow had told her how Mercury covered for his friend Emerald after she killed Ruby, giving his life so the murderer could escape. Of course, the boy had only lasted a short time against an enraged Qrow, but long enough for Emerald to disappear.

Pyrrha was the first one seated in one of Vale’s parks. Looking out over a small lake from the bench she was sitting on she watched the ducks swimming and dunking for food. Watched the small children feeding some ducks bread and others enjoying the last few weeks of autumn.

“You feeling ok partner?” She looked to the side and smiled seeing Jaune dressed in some casual attire. Jeans, a different hoodie for once.

“I’m fine, just looking at all the happy faces.” It was likely one of the last times she’d see some many in one place. Whether her plan would be supported by her friends or not, she’d decided on her path.

“Calling the team out like this, its got to be something exciting like you re-joining us on the field.” His face darkened. “Or it’s something more serious.”

“The latter… sorry Jaune, but you’ll have to wait until Ren and Nora join us.”

“That’s fine, guess I’ll get ready for something shocking.” He said with a forced smile. Pyrrha nodded her head giving the same expression and looking at her shoes.

It didn’t take long for the other half of their team to arrive, hand in hand the young couple made their way to the bench, Nora skipping and dragging Ren along behind her. She looked so happy with herself while Ren seemed to have lost some of his neutral expression he always used to wear, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. _I’m sorry everyone._

“Pyrrha!” Nora yelled, skipping and hopping into a hug with the redhead just as she got to her feet.

“You seem rather chirpy.”

“That’s because you’ve got good news! You’re fighting again right? Jaune told us once you beat Velvet you’ll be joining us again, meaning you’ve beaten the bunny.” She gave toothy grin while Pyrrha returned a sad smile.

“Nora, it’s bad to jump to conclusions. Why don’t we just let Pyrrha explain why she gathered us here.” Ren interjected, pulling Nora back to him and putting an arm around his girlfriend and kissing her cheek causing the bomber to blush.

“Oum, so much PDA.” Jaune complained.

“PDA?” Pyrrha asked with Nora and Jaune laughing at her question. “What?”

“Public display of affection.” Ren answered. Pyrrha blushed at her lack of knowledge and thought back to her and Velvet. They’d done a little of this PDA over the few weeks now.

“That aside, why don’t we go to one of the picnic tables so we can all sit together.” Jaune suggested. It was a good idea that saw them all heading to the nearest free one, one away from others but close to the lake.

Jaune and Pyrrha claimed one side while the couple claimed the other and remained close together. _At least if they both say yes, I won’t be tearing them apart… unlike myself and Jaune._ She hadn’t talked to Velvet about her plans just yet, and Jaune would certainly need to inform Camilla about what he might end up doing.

“So, what have you called us here for Pyrrha?” Ren asked wanting to get straight to the point. She looked them all in the eyes one at a time and sighed.

“I had a meeting with Professor Goodwitch and Ruby’s uncle Qrow.” The semi-relaxed atmosphere changed immediately, it was impossible to miss since Ruby and her uncle were mentioned. “I learned some things that neither want me to tell anyone, but things that I’m going to have to tell you if I want you to come with me.”

“Go with you?” Jaune questioned.

“Oooo where are we going?!” Nora asked excitedly while Ren remained silent and watchful of Pyrrha. It was something that had always made her a little uncomfortable in the past.

“I’ll be heading to Haven with or without you all. And before I tell you more I need you all to swear to me that you won’t breath a word of this to anyone else… especially Yang or her father. That’s the condition. Accept it or leave the table.” She waited for nearly a minute as everyone remained silent. Ren and Nora shared more than a couple of looks but neither said anything to each other or to her or Jaune.

“I think that’s your answer Pyrrha. Now tell us why.” Jaune said placing both of his hands on the table and interlocking his fingers. Nora seemed to be holding her breath while Ren was just transfixed one Pyrrha, waiting for her reasoning.

“I believe… That Ruby’s killer is from Haven, specifically their academy.” She could see the realisation dawning over Nora, her excited blue eyes changing to a fearsome blue with an accompanying smile. Her and Ruby had been pretty close, both so full of energy and wanting to do the right thing.

Ren had simply closed his eyes, probably taking that information in. Jaune had lowered his head and held his forehead and he shook a little. She reached over rubbing his back and feeling the heat from him.

“I’m sorry. I know its…”

“Who is it?” Jaune asked aggressively as he turned to face her. His blue eyes burned with something Pyrrha hadn’t seen before, something that made her hear beat faster. She looked to Nora and Ren, both now staring at her wanting to hear the answer too.

“Emerald Sustrai.” She went on to explain how Ruby had managed to kill Cinder who had been about to finish her off, leaving out the part about the silver eyes. Then about how Emerald had killed Ruby to avenge Cinder before Qrow showed up and dispatched Mercury as Emerald made her escape. All three were shocked into a stupor, unable to truly comprehend or truly believe what she’d just told them all.

Pyrrha looked down at her own thighs to find them shaking softly. She rubbed them slowly and took a few deep breaths as she needed to gather herself since she still had things to tell them. _Can I really tell them about the maiden powers, about silver eyes?_ There was still so much that she didn’t know about, Glynda and Qrow had said as much. What else were they hiding from her.

“When are you leaving?” Ren spoke first, breaking the silence.

“Once I’m able to beat Velvet I will begin training earnestly to become even stronger than I was when Cinder bested me. Once I’m happy with my skill level, I will not hesitate to begin my journey to Haven.” Ren just nodded before Nora raised her voice.

“Do you really think Emerald will be there?” Pyrrha shrugged.

“I don’t know if she’ll be there or not. But that was the school she and her team registered with. If there’s anything being hidden there I will find out.” Her emerald eyes flickered with Nora’s, both girls sharing a bright smile. Pyrrha knew that she had Nora on her team, and Ren would likely not leave her side.

“I’m in.” Was all Jaune said from beside her.

“Jaune, you can think about it. You have Camilla after all.” Pyrrha spoke softly, not wanting to upset her partner and friend.

“Camilla be damned. If there’s even a small chance that we find that… that monster, then I’m in. Ruby was our friend. She was younger than us too but she gave me the courage to keep pushing forward along with helping me grow as your leader. I want to bring her killer to justice, by whatever means.” That fire in his eyes scared Pyrrha a little bit, but she wasn’t about to refuse Jaune the opportunity to chase after Emerald, even if Haven turned out to be a dead end.

“That settles it then. JNPR will head for Haven once Pyrrha is confident enough in her ability. In the meantime, I suggest we all begin training more intensely too.” Hearing Ren, the most level headed one out of the group say that was a relief. She came in thinking that maybe she’d get one of her friends to come along, but all of them was a grateful surprise.

“It will be dangerous. Interkingdom transport has been heavily restricted, especially from Vale and Atlas considering what was broadcast.” Pyrrha told her friends.

“That’s why we’ll be training hard too! We can always walk, plus we’re all awesomely strong. No Grimm would stand a chance.” Ren smiled at his girlfriend’s energy and confidence. But Jaune was still simmering beside her. It wasn’t the Grimm that concerned Pyrrha however, it was this unknown figure who had been commanding Cinder and others to hunt down the silver eyed warriors that she feared.

“Is there anything else you can tell us right now Pyrrha?” Ren asked softly.

“No, right now I’ve said all that really matters.” She was lying, there were dangers she should tell them about but she couldn’t bring herself to pull her friends into that world she’d only just been introduced to. Not yet anyway. “I need to talk to Velvet about this too. Jaune, talk to Camilla, and don’t just Damn her. She’s someone special in your life.”

Jaune looked up at Pyrrha angrily, but the fire had already begun to dissipate. He gave a sombre nod and got to his feet slowly. Ren and Nora were already talking and from what Pyrrha could hear it was about training. Jaune grabbed her arm and looked hurt.

“Trust us Pyrrha. If there is anything else, anything at all we should know about… we won’t hate you for it.” Pyrrha smiled and nodded.

“There are some other things. But for now, I’d just like you all to absorb what I’ve said and think your decisions over. When the time comes for me to leave, I might share more.” She didn’t like keeping things from Jaune, from any of her friends. It felt like she was betraying them but giving them too much to think on after that devastating information would have been irresponsible of her, at least from her point of view.

Pyrrha hugged Ren and Nora both and told them to keep one another safe and honest, and to keep an extra close eye on Jaune since he seemed to be the most devastated one there, at least on the surface.

Once she was done and they’d said their goodbyes, Pyrrha went back to her apartment and spent the remainder of the day thinking about and going over the motions to her new moves. As dinner approached she figured Velvet would be there shortly. She prepared another healthy meal with the intent of telling Velvet that she’d be leaving for Haven in the future. A future she hoped wasn’t too far away.

“Mmm something smells good!” Came a delightful tone from the entrance to Pyrrha’s apartment. The champion smiled, glad her girlfriend was home but worried about what she would say about her plan to leave for Haven.

“That would be dinner. It has carrots in it.” Pyrrha called back getting a joyous squeal as payment. _So adorable._

“I love carrots.” Velvet chimed as she entered the kitchen and hugged Pyrrha from behind. She felt the rabbit ears fall against her back and head making her smile.

“That’s why I always include them when I cook.”

“I thought you’d be well sick of them by now since I do the same.”

“They’re healthy and taste good raw or cooked. Plus, I like seeing your eyes light up when you see them.” There was an embarrassed huff from behind her. “Can you set the table? Its nearly finished.”

“Sure thing Pyrr.”

With the table soon set, Pyrrha brought out the bowl she’d tipped the meal into. Carrots cut into thick strips, green beans, sliced onion, sliced mushrooms seasoned with salt, white pepper and garlic salt. Velvet’s ears stood on end as she leaned over taking in a deep whiff of the aroma.

“Mmm smells yummy. What’s it called?”

“It’s a Green Bean and Mushroom Medley. I followed the instructions but its my first time making it. I hope it turned out ok.” She bit her lower lips as Velvet dished herself out a large portion leaving the rest for Pyrrha. She didn’t take all of it, she made enough for the rabbit to take some for lunch the next day if she did enjoy the meal.

Pyrrha didn’t take a bite to eat, she was too busy waiting to see Velvet’s reaction to see if she’d done good or messed it up. _Be good, be good please._ She begged as Velvet took her time with the mouthful she forked into her gob. Ears flickered and her eyes widened, dancing with delight as her mouth formed into a smile. Pyrrha let out a sigh and mentally patted herself on the back.

“Oum that’s amazing! You have to cook it more often!” Pyrrha giggled at her girlfriends demand but did nod.

“Of course, and I made enough for you to take some for your lunch tomorrow.” Velvet smiled even more as she tucked into her dinner with Pyrrha following suit.

It wasn’t until they’d both cleaned off the plates that Pyrrha brought up the subject of her leaving for Haven with potentially the rest of her team. Velvet ears had flopped over by the time she’d explained that she had a reason for going there and that it was important.

“I’ll tell you if you keep it a secret, but I need to do this Velvet.” Pyrrha gazed at Velvet, her arms stretching across the table to try and take Velvet’s hand in her own.

“What happens after you find what you’re looking for? Are you staying there? Are you leaving me?” Velvet’s brown eyes that had shown such joy during and before their meal were now the complete opposite, afraid and sad to which Pyrrha knew exactly why.

Pulling her hands back she rose from her seat and walked around the table until she was beside Velvet. Squatting down so she was looking up at the rabbit she slowly shook her head while retaining eye contact.

“I’m not leaving you the way you’re thinking Velvet. You’re my girlfriend and whatever happens in Haven I intend to return here to your side.” She saw the relief on Velvet’s face and gently placed a kiss to her lover’s lips.

“I really like you Pyrrha.”

“Only like me? And here I am falling in love with my cute guardian bunny.” This got Velvet blushing and Pyrrha giggling as the Faunus wrapped her arms around her neck and slipped from the chair to sit on her lap as Pyrrha’s legs folded so she was sitting on them.

“Why don’t you want me to go with you? I’m strong… I can beat Jaune and Ren… You currently.”

“It might be dangerous Vel. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Then it might be dangerous for you! You’re not healed! You can’t go.” Her ears flopped over again as she hid her face in the crook of Pyrrha’s neck.

“I’m not going until I can beat you in one on one combat Velvet. Even then I’m going to train for a short time more to improve my abilities even further. I plan to go there stronger than ever.” He voice was soft but stern, determined and truthful as she tried to let Velvet know, she’d be going in the peck condition of her life, at least so far.

“Fine… and there’s no way I can change your mind?” Pyrrha thought about it and shook her head.

“No. I’m sorry.” Velvet shuddered against her and kissed her neck.

“Don’t be. It must be very important for you to feel so strongly about it.” She pulled back and looked Pyrrha in the eyes, brown to emerald as she forced a smile. “Just make sure you come back to me ok?” Pyrrha’s eyes widened with surprise.

“You don’t want to know why?”

“I do. But if you don’t want to tell me then I understand. Just come back here. I’ll be waiting.” Pyrrha’s heart ached with love for her Faunus lover. _Velvet… Velvet._ She kissed the rabbit passionately, pushing her head back until there was a thump.

“Ow! Pyrrha… At least move me away from the table.”

“I’m so sorry Vel! I’m sorry, are you ok? You’re not going to have a lump?” Pyrrha asked in a panic. While she reached around to check Velvet’s head for any damage, Velvet to push her onto the floor with her own strength.

“I’m fine. Just a little bump on the head. Now relax and make it up to me by responding in kind.” Pyrrha wondered what she meant until her lips were smothered by Velvet’s. Her mind went numb and her arms instinctively wrapped around Velvet’s waist keeping her close. _Thank you. I love you, Velvet Scarlatina._


	11. Check Ins Around Remnant #1

** Blake **

After her trip across the seas and the incident with the Sea Feilong, a Grimm she’d never seen before. It was only thanks to her and Sun, the latter of which she didn’t know had followed her all the way from Vale, that the ship even made it to Menagerie.

With Sun in tow, not by choice, but because he refused to leave her side, Blake took him to her home. Pointing it out as the very large, multilevel house with wooden siding and brown roof tiles. This obviously took Sun by surprise, seeing that Blake had lived in such luxury before.

But for Blake it was bitter sweet. She’d left her mother and father to be with the new White Fang after her own father stepped down as leader. The organisation turned south, diverting to more criminal and physical means, sometimes resulting in death, mostly from Adam’s group, a group she had found herself a part of many times.

That very man had been her significant other, they’d promised themselves to one another, but the more ruthless Adam became, the more Blake came to regret her decision. He was strong and fought hard for his beliefs, but his temper grew wilder, his missions increasingly violent against the humans who they were trying to become equals with.

She grew apart from him so much that she’d decided to run away from him but being terrified of returning to her parents after choosing Adam and the White Fang over them, against their wishes too. She had gone to Beacon where she’d made some surprisingly good friends, even with a Schnee. Not to mention her partner who was an amazing friend, a friend that had suffered a grievous wound because of the relationship Blake had with Adam, and the fact she considered Yang to be an ally above all others at that time. Because of this, Yang lost her arm, Adam wanted to hurt Blake and it had worked.

Now after managing to escape, to run away yet again, Blake had no choice but to return to her parents, beg their forgiveness and inform them of what had really happened at Beacon, who was responsible and just lie low. Blake was done with fighting for now, she just wanted a quiet life away from Adam, away from conflict. And to do that, she had to leave her best friend and partner behind to suffer the pain of dismemberment without her.

 _Alright, you can do it. Just knock on the door and apologise to them. They’ll forgive you… maybe._ Turning to Sun she gave a nervous smile and knocked on the door to her family home. The handle rattled against the wood, the sound carrying inside and out making her even more anxious as she waited to see who would answer.

“Coming!” Came a feminine voice, a voice she hadn’t heard in years now, her loving mother’s. _She’ll still love me… it’s her job._ Blake thought, trying to keep herself positive.

“Why are you so nervous? They’re your parents, right?” Sun asked, not knowing how long it had been since Blake had seen them.

“Yes… But its been a while since I saw them, talked to them even. I left on bad terms with them, I…” The door began opening, silencing Blake whose ears flattened against her head in fear.

A black-haired woman poked her head around the side of the great doors of the Belladonna home, her ears pierced with three gold piercings on her cat ears,  two on her right, one on her left. Blake knew who is was even before her face came into view. Smiling with her eyes closed, a calm expression plastered on there. Her heart swelled, love, fear, hope.

“Blake?” the woman asked, her eyes wide and her ears on full alert. Those same amber eyes of Blake’s, reflecting to match the woman’s, her mother Kali.

“H-Hi mum.” Blake answered, raising one hand in a failed wave in greeting.

The gap between them was closed by the older cat Faunus, her arms wrapping around her daughter who had run away so long ago, embracing her without a moment’s hesitation.

“My baby girl.” Kali spoke, stroking her daughter’s hair while Blake remained frozen for a moment, unwilling to believe that her mother had welcomed he back so easily.

“Mother.” She whimpered in response, tightly hugging her back while Sun just watched on in silence.

“Kali! Who is it?” Came a deeper, gruffer voice. _Dad._ Blake realised, becoming worried once more. Her mother was one thing, her father the former leader of the White Fang, a man of strength and renown. His gaze held with the two cats embracing, his hands resting on his hips, he looked just as she remembered.

A tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes, similar to herself and Kali’s but lighter. His top was open, dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. But just like her mother, Ghira’s face melted from stern to surprised the second he realised who was standing before him.

With her hands held together in front of her, Kali’s hands on her left upper arm, her ears slightly down and forwards, Blake looked to her father with a tense smile. It wasn’t at all subtle when he started to smile, an expression that put Blake’s heart and mind to rest as she was welcomed home. Turning to Sun, she smiled softly at him, her ears standing normally as she felt more comfortable.

Sitting around the low-sitting square table in the dining room, the fours of them, a family of three and a monkey Faunus in Sun sat there eating and drinking as they started talking about what happened to Vale and how worried Ghira was. The giant man tried to play it off but failed thanks to his wife’s words. Then Sun went on a rant after making a comment about seeing Blake in action.

While he and Ghira were left talking, Sun more babbling hurriedly to try and defuse the situation he put himself in, he only made things a little worse before poring himself another tea. However, this was all ended when there was another knock on the door. Ghira got up to dismiss them, but while he left, Kali informed them that it was the White Fang, the representatives on Menagerie at least.

Neither Blake or Sun cared much for the slight difference and having survived to bear witness of the fall of Beacon, they both stalked off to the door. She was recognised and greeted by the two Faunus at the door, wolf brothers. Corsac and Fennec, twins, one with a tail the other with ears.

“They represent the White Fang in Menagerie now.” Ghira told. Sun freaked out a little.

“Those psychos are here too!?” He spat out, the wolf eared brother defending his organisation calmly.

“We are not as ferocious as the media would have you believe.”

“What we’ve heard! We’ve seen first-hand, your fanatics slaughtered people.” Blake shot back, causing Ghira to question the representatives about his daughter’s meaning.

They were there to apparently inform Ghira, the chieftain of Menagerie about the events that happened in Vale, the White Fang “Splinter group” they called it, Adam Taurus’ group was following their own path under his direction, against the wishes of their organisations leader, Sienna Khan.  
  
The Belladonna’s knew both Adam and Sienna, with the prior being somewhat romantically involved with Blake in the past. But the brothers still defended their organisation, even providing Ghira with information they’d obtained and offering to let him review their plans for bringing back their strays, something Ghira would look into, after he’d spent more time with Blake.

Sending the representatives on their way, Ghira and the others returned into the home where the parents had many questions for the teens. Both Blake and Sun were amazed to hear that Ghira and Kali didn’t seem to know what happened, which is when they told them exactly what they experienced and in detail.

White Fang members were part of the attack on Beacon. They unleashed Grimm inside school grounds that spread into the city, the fear and panic it caused only drawing more and more Grimm into the action since dark emotions called to them. She told them how they killed innocents, civilians and students alike, fighting where the Grimm weren’t present so their own forces remained out of the Grimm frenzy.

With Ghira and Kali now informed of what truly happened at Beacon, minus the part about Yang losing her arm to try and save Blake from the very man trying to track her down, she and Sun went to inspect their rooms.

Sun was given a guest room while Blake was given her old room back, one she hadn’t been in in years but it hadn’t changed at all. The sheets were all new, but other than that, all of her old belongings hadn’t been moved much save for when Kali had gone about dusting and cleaning.

Heading into Sun’s room she gave him a soft smile, but seeing Sun sitting on the bed and looking deep in thought, she almost left him to mull over whatever it was.

“Are you really done fighting?” He asked suddenly as her back was turned.

“No, but for the next while I’d like not to get dragged into any confrontations.” Looking into Sun’s blue eyes she could see the hope in his eyes. _Don’t rush me Sun, I just want to be with my family._

“Sure thing! But when you’re ready, I’ll be right here ready to fight alongside you, just like when we kicked that sea Grimm’s ass.” His toothy grin was at least comforting, though she did roll her eyes. Blake knew that if he hadn’t been there then beating the Sea Feilong might not have been possible at all. _Thank you, for not giving up on me… even though you kind of stalked me._ She giggled and left the room, Sun sitting there dumbfounded about the giggling.

* * *

 

** Vernal **

Returning from a raid on a nearby village, one that resulted in many deaths by those who chose to fight back, Vernal returned with not one by two wagons filled with supplies ranging from ammunition to seeds. Among the supplies was a small supply of Dust she managed to liberate and she was given priority over the fire and ice Dust.

Trained by none other than Raven Branwen, Vernal was a very capable warrior, even going as far as toying with some of the newer huntsmen whenever they arrived. Raven was well known as she’d killed many hunters who had thought they’d be the ones to finally free the smaller villages and towns of the bandit queen, none were successful, never even getting close.

But there was a huge secret Raven kept, only Vernal knew of the truth of it and once asked by Raven, she’d quickly agreed to become a decoy for her leader. Posing as the Spring Maiden, Vernal had allowed a huge target to be painted on herself if someone ever found out about it, but so far, they’d been safe and Raven had continued training her.

“Take the food and medicine to Ollie, he’ll divide it equally and see that the medicine is kept safe within the vault.” The vault was just a small safe, big enough to fit dozens of smaller, more potent medicines safe from getting damaged, but this was also a decoy, that safe held only a small amount, the real safe was under Raven’s tent and always would be.

“Raven, we’ve returned from the raid. No losses, a couple of minor injuries, a couple of deaths on the villages side but that should hopefully just scare them into future submission when they see us approaching.” Vernal waited outside the tent for Raven to answer her.

“Come in Vernal.” And that’s exactly what she did, sitting on one of the cushions as Raven poured them both a cup of tea. “I take it there was nothing out of the ordinary, no one or thing watching you?” She inquired.

“No Raven, I couldn’t see anything watching us and didn’t feel as though there were eyes upon me.”

“So how was the haul? Anything interesting that you think I might like?” Vernal shook her head and took the cup to her lips.

“Actually, there was some different flavoured tea that I thought you might appreciate so I grabbed a box.” Vernal pulled out a slightly crinkled box of tea, Passion fruit, pomegranate and honeysuckle flavoured. Raven took it from her hands and smiled.

“You always find the sweetest of gifts. What of the Dust supply, did you gather enough to keep up your supply?” Vernal nodded in response to Raven’s question.

“Oversupplied now, its been a while since I’ve had to actually use Dust, most hunters know not to interfere with our raids, mostly because they assume you’re lurking in the shadows waiting for them.” Both women smirked at this, they’d cultivated such a fear in even the hunters of Mistral, that most didn’t even bother to step in to defend innocent lives during a raid, and when they did, Vernal could hold them off for a time if needed to, as Raven was called in for support.

“Perhaps we need to go searching for a challenge, I can’t have your skills or mine getting rusty.”

“Why not a friendly sparring match? No Dust or powers, just blades and bullets and skill.” Raven smiled at her suggestion and nodded.

“Are you trying to gauge how you stack up against me Vernal? I may have taught you a lot of things, but I still hold a few secrets and skills close to my chest.”

“Secrets or not, we’re the strongest and most skilled here, the best training we can get is against one another.” Vernal knew she was right, Raven knew it too.

“Ok then, we’ll finish our tea and prepare ourselves for a good hard sparring match. First to surrender or lose their aura loses.” Vernal took a sip of her tea mentally preparing to face her trainer one on one in an almost real clash. _Attack hard, avoid her blade at all times. I have the advantage of extreme close range._

It was true that Vernal’s weapons required her to get up close and personal, even more so than a sword. But doing so meant getting through Raven’s considerable defences and skill, something she knew was easier to plan than to put into effect.

* * *

 

** Qrow **

Ever since Pyrrha left, Qrow and Glynda had been reminiscing about old times. Their time at Beacon and the years after. Experiences hunting down Grimm and fighting rogue hunters. Qrow had killed other hunters on occasion, the bad ones, but Glynda had always been able to subdue her opponents and take them in to the authorities.

Qrow didn’t like talking about his teams separation, but Glynda knew about how he and Raven were from a very different upbringing. Qrow was able to change his ways of thinking and for a time Raven seemed to as well. But once the female twin gave birth and abandoned her daughter for Tai to support, the team fell apart. Summer and Tai remained strong and eventually married, Qrow had remained a close friend but kept his distance thanks to his semblance which caused all kinds of trouble.

Glynda had remained at Beacon, becoming a part of Ozpin’s inner circle of trusted people alongside Lionheart and the headmaster of Shade and the previous headmaster of Atlas, Ironwood hadn’t been taken in until later. Qrow had joined with Raven years earlier too, both being granted a certain transformation to aid in their watch of Salem’s forces.

But all that had led to mixed memories, emotions, tales that shouldn’t have been shared and finally, a kiss that was one more to cover and mend their aching hearts. Their losses had weighed them down, now the responsibility of carrying on Ozpin’s work against Salem until his new form had fallen to them. That kiss had only been the start of what was to be a long passionate night between two of the most powerful hunters on Remnant. One a prominent figure and one who worked in the shadows.

Qrow opened his eyes feeling groggy, an unfamiliar ceiling above him. _Where the fuck am I?_ He sat up, scars on his torso from past encounters with both Grimm and human. _Why am I naked?_ There was also a certain stench that he was all to familiar with, a smirk came to his face as he looked to see who his previous night’s conquest was. But what he saw, who he saw gave him the chills.

 _Ah fuck, she’s going to kill me._ Qrow slipped out of the bed and pulled his underwear and pants on before there was a mumbled from the bed. He turned back to see Glynda’s eyes fluttering open. He was going to just leave, make it difficult for her to kick his ass after what they’d done, but he didn’t.

“You’re… leaving?” Glynda asked, still in the early stages of waking up.

“No… I was.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I figured you’d want my head on a pike.” The smile that came to Glynda’s face told Qrow he was right, but the words that followed made him realise something.

“If this was a few months ago I think I would have, but right now I’d like the company, maybe a little more than just company.” She sat up, her chest and breasts covered in the dark spots that were without question, hickeys from Qrow.

“Well then, how about I go and get us both a cup of coffee and something savoury to eat?” His eyes were fixed on the marks he’d left on her body, wondering what else he’d left down below.

“That sounds wonderful, it’ll give me time to make myself presentable too.”

“Right, so dark coffee and a pie?” Glynda gave him a disappointed look. “So, you’ve changed your taste, maybe that’s why we had some fun last night.” He ducked under his own weapon, thrown at him by Glynda who used her semblance to do so.

“A caramel macchiato and a grain honey roll.” Glynda replied, pointing him towards the door. Qrow pulled his shirt on and left his weapon where it landed. He wouldn’t be long so he figured he wouldn’t need it.

As he walked to the nearest café, he thought about what happened. He and Glynda had gone at it obviously for a while considering the marks, he wasn’t even drunk just in disbelief as the memories flooded to his mind clear as day. _She has the most perfect tits. Her ass jiggles too._ Licking his lips as he entered the café, it would make sense to most that his was simply enjoying the smells within the shop.

By the time Qrow returned, two coffees in a cardboard coffee holder and the food in a paper bag, Glynda was fully dressed. Her usual outfit just with different colours. The white long-sleeved pleated top she wore, was the same only green like her eyes. The high waisted pencil skirt instead on black was a deep grey. _Wow, even dressed she looks great._

“Coffee and a roll, just as you ordered.” Glynda turned and smiled, the action causing the usually unimpressed Qrow to blush. _Dammit, this woman._ She took her coffee and roll and went to the table, Qrow joining her in eating their breakfast.

Once they had finished there was an awkward silence, neither seeming to know where to go from there. Both adults, both having had experience, yet but unsure since they held a certain respect and expectation for the other.

“You’re serious about following Pyrrha when she leaves to find Emerald?” Glynda finally asked.

“I am. She might need help, she will if her team doesn’t decide to go with her.” Qrow was bent on finding emerald too, his hatred towards that girl was beyond anything he’d felt before.

“Well make sure you come back to Vale. I’ll need a friend and strong ally when we decide to retake Beacon.” Qrow looked at her with a face that provided nothing.

“Friend, not friends with benefits?” He asked, a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Oum.” Glynda groaned, putting her palm against her forehead. “Qrow, I’m not one to usually do things like that. It was a one-time thing, I’m not a screw once kind of woman. I want something more.” Qrow nodded, acknowledging her reasoning.

“Well, what if it wasn’t a one-time thing then? What if you and I did it some more?” Glynda looked up after lifting her head from her palm and held his gaze, studying him.

“I mean a relationship Qrow, I will not simply do it more because it was enjoyable. If you’re not going to commit then go back to hunting other skirts.” Qrow laughed at this, he had certainly chased more than a few skirts in his time, often succeeding.

“And what if we were to be in a relationship? I can promise that I won’t try and get into other skirts until I get back to you.” Glynda’s cheeks turned pink, flustered by Qrow’s sudden offer, as stupid as it sounded.

“You’re unbelievable, you just want someone waiting for you when you return don’t you.” Qrow didn’t give an immediate reaction which annoyed the professor.

“Look Glynda, you’re and attractive woman, we’ve known each other for a long time and know each other’s semblances. You know what kind of guy I am and I know you’re a strict goody good who happens to be fucking sexy.” A book hit him in the back of his head, Glynda’s eyes held a fire in them, her crop in her hand.

“Ok so I’m making a bad point, but I’ve always been… worried about being with one person. My semblance isn’t the most forgiving, hell it’s a plan pain in the ass the majority of the time.” This was why Qrow had to keep his distance from his family and friends, he didn’t want his misfortune to affect them too much. Thus, the temporary visits to his nieces and Tai over the years.

“Ok, ok. I’ll give you a chance Qrow. I’ve been alone for so long and having someone I think, is attractive even if he can be a bit of an ass. Sounds nice.” Glynda had a smile now, something Qrow was surprised about. _She said? Is she saying yes?_ He raised an eyebrow at her making her growl.

He apologised as Glynda got up and rounded on him. She smacked him atop his head and pushed him backwards off the chair. But he didn’t hit the ground, her semblance placing him very gently on the ground and moving the chair so he was flat on his back., legs able to extend fully. She straddled him and untied her hair.

“One chance Qrow, you fuck this up and I’ll make sure I find a way to make you regret ever suggesting we become a couple, got it?” Qrow nodded quickly, dumbstruck. ”Good boy, now how about round two, I’ll make sure you know who this cock belongs to.” _Thank Oum._ Qrow prayed, kissing Glynda back as their morning perked up, in many ways.

* * *

 

** Weiss **

Having been forced home after the fall of Beacon, against her will. Weiss had remained in the Schnee manor, her father giving her only limited freedom. Her brother being a constant pain with his stuck up attitude that Weiss couldn’t help but realise, she once had. Whitley thought he was so much better than her, that he knew more, would be more. _Too bad I’m the heiress Shitley._ Oh how she found her brother annoying, his nose was constantly sniffing around searching for anything she done wrong, not that she cared nearly as much as she used to.

But with her father being over protective, more like freakishly controlling. Weiss didn’t get to do as much training as she wanted, she had to revert to training in her room, mostly focusing on her summoning skills. Luckily for her, she had a couple of friends in Atlas, and one that was constantly within reach.

The Schnee family butler in Klein Sieben, a man who had some very strange personalities that went along with the change in his eye colour. Light brown was his normal colour, the colour that Weiss called his normal state. Red was anger, yellow was for his happiness, purple seemed to mean he was tired or tiring.

He was always nice to her, offering comforting words, taking and delivering messages for her. She recalled that even before Beacon he was her best ally there, even more so upon her forced return. He wasn’t someone that she would take for granted again.

Another ally, or at least someone she liked more than her father was a person who had constantly visited during her time in her home prison, and that she’d heard argue and even threaten her father. It was General James Ironwood, a man who’d been at the fall of Beacon where his own forces were turned against one another and set against any living thing. It was a disaster for all who experienced it, but his image seen on the screens across Remnant showed him fighting against his robotic soldiers.

Two that were the most surprising were the two that she and Yang had fought in the doubles round, the Faunus Neon Katt and the boy whose father had been bullied her father. The result was Flynt’s father being forced out of the Dust business. She’d won his respect in their match and whenever she was able to get news to them, she did, she liked having allies outside her prison.

Today however she arranged for Klein to summon General Ironwood into her room for a quick talk. She needed information and the chance of freedom, he was likely the only person who could provide her with the best of both.

Sitting on her bed in her new attire, a short, glittering dress with a colour gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

She hand picked it, an upgrade from her previous outfit and one that she thought showed her growth both in stature and maturity. A sign of the change she’d gone through since attending Beacon. However, there was one major thing that she had missing from her attire, something she wished she could have gotten from Yang.

She wanted something of Ruby’s to complete her attire, something her partner and best friend wore that she could use to make sure a part of Ruby was always physically with her. The months at home had been hard on the Schnee heiress who had been torn away from Vale right after Ruby’s funeral, more accurately, as soon as they started putting the dirt on her grave. It was something that pained her to no end. She’d wanted to say her goodbyes, comfort Yang and be comforted by the bright brawler, but she was forced to leave, sobbing and crying, no one helping, not that she blamed Yang in the slightest.

All she got was night after night of tears, crying herself to sleep as the pain remained. Hear heart ached for Ruby and her team, to find the one who’d taken her bestie from the world. But all she got was the cold and uncomfortable prison that was her family estate, a place she would rather not be kept.

With tears in her eyes as she sat there remembering her dear friend, a knock at the door made her heart race in fear. _Not now, focus Weiss, dry those tears and make a strong front._ She ordered herself, dabbing her tears away with a soft handkerchief, a fresh one unused since it had been sent through the wash.

“Miss Schnee. It’s General Ironwood, I understand that you want to have a private meeting.” Came the male’s voice from the other side of the door. Walking over, Weiss unlocked the door and stood there giving him a small curtsey.

“Thank you for coming to see me General. I’ll try not to take too much of your time.” She closed the door locking it once Ironwood was inside, but not before mouthing a silent thank you to Klein. She joined him at the small tea table in her room, two seats and a hot tea kettle with cups enough for just them. She poured them both one.

“So, what is it you wanted to know Miss Schnee.” Ironwood asked, keeping up with the proper way to address the woman who would one day own the Schnee Dust corporation.

“Questions, information, and a request that I am very hopeful about.” Ironwood nodded as he took a sip from his tea. “First… did Winter manage to convince you to send that new prosthetic arm to Yang?”

Ironwood again nodded, but neither of them knew that Yang had yet to try it on, it was stored away in Tai’s room as the brawler was still struggling to come to terms with everything that had happened and the almost complete loss of everything she held dear.

“Good… Good, thank you for helping her with that.” Weiss had been the one to suggest Winter get an arm made for Yang, the very best, the pinnacle of Atlas technology for her friend.

“It was a simple decision really. Your friend is a competent warrior, a warrior without an arm is nothing, feels empty, pathetic.” Weiss knew Ironwood could attest to that, Winter had told her that almost his entire right half was Prosthetic from an old military wound.

“I just hope she’s recovering… And what’s happening in Vale? Have they retaken the school yet? Can I return there?” Ironwood expression darkened as he shook his head.

“Vale isn’t being very cooperative with Atlas right now, and with how my forces were made to attack Vale, Vacuo and Mistral aren’t as trusting as they once were.” Weiss pressed him for more information, but all she got was. “We can’t afford to weaken our boarders at the moment. Not with threats all around us.”

To Weiss, this sounded very bad. _Does he mean that Atlas could be force into a war? There hasn’t been a war since the great war._ She grew worried about the future of the world; the great war had lasted around a decade with the Vacuo and Vale alliance winning against the Mantle and Mistral alliance. Mantle was the capital back then but it was moved to Atlas.

The Vytal Festival was commissioned to happen, named after the island of Vytal where the treaty to end the war was made and signed. It was held every two years and went from one kingdom to another to make things fair. Beacon had been holding the 40th festival when Beacon was targeted and attacked.

 _Eighty years of peace… undone by who?_ Weiss knew Atlas wouldn’t have so openly attacked Vale, their relationship had seemed strong enough as the countries two prominent members were somewhat friends. It was well known that Ozpin and Ironwood were in frequent talks, partly because they were both headmasters of their respective hunter training schools.

“Then, then can you at least get me out of here? I can serve under Winter or you can make her my guardian until I’m eighteen. I can’t stay here, it’s awful.” This was Weiss’ request, the best chance she had of getting out from her father’s overwhelming control was to have General Ironwood escort her out.

“I’m sorry Miss Schnee but doing that would be against your father’s wishes and cause some political worry. I’ve already taken one of his daughters, for me to take you also would surely make it seem as though I was trying to undermine him.” Ironwood had a genuinely apologetic expression on his face as he told her all of this.

“But it’ll be of my choice, I don’t want to be here, I want to be with Winter, my father is…”

“In charge of you until you come of age.” Ironwood interrupted, closing his eyes unable to look at her. “Your sister is currently on assignment in Mistral anyway. There is no way I can risk sending you there, you could interrupt her mission.”

Weiss was both furious and forlorn. Having Ironwood tell her no and give reasons that were completely stupid to her in every manner since she wanted nothing to leave, she knew what he meant. _I’ll just have to figure out another way out of here. I can’t stay._

“I understand General. I am sorry for wasting your time with my, foolish request.” She got up and went to the door unlocking it, letting Ironwood know that he was being dismissed from her presence.

“If there is anything you need that will not affect the relationship between your father and I, please get word to me of how I can help. I hope to see your name show up on my desk in the future, you’re almost at the age for enrolment in the Atlas military after all.” He gave a small bow, noting the glum look on the young heiress’ face before taking his leave.

Weiss returned to her bed, flopping onto it after kicking her heels off. She stared up at the ceiling with her right wrist on her forehead. _Stupid Ironwood, stupid politics. I should be able to choose my future, Winter would support me. If only I could contact her, or find her…_ “That’s it!” Weiss said sitting up with a renewed sense of purpose.

 _I’ll see you soon Winter, just give me a little more time before I come after you._ She got up and went right back to her summoning training, the arm and sword of the knight glowing, it’s legs also showing up this time, although only to just above the knight’s knees.

* * *

 

** White Fang Underling **

Having searched Vale for the girl called Yang, the blonde bombshell that in the tournament footage was teamed up with Blake Belladonna in the team battles, the underling had gathered more information. He found that she was living on the island of Patch just off the coast of Vale, a small island that was relatively peaceful and untouched, even the number of Grimm on the island was insanely low.

The island itself was large and was home to one of the primary combat schools that was used to train and educate children in fighting the Grimm. It was covered by large areas of forest making it seem more devoid of humans than other places. Though with the school for hunters in training and a single large city with a port, it was still very advanced, and considering its close proximity to Vale, well supplied and protected.

Getting on the next ship he’d made his way over to the island, the information on the finalists being very easy to find. Each one’s name listed, hometown, a like and dislike, their team name and school they were representing. It was enough for him to track her to Patch and from there it was just a matter of time before he stumbled upon Yang in town.

Her long golden mane tied back into a pony tail, her lack of arm as his commander Adam had describe was the real give away though. But there was no Blake with her at that point. He stalked her the entire time she was in town, his brown bear ears getting a few people looking at him. Luckily for him, he wasn’t wearing his White Fang mask and Faunus were treated well on Patch, much better than any place save for Menagerie of course.

He followed her home to a small house in the woods. He remained under the cover of the trees and bushes, living a few meters inside the forest in a small makeshift shelter where he lived for several days. He had to remain there to watch the house, making sure that there was no sign of Blake.

What he saw was three females and a single man, all of which trained almost every day. He was acutely aware that they could probably all beat him in a fight. But after days of seeing nothing but them, two blondes, one male and one female, as well as two twins living and training together, he came to the conclusion that Blake was not living with the dismembered human.

Though he figured Adam would like to know that the girl was training once again, not that she would be any match for Adam’s power. _Stupid girl, she should have just died when Adam intended her to._ With that thought in mind, the underling left his post.

Getting off Patch was easy, and once in Vale he met up with a group of White Fang members who were still stirring up trouble from time to time in the troubled captial. He gave his report to the superiors there but was told to go and personally report his findings to their leader, a mission that would take a while given that Adam was said to be returning to Menagerie.

* * *

 

**Hey all! Sorry it took me so bloody long to update, I had lost the motivation to write anything for a long while, but with this I hope to get back in the groove.**

**I know this isn’t what a few of you want, but before I get back to Yang I wanted to highlight a few other points of interest for my story.**


	12. Accidental Discovery & Progress

** Yang **

It was now nearing the end of autumn, the start of winter loomed and the cold was more than evidence enough. Her training with her father and the twins was progressing well. They’d been learning slowly but it was paying off. Yang herself was learning at a much quicker rate, but as they sparred from time to time, Yang had lost to each of the twins once. When they got her to try taking on both of them, it was a stomp in their favour as Yang stood no chance.

The twins completely mopped the floor with Yang two against one, but then there was something that got all four of them involved. Yang had thrown the idea out that the three girls should take on Tai in a match. All three taking on an experienced huntsman would provide a challenge to both sides. The girls were all for it, but Tai was hesitant, unsure if he should accept a no holds barred match against the three girls, including his dismembered daughter.

It took Yang two weeks to convince him, many back rubs and private intense kisses before she was finally able to break down Tai’s resilience. He finally agreed and the four warriors all took the backyard with a strike no guns or Dust, a complete melee match so it was to be decided with skill only.

In the time Yang took to persuade Tai to take them on in a fight, she and the twins had come up with a few trio combinations with a couple of follow up duo combinations since they were sure that Tai would desperately break up a joint attack by all three girls. Yang remained on the side with Melanie taking the centre since she’d adapted to the training the best, more often than not beating her sister Miltia in one on one matches.

That particular match was weeks ago, and the resulting carnage was all four combatants refusing to train for the next three entire days. Yang’s team displayed a unified front and gave Tai one hell of a fight. The tables turned many times with Tai struggling to compete even against lesser experience fighters. But the numbers were not in his favour.

Melanie and Miltia were and amazing pair despite their age and lack of training and experience, their being twins and all must have been helping their situation. But if he could keep only those two separate, Tai had no problem with the other, that’s where Yang would come in fighting like a demon to make sure the twins had time to get back together.

Several times they’d used this tactic before Yang started swapping in and out adding something different to the match. But just as they expected, whenever they got the chance to perform a triple combo, Tai shut them down desperately. In the end, Miltia’s aura ran out first, down to eight percent, seven lower than Tai had called the safe zone.

Still Melanie and Yang fought on, sometimes together, a lot of the time one on one against a superior opponent. Melanie was knocked down second, her aura dropping to twelve percent while Yang made a last gasp and used her semblance. However, her strike only managed to graze Tai and the response she got ended the match there.

A knee to her stomach and powerful elbow between her shoulder blades that shot her aura down to nine percent. Tai stood there panting heavily from the onslaught, he hadn’t been in a fight that intense in years and had mentally thanked the training he’d been doing with Yang and the twins to get himself back up to scratch in terms of his condition.

Although their efforts had failed to topple the trained huntsman, Tai was more than impressed. His daughter down an arm and her two apprentices who had never been formerly trained had taken his aura down to just over thirty percent. It was no small feat by any means and Tai was impressed. He praised each of them and gave them pointers, informing them that when the time came, he’d gladly take the three of them on in a rematch.

But that was weeks ago and the girls had gotten back into training following their defeat to Tai with a renewed energy. If they could topple Tai, then they could topple lesser hunters with ease as a trio. But with winter around the corner and with a little snowfall already, they wouldn’t be able to train in the yard for much longer.

Yang had been on her scroll trying to sort out a place for them to train, and Tai being the loving and caring father, more than he should be, asked his boss Meral if they could use the combat arena inside Signal academy to train, or at the least the smaller training rooms. Meral had quickly agreed and the three girls made plans to train there three times a week as Yang had secured them a place to train in the main city on Patch, Mapleshire. A hall that was equipped with fighting and weight training equipment, a place where they would focus more on their technique and strength training.

On the last week of autumn, Yang woke in her own bed in underwear and a shirt, her usual sleeping attire. She was up after Tai had left, something that would soon have to only happen twice a week. She didn’t see the point in a shower in the mornings where they were to start training almost right away, so she just went and grabbed herself something small for breakfast.

Dressed in her training attire, long legged and sleeved skins, one arm had been trimmed and sown up by Tai to fit nicely around her stump. Over them were her training shorts and tank top. She had herself a couple of pieces of toast before going and brushing her teeth. _Once in the morning once at night._ She also flossed having to use a floss pick now.

As she brushed she went to kick softly on the twins room, Ruby’s old room. Her foot was in the air swinging forwards when a noise from inside forced her to stop. The brushing of teeth also stopped as she leaned closer trying to make sense of the noises. _This is so wrong, they’re probably just talking._ Yang thought, already feeling guilty for eavesdropping.

“Mel quiet, Yang will probably be up soon.” Their voices were extremely similar, the same as far as Yang could tell. It was only by name, clothing or fighting technique that she could tell them apart. Those and Miltia was usually a little more hostile, moody, arrogant.

“H-How can I be quiet when you’re… Ngh! T!” Yang blinked at the noise a squeak or moan she couldn’t quite tell. _What are they doing in there, we have training soon._

“Mel, what did I just say.” Came Miltia’s voice, T was the nickname her sister had given her it seemed.

“I can’t not make noises with you down there.” Melanie replied sounding a little frustrated. _Down where? What’s going on in there?_ Yang remained motionless, ear lightly pressed to the door. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but eventually she could make out the sounds coming from the nicer of the twins.

“T stop… you can’t… I’ll smell like….”

“I don’t care what you smell like Mel. I want you to let loose. We’ll make some bullshit excuse and have a shower first, ok.” There wasn’t a verbal response, but in the next few seconds Yang heard a moan. Her throat tightened and her heart rate climbed. She knew that kind of moan, it was very similar to the sounds she made when Tai had started groping her.

She and Tai had grown even closer since he first started groping her in the shower. Although they couldn’t very well do it whenever and wherever they wanted thanks to the twins being in the house, they certainly made the most of the private time they got. One of them would always sneak into the others room late at night, mostly it would be Yang sneaking to Tai’s room since it was further away, that way if things got a little heated her moans wouldn’t carry too far.

They’d progressed a lot, deep kisses and clothed groping had turned into tongue swirling make out sessions and both Yang ass and breasts had been fondled bare. Yang recalled the feelings that only her father had been able to give her as the moans of Melanie grew louder, the twins seeming not to be bothered by their volume any more.

Feeling a heat growing between her legs thanks to whatever the twins were doing, Yang squeezed her thighs together. _They’re… they’re doing things… bad things, sexual things._ A loud cry of pleasure rang out and Yang cheeks went red. She was listening to what could only be one thing, sex.

“T don’t…. stop… nearly there! Ahh!” Melanie’s voice had grown considerably since the first soft murmurs that Yang had heard and almost interrupted.

“As if…”

“Shut up! Talking means you’re not… Fuck!.... Eat me out…. Sis please.” Yang’s head was spinning, her mind racing with images of what the twins could be doing in there. What position they were in, how it felt to be eaten out. She’d certainly wondered and hoped that one day soon her father would finally cave and give in to what was surely inevitable.

“T!” Was the only letter that was screamed, a short silence followed it then the sharp gasping for breath. Yang knew that noise too having given herself plenty of orgasms in the past, even suffering a couple at the hands of her father, but never by any means that the twins got to experience. Tai had made her orgasm just by rubbing her nipples a couple of times, just the taboo nature of it all added to the pleasure Yang had experienced.

Yang decided it was a good idea to leave, she didn’t want to be heard or caught by the twins after listening to them making love. She took a few steps, but just when she thought she was in the clear, a floorboard creaked beneath her foot. Her skin ran cold as she quickly tip toed into the bathroom silently closing the door behind her.

She leaned against it breathing hard, the surprise of hearing something amazing, wrong, yet completely wonderful had hear heart and mind racing. She and Tai had been misbehaving, not acting like family members should for months now but not once had they gone as far as what the twins had. _Miltia was… she was between her sister’s legs._ Yang knew it was the truth, there was not other kind of position she knew of that used the words, eat me out.

She went back to scrubbing her teeth, something she’d been doing when she’d first heard them. She spent a while in the bathroom just thinking everything over. She and Tai were involved in a taboo relationship, and now she’d discovered that their guests too were having an incestuous relationship. _Should I talk to them about it? What would they say? They’d probably hate me for listening in… what if they thought they were fine but a father and daughter were too much._

Gone were her worries over her arm and her lowered ability to fight, weighing heavily on her was the knowledge that she knew she was never meant to find out but by simple happenstance, she did. Finishing up, Yang decided that she should just try to act as normally as possible, knock on the door and yell to them that she was ready to begin their training session. So that’s exactly what she did, knocking on the twins door and calling out to them.

“I hope you two are up. I’ll be outside warming up, don’t take too long as its cold out.” She already knew they were more than simply awake.

She headed outside anyway and proceeded to do her stretches. From ankles to her neck she stretched herself out for over ten minutes ending up with some yoga on the grass since the twins were taking a while. _They must be showering like they said they would._ She couldn’t complain, every time she’d orgasmed she felt dirty and needed to have a shower.

Finally they arrived, both fully dressed and ready to warm up. She let them stretch while she finished off her yoga session, only then did they start. It was a sparring day, one on ones and two on ones. Yang won the majority of the singles matches and which ever the teams of two were always ended up winning too. It was more to practice their combination moves than truly fight in the doubles, but the singles were always high impact and intensity leaving all of them sweating and tired by the time they ended their morning training.

After they all had a shower, the second for the twins they sat down and had lunch. Usually there was somewhat of a conversation that happened, but today there was an awkward silence, something Yang hadn’t wanted to happen.

Neither parties spoke at all before they headed back out for some more light sparring that was their afternoon training. Two hours they spent out there, fighting and sweating, bonding and helping one another learn to better their combat proficiency.

Tai wasn’t even an hour away from coming home when they were all finished up. Yang had come out to help make smoothies for the trio when she spotted Melanie already in the kitchen cutting up some banana. She coughed as she entered, Melanie’s green eyes meeting Yang’s lilac.

“Good work out there today, you two are really improving.” Yang said trying to be normal and positive, giving her student praise.

“Well what can I say, I’m a natural at this stuff, too bad Miltia hasn’t developed her kicking skill much.”

“She’ll get there, changing from punching to kicks is difficult, it takes a lot of time and practice. I’m talking from experience.” Yang smiled, the sound of the blender making talking pointless until the smoothie mix was finished.

Yang wanted blueberries and strawberries in hers, mixed with yogurt and an egg. She didn’t need help with that thankfully, she hated having to rely on others for the simple things such as making food. Melanie had prepared one for her sister and together they rested on the couched in the lounge once Miltia had entered, the TV playing on a low volume with the news on.

Vale’s recovery after the Grimm attack was always being reported on, students who had been stepping up to fill the void left by more experienced hunters. Students patrolled the walls and even make some small incursions onto the school grounds. The city was secure, it had been for a long while but diplomatic ties to the other kingdoms was fragile, with only Vacuo really sending over support, and only a little at that.

“Yang.” Came the voice from one of the twins, lilac eyes switched from one copy to the other showing she was listening. “Were you in the hallway this morning?” Melanie asked.

Yang’s cheeks went pink, unable to hide the fact she knew where this conversation was going. But she still shook her head denying the fact that she’d been there. Denying that she’d heard even a squeak from the sisters.

“Don’t lie bimbo.” Miltia started, her eyes a lot more aggressive than Melanie’s eyes which were calmer, soft almost. “We heard the floor creaking, we know you were there.” Yang coughed and sipped on her smoothie first. _Think Yang think!_

“Ok fine I was there, I was walking up from eating my toast. Am I not allowed to walk around in my own family home now Miltia?” She asked, her own voice full of irritation from the more temperamental twin. Both of the sisters shared a look, Melanie patting Miltia’s knee and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Yang, your cheeks are telling us all we need to know. Why don’t you just admit it now and we can stop avoiding this… awkward conversation.” Melanie was making sense, talking softly and keeping her emotions under control, something that both her sister and Yang often failed to do.

“Ok… I was… I heard… noises.” Yang looked into her cup filled with her fruit smoothie and swallowed. “I won’t tell anyone, what you two do is your business an no one else’s.”

There was nothing for several moments, the sisters and Yang all considering what the next course of action was. _They hate me, they’re going to leave, I’ll be all alone again._ That worry only remained there for a moment as her worries returned to how the twins felt.

“I’m not going to judge you two. If ah… If you’re happy with one another then I’m not going to get in your way.” The twins slowly began smirking which made Yang begin feeling uncomfortable. The next thing she knew, the twins had turned to one another, locking their lips to one another and falling back on the couch they were on, Miltia on top.

Yang blushed and turned to face the TV, she tried to focus on only what the people were saying, but the gentle kissing sounds coming from her left was far too distracting. Although a normal person would have been disgusted by what was happening on the couch, two siblings making out, Yang was only finding herself feeling both jealous and left out. But she couldn’t judge how they’d react if she told them about her and her father’s relationship.

Unable to be in the same room with the way she was beginning to feel, Yang got up and headed towards the stairs. She didn’t hear the movement on the couch but the grip just above her left elbow certainly stopped her in her place. Looking down she saw Miltia get off her sister and Melanie sitting up. The one dressed in white pulled Yang down on the couch and between them. Yang didn’t refuse the pull and found herself sitting there between the sibling lovers.

“You know Yang, you’re oddly ok with us being together.”

“Even though you were about to leave the room.” Miltia said sounding very cocky.

“Is it per chance that you wanted one of us?”

“Or is there something more devious going on that we don’t know about?” Yang blushed at both of their questions, her cheeks growing redder each time.

“I don’t want one of you and there’s nothing… devious, going on.” She looked away, the TV going but no one listening to it, that’s where she fixed her eyes. There was giggling from her left where Miltia was so Yang turned there with a scowl on her face. “What’s so funny?” She growled. A hand on her right thigh made her flick her head to face Melanie.

“You know, T and I have been talking about something we’ve noticed since we got here. We assumed we were wrong since we never knew our folks, but you and Tai.” Yang’s eyes widened a little, Melanie gave a knowing smirk in response.

“Mel is asking if you and Tai are banging, you are aren’t you?”

“Miltia!” Melanie growled, her smirk falling to give her sister a nasty look. Yang went even redder, to the point she couldn’t turn a darker shade crimson. “Excuse her bluntness…”

“You said we should stop awkwardness. I figured we should just get everything out in the open.” Melanie groaned and shook her head.

“Yes, but there’s no need to be so vulgar about everything. Now, Yang. Have you and your…”

“Oum no! We haven’t been… we haven’t done that!” Her voice was raised as she defended herself and her father. While they hadn’t gone that far they’d certainly played with one another to a lesser extent.

“Then how about the looks you give one another when you think we aren’t looking?”

“Or the sneaking into one another’s bedroom at night.” Yang froze, they’d seen them slipping into each other’s rooms and apparently seen the looks they gave one another, to Yang it was a miracle they hadn’t seen them actually being romantic towards one another.

“I go to him when my worries flare up ok. Sometimes he just comes in to check on me.” Miltia rolled her eyes, not that Yang could see.

“And what of the looks then? You can’t deny that one, we’ve both seen the way you two look at one another.” Melanie was right on the nail there; she and Tai often gave longing looks to the other.

“We… I… We just… Look. I’ve been in a bad way since Beacon. We both lost Ruby, I lost my arm. Dad has lost two wives and a daughter now. I’ve lost two mother’s and a sister plus my arm, hell, before you guys came here I…” Her eyes widened and she looked down at the floor between her feet, her body temperature rising along with a small pool of tears gathering in her eyes.

“I tried to kill myself.” It felt terrible voicing it now, after she’d made such strides to get herself out of that headspace she was realising how foolish that attempt had been. She was so much happier now. She’d survived through the worse and had started training, found something special with an unlikely man. “Dad found me and stopped me, we’ve argued and fought, I even hit him one that I still regret. We’ve both been through so much, lost so much… Is it wrong that I love him, more than a daughter should?”

Yang heard nothing but the gentle rustling of clothing and then felt a hand on her back. It was gentle, comforting, something she did not expect from one of the twins given what they’d all been through. _Dad was right… I had to try and fix things with them._ Her eyes turned to Melanie and the girl smiled at her. _They’re my friends now, or at least Mel is._ She leaned in, her nub resting in Melanie’s chest while she rested her head on her shoulder.

“Neither of us can judge the other given our attractions to our family members, right Miltia.” The was a sigh, but the troublesome of the twins did agree with her sister. “It’s like you said before Yang. If you do something and you and your father end up together, T and I won’t be opposed to it. You don’t have to worry about judgement.”

“Although we’d rather not hear you two going at it.” The twins both laughed at this, Yang not minding so much now that their views were revealed. Similar to her own, but Miltia’s teasing side had her just that little bit anxious.

“So how far have you gone? Does he know your feelings for him?” Miltia asked, starting to probing of information.

“Sis come on, leave her alone… although if you are willing to share then… do tell.” Yang sat up with a grumble and drunk some more of her smoothie. She recalled her conversation with Nora about her sexual relationship with Ren and smiled. _What the hell._

“We’re… we’ve been keeping our relationship secret. You were right about us sneaking into each other’s rooms, we only get time to be together when we figured you two were asleep, or at least in bed.” She looked towards Miltia who was simply drinking in this new information. “We only kiss and what not though, never anything more than that.”

“Don’t lie to us now Yang, surely you’ve done more than that.”

“Miltia is right, he has his own shower and you use it after trainings, surely you’ve fooled around in it a little bit.” Yang slowly looked down and gave a nervous smile. She nodded and Miltia began laughing while Melanie giggled.

“I called it. So how far have you gone then, come on, serious girl talk here.”

“Miltia don’t push her…”

“Groping is as far as we’ve gone, through clothing only. No nude showers.” Yang lied about the first part, simply recalling her father’s hands on her bare mounds always got her worked up.

“Well then. Shall we sis?”

“Why not Mel, figures they might need some… alone time.”

Yang looked back and forth at the twins and wondered what they could possibly mean.

“We’ll give you and Mr Xiao Long the weekend alone, hopefully over that time you can become more of a…” Miltia looked towards her sister to finish it who just rolled her eyes.

“… Woman. Come Monday maybe you can fill us in on how… he filled you in.” The teasing was to much for Yang who’s neck and ears had gone red. She stood up smacking Melanie and Miltia on the top of their heads, hard enough to know they were in trouble. But as she was walking up the stairs, she stopped and looked at the floor in front of them.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” The twins said in unison, Melanie taking the initiative this time and pushing Miltia onto her back. Yang watched the two passionately kiss for just a few seconds, now being able to do such actions out in the open it was clear they two had been holding back, missing out on showing the other affection. _Truly, thank you girls._

Yang went to her room and pulled out the book she’d bought on the ship ride home from Vale, the one Tai had been given by Summer about the two sisters getting into a relationship. She giggled to herself now thinking more of the twins being in the place of the sisters instead of herself and a younger version of her father.

She read a couple of chapters, one getting into a rather erotic entanglement between the two sisters before finally putting it down. She returned downstairs to the lounge finding the sisters sleeping. Melanie was still on top of Miltia sleeping soundly. Jealousy flared up inside Yang, she wished she and Tai could do that. _I’ll have to have a talk with him._ She needed to let him know that the twins knew about them now, about what the twins were, and perhaps most importantly, how she’d chosen the first people to reveal a dark secret to, her attempted suicide.

Washing out the cup her smoothie was in, she returned upstairs. However, she didn’t return to her room, she went up to Tai’s room in search of something they hadn’t brought up in a while since it was a sensitive subject. Tai didn’t want to cause his little girl any more trouble with talk about using that prosthetic she’d been sent from General Ironwood from Atlas. Her father had said that before he could even speak, the General had one of his top scientists working on the arm, designing it specifically for Yang. Neither of them knew that Weiss had also contributed, suggesting and offering to pay for an arm to be made and sent to Yang.

Yang knew where Tai had placed the gift, on a shelf in his wardrobe. Opening the doors she saw the long pale, rectangular box that housed her personally made arm. She took it out and put it on the bed, lifting the top off and looking over the metallic object that was supposed to replaced her real arm.

Reaching out she ran her fingertips along the cool metallic exterior. _It’s so cold, it looks heavy too._ Fear and anxiety started flowing, the memory of Adam surfacing again. The roar before she lunged at him to save Blake, the single movement that had both depleted her remaining aura and sliced her arm off.

Cold and alone, scared and weak she picked the lid up and went to put it back on, but she held it there unable to lower it any further as she closed her eyes. _Take it, take it… just take it, try it. Overcome your fear… keep moving forwards._ She told herself, opening her eyes again and putting the lid to the side.

She reached up to her clothing, taking her top off leaving her standing there with only her blue bra covering her breasts and top half. With her stump exposed and the piece of technology that had been grafted onto the end that would allow her to clip and lock in any prosthetic, she was ready. Picking the arm up, the colour of polished steel she pressed it to her stump and the connection grafted on. There were a lot of clicking noises, a small hiss of air before Yang moved her real hand away.

She looked down at her arm, her new arm and couldn’t believe how light it felt. The prosthetic ran a little further up her arm protecting the connection and to further stabilise itself. _Ok… alright… here we go._ She stretched her right arm out like she used to, the exact same way she’d stretch her left fully. The elbow moved, the wrist turned and the fingers straightened to a point.

Her heart was pounding, her eyes couldn’t believe it. The prosthetic had simply clipped on and within a few moments seemed to have calibrated to her, the connection to the grafted piece that was now a permanent part of her had been linked to some nerves and her new arm was feeding off those and reading the signals her brain was sending down to where she would have normally felt a phantom limb. But now, now she didn’t feel like she had a phantom limb but a real one, one that listened to her brain.

“I can control it… I can… can I curl my fingers?” She wondered, turning her palm upwards, the entire prosthetic moving like a real arms looked simply amazing. _No wonder Atlas is the technological capital of Remnant… this is amazing._ Curling her fingers in and then her thumb she formed a fist. It was a seeming simple exercise for anyone who hadn’t lost a limb, but for Yang it was a miracle, something she hadn’t been able to do since she lost it.

There was a huge smile on Yang’s face as she started experimenting with her new arm. Gripping her other hand, picking up her top, throwing it up and using her new arm to catch it. Then she moved into a fighting position and threw a few strikes, ghost fighting and finding it felt almost normal, simply unusual since she hadn’t been able to strike with her right arm in months.

Her mind began to race, the fear was erased, expelled were all the dark thoughts with them being replaced by good ones. Her future once again began to shine before her, the possibility of being a huntress returned. Missions and killing Grimm, helping people and getting stories. _Stories._ She paused, looking down at her palms side by side. In one she could feel everything normally, her true and natural hand. The other a shiny surface that was build to her needs and size.

 _Stories… I can start making more stories to tell Ruby and Summer… I can go out with my friends… I can be confident again, I can…_ Her thoughts turned to a couple of people and a devilish grin spread across her lips. _I’ll find you Blake, I’ll have you answer for why you left… then I’ll find and break the bastard that took my arm and made you so scared._

There was a footstep behind her near the doorway that made her turn on her bare heels. There she saw her father, a powerful and strong man, an experienced hunter and more than that, the person she loved more than she should. A blush came to her cheeks as she looked down, she was only in a bra after all.

“Enjoying the show perv?” she teased, looking to his eyes but finding them not drawn to her chest, but to her right arm. His bag dropped to the ground as he got closer. He took the prosthetic in his hands and stroked it carefully.

“You tried it on… you tried it on all on your own.” His eyes turned to her and she smiled at him feeling pride swelling up within her.

“Yeah. I figured it might be time to… try moving forwards again.” Tai’s smile widened and one hand cupped her cheek. His eyes darting to her arm again.

“I’m proud of you Yang. This is a big step, an important step. How does it feel?” Yang smiled and explained the emotions she went through when she put it on, the difficulty and the fact she almost put it away again. But then how she stubbornly decided to just do it, to see if it would change her, it had.

“My little dragon is about to take flight again. You’ll be leaving me all alone here on Patch again before you know it.” He was smiling, but there was also a sadness that she could read on him, one she too was feeling at his comment.

“Dad. I won’t be leaving for a while yet, I need to get used to how this feels and what it can do. Plus there is still so much you need to teach me.” She smiled and interlocked her fingers with his, for the first time in their relationship, she could do it with both hands.

“Don’t you worry about a thing. With all our time training you’ll be back to using that arm in no time, and you’ll be even stronger too. You’ve widened your combat abilities and created other attacks and defences. Techniques I’m sure that will surprise anyone who wishes to fight my little dragon.” Yang giggled and nodded, she certainly had changed her fighting style, but now with her prosthetic she could link in two armed moves and having her arm back, it would give her a wider variety of attacks.

“Well dad, while I appreciate that you’ll continue training me to be an amazing warrior, I was thinking that you could teach me… other important things too.” She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. The confused look he gave made her giggled.

“What other things?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“You know… relationship things… sexual… things.” She guided his hands onto her ass, slipping her hands free of his and quickly feeling his hands grab and massage her behind.

“O-Oh… those sorts of things.”

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered, Taiyang.” She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down, her lips pressing against his gently as she make out with her father, guardian, teacher, boyfriend, her other half. Their kiss parted with a soft smack, an almost noiseless ch that sounded similar to a click.

“That hand of yours is a little cold.” Tai said, his eyes darting to the door.

“Shut it dad, the twins are sleeping last I seen and I want to feel close to you.” She didn’t have to wait long; the door was closed quietly and locked. Yang was eased onto her back, her new arm brushing the box it came in aside. Tai leaned on her, propping himself up with one arm as he pressed their lips together again and again.

It was one of the rare times they could really express themselves to the other, but when Yang got the chance she’d explain the new situation of the household and how they could try and kiss a little more openly. But for the current time, she kissed Tai back hungrily, her new hand clawing at his back sending chills up his spin while her real fingers ran through his hair. She was the happiest she’d been in weeks, perhaps months.

“Dad… Tai. I love you.” She whispered, the two staring into one another’s eyes.

“I love you too, Yang.” With that expressed from both sides, they resumed making out. Not a care was given as both Yang and her father made soft little moans as the kissing intensified.

 


	13. Dinner Date & Dessert

The weekend seemed to arrive suddenly for Taiyang, who had been informed by Yang that the twins who were living with them for the majority of the time, were together. Not just hanging out like siblings would, but like lovers, lovers who lust over the other and want to show their affection, just like himself and his daughter Yang.

She’d taken the chance to speak to him the following night after she found out about the sisters. Informing him that they were a couple like them, secrecy and no judgement would be the best for both parties involved, something Tai quickly understood and agreed to. If anything he thought their relationship was still more appropriate than his and Yang’s.

Revealing how she’d found out, listening on accident to start with what was the twins performing what was supposed to be a secret sex session, she was heard and later approached by the duo. Tai had gone red cheeked during that conversation to which Yang teased him, accusing him of thinking about the two lesbian sisters going at it, eating one out as Yang had told him of what she heard them say.

That was days ago now and as the twins told them both that they were indeed going to return to Vale for the weekend, starting on Friday night, that night was upon them. Returning from work Tai had found the house quiet and clean, dinner cooking and a beautiful woman in the kitchen tending to the stove as whatever she was cooking wafted through the house.

He'd put his bag down, loud enough to let Yang know of his presence if she wasn’t already. Once behind her he wrapped his hands around her torso and squeezed her, kissing her on the side of her neck. That night was one where the two lovers, father and daughter could just relax and be together without the fear, the worry of being seen or made fun of.

That night was one of gentle embraces and tender affection that rose to nothing more than impassioned kisses. Cuddling together on the couch and watching whatever was on TV. The two lovers talked about two very important people. Summer and Ruby Rose. Both loved the others completely, both found it difficult to imagine they’d approve of the relationship that they were now in. But for Tai, he couldn’t picture himself with another woman besides Yang, not one he could give himself to completely.

Beautiful and strong, physically and mentally to have recovered from such losses. She was the best parts of Raven and more like Summer than she truly knew. They went to bed that night in different beds, sealing their night with and intense kiss that left Tai raging down below.

* * *

 

** Yang **

It was a little after breakfast that Yang heard her father calling to her from his room. Wondering what he wanted she made her way there and knocking on the door with her prosthetic knuckles.

“Dad? Can I come in?”

“Of course!” He called back excitedly, Yang could hear it in his voice and it made her smile. Stepping in, she found him sitting on the end of his bed tucking his scroll into his pocket.

“So what’s up?” She asked before taking a seat. Being pulled closer with his hand on her outer hip she smiled more.

“I’m taking you out for dinner. A date, a real date.” Tai said sounding mostly confident in his statement. Yang simply leaned on him and reached across herself as Tai did the same, taking one another’s hand.

“What about other people?” She had to ask, knowing her father was quite well know and she was too by extension. Plus a lot of people probably seen her compete during the festival.

“Forget everyone else. To them it’ll just be a father taking his trouble daughter out for dinner. Are you going to wear that arm?” Yang turned her head and pouted.

“I can’t eat very well with it though.”

“You’ll be fine, and if you do need help I’ll be there to cut it up for you. It’ll be a good chance to see how you can use it under a little pressure.” Yang growled at him. _There’s already pressure!_

“Fine, I’ll wear it, I have just the dress for it too.” She said with a nervous smile, it was one she had for a while now, one she hoped she still fit with ease.

“A dress huh? Then you might have to give me a couple of hours to prepare myself a proper attire to match.” He smiled down at Yang who smirked back. She leaned in and kissed him, soft lips and his scratchy beard causing her to give a small sigh of joy, breathless and happy she nodded while pulling away.

“Where are we going? If its fancy I might have to tidy myself up more than I thought.” She teased, only for Tai to get a somewhat serious, somewhat nervous look on his face.

“Have you heard of, The Violet Tiger?” He asked, Yang’s expression giving him a clear answer. Her eyes wide with anticipation and fire.

“Are you joking?! Everyone on Patch knows. It’s the best restaurant on our island, expensive and delicious or so I’ve heard. Why on Remnant are you taking me there on our first date?” Tai kissed her softly to which she returned in kind, she couldn’t refuse his affection.

“I want to take my daughter, my girlfriend somewhere amazing. Somewhere she’ll never forget.”

“You don’t need to splash out dad.” Yang said with a blush. _That place is stupidly expensive. Even Weiss might blush… though I doubt it._

“I do, I want you to feel appreciated and valued. I want to give you a joyful memory of our first date… Besides, I never got to take you or Ruby there. Summer and I went a couple of times while Qrow babysat. We loved it there but I haven’t gone since.” Yang blinked and squeezed his hand.

_He’s wanting to take me to a place where he wanted to go as a family one day isn’t he? Silly old man._ Snivelling a little, she smiled brightly and nodded.

“Then to The Violet Tiger we go. We’ll make sure to continue making good memories there.” Tai smiled warmly too, kissing Yang yet again and for a longer duration.

“Good. Now get outta here for a bit. Your father needs to see if his dress clothes still fit.” With another kiss Yang did just that, pushing herself up and heading out of the room. Feeling the slap on her ass, firm and muscular, more so than ever before. She turned back with a seductive smirk. _You’re playing a dangerous game dad._

Going to her room and raiding her closet, a new sense of excitement washed over Yang. She’d be going on an outing not only with her father, but her boyfriend, the man she loved more than any other. _I need to impress him. I need to dress into something that’ll get his heart going._ And with that in mind, she set out to prepare herself an outfit that would hopefully get Tai all riled up.

Once she’d found the dress she’d wear, a piece she thought she’d never actually use, she smiled. It was a one shoulder dress coloured a deep grey at the top that faded to match her prosthetic as it got lower before turning white and then faint yellow at the base. It stretched down just below her knees and had a small slit on one side to help make movement easier.

She’d brought it back in her first month of Beacon thinking it could be used for some school event, but it went unused, at least until now. Sleeveless and form fitting, accentuating her hips and bosom she knew that Tai would have a hard time looking away. Her feet would be in heels to try and raise her a little closer to her father’s height, but she wasn’t going to put herself in pain to do so. _Comfort over height._

Then there was the stockings that she was going to put on, high reaching thigh stockings where the elastic that held them up would be hidden up past the slit in the dress. The only thing she couldn’t decide on quickly was the type of underwear which is why she shelved it all and went for a light workout alone.

Working herself into a sweat was just the thing Yang needed. She found herself constantly occupied between sets by the thoughts of her date with Tai, something she’d longed for but something they couldn’t do lightly either. They were after all, father and daughter and any physical, affectionate actions between the two would be frowned upon and damned by anyone who saw.

But as she slumped to the ground at the end of her hour-long workout, not as light as she’d planned, she thought about it and figured that they didn’t need to kiss or hold hands while they were out. They would need to show that they were still going strong despite of everything that had happened. They’d show everyone the Xiao Longs weren’t done yet, and then when they got home they’d…

_What will we do? Call it a night with a kiss and a hug?_ Looking up into the blue sky, few clouds there were, Yang thought about what the rest of the night would hold. She knew her father was hesitant about anything sexual, hell he’d barely touched her bare breasts after all and she’d never gotten to see what had helped make her.

Blushing deeply she groaned and grabbed her drink bottle and towel from Zwei, patting him on the head and heading for the shower to get those thoughts out of her mind. It was a night for them and just them, a night they could be themselves almost completely. A date and dinner, followed by a  movie and sweet affection.

_The twins didn’t leave just to give us time to hold hands on the couch._ Yang looked down at her naked body and cupped her breasts. The manual for her new arm had stated it was waterproof. Giving them a gentle squeeze before sending her real hand south. The second she touched herself after going through her small tuft of hair she flinched, gasping for air as she began to slowly play with herself.

Her mind began to falter, thinking of getting herself off while she can then enjoy the night with her dad. _Dad. Taiyang._ She bit her lower lip as she thought about him and found her clit, rubbing her middle finger against it and gasping again. Looking about she found her razor. Heart racing, Yang went about shaving her privates, her plan now clear in her head. She wanted Tai, needed him and tonight was the best chance she’d get.

Her hair was washed with something she knew he’d appreciate, a scent that Ruby often used and that Yang had constantly called childish. But now she’d be using it to help seduce Tai. _Oh Ruby, such a childish brand. But it does smell appealing._ Giggling to herself, Yang washed her hair with a lot of the remnants of Ruby’s shampoo, a lot because her hair was so long and thick.

Lathering it through her golden hair, Yang could smell the strength of the strawberry shampoo. It reminded her so much of Ruby, but this wasn’t for remembering her, together the two sisters would work together and help Yang achieve her newest goal. One she’d long thought about.

Time ticked by as Yang readied herself in her room. Make up and hair, she had wanted to try something different with her hair, but there was a serious problem. She wasn’t used to using her prosthetic yet and failed every attempt. She ended up settling on something simple, a high ponytail with part of it braided. Once she was finished and was happy with the outcome, she moved onto her underwear.

This was something she had thought about a lot, she had been wanting Tai to see her in something sexual, not the bras or panties that he’d seen in the wash, but something that would show him she wasn’t a little girl. _That’s it! I hope you’ve gotten to use yours Pyrrha._ She cackled, wondering if the champion and the bunny had been naughty together yet.

Her choice of lingerie for the night, a brilliant sherbet orange strapless bra that covered her ample breasts, leaving her shoulders bare. Silky panties caressed her hips and round rear. It was the pair she’d brought from Vale when she and the girls went into the lingerie shop. She’d figured this was the perfect time to bring it out and show it off, to her lover.

With her lingerie on and her dress hiding it, her hair done up into that high ponytail with a part braided and her make up on, Yang felt sexy and ready for her date with her father. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled nervously. Never before had she put so much effort into trying to impress anyone, and all this was for her sweet and loving father, a man she loved more than any other and more than she should.

There was a knock on the door that startled Yang. She looked at the wooden barrier that protected her from view and stood frozen, wide eyed and anxious. Her left hand drifted to the connection that was her prosthetic arm and her real flesh. Looking there she gave a small frown. _You can do it Yang. He’s your dad, he loves you._

“I’ll be downstairs honey. Come down once you’re ready and we’ll head to our reservation.” His voice sounded different, of that Yang was certain.

“Sure thing dad! I’ll be out in a minute.”

“That’s my girl. I’m sure you look wonderful.” Yang smiled and looked back to the mirror and then down to the picture of Ruby and Summer. Fighting back a couple of tears so they didn’t ruin her make-up, she lifted the photo in her prosthetic hand and kissed it gently. _Let me take care of him now mum, sis, I’ll make him happy._

Stepping out of her room she looked towards the stairs seeing no sign of Tai. Her heels gently clanked along the wooden floor letting Tai know she was on the move. She felt powerful and sexy, strong and beautiful all at once for the first time in what seemed like forever. The fall of Beacon had been the lowest point in her life, but the feelings she was experiencing were a new high since that dark day.

Coming to see Tai with his back to her and looking up to a photo of their family. Himself, Yang, Ruby and Summer, Yang walked up behind him.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already told Ruby and mum that I’ll be taking care of you from now on.” At this Tai laughed and began to turn around.

“I don’t think tha…” His mouth stopped moving and his eyes began scanning her up and down. She didn’t mind at all, having him fall silent meant that her appearance was doing well. _Damn, he looks so handsome._ She thought as she took in her father’s appearance too.

Shone black dress shoes covered his feet. Burnt umber coloured dress pants with a tanned belt to hold them up. A steel blue silk shirt, long sleeved with a collar. Yang’s mouth moistened just looking at her father. _He even did his hair! He really is trying to impress me._ And it was working too, Yang thought he looked very handsome, the button shirt tight around his upper arms and pectorals, showing his powerful muscles hidden beneath thin fabric.

“Yang you look… beyond beautiful.” Yang giggled and stepped closer, her feet closer together she outstretched her hands once more wrapping them around his neck.

“Then how about you kiss me. Make sure you’re not dreaming.” Tai didn’t bother waiting, just as Yang had finished she was pulled into a kiss that she felt there was something different to. The way he kissed her, how his hands gently caressed her body through her dress coming to a rest on her hips.

“Not a dream.” Tai announced happily. “Come on then. Let’s get going, we might be late otherwise.” Yang was about to ask but was escorted to the car. _Who cares, I can ask later._ She thought with an image coming to her mind of later that night.

Arriving at The Violet Tiger, Yang was amazed to see so many Faunus working there. She’d heard there were a few, but this restaurant was practically run by them, or so that’s what she thought. _Maybe Weiss wouldn’t like it here after all._

Being directed to their seats, a table set up for just the two of them on a small balcony with three other tables out there. Each was occupied upon their arrival. Tai was quick to order some drinks. A bottle of Riesling wine between them, something Yang had tasted and voiced her approval for back before going to Beacon.

“Geez dad, you’re not holding back at all are you.” Yang said, already taking a sip from her now full wineglass and humming with joy.

“So long as it makes you happy, then I’ll keep treating you.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say your trying to get into my pants, what with this wining and dining.” Her voice had been lowered just for him to hear, she gave him a wink too, beginning her plan of putting the idea in his head.

“But you aren’t wearing pants.” He answered back, too quickly.

“Oh ho ho. So is that a yes then? You didn’t deny it.” Yang pressed, leaning over and putting her elbows on the table. She stared into his eyes while a couple of others took notice of her prosthetic.

“Hush now.” Tai said as the waiter returned. He ended up ordering marinated steak with an accompanying balsamic chickpea avocado feta salad. Yang ordered honeyed prawns with a watermelon-feta salad, fish apparently going well with the wine of choice. Their meal would be a way off so the father and daughter got to talking.

“So, does my little girl have any plans now that she’s back to using two arms?” Tai questioned, looking for a hint that Yang was once more looking forwards in the distant future.

“Other than getting stronger to the point where I can give you a run for your money?” Her smile faded and she looked down at her hand. “I want to go after Blake. I want answers, why she ran, why she…. Abandoned me.” Tai reached out taking her flesh hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Yang. She was attacked by a criminal and had just seen her friend lose a limb. She probably wanted to keep you safe, to do that she ran from Vale. Don’t think I haven’t asked around, no one has seen her since the fall.” Yang’s head sunk even more, but in a sudden turn she rose with a smile.

“Well let’s not dwell on sad things. We’re here to relax and have fun.”

“Right you are Yang, but what should we talk about?” Yang rolled her eyes and whispered to him.

“You invite a girl out, try to get into her lack of pants and don’t know what to talk about? Dad, you had two kids with two different woman, I thought you had game.” She teased him and like usual his cheeks darkened.

“Well that’s because they were women I’d know for a long time. You…”

“You’ve known me since birth, so what excuse will you try this time?” Her prosthetic fingers tapped gently on the table as Tai swallowed, cornered by his daughter’s words.

So Tai gave it a go, tried to get into a conversation with Yang who stopped being an annoying little shit and answered seriously. She wanted to know if he’d ever change jobs, consider going back to being a full-time huntsman. She even offered to partner up with him so they could become a renown father daughter team who hunted and slayed Grimm by the hundreds.

As their conversation started to die off, the food arrived just in time. Yang had been getting hungry and her stomach had growled as often as Tai’s providing them both with some entertainment and opportunities to jab at one another with snarky remarks.

It was after Yang’s first prawn that she asked a serious question, her tone indicated as much and she didn’t even bother looking her father in the eyes. Again her voice had been lowered, she didn’t need anyone knowing that she and Tai were here on a real date, were an item.

“Dad, do you think that… We’d have gotten this close if Ruby was still around?” She left out Summer, she knew that if Summer were still around there would have been no chance in hell. There would be more chance of the moon putting itself back together. She knew what the answer was likely to be.

“No… no I don’t think we would have Yang. Does that bother you?” Shaking her head quickly she looked up, there were tears threatening to fall again.

“No… kind of… alright yes. If that’s the only reason… why? Why have we started…”

“Getting romantically involved? So you’ve asked yourself too. Oh my girl.” He rubbed her hand gently. “I think it’s because we were both in a bad place. You said it yourself, you needed someone to call you beautiful, to want you. I have done both of those things.”

_I know you have! I know you have._ Yang repeated over in her mind, afraid that he might now be thinking it was a terrible mistake.

“But I don’t regret it Yang. I’ve gotten to see you rise again. Gotten to see you as more than my daughter but a strong woman capable of overcoming anything. Plus I’ve gotten to kiss you in a more, inappropriate way.” He winked at her causing Yang to blush.

“I don’t regret it either, but what we are, can we continue to be what we are and go further? I keep thinking about going the distance with you. Giving you everything.” The look they shared in the moment let the other know they understood what she was getting at. “But every time I think about us doing it… Mum and Ruby… will they think we’re monsters when we see them? Will they think we’ve gone mad or leave the gates that’ll one day welcome us?”

Yang realised that she was suddenly venting all of her fears. That she was ruining the evening that Tai had meant for them to be memorable, she was beyond a doubt that this isn’t what he meant by memorable.

“Forget it, I’m ruining the mood. We should…”

“Continue this conversation, like adults.” Tai said sternly, a soft smile on his lips as he felt Yang tremble. “I’m glad you’ve been thinking about it Yang, it’s something I’ve thought about too and is something I’ve yet to fully accept. We raised you not to be a dummy, and you’re as far from one as can be.”

Tai’s smile gave her hope, courage to push on, to consider what Ruby and Summer would want, but more than that, what she wanted. What happened to her after this life was a mystery, all she knew, believed, was that her entire family would be reunited again and that she should make the most of her life on Remnant first.

“I shouldn’t be so worried. They’d want us to be happy right?”

“Right.” Tai answered, shovelling some steak into his mouth. Yang rolled her eyes but continued.

“Then, do I make you happy? Does being with me make you happy?” This time an impatient look overtook her, she wanted, needed a yes from her father.

“Being with you Yang, is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. Our new relationship, it has helped me heal, given me joy and hope for the future. All thanks to you, returning my feelings, as strange as they are.”

Yang could help but giggle and quickly began eating again. Her rosy cheeks made Tai smile, while the more he smiled the more embarrassed Yang felt about everything, but at the same time it made her want to push forwards and create even more happiness with her man.

Their conversation took another turn, this time towards the twins again as they spoke about what Yang had heard. Tai wanted to hear it from them, or at least have a group discussion about some basic boundaries that the four of them should abide by. It was near the end of their meals that Yang, fed up with talking of others and wanting to talk about them, decided to do something rash.

Removing her heel from her right foot, Yang stretched her leg out and up, touching his knee she flinched. Tai didn’t notice, her toe had grazed over his pants fabric. With a deep breath she slipped down her chair a little and pushed her leg forwards, this time she didn’t hide her presence, couldn’t hide it as her foot started rubbing his inner thigh.

The look she received was one of shock, but it didn’t deter her and she moved her foot further along her father’s thigh. He said absolutely nothing until she felt something hard beneath her foot. This time catching his eyes, she bit her bottom lip. Beginning to rub gently under the table, it was fortunate restaurant used long table cloths.

Feeling his hard on through his pants and only with her foot, Yang’s heart began to race. Gone where the talks about the twins, the future, whether it was wrong or right. There she was, rubbing her father’s shaft under the table, a clothed foot rub while Tai struggled to down the rest of his dinner. And finish it he did at a much quicker pace.

“Stop that young lady. I need to be able to walk out of here.” Yang just smiled and shook her head.

“When are we going? Where are we going?”

“Home, the sooner you stop the sooner I get you there.” It was Yang’s turn to freeze, shocked that her father had just said he wanted to take her home. _He’s going to do… or is he just going to tell me it’s not time yet?_ Yang hesitantly brought her foot back and found her heel.

“You better do what I think you’re implying. I’m ready, Taiyang” She pouted.

“You’ll find out once we get home young lady.” Yang gave a small growl, but as soon as Tai was capable, he paid the bill and the secretive couple left the restaurant in favour of the comforts of home. _Don’t mess with me dad, you’ve got no idea how worked up I am._ She thought on the way home, a tingling wet sensation between her legs all the way there.

* * *

 

** Taiyang **

Once they’d returned home from their first proper date, out in public where anyone could see them and many people knew them, Tai locked the door and turned to be sprung upon. Yang’s arms, real and prosthetic wrapping around his neck, her lips crashing onto his in an impassioned kiss that he felt she truly meant what she had at dinner, she certainly seemed ready.

Although they were both known, Tai more so than his daughter, they’d remained civil during their date. They talked about Ruby, what they were planning for the future, what they thought was going to happen to Beacon Academy and by extension with Vale itself. But all that was before Yang started being more than a little mischievous once they’d gotten their meals.

He’d been nearly through his meal when he felt it, the sudden gentle pressure against his thigh. He recalled his eyes flicking up to meet Yang’s which were gazing back into his waiting for him to react. It wasn’t just the redness in his cheeks though, is was the blood that rushed south making his cock stand at attention, just for his little girl who was being very naughty. _It’s lucky this place has absurdly long table cloths._ He’d thought at the time.

Now home and away from any eyes that may have been prying, he could relax as he felt the blood rushing south again as Yang led the kiss. Her lips soft and sweet, her taste was  that of what she’d eaten, honeyed prawns with watermelon. Her flavour was great, but it improved as her tongue met his as they began to make their tongues dance together as only lovers did.

Softly being backed into the door, Tai heard the clunk as it resisted their combined weight, but his hands had other plans and all of them involved his beautiful daughter. They went to her grey fading to yellow dress, up onto the sides, outside her bosom and as the two continued kissing they slowly travelling down the tight fabric and onto her hips. There he gave her a squeeze and Yang deepened the kissed as she pressed herself harder against him, her large breasts stretching her dress even further as it struggled to keep them contained.

Blushing while making out with his daughter like never before, Tai felt his cock growing hard, it wouldn’t be long until Yang too would feel it against her leg. Giving her a gentle push away, their kissing broke with a string of saliva connecting the two for a moment.

“My room. Now Yang.” He grumbled, turning her to the stairs and smacking her ass. She let out a fake yelp and smirked back at him, kicking her heels off and making her way quickly up the stairs. She turned towards his room before he’d stepped onto the first of the stairs. _Fucking hell… She fiery like Raven._ Not that he’d tell her that.

Walking into his room as calmly as he could, he found Yang looking at a picture on the bedside table. There seemed to be a spark that had left her, something that while there downstairs, was now more a smouldering heat. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Everything alright, my love?” He asked, grabbing her other shoulder and kissing her bare neck. He saw the goosebumps run from his mark and smiled.

“Can we put the photos of mum and Ruby face down. It kind of feels like they’ll be watching us.” Yang blushed as she said it, turning to Tai with a worried expression. _I knew it. She isn’t ready yet._ Tai let his hands fall from her shoulders and sat on the bed almost in a slump. Sure he was disappointed, but he’d never rush his loving daughter.

“They’ll be watching from above anyway Yang. Why would putting a photo down change anything?” Yang looked at him, unable to defend herself. “It’s ok if you’re not comfortable Yang. But I don’t intend to put their faces down. I love them both greatly, I love you greatly too. If you’re not ready we can…”

“I’m ready!”

“Yang..”

“Dad I’m ready! I swear to you, I want this, I want you. They can watch, they can watch us make love.” Tai gave a small groan, hearing his eldest daughter talking about making love, imagining her writhing beneath him was almost enough to convince him to agree.

“No, Yang you’re not…. Ready.” His talking was stopped by the actions Yang was taking, something he hadn’t expected, and somethings he thought she didn’t have.

As her evening garment, her dress slipped from her body and pooled around her feet, her near bare form became visible. Tai couldn’t speak let alone move as he saw the dress fall from her shoulders. He lowered his eyes slowly, drinking in the sexy woman before him.

Her golden locks cascaded over her shoulders and down her back as she took the hair tie out. The braided piece she pulled around to the front. Tai had thought it look very similar to Raven’s hairstyle, the ponytail, but that and the braiding of her hair was something new for Yang, something he knew she’d only done for him.

Her choice for the night that had been covered up by the dress and bought many months ago, a brilliant sherbet orange strapless bra covered her ample breasts, leaving her shoulders bare. The fabric stretched and strained to restrain the fleshy mounds within. Tai’s cock was now growing and he was unable to hide the bulge in his pants. This was Yang, showing him that she wasn’t a little girl, that she was a woman and she had needs. Needs that he as her lover above all else, needed to fulfil.

Her abs rippled lightly with each breath, her hips giving her the loveliest hourglass figure, swaying as she stepped from her dress. Silky panties caressed her hips and round rear. The softest of fabrics to cradle and thinly veil her softest parts, disappearing between her delicious thighs.

Tai didn’t have time to speak as Yang began her steps, walking right up to him and slowly straddling him from the front. She unbuttoned his top and he didn’t dare try and resist. Soon his own top was being pushed off him and before it had even hit the floor as she tossed it aside, her mouth had found the crook of his neck and she was now kissing intently.

_Oum, she’s really going for it. She looks so sexy too… just for me, my little girl._ His hands snaked around her sides, velvet smooth and warm skin against his own coarser fingertips. Tai felt her shiver at the touch but proceeded to move his hands around, dragging his fingertips across her tender skin until he felt the fabric of her orange lingerie bottoms.

Further around, over the hem of the fabric and atop it, Tai slid his fingertips over her backside before slowly. His slow actions gave Yang a vexatious feeling, something he felt physically as she bite his neck.

“Watch it you, I don’t need marks.”

“Then stop toying with me… Fucking touch me already, dad.”

“Where are your manners my Sunny Little Dragon?” He teased immediately.

Feeling the skin on his back being pinched and receiving a sharp but harmless pain, Tai chuckled and let his hands spread out. Fingertips crawled outwards on her rear, thinly covered cheeks until his palms came into full contact with her ass. _Oum yes, firm, she has been working hard._

Giving his daughter, his lover the gentle squeeze he knew she was waiting for, the reward he got had his cock pulsing. A small whimpered cry slipped from Yang as she forgot to continue kissing the crook of his neck. A smile grew rapidly on Tai’s face and he did it again, groping Yang’s ass through her sexy lingerie.

Nails considerately grazed across his bare back, a pleasurable sensation to the man groping his daughter. Then there was Yang’s prosthetic hand, the odd smoothness of the fingertips and the lack of its nails. Cold metal and the offsetting sensations it made him feel. He didn’t like it in that moment, the thing that would help his girl become stronger but giving her back the use of her arm.

_Damn cold thing._ His mind was torn between Yang’s nail making him feel great and the coolness of the prosthetic that was slightly ruining things for him. _Ignore it, you’ll get used to it._ Tai tried doing just that, ignoring the feeling of the prosthetic as he moved his hands up higher than her panties, then down.

This time he didn’t allow him fingers to slip over the fabric, this time her pushed his fingers down, causing her skin and flesh to mould around them until he felt the hem on the topside of his fingers. _There we go, now we’ll see what you do._ Tai was more than happy as he made his hands spread out over Yang’s bare ass, squeezing it and getting an even louder moan than before.

“Mmmhmhm. Finally, took your time dad.” Yang teased, moving her head back from his neck so she could look him in the eyes. “Woman enough for you yet?” There was a look of confidence on her face and there was no way Tai could say no with how aroused she’d made him.

“Next time… I won’t take nearly as long.” He promised.

“Next time? You’re rather full of yourself now aren’t you, old man.” Yang giggled and pressed her lips to his, pushing him backwards onto the bed she held herself up with her arms. Pale skin and metallic grey stretched from either side of his head and up her powerful arms.

“That’s right. Plus, I doubt you will be able to go without for too long once I’m done with you.” He pulled one hand from it’s newest resting place atop Yang’s bare bottom and gave her a swift smack. Yang jerked forwards, surprise plastered on her face while Tai just laughed at the reaction.

“Jerk!” She yelled, smiling at him and pressing herself against her father as they began to kiss again. Tai had to wriggle free, his shaft bending in pain for a moment.

With his free hand now, Tai began exploring Yang’s back. Almost completely bare and smooth just like her sides were, he felt from panties to bra then her upper back and neck, giving it a gentle squeeze while the hand that remained in the south, squeezed her ass.

“Mmm daddy.” Yang hummed, peppering his face with kisses. _Shit… she needs to stop that… she’s already… where the hell is her strap?_ He wondered, confusion rattling his mind as he tried both to find the strap so he could free those large breasts while trying to deny himself of the fact that… he loved it when Yang said daddy so sexually.

Fumbling around with the fabric that stretched across her back, Tai failed miserably at finding the strap and soon found himself looking up sadly at his daughter who he found, smiling.

“What’s so funny?” He growled, spanking her again. Yang’s smile just grew wider, enjoying his form of weak punishment.

“You can’t find it can you dad. The clip for my top.” Tai felt his cheeks go red as she pinpointed his frustrations with one guess. “Do you want to see them that badly? Your little girl’s… tits.” He saw a blush flourish on her cheeks and pulled both hands from her ass and back to cup her face.

“I don’t want to see my little girl’s tits. I want to see my woman’s, my lover’s voluptuous breasts. I want to touch them, hold them, knead them until I can feel you nipples harden against my palm.” Tai knew the last part was a lie, he could already see her perky nipples pressing against the stretched fabric holding in her breasts. _So tight, must be uncomfortable._ He would tell her later that she should get a more comfortable pair.

“It’s… It’s in the front, dad.” Yang sounded a little unsure at that but still she made to remove it for him. Tai observed Yang as she sat upright on him, her weight on his waist and putting pressure against his rod. She looked magnificent as she stayed there, straddling his waist while Tai lay on his back, skin on the white floral duvet of the bed. His eyes studied her, every part her could see from where his hands were on her knees that met the bed. All the way up her toned thighs, the orange lingerie bottoms that veiled he most precious parts. Her stomach that was tempered into a region of chiselled, rolling abs, abs that his hands began to traverse over.

The grooves between each ab amidst her six pack were tentatively explored by Tai as he gazed into Yang’s eyes. Lilac on blue, the two didn’t say a word, but Yang’s chest rose and fell while her hands remained immobile at her sides. _So strong, so beautiful. My strong girl, my sexy woman._ His eyes fell to her chest, orange fabric stretched so far that it threatened to snap, such were the breasts of the Branwen bloodline.

Moving down and up the final indentation of Yang’s abdomen, Tai felt the silky fabric that he wanted to her rid of. _My big girl, so eager to show me what a woman she is._ He smiled getting a slightly baffled look from Yang. His fingers traced faint line over her breasts, tickling her two mounds until his thumbs were purposefully dragged over her nipples.

“Ngh!” Yang cried out with a keen sound that showed Tai one thing, she enjoyed it.

“There’s my girl. Sensitive, are we?” He teased, doing it again as he pushed his hands onto her bosom so his palms were now touching her.

“Shut it… Don’t make fun of me… I told you where the clip was.”

“That you did. And I’ll soon be rewarding you for doing so.” His daughter let out a frustrated murmur as she pushed her chest against his hands. _They’re so big. Hell they might even rival her mother’s._ Giving them a gentle squeeze, Tai pushed them together.

“Daddy… Just take it off, its tight.” She whined, pleaded as she looked down with a choleric expression.

Tai said nothing to his lover as he obeyed her request. She’d waited long enough, he’d asked because he wanted it off and was simply teasing her for his own amusement now that he knew where the clip was. Reaching between her breasts Tai grabbed each cup and pulled them together. With a twist and a raise, the tiny locking mechanism came apart and he was able to take her bra off.

Meeting her gaze and regarding her reddened cheeks, he knew that it was going to be embarrassing for her. Pulling the two cups away, he felt the weight of her breasts moving with them for a moment and then… Her breasts slipped free, swayed together and them apart, hanging there on her chest as he tossed the bra aside, they wouldn’t be needing it again that night.

Silence filled the room as Yang waited for her father’s reaction. Tai was more than impressed, he was highly aroused and his hands quickly returned to where they’d been resting on her bra. Another squeak found its way from Yang’s mouth and to Tai’s ears as he felt the ripe texture of her teenage bosom. He began groping her gently, her breasts so large and malleable that the flesh shaped into the gaps between his finger.

Her nipples too were touching his palms, getting rubbed as she moved his hands about. Releasing for a moment and twisting his hands to grasp each slightly differently each time. Pushing against her chest, rotating his hands or simply move his hands away so he could touch and play with her nipples which got Yang to cry out in pleasure.

The woman wriggling atop him, stockings reaching up high on her thighs was a sight he thought he’d never see. Young and innocent, soon to be claimed by him, her own father and the man fondling her well endowed bosom, Tai couldn’t resist anymore.

From lying on his back with Yang atop him, he grabbed her hips and shifted her down. A yelp slipped free of her lips as his member grazed her core through their clothing. Tai sat upright, Yang still straddling him but that was fine. Being upright and close, he gave Yang a loving kiss, fuelled by a new lust and love that was overwhelming him. He wanted her in every way he could now, to become one with his significant other, others be damned, Yang made him happy and he was sure he’d make her happy before long.

Breaking the kiss and resting his hands on the bed behind him, Tai slumped a little and kissed his way down. Her cheek and jaw, along her collarbone make Yang shiver in anticipation. She wanted it the same as Tai, wanted to show him that she was a woman, more a woman than he’d ever had. The gully between her large breasts was kissed down then licked upwards. He checked her gaze finding her looking blissful, there was nothing more he needed.

Taking a nipple for himself, his mouth, his warm lips consumed the entire areola as he sucked her right nipple into his mouth. His tongue darting out and caressing it gently, winding Yang up and making her moan louder.

“Oohhh Daddy… you like my tits huh?” Tai didn’t respond.

He’d never heard such things come from her, a few months ago he wouldn’t have wanted to. But now with Yang atop him and her moaning because of his actions, it was something he was going to replicate.

“Daddy please… the other… touch the other.” Yang begged. One of Tai’s hands raced around from her back and cupped her free tit, groping it and trapping the nipple between his index and middle finger. “Ngh! D-Dad!” She cried out again, her hips moving against his rod that he needed to free more than he realised.

Her nails again clawed his back exciting him. Again those cool fingertips of her prosthetic did the same. _It’s a part of her, it will always be a part of her just like these wondering tits._ With that, Tai stopped sucking.

“Wrap your legs around me Yang.” A confused and frustrated Yang did so and found herself being lifted. Tai was going to take charge from that point, walking around to the side of his bed and kneeling on it, getting Yang to the centre before lying her flat on her back.

“Release.” He whispered, and the second she did his mouth and hand returned to their previous positions only. His mouth claimed the opposite nipple, his aim was to bring them both out, perky and pointed so he could make his lover quiver as he overwhelmed her with pleasurable sensations.

“Ffft!” Yang hissed, pushing her chest upwards as her hands grabbed at the bedding.

As he and Yang continued to touch and rub, he sucking and licking, Yang’s voice rose louder and became more consistent as she lost the reservations she had.

“Daddy… ohh daddy… don’t stop.” Noise didn’t concern them, what others thought didn’t concern them. They were there and in love, making one another happy after helping one another from the despair that was the loss of a loved one.

Pulling up and kneeling, a string of saliva connected Tai to Yang’s breast for several seconds before snapping. He looked his daughter over, messy hair atop her head down to her lilac eyes that were filled with lust then further to her red cheeks and hard nipples, the saliva that had been connecting them stretching down. Down to where his eyes eventually fell, the place between her legs, her most sacred place that was so thinly veiled now.

He ran a hand over her abs again, appreciating how toned his daughter was before he pushed further. Silky fabric once more made contact with his hand, but his hesitation was gone. His eyes were fixated on Yang’s core as he rotated his hand so his fingers would be the first to touch… _Hot… wet… Yang._ He groaned, lifting his eyes to watch her mouth fall open and her eyes shimmer with pleasure.

She was wet and warm, Tai could feel it through the lingerie and his meat strained against his pants. Standing up he looked at her and winked. His belt came off, his socks and then the sound of his zipper. He was in a rush, he wanted to get back to touching his lover. Dropping his pants to a mess at his feet he stepped forwards once and then pushed his underwear down, allowing his meat to be licked by the air and Yang to look upon his raw member for the first time.

And look Yang did, supporting herself with both arms she studied his shaft. Tai looked down, he’d shaven before their date just in case. Not that he’d planned on coming home and making love to Yang, but with how things progressed, as Yang’s plan came to light with the foot rub at the restaurant he was rearing to go and thankful he shaved.

“What a weapon.” She said, wonder in her voice as Tai grabbed it in one hand and gave it a few slow strokes for her.

“Seven inches my dear. Think you can handle that?”

“Oh I’ll handle your tool alright, I just… I’ve never seen one before… in person that is.” This revelation made Tai’s heart sing with joy, but at the same time shame. He’d be the one taking his precious daughter’s virginity, something he had worried about for both her and Ruby for many years.

“Yang, are you certain? You should save it for…”

“For some asshole who might fake being in love with me? No, I want you dad. I want you to take me here tonight. I want to feel you inside, stirring me up with that weapon you’ve been hiding.” Her hands went to her lingerie panties and she lifted her hips off the bed by pushing herself up with her feet while she remain lying down.

Tai could only watch as the sherbet orange panties travelled up her sexy legs. He wanted to look at his daughter’s core for the first time and see where he’d be striking soon. But first he had to catch the panties and did so. _Wet, naughty girl._ He thought as he threw them at the door, hanging them around the knob as if he’d meant to.

Parting her legs slowly, Tai could tell as soon as he saw her precious lower lips that she too had shaven. He gulped as he became mesmerised, pure innocence rested between her powerful legs and she was giving it all to him. The wetness that was his doing made her folds glisten, she was ready, a woman waiting for her man and his tool to take care of her needs.

Tai couldn’t help but compare it, Yang to both Summer and Raven once more. Raven was all natural while Summer would shave a little bit, trim was more appropriate. But Yang, clean and smooth, she’d planned it out.

Tai walked over to his bed, kneeling and crawling forwards. Yang spread her legs wider for him, watching to see what her father would do. He crawled right up and kissed her passionately, tongue twisting with hers as he slightly rested on her left leg.

His right hand reached down, going between her legs but this time what he felt was his little girl completely vulnerable and exposed, all for him. He pushed his middle finger between her folds, it getting the wet slit all to itself. _I’m touching her, I’m touching her pussy, my sweet Yang._ He moved his hand slowly, up and down with her fingertip finding and tease her hole, the entrance to her core.

“Mmmm daddy!” Yang moaned, her hips rising up again as pleasure filled her sensors.

They’d stopped kissing so he looked down, watching Yang’s body, mostly her legs twitching with the pleasure she was surely feeling. He got a little rougher, finger slipping up just a little until he felt her clit. Once there, he applied a little pressure to it and began rubbing it up and down. The reaction was immediate, Yang’s voice rose and her shrill cries filled the room as she experienced a new source of pleasure.

“Dad… dad… Tai!” Her voice reached his ears causing him to look at her and smile. Red faced, mouth open. He could see her breathing was laboured.

“Yes Yang.” He responded kindly.

“Stop messing with me… I said I want you, not your little finger, but that big cock you’ve kept hidden.” Tai blushed hearing Yang speaking that way to him, telling him directly what she wanted and what she thought of it.

“Honey, you’re a virgin. It will hurt once we get to your hymen.” He’d deflowered one other before, his wife Summer. Raven had a few one offs during their more senior years at Beacon.

“I can take it. It’ll give my semblance a boost, that’s all.” Her confidence made him laugh, his laugh made that confidence waver.

“Sorry, I forgot that you’re stubborn. Just like…”

“Don’t say her name, not now. Right now I should be the only one on your mind.” Tai smiled and removed his finger from her folds.

“Well then, if my little girl thinks herself a woman, then perhaps I should treat her like one.” He rolled over and pulled his drawer open. Condoms, gifts from his co-workers at signal after they’d heard he was back in the dating game months ago. “Better safe than…”

“No.”

“…What? No what?” He asked, rolling over with a wrapped condom in his grasp.

“No condom.” Yang said, eyes narrowing as she looked wryly at him.

“Yang, sweetheart. I’m not going to be taking that risk with you. I can’t, I need to put…”

“You raw weapon in my warm sheath.” She rolled onto her side and kissed him lovingly as her real hand brushed against his chest. _Did she… her sheath?! My little girl isn’t so innocent after all._

“Tomorrow we can go into town and get a morning after pill, a packet.” She said trying to win him over to her side.

“No, they don’t always work.” He argued frankly, trying to convince her in turn that the condom was the best option.

“Tai, listen to me. I know you don’t want to get me pregnant on top of taking my virginity. But I’m not a child. I want my first time with you to be natural. I want to feel… everything.” Swallowing hard, Tai couldn’t deny himself that the sensation of raw sex felt so much better than rubber assistance.

“Yang… We shouldn’t…”

“Morning after pills can be up to ninety five percent effective so long as I take it within a day of when you… finish.” At this they both blushed, Tai’s cock twitching, Yang’s hand guiding his fingers back to her still wet slit. She gasped and her eyes shimmered, Tai pushed his index finger in to the first knuckle.

“C-Condoms are… crap, was it n-ninety… high nineties?… They’re basically the same… But next time… next time and all the times after… we can do it your way.” She pulled his hand closer, forcing his finger to disappear further inside her. _She’s so warm, and she’s thought it through too._

“You aren’t my little girl anymore, are you?” Tai asked, hoping for a yes. Yang shook her head.

“Dad. No, Taiyang. I am not your little girl.” He hung his head and felt glum. “I’m your woman. The one who wants to start sleeping in your bed, kissing you in front of the twins. The one who really wants, needs her man to show her the ropes.” Tai smiled and found her gaze, tender, loving, understanding.

“We can use ropes another time. For now we should just continue as is.” Yang slapped his chest and they both laughed, Yang’s a little more uneasy thanks to his finger being inside her.

“Not funny you old jerk.”

“Old? Looks like I need to show you how young I am.” With a fire beginning to burn he pushed Yang so she was again lying on her back. Pulling his finger free and running his hands up her legs, over her smooth stockings, he spread her wide enough to get in position.

“Tai, I love you.” Freezing in place, his bulb pressing against his daughter’s wet lower lips Tai felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“I love you to Yang.” He kissed her, melting into her as he slowly guided himself into her, sheath, as she’d called it. Piercing her wetness, Tai felt her hands fall on his upper arms, tightly gripping him as her pussy stretched to accommodate his five-inch girth. He was slightly larger than the average man in both length and girth, Yang was finding that out personally.

He pulled back from the kiss to allow her to speak, allowing her to tell him to stop if she felt too much pain or discomfort. But for all his willingness to stop and be patient with his woman, Tai was already inside her, his bulb feeling the pressure as he eased his way further inside. Until he felt resistance within her and paused, a small flicker of pain showing on Yang’s face.

“Do it. Like a band-aid, right?” Tai chuckled and kissed her nose. _It hurts more than a band-aid._

“Ok then, like a band-aid. Hold tight, it might hurt more than you realise honey.” Yang just nodded and moved her hands to his shoulders, digging her nails in on his right and indenting his skin on his left thanks to the prosthetic.

Feeling that she was ready and seeing the determination in her eyes, the nod of her head, sensing how her body seemed to be trying to relax, Tai pushed forwards. It was over in a moment, not a deep thrust, but enough to tear through the barrier and an inch extra. Yang’s voice didn’t fill the room like he thought, not for long anyway.

Tai could feel it all, the tightness her pussy clamped down with and how it seemed to be along the entire length of what he currently had inside her. It was warm and wet, a sensation he’d forgotten about, missed for well over a decade now. But here he was, cock resting inside his daughter, waiting for her to say it was ok to move.

She writhed beneath him for a while, moving as she felt the member intruding in a place it was meant for, but that she was inexperienced with. Chest rising and falling, Tai waited and watched, examined her body as she remained there wriggling and making small noises. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and he saw the red that had always been there with Raven.

“Yang I…”

“Aren’t moving… what the hell are you waiting for? I thought this would be more painful. It gets better though, I’ve heard it always gets better.”

“It does, I promise it does.” He cupped her cheek in disbelief that she didn’t feel as much pain. Summer had certainly screamed, even cried a little where as Raven had threaten to cut him if he moved.

“Then start moving. Fuck this annoying pain out of my system so I… So I can enjoy our bond.” Tai’s heart fluttered as Yang stoked the fire that she’d rekindled.

“Right away Ma’am.” He teased, pulling out and slowly pushing back in, an inch deeper every time until he finally hilted himself inside his daughter’s pussy. Once he’d accomplished this and made Yang’s core stretch to fit his size, he waited, even if Yang was making small growls.

“Fuck… Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Yang moaned as her father penetrated her virgin canal then waited.

He could tell she was in pain, an annoyance that would soon fade and allow them to continue their making love. _Bond hmm, I suppose this is bonding, the most intimate kind of bonding._ Smiling to himself, Tai didn’t feel the first movement. Yang had rolled her hips and moaned because of it. He felt the second and seeing the need in his eyes he pulled out, and slowly pushed himself back into her completely.

“T-Tai! S-So big… you’re stretching… me!”

Grunting happily, Tai gave her a hard thrust that caused her to cry out again. He hadn’t felt this sensation in over a decade. Summer was the last one he’d made love to and until that night he’d been forced to use his hand. But now, now he had Yang who claimed that she was his woman and he was her man. Tai didn’t dispute this even in the back of his mind.

“Hmmm! See… nothing to it. I told you I could ahhh! Oum… Oum yes, more.” Yang pleaded as his cock was buried deep inside her. She was beginning to sound like she was enjoying it more and more with each steady thrust.

Although he loved the sounds they were making on his bed, he wondered if he’d have to grab the lube that was also in his drawer. He wanted to make this pleasurable for Yang to the best of his ability, but he’d gone in raw and without lube. True she was incredibly wet and it allowed him to get into her tight, previously undefiled pussy. But now it wasn’t so pure, now his large meat was making her body adjust to it’s size while he enjoyed the warmth and the pressure her young core put on his shaft.

“Daddy please… M-more!” _You fiend._ He chuckled, placing his hands on her hips and getting a good grip.

“Tell me if it gets too much.” He said to ease any worry she might have, then he thrust in, harder, faster, deeper into his lover.

The cry that rung out was deafeningly pleasurable and reinforced that Yang was more than past the pain he’d caused when he took her virginity.

“Oohhh Oum! Yes, daddy…. Fuck me!” Now she was asking for it, wanting to feel him not as a slow and gentle lover, but something a little rougher, not that he’d go all out on her first time.

“Yang… you’re so tight.” He groaned, continuing to pound her at a steady pace that he’d be able to keep for a long while.

“W-What did you expect? A l-loose h-hole? Dick.” She insulted him weakly, her face contorting into a pleasured mask that only Tai had the privilege of seeing.

“Yes, my dick is inside you.” He teased, a pained groan from his comeback left his daughter’s lungs.

“Cocky old man.”

“Cocked young lady.”

Their eyes met as the movement between the stopped. A smirk mirrored on the pair as they began to laugh loudly, a kiss ending the laughter as Yang wrapped her hands around his neck.

“Then get back to cocking me. It feels great, Tai.”

“I’m not going to last long Yang, it’s been a while.” He blushed and Yang just giggled.

“Then fill me up Tai, we’ll get you lasting longer the more we do this.” Tai blushed and nodded, Yang wanted more, so much more in the future it seemed. And the future was now something they could both look forward to with their blossoming relationship.

Without warning Tai thrust, Yang screamed and he withdrew and plunged his shaft back into her core. Warmth consumed it as his tip kissed deep within her before the cooler air licked at his cock, glistening with his daughter’s wetness until again he plunged deeper.

“Haaaa! Daddy!” Nails and cool fingertips dug into his back. Tai had quickly come to love the latter as part of his woman as he rocked his hips forwards again. His balls slapping against her skin as the wet noises grew louder the harder he fucked his daughter.

Yang’s breasts bounced too, every thrust making the jolt up and retract too far only to be jolted again. The ripples that went through her fleshy mounds was very enticing to Tai who could have just sucked on them the whole time. But sex was far more enjoyable for both parties. He felt a sudden tightness around the length of his rod, Yang’s inner walls clasping down on him as she cried out in pure bliss.

Tai knew what was happening even if it was his first time with Yang. He’d experienced both of his former lovers orgasm, but neither had orgasmed with him inside them on their first times together. Yet here Yang was, her body contorting with the pleasure that was pumping through her making her muscles tense. Her abdominal area was tight and although her legs weren’t wrapped around his waist, Yang was desperately trying to close them.

He was at his end too, making love to such a young woman in his daughter Yang, the taboo nature of everything they were. The feelings he’d developed for her and felt she’d returned for him. The sight and sounds of his little lady, Yang Xiao Long, screaming in orgasm tipped him over the edge.

* * *

 

** Yang **

Her orgasm had washed over her suddenly, taking her by surprise as her father ploughed into her womanhood. Her breaths were short and her body was tingly all over. Everything seemed to happen at once. Muscles tensing, her mind going blank, Tai didn’t even stop. Not that she wanted him to, she was at the peak of her pleasure despite the pain she’d felt as Tai broke her hymen, though to Yang that seemed so long ago.

“D-Daddy! I’m…”

“Cumming!” Tai yelled.

“Ahhh! Yang screamed in ecstasy, only realising what he meant a second before she felt something odd. A pulsing that was deep inside her, his seven-inch nail was filling her to the brim, stretching her pussy lips and then it happened.

Her eyes filled with joy and a small amount of fear, but he’d kept his word. For the first time they joined he’d allowed her to feel everything naturally.

“Daddy!... I can feel it… feel you so deep inside.” Her father’s cock pulsed inside of her before she felt his cum spurting out inside. _He… inside me… he’s cumming inside… me!_ Yang experienced a minor orgasm as her father let his seed flow out inside her, filling her up with rope after rope until his shaft stop pulsing. A low and long moan using what air remained in her lungs.

Yang’s hands, nails, slipped from his back and her arms went limp on the bed beside her. Staring up at her father, feeling his cock still embedded within her now full pussy, she smiled.

“Tai. You were amazing, that was amazing.” His hand brushed more of her strands of hair from her face as he kissed her gently.

“You did good Yang. Fiery and impatient once I got in.”

“That’s because you wouldn’t move. Now it looks like you don’t want to leave.” Giving him a toothy grin and wriggled her hips, accidently inflicting enough pleasure to make her moan again.

“Someone seems to be enjoying herself.”

“And I’m going to keep enjoying myself in the future. With my man.” Tai kissed her again and smiled.

“And I’ll make sure my woman is always satisfied.” Yang raised an eyebrow.

“So, you acknowledge me as a woman now? Not just a little girl?”

“No one would call you a little girl Yang. Even before this these certainly weren’t little.” His hands moulded her breasts and again she moaned. _Shit… Oum I’m so sensitive._ “Sorry Yang, I forget that some women get overly sensitive after an orgasm.”

“Don’t stop.” Yang whimpered, hands grabbing his wrists and putting his hands back onto her ample breasts. Again the tingling she experienced from skin on skin contact made her squirm. _What’s wrong with me._ Tai just laughed and kissed her. Yang latched onto him, kissing back and trying to get him back in the mood.

“Ok my Sunny Little Dragon. Enough for tonight. I promise, once we get more used to one another we can do it more than once if we feel up to it.”

“So, what you’re saying is… you’ll Bang your Yang?” This time Tai groaned and shook his head.

“Really, at a time like this?”

“You can’t tell me there would be a better opportunity.” Yang retorted.

“Ha, fine. There certainly wouldn’t be.” He pulled out slowly, Yang grabbing onto his arms and whimpering as she could feel every inch leaving her core. His weapon was being drawn and would remain drawn until the next time he made her sing.

 Looking at his cock and seeing it becoming flaccid, she noticed something that she’d forgotten. Red. Moving herself back she saw a wet patch on the bed and blushed. She knew men weren’t the only ones who could cum, and during her orgasm there had been a release from herself. What concerned her was the red stain that was there.

Bending forwards she looked between her legs, red and white, a glistening on her inner thighs. After processing what it all was, she blushed and looked up at her father. Blood and cum, fluid from his ejaculation and her own orgasm.

“Dad… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the duvet.” Tai moved quickly and sat down pulling her head to his chest.

“It’s ok Yang. Blood is something that happens to a lot of girls when their hymen is broken. Surely you heard about that.” The golden-haired girl nodded.

“Yes, but I didn’t realise it would be that much, though I sort of expected more blood… and your white stuff… it’s coming out.” Tai huffed back a chuckled and kissed her beautiful head of hair.

“That happens too. Though I’m sure most of it is still inside.” She slapped his shoulder and trembled. “How about this Yang. You go and clean yourself up in the shower and I’ll get rid of the duvet. And it’s just a duvet, nothing more.”

Yang nodded as Tai moved away and slowly got to her feet. Her waist felt odd, her stomach and pussy too. _Wow, it feels, strange._ She walked towards the bathroom, her hips swaying and to her it felt like she was off balance.

Glancing back she saw Tai inspecting the sheets under the duvet that she’d ruined. He looked up and gave her a thumbs up before leaving. _Thank Oum I didn’t ruin the sheets too._ She thought as she closed the door behind her.

She wasted no time in getting into the shower with the heat set high. It was winter after all now and she would like to be warmed up. As the water drenched her silky-smooth skin, Yang’s mind wandered back to what had just happened. She’d joined with Tai, her father, in the most physical way possible. She’d taken his girth and length inside and endured a small pain before she had her mind blow from the pleasure.

Cleaning between her legs so there wasn’t a trace of blood or Tai’s seed, her hands drifted to her stomach. _I can feel it. I can still feel his seed._ She wondered how likely it was to get pregnant from unprotected sex but the worry overcame her. _We’re getting the pill tomorrow. We’re using condoms in the future._ She resolved, unwilling to even risk it once.

Yang wasn’t ready to get knocked up and Tai had voiced his opposition to creaming inside her. Yet he’d agreed to it being all natural their first time, something Yang herself had been the one to push for. _Thank you, dad. Thank you so much._ The warmth in her stomach would slowly fade and her lust would subside as the adrenaline wore off. Her pussy was aching by the time she was dried and dressed in some rather childish pyjamas.

Tai had put a new duvet on and after he’d showered Yang hugged and kissed him passionately. The heat from earlier wasn’t there, they didn’t need to show one another how much they needed the other at the time. Yang just wanted to give her father, her man a kiss goodnight before going back to her room for the night. But just as she reached the door, she was stopped.

“And where do you think you’re going young lady?” Tai asked holding her prosthetic wrist.

“To my room, to sleep.” Yang stated as if it were obvious where she was off to. With a yelp she found herself lifted into Tai arms as he turned and carried her to his bed. Yang’s heart began racing again, did he want round two after all. “I don’t think I can manage another round dad.” Tai just laughed.

“We’re not having sex again tonight Yang. But you’re not sleeping in your room. Not anymore.” Blushing, Yang found herself on the sheets of the bed where she’d had her first time not an hour ago.

“Even when the twins return?” She asked as she pulled the top sheet and duvet over herself.

“Even when they’re back I want you in here with me. I’ve been sleeping alone for too long, and since your my woman I’m assuming you don’t mind sleeping with your man.” Tai pulled his side up and smiled, the lap now being their only light source.

“You’re a terrible father. Confessing to you little girl and then making her want to screw you, then letting her do so.” Tai scratched his cheek.

“When you say it like that…”

“I wouldn’t change a thing dad. I wanted it and I certainly don’t regret giving you my first time. I love you.” She kissed him and wrapped her arm around him.

“I love you too Yang… don’t forget to take your arm off.”

“Darn, almost forgot.” Sitting up she disconnected her prosthetic and let it rest on the floor under the bed. Shimmying back under the blanket she smiled. “Don’t leave if you wake up first ok?”

“Are you worried I won’t come back?”

“No, I just want cuddles in the morning. Maybe some kisses too, or am I being too demanding?” Yang narrowed her eyes and smirked menacingly.

“I’ll stay in bed but the same goes for you. If you need anything throughout the night let me know ok, just wake me up.” Reaching over Tai turned the lamp off and plunged the room into darkness. Yang reached out and found her dad, both moved closer.

“This is a bit weird.” She admitted.

“True, but I’m glad you’re with me Yang, in every sense of the word.”

“Go to sleep dad.” She giggled.

“Ok sweetie, I love you.”

“Love you more, Taiyang.” Closing her eyes Yang kissed him in the darkness and smiled as they broke apart. She rolled over to sleep but felt a body behind her and an arm locking her to him. _Such a softie._

Thinking back over what they’d become since the Fall of Beacon, Yang focused on the good. After everything had changed, something else did in her relationship with Tai. Now she was her father’s lover and given him all of her. _You two can rest now, I’ve got Tai and I’ll take good care of him._ Was her last thought as she was taken by the fatigue her exciting evening had resulted in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it was my first time writing something like this. Needless to say it was challenging, for several reasons. Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed. (Don't expect another smut scene for a while though team.)


	14. House Rules

** Yang **

Just as they’d agreed, the first thing they did after breakfast the following morning of their first intimate joining, they went into town to get Yang some morning after pills and more condoms so they wouldn’t have to risk going bare back again. It was a little embarrassing for Yang but it was good that they chose to go in separately.

The rest of their final day off was spent in one another’s arms, real and prosthetic. Yang and Tai needed to get used to the feeling of her new limb and the only way to do that was by having Yang equip it as often and for as long as she could stand. She was still a long ways from wearing it for hours on end.

Although they were now joined in a way a father and daughter never should be, Yang felt closer than ever to her father. Her caregiver, trainer, father, lover. Tai was all of these things and more, the reason she was able to fight her way back from a dark place and although they both knew their relationship was questionable, frowned upon and disgusting to others, what they felt was happiness.

Two damaged souls fighting the horrors that had been inflicted on their family. A strong man and young woman who grew closer because of circumstances and ultimately started to develop feelings that families shouldn’t. They did care and the previous night had shown it, all it took was a little push from Yang and Tai’s last grain of resistance had evaporated and he’d made love to his remaining daughter, the only woman who shared all of his experiences of loss. Just in a slightly different manner.

Yang’s core was sore during that day and even though she wanted to give in to Tai’s sexual advances, something that they’d now both be able to speak more openly about, she just couldn’t allow him down there so soon after her first time. Tai understood of course, halting his advances in favour of letting his lover rest up. They were together and there would be opportunities in the future where they could repeat the events of last night, the events that crossed a line neither would be able to return from.

As Sunday night fell and the time came for bed, Yang once more went to her father’s bed and spent the night in his arms. Kissing and cuddling, showing one another the affection they held for the other. All in the safety of the Xiao Long residence where no one else would know, where they could do whatever they pleased and not be judged by the outside world for their inappropriate relationship.

Yang fell asleep first, her prosthetic on the bedside table as it had been advised not to sleep with it attached if possible. An uninterrupted sleep only ended at the sounding of Tai’s alarm. It was Monday again, he had work and the twins would be back soon enough.

“Morning dad.” Yang yawned as she began to stretch, a smirk appearing as she wriggled her ass against what she knew to be her father’s rod.

“Morning honey.” Came Tai’s displeased tone. He was a heavy sleeper and Monday’s were always hard on him, more so after the weekend they’d shared.

“So, you happy to see me, or did you pull something in the night?” Yang teased, Tai laughing until she wriggled again.

“Watch it Yang. Tease a man too much and he’ll have to take what you’re offering.” He warned playfully, but this only made Yang want to tease him even more. She took after him and with no Ruby to tease he was the only one there.

“Hmm, to send you to work satisfied or frustrated.” She gave one final push and got what she wanted, a gruff groan and a hand on her hip. _There we go, not today again._ “Sorry daddy, not today. Tomorrow maybe.” She turned and kissed him right on the lips, morning breath or not he was her man.

“Tomorrow then. Still a bit sore?” He asked out of concern.

“More uncomfortable at the moment dad. I’ll see if it fades after putting those girls through their paces today.” She hopped out of bed, her hair bouncing behind her before she yelped. Tai’s hand found her behind and smacked it. “Watch it.” She growled, eyeing him joyfully. She knew that he wanted to play, but she wasn’t quite feeling up to it, he was rather large and it had been her first time after all.

“You have your shower and get ready, I’ll go make us breakfast so you can take your time.” She offered, tying her hair back into a simple ponytail in hopes it would be enough to keep it out of the way.

The only two additions to her shirt and panties sleeping attire were a bra for support and her prosthetic. Deciding to try and get used to the fingers since they didn’t have any actual feeling through them was going to take a long time.

Making Tai some breakfast was much easier now with her new arm, though what she made wasn’t difficult to begin with. Some muesli with sliced banana, yogurt, and a few raspberries was all she made. Placing that on the table she started on his coffee while making him a little something for lunch.

Trying her hand at buttering the bread with her prosthetic proved tough. seven slices were torn apart before she had successfully buttered four surfaces. _Fucking stupid soft bread. They should make butter softer._ She complained as the jug began to whistle.

“Oum help me.” She muttered as she halted her attempt at sandwich making to pour Tai’s coffee. Black with a single sugar, a boost that he’d had for years now, almost as long as Yang could remember.

“Eek!” Yang squeaked as two hands found there was to her both sides of her hip. Rolling her eyes she rumbled a small sound like a dog growling, making the man behind her laugh. One hand moved and pushed her hair to the left, then a slight tickling of facial hair scratched at her neck. Soft lips made her gasp, her mouth remaining open as Tai kissed her pale neck for longer than necessary.

“Mmm you sure I can’t have you for breakfast honey?” His remaining hand squeezed her hip and Yang felt surprisingly weak kneed.

“Ack. You’re real food is on the table dad. Now behave, you’re lucky I already finished making the coffee.”

“I waited until you were finished pouring. I’m not that inconsiderate.” Tai defended himself, this time kissing her cheek and whispering. “Thanks for breakfast.”

Blushing to herself once Tai had taken his coffee and made his way to the table, Yang returned to making his lunch. _Silly old man, doing that to me. So unsafe._ Giggling softly her eyes fell to the steel colour of her arm where her focus seemed to become fixed. Memories of a flesh arm, pale skin and her gauntlet. The ability to feel things on in her hand, with her fingers, how her skin would’ve crawled down that arm too after Tai kissed her neck.

“Yang?” Came Tai’s voice.

“Hmm?” Yang responded as she looked to him.

“Did you hear me?”

“Sorry… I was just… thinking.” Her eyes betrayed her but Tai didn’t push.

“We’ll have a talk when the twins get back alright? From what you told me they’ve got a relationship like us and they’ve probably been suffering more than us since…” His cheeks went red so Yang teased.

“Since they’ve been screwing longer than us? Since you’ve only just had your first time with your little dragon?” Her cheeks remained pale while Tai’s darkened.

“Nothing little about those knockers.” He mumbled, turning back to his food. Yang just smiled and moved behind him, pressing those knockers he’d mentioned against the back of his head.

“I’ll tell them we need to talk when you get home.” _Not that they won’t try and get every little detail of what happened over the weekend out of me first._ That was her true concern for when the twins, her friends returned. They’d left to give her and Tai some time alone and to seek some for themselves too.

“Good. None of us need to suffer anymore. Plus, I think it’ll be good for all of us to have this kind of… bond.” He spoon-fed himself and Yang kissed his cheek. She returned to his sandwich. Tuna, lettuce, tomato and an assortment of seeds. An apple and fruit bar were also put into a plastic container with the sandwiches she made herself.

Seeing him off with a deep kiss, Yang watched his car leave the property before heading to her room to finally get some clothes. One shower later and with her training gear set out on Tai’s bed she got herself dressed and waited for the arrival of the twins, her prosthetic on as she was ready to give some light training with it a go.

Yang and the twins trained a lot that day, mostly for Yang’s sake as she tried to get used to the new arm she now had. Needless to say the twins were amazed by it and curious about where she got it from, what it could do. They both touched it and commented on its sleek design and cool temperature. Temperature that was going to force them indoors indefinitely once the snow started to fall, of which it was broadcast to do that very week.

The twins had their auras running red by the end of the day, Yang’s new prosthetic arm packing more of a punch than any of them thought it would. It was something that pleased the brawler greatly, a newfound liking for her new arm, making her more powerful than before with her striking and now she was able to fall back into her old patterns, perform her new grapple holds with greater effectiveness and ease, even attempt several of the ones she couldn’t before since she was no longer restricted. She could even mix up her holds and move differently.

That day of training was for her and the twins knew it. They wanted to see what their main mentor could do now, but what they got was more than they bargained for and they quickly asked Yang to tone back on the power punches she was throwing with the prosthetic. Aura or not, both twins would have some bruising the next day.

Afternoon fell and their final training ended. Only two showers were had and Yang was the first one out. She went to the kitchen to begin making dinner, something she felt like doing since they were going to be having an important talk when her father got home.

“Soooo, how was your weekend?” Miltia asked from behind, a smirk on her face. Yang had heard her light footsteps so she didn’t jump in surprise, but a light blush came to her face.

“It was nice. Dad and I both thank you and your sister for giving us a weekend alone.” She didn’t want to face Miltia, she assumed the clawed twin would interrogate her.

“Thank us? We didn’t come here for thanks Yang.” Melanie said, leaning beside Yang, her back against the bench where Yang was dicing up some chicken breasts.

“We want the details. All the nitty gritty.” Miltia continued as she took her place on Yang’s other flank. _Oum damn it._ Yang sighed as the inevitable happened.

“Come one Yang.” Melanie said poking her in the side.

“You owe it to us.” Miltia followed.

“You heard us now lets hear it from you.” Melanie reminded her.

“You did do it right?” Miltia questioned the brawler making Yang’s cheeks heat up.

“Oh! Look at that M, you made her blush.”

“That settles it, they screwed while we were away Mel.” Both twins giggled while Yang’s cheeks became increasingly red.

“How was it?”

“Where did you do it?”

“How big is he?”

“Did he give you an orgasm?”

“Was there oral?”

“Ooo! Where did….”

“Stop!” Yang yelled. Her cheeks burned, her neck and ears reddened from the questions that were making her recall everything she and Tai did. “I have a knife and I’m cooking our dinner. If you don’t want to get stabbed or me to poison your food, then get out of here.”

Still she didn’t look at the twins, but thankfully they both left giggling and whispering about what they speculated happened. Her knees trembled as she remember Tai’s size and the pleasure she felt after the brief period of pain from losing her virginity. _Little shits. Maybe I should have hit them harder._ She looked to her prosthetic hand and smiled. _We’ll do some sparring on Wednesday then._ She thought with a vengeful smirk. She was going to get back at the twins for their harassment.

By the Tai returned, a little later than usual, dinner was cooking slowly. The girls, the twins were in the living room while Yang had remained in the kitchen so she wouldn’t be tormented and questioned to death.

“Evening ladies.” Tai said as he entered. “Where’s Yang? Ah, that smell tells me she’s in the kitchen.” Yang was listening intently and didn’t even hear a peep from the twins other than their returned greeting. _So they can question me but not him._ She pouted as Tai rounded the corner.

“Hey dad, dinner’s on so…” She fell silent as he got closer, taking both her hands he kissed her softly and pulled away smiling.

“You said we could do this now right?” Yang’s face was red, not with anger but embarrassment. She nodded silently before Tai made for a second and longer kiss. This time Yang’s real hand stroked down one of his cheeks.

There was a loud whistle that interrupted their greeting, a whistle that Yang growled at, eyes turned red as she glared at the twins who started laughing. They didn’t fear her anger anymore, they’d grown close enough to know that Yang wouldn’t hit them, not yet anyway.

“Shall we have this talk then? Get it over with and set some new ground rules?” Yang nodded as Tai’s suggestion and followed behind as he spoke to the twins. “Meeting time. Grab a seat and I’ll get us all a glass.”

Yang went to the table as the clinking of glasses could be heard as Tai gathered enough for each of them. Placing them all empty before the girls and what would be his seat next to Yang her returned the fridge where he brought out a large three litre bottle of juice.

All four glass cups ended up being filled, Tai doing it himself while the silence in the room continued with only the gentle pouring of the juice sloshing around in the glasses. Once Tai took his seat, Yang jolted as she took her real hand beneath the table. They shared a look and then turned to the twins.

“Let me just clear things up right away.” Tai started. “Yang has explained to me what happened. What she heard and what you three talked about last week and the… reason you gave us the weekend to ourselves. I also understand that you like us, are in a socially frowned upon, a taboo relationship with one another correct?”

He let the question hang there as he held their gaze. Melanie nodded while Miltia verbally let him know that he was correct in his information. With that out of the way Tai relaxed, Yang could feel the grip on her hand loosen. _He’s tense? Hmm, makes sense with everything going on._

“So you won’t judge us and we won’t judge you?” Melanie asked actually showing signs of being nervous for once.

“I don’t see how any of us are in a position to judge the others based on our current relationships Melanie. That being said, we’ve now acknowledged the other pair as a couple and with that comes certain… actions.”

Yang’s eyes widened as she saw both the twins blush. _No way! They’re embarrassed because dad’s here?_ It was getting to a place they were comfortable with questioning Yang about but not being questioned about themselves.

“Hand holding, hugging, cuddling, kissing. Intimate shows of affection will be allowed and tolerated. Though I don’t want to watch you two making out so none of that unless you’re confident no one is around. Deal?” Tai seemed stern as he gave out the first rule, a rule that Yang could get behind as she too didn’t want to watch it and certainly didn’t want to be watched while deeply kissing her man.

“So, what you two were doing in the kitchen is the limit?” Both Xiao Long’s blushed at this and shared a glance.

“That was… maybe a bit too far.” Yang admitted getting a pair of nods from the sisters and her dad.

“Number two, when the urge arises and judging from what Yang has told me, it has. Please be as discreet as we can. Silent as possible, a sock on the doorknob if you’re… occupied.” His confidence faltered but for a moment but no one dared questioned him. “No questions? Good.”

“I’ve got a question.” Miltia said loudly, catching everyone off guard. “What if we want to be loud. I love hearing Melanie scream.” Melanie’s eyes turned into saucers and her skin paled. Yang felt as though she must mirror the more reasonable of the twins as Miltia’s words were rather, proud. It was almost like she was gloating about getting her sister to scream. Clearing his throat and with pink cheeks Tai answered.

“Should the urge to make, loud or prolonged sex be on your agenda, each party will… awkwardly inform the other of their desire. Perhaps an outing from the other couple will provide them with privacy long enough for the other couple to be satisfied.”

Yang and Melanie’s eyes met and held for several seconds before breaking away, unable to look at one another. _So Melanie is the bottom._ She looked to Miltia who had a somewhat embarrassed, satisfied look on her face.

“That sounds good. So, you two actually did…”

“Yes.” Tai interrupted, his voice this time sounding a tad agitated. Miltia got the message and fell silent, her sister pinching her arm.

“Ow! Mel what the hell?”

“Don’t ask him that you fool. Tai… ah, Mr Xiao Long, is there anything else for ground rules?” Melanie asked politely.

“No, but in other news you can start using the training arena at Signal beginning next week.” After rummaging around in his pocket he held up a small key. “Here you go Yang. Make sure you don’t lose it.”

Yang took the key in her prosthetic and smiled. Finally they had a second place to train out of the wind and soon snow. Tai called their little meeting adjourned and went to shower. Yang put the key on a thin chain which she hung around her neck, the key dangling as she bent over checking on the dinner she’d prepared.

Dinner passed with small talk, Tai asking the twins how their weekend away was and the twins doing the same, minus the probing questions Yang knew they wanted to ask. She had said no, they didn’t even broach the subject with Tai since he seemed in an odd mood after the meeting. Yang couldn’t blame him, it was an uncomfortable thing to talk about with others even if they too were in a taboo relationship.

When it was done there wasn’t much more said, the twins retreated. They were sore and tired from Yang beating on them while testing her prosthetic, retreating to their room early leaving Tai and Yang in the lounge by themselves. Yet as soon as the door clicked shut, Yang moved.

Tai saw her coming and smiled, lying on the couch he was straddled by his daughter who kissed him deeply. Her hands both warm and cool grabbing at his hair as their tongues intertwined. At the break of their kiss Yang was put on the back foot as Tai made for her neck, biting it gently and successfully making his girl whimper.

“Daddy… you’ve been wanting to do this all day haven’t you.”

“Mmmm.” Came Tai’s rumbled response as his tongue licked her skin.

“Ngh! Dad… Not tonight…. I’m sorry.” Yang whispered, her breathing becoming heavier once more.

“It’s ok. Take as long as you need. When you’re ready just say the word.” He answered, pulling back and resting his hands on her lover back.

“So what, you can lock the door and make me scream?” She recalled Miltia’s bold claim about loving it when her sister screamed. “You’d have to tell them we need some alone time. But that would give away you were doing me again.” Yang raised an eyebrow as she felt something hard pressing at her core.

“That’s your fault… and if I need to send them away to hear your cute voice I will. No shame in enjoying ourselves. I’m sure they’ll ask us to leave plenty of times too.” Tai shot back making Yang blush.

“Well who cares. All I know now is that I can kiss you whenever I want.” Kissing him again and feeling his breath against her Yang hummed. _And I’ll keep kissing you. Everyday without fail. Alone or in front of them you’re mine._ Yang had found many things in her father, one was her confidence, confidence that came from knowing that he viewed her as an attractive individual, something Yang had thought she wasn’t since losing her arm.

“That’s enough out of you. Shall we head to bed, my love?” Tai asked with a soft smile. Yang just nodded, her cheeks rosy and her heart filled with joy.

“Carry me?” She asked.

“Fine, I’ll carry you.” He agreed with Yang letting him up. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. “You’re getting heavy.” Tai groaned, half teasing.

“Excuse me?” Yang said feigning offense. She knew she was heavy-ish. “It’s all muscle and boobs.” She stated.

“Don’t forget the hair. You’ve got so much of it.”

“And it’s staying that way. I thought you liked my hair?”

“I do, and I’ll never forget your first haircut either.” He laughed, reminding Yang of the first time she lost her cool and had a temper tantrum because he beautiful golden mane was damaged, shortened, part of it lost forever.

“You just found it amusing dad, it was Summer that had to deal with me.”

“That’s true, and deal with you she did. Silenced you by telling you that she’d teach you how to make her famous cookies, and that you didn’t have to cut your hair unless you were absolutely certain.”

“And look at it now. Beautiful.” She claimed while Tai scoffed. “You saying you don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that. Just that there is a lot of it.” He closed the door to his room and basically threw her down onto the bed and crawled over her. Yang giggled and let him play the boss before the were tangled up in the other’s arms once more.

Yang could feel herself getting aroused, the heat between her legs grew along with a slight wetness. Tai was good with his hands and had them both working different places. One hand inside her panties squeezing her ass while the other he used to grope her covered breast. _Oh Oum… please let me be feeling better for him tomorrow._ She begged before begrudgingly telling him that she’d had enough.

After changing into the sleepwear and brushing their teeth, father and daughter slipped into their now shared bed for only the third time. It was only the lamp that was left on and although Tai looked awake, yang was fading fast.

“Get some rest Yang. You must have worked hard today.”

“Mmm.” She hummed, her lilac eyes closing.

“I’ll make you breakfast in the morning this time.”

“Mmm.” Was all he got from her again.

“I love you Yang.” This got her eyes to crack open, the beautiful lilac, the perfect mixture of Tai and Raven looking right back at him.

“I love you too… Taiyang.” She said softly. _Always._ Tai gave her a kiss goodnight but she was already in dreamworld before he broke it.

“Rest easy my Sunny Little Dragon.”

* * *

 

**A shorter one following the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and Merry Christmas for all those celebrating.**


End file.
